Tribunal
by Lady Grail
Summary: Derek, Scott, and the Argent family have failed in killing the alpha wolf. It was only a matter of time before someone higher up in the hunter's power structure began to notice. Old enemies must become allies to make the final stand.Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Tribunal

Chapter One

Prologue

Scott McCall and Derek Hale remain deadlocked in their efforts to kill the rogue alpha werewolf, Peter Hale, who has been terrorizing the citizens of Beacon Hills for the last several months. The Argent family, a group of hunters, has had even less luck than Scott and Derek. The bodies have been piling up and the more time passes the higher the stakes, it was only a matter of time before someone higher up on the food chain had begun to take notice.

Chapter One

Scott stood outside his house thinking about how he hated lying to his mother but what was worse was that his life seemed to keep putting her in danger. Already the alpha had attempted to attack her and strangely date her. With all the trouble at school during parent teacher conference and failing grades, Scott tried to shake off how weary he felt and had to admit that his late night escapes to the forest were finally catching up to him. Most nights his mother worked the overnight shift at the hospital but not tonight from the looks of things. The porch light was on and the car was in the driveway.

A high pitch whistle caught Scott's attention and as he turned he felt the prick of something sharp that hit him in the chest. Reaching down he removed the fuzzy red tail of what looked like a tranquilizer dart. Already the warm rush was filling his chest making it hard to breath and even harder to focus as whom dark shapes drew closer smelling of gunpowder and leather. Darkness swallowed Scott as a cloth bag was dropped over his head and his hands were bound before he lost consciousness.

Scott awoke to the feel of cold concrete under his skin as he lay on the ground. His other senses came flooding back to filling his mind as he recognized Derek's scent and the same smell of gunpowder and leather. The bag had been removed from over his head and, even in the faint light, he was able to blink back the clouds that still hung in his head. His hands were still bound but otherwise he was not restrained. Other smells began to filter in, sawdust, sweat, and metal, concrete and… Scott turned to find Jackson lying next to him in the same state. Scott turned his head as Derek began to come around.

"Derek," Scott whispered and watched as the other werewolf rolled over and shook his head. Derek's hands were bound behind him too but he managed to push himself up onto his knees and was about to struggle to his feet when a man in black emerged from the shadows carrying an assault rifle. He hit Derek between his shoulders forcing him into the ground again. The man was well trained for he flipped the gun around and trailed it onto Derek as the injured werewolf let out a growl. Scott felt his body tense waiting for the bullets to fly. But nothing happened.

"Stay down," the man in black said.

"And if I don't?" Derek asked.

"We aren't supposed to kill you… yet. But if you resist, we might ignore those orders and your friends would get hurt in the process."

Scott and Derek watched as red dots covered all of them including Jackson in the faint light. Scott and Derek exchanged a look.

"We won't fight you," Scott said.

"Fine, on your knees," the man ordered. Derek pulled himself up and Scott followed his lead. The man walked up to Jackson and gave him a kick. Jackson let out a grunt but remained unconscious. "What is wrong with this one?"

"Maybe you gave him too much," Scott said.

"Whatever." The man leaned down as several more red dots appeared on Jackson. The man slipped out a white tube and broke it under Jackson's nose. The astringent smell hit Scott and Derek with almost the same intensity as it woke Jackson, who blinked up at the man in black. The first thing Jackson was able to focus on was the barrel of the gun that the man held.

"Don't shoot," Jackson sputtered.

"On your knees," the man said as Jackson's eyes flickered to Scott and Derek who still had red dots on their chests. Jackson pushed himself to his knees and mirrored Scott.

"What do you want with us?" Scott asked and he was ignored. There was static on the radio piece that the man had in his ear, but even with their heightened hearing neither Scott nor Derek could make out what was being said. The man in black stepped passed them, gun still in front of him, and looked behind where they were sitting. Scott was tempted to look behind him but could not take his eyes off the gun. There was the sound of a door opening and headlights backlit the wolves as a black SUV pulled up. There was the sound of the door closing shut as the engine died and the lights went out. Now Scott did turn to look as five people got to of the car. Two men in the front seats wore the same uniform as the man in front of Scott and were equally as armed. These men pulled two other people out of the car, man and a woman, the instant their scent filled the air, and Scott and Derek knew exactly who they were. Chris Argent walked out into the faintly lit room escorted by the driver of the car. His sister Kate, was physically escorted by the two other men, each with a hand on both of her upper arms, she radiated anger as they stood her next to her brother.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kate demanded. Lights went up illuminating the werewolves and the hunters in stark white light. Everyone was blinking furiously to adjust to the blinding light. Not ten feet away three figures were also backlit. Kate's lip curled into a snarl. "Nice dramatic effect assholes, now tell us who you are."

The stoutest figure in the center walked forward leading the other two. His face entered the light revealing scars, salt and peppered hair, a beard and cold green eyes. Chris Argent was the first to react, he knew this man, this hunter by reputation alone.

"Colonel William Blake," Chris Argent said.

"I see my reputation has preceded me," Blake said with a smile. His Scottish accent colored all of his words and Chris Argent seemed to relax a bit.

"Chris, who is this guy?" Kate asked.

"Madame, I am the magistrate and my companions make up the Tribunal."

"So, what? You are going to give those animals a trial?" Kate indicated her head to the werewolves; Scott, Derek and Jackson all were quiet watching the hunters, this new information made them wary.

"Yes, but you and your brother also stand accused of breaking the code."

"That is ridiculous! You have no right-" Kate said but was cut off as the guard kicked out her knees forcing her to the ground in the same positions the werewolves were in. Blake turned to Chris.

"I will only ask this once Chris, kneel and be prepared to be judged."

Argent looked at the man in front of him and slowly took to his knees. His eyes never left Blake even as Kate was swearing next to him. Argent remembered the teaching of his mentor and their discussions about the Code and the importance of a hunter's honor. His mentor had warned him about the tribunal but it had been years since he had even heard a rumor of their activity.

"What are the charges?" argent asked.

"The werewolves you have identified as Derek Hale, Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore stand accused of murder, attempted murder, assistance in mass murder of humans, terrorism, and betrayal of pack law. You sir, along with your sister stand accused of breaking the code, killing without sanction, provoking the werewolves to attack and breaking the faith with the people you are sworn to protect."

"If this is some sort of trial, don't we get lawyers or something?" Jackson asked, he was tired of doing nothing but thought different the moment the man turned to look at him.

"We three stand as judge jury and executioners. My associate Dr. Tyler Langston will present the evidence both for and against you, but for you three, Maya Stone Claw will determine what to do with you."

"Two," Maya said as she came forward revealing her face. The woman was well into her thirties with a stripe of white in her dirty blond hair. Her face told the story of laugh lines around her eyes and mouth but her brown eyes were filled with the weight of experience. She was solid and curvy at the same time as if she had once been an athlete and worked hard to maintain some of that bulk. But she wasn't tall, maybe five foot eight but even that towered over the smaller man on her right.

"What?" the magistrate asked.

"Only two of them are werewolves, that other boy is just a human." Maya pointed to Jackson.

"The lack of intelligence is rather showing, Argent. I expected better than this."

"We were investigating him, not accusing him…yet," Argent said, he frowned. "The boy knew too much about the others and was at several of the attack sites. Since he is not a werewolf, which means he wants to be." Jackson swallowed visibly as he looked over at Scott and Jackson. Not one of them said a word. The red dots remained steady as they continued to be targeted.

"We shall see," the magistrate said. "Maya if you would reveal their nature."

The woman nodded and merely glared at the wolves. Scott and Derek both felt as if their stomachs had dropped, turned into knots and that the wind had been shoved out of them. A cold heat flooded them both as they felt the need to shift to protect themselves and the need to submit to the more terrifying beast rose within them. Scott and Derek looked back at the woman with new eyes. Scott's were golden and Derek's a pale blue fire, but their faces portrayed no anger only fear and awe. Meanwhile at that exact moment, Kate Argent practically fell to the floor and it was the steady hands of her guards that kept her up.

"Truth Seer if you would be so kind to examine the accused." The magistrate took up a switch and used it to illuminate the area in front of them so that all could see those accused. The remote also turned on a red light of what appeared to be a camera set up on a tripod behind them. The lens swiveled and moved into focus.

"You brought a witch to do you investigating?" Kate asked her lip curled in disgust as the shorter, slight effeminate man walked towards Scott. He stood about five foot five, just a little taller than Lydia and obviously was African descent, yet his face held other features that Scott could not place that made him look also delicate.

"I have been called many things in my life; witch, wizard, psychic, touched, cursed, blessed, prophet, seer, they are mean the same terrible thing, I can always see the truth, whether I wish to or not. This was not something I ever asked for but it has been a trait handed down from father to son for hundreds of years." The Truth Seer stood before Scott. Langston only stood a few inches over Scott who was on his knees and would have dwarfed the smaller man had he been standing. Scott felt a bit sorry for the man in front of him for they had shared a similar circumstance. Scott hoped that this man would be able to see that he had never wanted to be bitten and all the power, fear, responsibility and danger that went with that. The man stared down at Scott and reached out with his left hand, which as placed on Scott's upper arm just below his t-shirt sleeve. Scott was shocked by how cold his hand was.

"Just breath, this will not hurt," the Truth Seer said as Scott's eyes filled with golden light. "This one is new; he had seen only a half a dozen full moons thus far. A friend foretold Scott's transitional change but there was little he could do to stop it. He has never killed nor harmed a living person."

The breath Scott had been holding slowly went out of him. Even as he relaxed his eyes never changed back. All eyes were on him as the Truth Seer probed deeper. He touched on the mating bond that was just forming in the young wolf's heart, but pushed this knowledge aside as he sought deep answers.

"What of the rogue?" the magistrate asked.

"The rogue is an Alpha who has transitioned from a Beta. He attacked this one and has been trying to force the pack bond onto him. They have fought many times and the Alpha has tried numerous times to force this one to kill…" the Truth Seer's face filled with surprise. "He has been able to break the alpha pulse, not once but several times, quite impressive for one so young." Only now did the mating bond become of interest, it had been strong enough to break the forced pack bond the rouge alpha had placed on Scott. This should not have been able to happen since the bond had never been consummated. The young wolf was becoming more interesting and impressive by the second.

"What can you learn from him of the alpha?" the magistrate asked.

The Truth Seer moved his right hand up and placed his fingers in the exact place that the Alpha had clawed Scott's neck and implanted his memories. The Truth Seer's face filled with pain and Scott felt the memories flood his mind. Together they watched the same terrible night and felt the fear and pain the Alpha had shared.

"Fire," the Truth Seer whispered. "The Alpha was changed by fire, pain, loss, grief, and rage. His vendetta is one of vengeance with the desire to share his pain with as many people as possible. He enjoys the fear and terror he possessed and can inflict on others. He wants a pack but in a bastardized way that would lead to even more death. This one has fought him and resisted the Alpha's will but not his strength, for the madness gives the Alpha untold and unchecked strength."

"What is your ruling?"

"This one is innocent of all charges, magistrate. Case in point he has done everything within his power to avoid these actions." The Truth Seer released Scott and stepped back. Scott felt his wolfish nature revert to normal as he shifted back.

"Release him," the magistrate ordered and the man in black stepped forward with a pair of pliers and cut the ties that bound Scott's hands. Ever so slowly Scott got to his feet rubbing his wrists where he plastic had bit into his skin.

"If you would be so kind as to step back," the magistrate instructed. "We must continue the evaluation."

The red dots did not leave Scott's chest but he took one step back and stopped unwilling to leave either Derek or Jackson. The Truth Seer walked the three feet over to where Derek knelt before him. Derek's blue eyes flashed but he waited silent and glaring at the shorter man. The Truth Seer reached out and placed his hand in the same place where he had touched Scott on Derek's left shoulder.

"This one was born not bitten. He has known the bonds of a pack what it is too loose such a bond. He is related by blood to the alpha but lacks a full pack bond with him; their connection is tentative at best. He has seen many battles and fights for dominance and yet he has never taken a life. Almost all his battles have been provoked or he has engaged in violence to protect those he cares for or feels responsible for." The Truth Seer felt the hole in Derek's heart. He had once known the power of a mating bond and consummated it. The loss and betrayal provoked by the female Argent, Kate, had torn him open and lead to the death of his family and of his clan. The remarkable thing was that as the Truth Seer sifted through Derek's memories, he found the wolf to have maintained his sanity in large part to the care and love he had held for his sister and her abilities as an alpha wolf. Laura Hale had been the future heir and alpha of the Moon Leaf Clan and her death had left Derek vulnerable to the rouge alpha in much the same way that Scott was vulnerable.

"What does he know of the rogue?"

"Only what he has been told. The rogue is his uncle, his blood and seeks a blood vendetta against those who have destroyed his family pack. This one understands the rage and loss but not the needless killing. There is no murder in his heart." Even now as Derek revealed the torture that Kate Argent had inflicted upon him there was still the ghost of the mate bond. In his defense and for his sanity he had locked up that part of his heart from ever being able to be shared again. His only comfort would come from a pack bond and this explained why he was so loyal and desperate to be Scott's friend.

"Thank you Truth Seer. Release him," the magistrate said. Derek mirrored Scott and stood. But with the grace Scott lacked Derek shifted back to normal and watched the Truth Seer with guarded eyes.

"You can't be serious," Kate said. "They are animals. Tell them Chris." She looked at her brother as they both watched Derek be released in the same way that Scott had been. Both the wolves watched their prosecutors with wary expressions. Jackson stayed mercifully quiet.

"They are innocent of the charges against them," the magistrate said turning to the hunters. "Now it is your turn to be examined."

The Truth Seer walked over to Chris Argent and this time offered up the man his right hand as if asking for a handshake. Argent looked at the man who waited for him to reach out to him.

"This must be your choice, Argent," the magistrate said. "Your family has distinguished itself with honor for generations and the burden of seeking to clear your name falls on you."

"And if I do not?" Chris asked.

"You will lose all protection from the council. Your crimes will be given over to the human authorities and you will lose all your financial support. Do you understand?"

"I do," Chris Argent reached out and took the hand of the Truth Seer.

"This man lives by the code. His has over 32 sanctioned kills to his name and everyone was by the code. He has stood to defend those who cannot defend themselves and sought only to hunt those who have proven themselves a danger to the public."

"And of the two wolves he stands here accusing of these crimes?" the magistrate asked.

"He has been working off intelligence that was delivered to him and was accurate to the best of his knowledge which we now know to be false, but that was not the hunter's fault. This one had yet to decide to purse the death of the accused wolves and wanted to gather more information before pursuing the hunt. Even then his intel only recently proved his assumptions correct and he lacked time to update our reports, thus sir the error in bringing them here was ours."

"Understood. Argent you have been cleared of all charges, please stand and join your brothers in arms." The magistrate nodded and the men guarding Argent stood back and saluted him. Argent stood and cautiously looked around him.

"How is it that the tribunal came to employ werewolves when they used to be the only ones to stand against them?" Argent asked.

"What you speak of was centuries ago. Times have changed and we had to adapt. Alliances can be a powerful motivating force when faced with a rising body count." The magistrate smiled at Argent.

"Bull shit," Kate mumbled. Those old eyes narrowed as the magistrate turned to Kate. She glared back at him defiant.

"You, Kate Argent stand also accused. Truth Seer, examine her," the magistrate ordered. The Truth Seer walked over to his sister. Kate glared at the smaller man with hate in her eyes that seemed to burn. Still it was apparent to all the wolves as her heart began to race and her skin went cold with fear. Derek could not help but smiled. The two guards remained firm with one hand from each resting on Kate's shoulders as she attempted to lean back and away from the Truth Seer.

"What are you going to ask me to shake your hand and threaten me too?" Kate asked with a sneer on her face.

"No, you have already shown yourself to be guilty of one crime through the eyes of the wolves. I have shared their pain as you not only hunted them but captures and tortured them." The magistrate made a signal and the men behind Kate made certain to have strong grip on her upper arms to restrain her. The Truth Seer walked over to as Kate began to fight. This time he did not bother with her hands or arm, but reached forward and cradled her face. Kate's face filled with fury.

"This one has broken the code. Of her 42 kills, only 22 were sanctioned by the Code. She has sought to hunt down every werewolf that she can find and even those humans who help them. She desires nothing more than the hunt and the kill. Her need to dominate has left many a comrade injured or dead. She seeks the power of the wolf without the burden of the curse. Her crime would be called blood doping on the blood of the wolf to make herself stronger, more vicious and bloodthirsty. She stands guilty of all charges against her and has brought dishonor to her family name which she has used to bring about these heinous deeds." The Truth Seer looked deeper into Kate's mind and flashed on the same relationship that Derek had revealed to him. He saw her plan the destruction of the Moon Leaf Clan and how she used and abused the mating bond that Derek had once forged with her. There had been such pleasure as she not only watched the pack burn but also in being able to remind Derek of his loss and failure over and over again. The Truth Seer was kind enough to omit these details but her crimes weighted heavy nonetheless.

"Detail her addiction," the magistrate asked.

"This one will captures and torture a wolf, draining its blood. She proceeds to filter out the red blood cells, freeze them until needed and then inject them into her own blood stream. Due to the nature of the wolf, only a bite will transmit the condition, but the blood allows better recovery from wounds, higher stamina, and increased speed."

"Kathleen Argent, you have been found guilty of all the crimes against you, do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"They are all animals and need to be wiped off the planet. I did what had to be done." Kate's words were filled with pride. She had killed for what she believed to be right, to hell with the code. From her point of view the advancements in the tribunal's thinking had brought only more death to the arena and she wished she could make them all pay with their lives. When Kate was a little girl she had dreamed of being on the tribunal in their heyday when there was no code to follow and the wolves died by the hundreds at the hands of the tribunal. These fools were not even worthy to walk in their shadow. Kate spit at the magistrate's feet, which he ignored.

"Very well, your sentence is death."

The red dots that had been on Derek and Scott now moved to Kate and the men holding her stepped back.

"No wait!" Argent shouted but it was too late. The sound of three pops filled the air as Kate took two shots in the chest and one in the head. Her body slumped over dead as Chris ran to her side. "How could you do this?"

"This is our law, Argent. You both understood that when you signed on as hunters. Kate did not deny her crimes but sought to create a bigger rift between the two peoples."

The Truth Seer walked over to the body. Argent glared at the man and held tighter to Kate's body. The Truth Seer held up his hands in surrender as the two guards behind him stepped closer to flank his side, guns now pointed at Argent.

"Let him pass," the magistrate ordered.

"What more is he going to do to her?" Argent growled.

"Last rights, she deserves that much," the Truth Seer said. It was only then that it dawned on all in the room. This man was a priest, just like the original examiner of the Tribunal's past. There had always been three; the magistrate, the enforcer, and the priest.

Without being given much choice Argent shook off the hands of the guards who tried to help him to his feet away from the body. His shirt was spotted with Kate's blood and Argent did not even bother to wipe away his tears. Scott could not help but feel sorry for him and relieved at the same time. Derek actually was wearing a smile that he wisely hid from Argent's view. The guards escorted Argent over towards were the magistrate was standing. The werewolves were exchanging looks not so subtle glances at the exits. The guards that had been on them had been transferred to Argent and that made his blood run hot.

"And what you are just going to let them go?" Chris glared at the wolves.

"No, they must be controlled. With the rouge alpha out there, it is more likely than not that this rouge will try to force his will on these betas. But that is why my associate Maya is part of the tribunal. She is here to make certain those tragedies do not happen."

"How can she help? Is she another witch like your Truth Seer?" Argent could not keep his insolence out of his voice though he knew better.

"On the contrary she is an alpha werewolf herself."

Maya walked forward. "Maya Stone Claw of the Red Paw Clan. I am mated to the pack master and alpha leader of the United Clans of the North."

Argent was livid. "You are trusting one of them?"

Maya looked down her nose at him. "I have proven myself more times than not Argent. I know your history and your families' legacy, but you do not know all of our secrets, if you had, the rogue would not have eluded you for so long."

"Argent, we have created a truce with the United Clans and by working with them we have been able to stop and prevent numerous attacks, new recruits and rogue wolves from breaking into the human population. You must trust our judgment in this," the magistrate said, but he sounded tired as if he had to explain this to every hunter he met and no doubt he did.

"You killed my sister, why should I trust you?" For once all his honor, duty, and loyalty to the cause seemed at a loss. It was one thing to lose those closest to you in battle but this…to have his sister executed for crimes that even Argent did not understand, left him doubting his life's work.

"You know she was tainted. That cannot go unpunished or unanswered. I am sorry for your loss but she would not have stopped. We have other enemies to worry about. My men and I are here to help you hunt this rouge alpha, but to do that, we need all the help we can get, which means working with these betas."

"They are just kids," Argent protested.

"But they are the best trackers you have."

"We cannot trust them."

"The youngest had proven himself beyond a doubt to be trustworthy and the other due to his motivation, it is understandable the actions he has taken. Besides, if you will but watch and learn, you will know why we can rely on them." The magistrate nodded to the woman who walked over to the wolves.

Scott and Derek could not help but feel a little odd. Never had a werewolf been privy to this much of the inner working of the hunter's command structure. Still being talked about as if they did not matter or were not there did rub them the wrong way, and yet they were the ones with the guns. Maya approached the wolves, who did not retreat, but watched her with open caution and aloofness. Jackson had been still under the effects of the tranquilizer and found it hard to focus so keeping quiet and remaining unobtrusive had served him well.

"I know you have heard everything that was said even if it was not meant for you. I am here to offer a pack bond."

"What is that? Scott asked. "Everyone kept talking about it but all I know is the last alpha to want that of us, tried to make me kill all the people I love so that he could go on a killing spree."

"You have every right to question. A pack bound can be forced but only so far, there needs to be consent from both the alpha and the beta or omega in order for the bond to form. The bond allows the alpha, the leader to draw energy, power, and strength from his pack to be used during 1:1 combat or battle but the alpha can also offer back their control, strength, healing, energy and power back to their pack mates. It is actually more often that the alpha will redirect the turbulent emotions of young wolves to teach or given them control especially in times of stress, fear, or pain. The alpha's first duty is to protect their pack and lead not only by example but also by power to keep those they care for safe and calm. It is a weak or abusive alpha that drains, manipulated and terrifies their pack. Those are the weakest bongs such as the rogue has tried to tie to you. If you join my pack and willingly take the pack bond, I will promise never to force you to fight or harm anyone against your will nor will I use fear or coercion to force you to do anything you do not wish to do. I will protect you and help you hunt down this rogue alpha. I offer you safety and a family."

"What about what you did to us earlier? What was that?" Scott was relieved to get answers but he could not bring himself to fully trust this wolf. She had been part in kidnapping him and Derek, which left little trust to go on. Still she was answering every single one of his questions thus far.

"An alpha pulse. Basically any wolf who is not bonded in some way is a lone wolf, therefore when meeting an alpha or even another beta there is a battle for dominance. My will and power is what hit you and forced you to reveal yourself out of instinct. This makes reading you easier for the Truth Seer and demonstrates your true nature."

"Will that happen again?"

"Once you are bonded if another alpha tries, he will hit the bond you share with your pack and the shared power of our pack. There are over 400 members of the Red Paw Clan alone not including bonds shared with the united clan alliance. It is doubtful another alpha could ever break through and thus it would not happen."

"What if you feel like doing this alpha pulse?"

"Than that would mean you had gone out of control and would be in danger of harming someone. The alpha pulse can stop most wolves in their tracks. It is useful on full moons or when mating battles occur or when a wolf is so injured they lose all sense of self and go mad."

"Mating battles?" Scott asked.

"Sometimes males will fight over females but usually this does not happen since mating bonds are preventative."  
>Each of her answers was only giving rise to more questions in Scott's mind. The fact that there was more than one bond, that wolves fought amongst themselves and that insanity was a likely issue, he did not like what his future could hold. Did she know of a cure? Surely someone as powerful as her would have to know but Derek cut him off before he could ask.<p>

"And if we do not accept?" Derek asked.

"Then you will be imprisoned until after the alpha is dead. Your movements afterwards will always be monitored since any alpha could come in and try to force the bond. Lone wolves have a very high risk of insanity due to trying to cope alone with their vacillating emotions and moods. We need a pack; some lucky few can make a pack among humans but most need help from others like themselves."

Scott did not like the sound of that. "Can we ever leave the pack?"

"Yes, but I warn you now that this will only occur if both parties agree and my pack takes care of its own and will not allow members to leave unless they have another pack to go to. Family watches out for one another."

"I'll do it," Derek said. "What do I have to do?"

"I must have your answer as well Scott."

Maya's gaze bore down on Scott. He swallowed. "I agree."

"Then stand back." Maya removed her jacket, shoes and belt. With a grace and fluidity she began to change. Derek and Scott expected a monster like that of a beast that Peter Hale transformed into but this was different. Maya took on more of wolf form that was almost beautiful. Her fur was white, and her face more of a true wolf. She even had a tail and stood over seven feet tall. Her claws were white as well and her hands had dark paw pads. She lifted up her claw and slashed it across the palm so her right hand.

"You must do the same, use your claws," Maya said.

Derek didn't hesitate. He slashed open his hand and allowed the blood to flow onto the cement. Maya held out her bloody hand to Derek who took it mixing their blood together.

"We stand, bonded, pack now until we part. With a promise to protect, share, and respect one another. So I swear."

"I swear," Derek echoed and Maya released him. Derek had an almost relaxed look on his face as he looked down at his hand, which had healed.

"That's it?" Scott asked.

"It is meant to be simple," Maya said. "Now it is your turn,"

Scott had more difficulty in manifesting his claws but he managed. Cutting into his hand was also difficult and Maya had to cut herself twice before Scott was ready. Scott swore the same oath as Derek, and as he let go of Maya's hand, he felt as if a huge sense of relief flooded him. It was as if he knew it would be ok and a huge weight had been not fully lifted from his shoulders but instead shared. There was a sense of purpose and support as if he could sense the other wolves despite how far away they were. He even looked at Derek and Maya with new eyes and a new sense of smell. They smelled like pack, like home. He was wearing the same dopey grin as Derek in no time. While this had been going on one of the guards had released Jackson who was watching with almost a look of desperation on his face.

As Scott stepped back after being bonded Jackson marched up to Maya and knelt before her.

"What is it child?" Maya asked.

"I want you to bite me," Jackson said.

"And why would you want that?" Maya set down the same gaze that had weighted down Scott onto Jackson's shoulders; it was even more terrifying because she towered over him.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore, I want to be stronger, and I want to help."

"Child fear does not go away with the bite; in fact most wolves live with more fear than humans due to their nature. You are young and strong, as for helping, you do this by just supporting your friends in their struggles. Those actions have been more helpful than you may ever know."

"Please, I want to be like you, I don't have a good reason, but I want to be able to fight, to protect those I care about."

"You could become a hunter, theirs is an honorable profession." Maya indicated with her head to the hunters who were watching her with caution.

Argent was shocked to hear a werewolf say such a thing. Jackson shook his head.

"Please, if you do not do this I swear I will spend my life searching for someone who will give me what I want."

Maya looked back at the magistrate who nodded and then she turned back to Jackson.

"It is rare that I even consider giving the bite to a human, if I do this there will be a price."

"Name it."

"On the wolf moon of your 20th year you will present yourself to the Red Paw's tribal elders. You will be judged and asked to choose a mate from our clan or our sister clan."

"Why do you need that?"

"Blood lines thin over time and even though you are bitten your blood will offer a much needed change to the family line. You are young, attractive and no doubt fertile. "

"Wait, do we have to do this?" Scott asked.

"No, you will not be of my clan, your clan is the Moon Leaf Clan and have ties to that bloodline which is too old for this to work. That is the price."

"I agree."

"Then offer up your arm."

Jackson raised his left arm up. His pulse was in his throat as Maya took his arm gently in her mouth and then bit down. Jackson tried not to scream but swallowed his pain in a gurgle of a scream. Maya released him and stepped back.

"I will stay after the hunt to instruct you in your first full moon in three days. The magistrate will give you details and by tomorrow you shall have healed. Until then I must go and scout."

"What does that mean-"?

They watched as Maya shifted again this time into the full form of a wolf and shed her clothing. The white wolf bolted into the darkness.

"Aye that is a rare sight. Only a handful of werewolves can wear all four forms with such ease, it is no wonder she is the alpha mate to the pack master." The magistrate let this information sink in. Argent was still staring at him. The man's grief at the loss of his sister was hidden under the mask of duty. The magistrate walked over to him. Behind them the Truth Seer made a noise. Everyone turned to see what the loud crack had been. In an instant the body at his feet was awash in fire that burned so bright that it was white-hot. The wolves had to cover their eyes and even the humans looked away. Then as quickly as it started the fire died out. All the heat and flame had been isolated to the body itself. There on the scorched concrete floor was an ash pile that vaguely resembled a human figure. Despite the heat, there was no scent of burning flesh or charred meat. The burn was clean.

"What did you just do?" Argent screamed.

"Her soul had moved on and we needed to make the body easy to transport. I assumed you wish to take her with you and corpses are so difficult to transport."

Without another word, the Truth Seer proceeded to sweep up the ash and within moments had transferred it from the floor to a tall aluminum case. Argent just stared at her and it took everything he could to turn away from the man who held his sister's ashes and look at the man in charge.

"Are you ready for the task ahead?" the magistrate asked.

"After all this. After you executed my sister in front of me and let my sworn enemies not only live, but increase their numbers, you expect me to help you?" Argent's rage filled him with a cold realization. He wanted this fight, he wanted someone or something to direct his rage upon and to kill and destroy to help him be free of his anger.

"Yes," the magistrate said and stared Argent in the eye coming closer. "I know you. Duty is your life and you relish this hunt."

"I do."

"Then you must set aside your rage until it is needed. You must work with those you hate and learn from these trials to make you stronger."

"Oh, I will." Argent knew his new purpose. He needed to move beyond the hunt, and work his way up the ranks to the council if he was ever going to undo what this man had done to the tribunal. Argent stood in a measure of silence with the magistrate.

"Now what?" Scott asked.

"You, young pup are going to go home and wait for the morrow. Then in the afternoon, we shall all meet at the Argent home and begin to prepare for the evening." The magistrate turned off the camera and dimmed the lights. It was instant relief for the wolves. The magistrate removed a tablet from his coat and with the flick of his wrist turned it on.

"You want them to come to my house?" Argent asked.

"If is where we will group and arm ourselves for battle. Maya will have scouted out the alpha by then and be ready to deliver intel for us to work from. Then we will make our plans and face the rouge and end this." The magistrate was already working on several plans with in the touch screen. The other hunters too had begun to break down their equipment and pack up the tools of their trade.

"How many men have you?" Argent asked.

"Besides us in the tribunal, only six." The magistrate said frowning at the screen.

"So nine,"

"No, Truth Seer does not fight; he has his other uses as you have seen."

"Then only seven of you and the wolves."

"Trust me that will be very useful now that Maya has secured their alliance."

"Don't we have a say in things?" Derek asked.

The magistrate looked at him. "You two are mere pups, you shall play your part and receive the rewards but mind this, you will obey and we will follow a plan or you will find that Maya's words will ring true. No go."

Derek, Scott and Jackson all exchanged a look. The dismissal was clear but they could not help but wonder what new trouble they had gotten themselves into again. With Maya gone, there was little friendship from the hunters. It took only a little encouragement for the wolves to depart.

13


	2. Chapter 2

Tribunal  
>Chapter Two<p>

The hunters had been kind enough to bring Derek's black sports car to the warehouse district. The keys were under the seat waiting for them as the werewolves exited the building. One of the hunters had taken the time to bandage Jackson's arm. He held it against his chest as the three of them piled into Derek's car. No one seemed to want to talk about their abduction and subsequent trial. The drive back into Beacon Hills was long and the silence weighed heavy on all of them.

"Are we really going to that house tomorrow?" Jackson asked. He had taken shotgun and forced Scott into the backseat. Scott looked at Derek, who was grinding his teeth.

"Yes," Derek stated.

"Is that a good idea?" Jackson pressed.

"You are an idiot," Scott growled. "You really think we have a choice?"

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked.

"The alpha, your alpha, will call you and you will come. Whether you like it or not," Scott said.

"How does that work?" Jackson asked.

"How should I know?" Scott shot back and both of them looked at Derek, who was pointedly looking at the road.

Jackson turned in his seat to face both of them, turning his back to the window. "Look, I am one of you now. Which means you need to teach me this stuff."

"You have your own alpha now, she can teach you," Derek growled, pulled over with such vengeance that he left rubber on the road. "Get out."

Jackson stared at Derek whose eyes began to flash blue.

"Fine," Jackson stormed out of the car.

Derek turned on Scott. "You too. Get out."

Scott didn't even try to argue. Derek drove off the instant Scott closed the door. Jackson and Scott watch the car fade into the darkness so only the red tail lights could be seen. Scott knew where he was, only three blocks from his house and he wondered if his mother had already left for work. As angry as he was at Jackson, Scott was not about to leave him alone at night.

"Well, I'm out of here," Jackson said and turned to leave, but Scott caught his arm.

"We should stick together."

Jackson shook him off. "Why?"

"Look, if what your alpha said was true, than we are a part of the pack now, whatever that means. But I think that means mostly that we look out for one another."

"And?" Jackson's voice was full of sarcasm.

Scott clenched his hands into fists, biting back his anger while trying to reason with the jerk off. "The rogue alpha is still out there and as far as I know he is still hunting us. We need to stick together."

Jackson considered this. A snap of a branch in the darkness drew both of their attention into the dark.

"I think we should go," Jackson said and the two of them took off running. The bite was still new and Jackson could not yet keep up with Scott but he did feel different. Together they made their way to Scott's house and found the lights on. Stiles' jeep was besides Scott's mom's car in the driveway as Jackson and Scott walked up the stoop. The door flew open and Scott's mom stood at the door with a look of concern and anger speaking volumes from her eyes.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Hi mom," Scott said walking up.

"Don't 'hi mom' me! Do you have any idea what time it is? Get your butt in here, now." It was only then that she saw Jackson. "You too. Jesus, your parents must be worried sick."

Jackson and Scott exchanged a look and headed into the house. Stiles was waiting in the hall and followed the two of them into the living room.

"Now, I don't know what the hell has been going on with you boys but no one is leaving here until I get some answers," Scott's mom demanded. "You, sit."

Jackson, Stiles and Scott all took up places along the couch and ottomans in the room. They watched as Scott's mom paced back and forth across the room. Jackson pulled down his sleeve to cover the bandage as Stiles exchanged a look questioning the wound and finding the answer written on Scott's face. The final look exchanged between Scott and Stiles was caught out of the corner of Mrs. McCall's eye.

"Ok, what was that?" she demanded.

Scott tried to look innocent and failed. "What was what, mom?"

"That look. This is exactly what I am talking about. Scott, your grades are dropping. You are always out at night. What the hell is going on?"

All the boys remained quiet and avoided eye contact.

"What is the big secret?" Scott's mom pressed. "Somebody better start talking or I am going to call a parent meeting right now and to hell with work."

Scott's head shot up. He knew how important it was for his mom to keep her job. They never had a lot of money but she managed somehow to keep them afloat even when his father had been a total jerk and cut her off. The child support barely made ends meet in Beacon Hills but his mother was determined to stay.

"Mom, you can't," the younger McCall pleaded.

"Trust me, I can. I already called in and told them I would be late. If I need to I will call back and label this a family emergency, so start talking."

Scott's mother fixed him with a look that made Scott's stomach tie itself in knots. Jackson was watching him like a hawk and Stiles kept fidgeting as if on the verge of saying something. Scott sat there being interrogated and all he wanted to do was tell his mother the truth. Scott stared up at her with his human eyes wanting, almost willing, her to see the truth for herself without telling her.

"I know something is going on," his mother started up again. "Stiles has been here for the last two hours with no idea where you have been. He was just as worried about you as I was. What have you gotten yourself into? Is it drugs?"

"No mom, I'm not doing drugs or anything illegal," Scott said meeting her eyes. _Except trying to kill a monster alpha werewolf who keeps attacking, killing and threatening everyone I love,_ Scott added silently.

"Then what is with the attitude change? The late nights? The sneaking out and not letting anyone, not even your best friend, know where you are?"

Under his mother's gaze and with the weight of the tribunal, the death, and the upcoming battle, Scott's resolve began to waiver. Right now he didn't care about all the secrets, he didn't care about who knew. Scott stared down at his hands imagining the claws hidden just below the surface. He clenched them shut and felt something inside him loosen.

"I've been going through some changes," Scott started. "I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you everything that has been happening…"

"With how he is dealing with this whole Allison situation," Jackson cut in. Jackson glared at Scott who he sensed was about to spill the beans about being a werewolf. Scott's eyes flashed golden but luckily his mother was looking at Jackson. Stiles shot Scott a look and Scott forced himself to calm down.

Scott's mom turned on Jackson. "And who the hell are you?"

Jackson baulked a little and then met her eyes, "I'm on the lacrosse team with Scott as co-captain. He is my friend too."

Stiles choked back a laugh as Scott shot him a look.

"What were you guys doing tonight?"

Jackson gave Scott a look indicating he better think of something to say.

"Mom, we went to talk to Mr. Argent, Allison's dad," Scott said.

"What?" Stiles blurted out. The last Stiles had heard, the Argent family had forced Scott not only to reveal his nature but they did it in front of Allison in the worst possible way. Getting Allison to acknowledge or even talk to Scott had been an ordeal. Add to that the fact that Chris Argent seemed bound and determined to capture Scott, it was highly unlikely for them to sit down for tea and have a friendly chat.

"Are you and Allison still fighting?" Scott's mom asked.

"I'm trying not to fight with anyone. We just had a misunderstanding and her father has kind of been a jerk. Jackson went with me so we could try and talk some sense into him. He won't let me anywhere near Allison and seems to think I am a bad influence on her."

Scott's mom turned to Jackson, "And how did that go?"

Jackson and Scott exchanged a look. "Better than I expected. Your son likes to put his foot in his mouth a lot of times."

"Trust me, I know," Mrs. McCall said.

"Mom-"

"Look, honey. I love you but I told you, you need to tell her how you feel and more than that you need to listen to her. Make her your priority."

Jackson smiled. "I have been telling him the same thing since he asked me to help him win Allison back."

Mrs. McCall cocked an eyebrow at Jackson. "I take it you are super good with the ladies then?"

"Well, I hate to brag…" Jackson gave her his winning smile. All the parents he had ever met had liked Jackson and he could play it up when needed. "Trust me, Mrs. McCall. I would not be surprised if things didn't work out. If your son wasn't so pessimistic about how much Allison's father controls her. I told you Scott, she is a smart girl and a stronger person than you would guess."

Scott's mom seemed to relax. "I'm glad someone is making some sense."

Stiles and Scott sat dumbfounded as Jackson seemed to work some sort of parental brainwashing magic on Scott's mom. Soon all the tension had left the room and the two of them were thick as thieves discussing Scott's love life.

"Why didn't two take Stiles on this adventure?" Scott's mom asked him.

"Um…"

Jackson cut in. "Stiles is Scott's best friend but not really good when it comes to authority figures."

"And you have got to be one of the best smooth talkers I have ever met."

Mrs. McCall looked at her watch and got to her feet, mirrored by all three boys.

"It is almost midnight. I need to get to work and you two should go home," Mrs. McCall said ushering them towards the door. Scott tried to follow, but she stopped him. "Don't think this conversation is over young man. Tomorrow we are going have a long talk before school."

"Mom…"

"Don't 'mom' me; now say goodbye and everyone get out." She held open the door and Stiles and Jackson headed out. Scott stood at the door scanning the darkness for the alpha or the hunters or the tribunal.

"Where's your car Jackson?" Stiles asked.

"Can you give him a ride?" Scott cut in. "It broke down about a mile down the road."

"Um yeah, I need to get a tow truck tomorrow," Jackson added.

Stiles gave them both a curious look and nodded. "Sure, no problem."

The two of the drove off into the night and Scott watched as the taillights from the jeep disappeared around the corner. Whatever else was going to happen tonight, Scott hoped that it was not as dramatic as the rest of the day had been.

Scott closed the door over hearing his mother on the phone assuring her work that she would be there in the next thirty minutes. Part of Scott was happy and at the same time afraid. Would he have to follow her? Would she be safe? Would the alpha try to go after her again at work? His mother came over to him and gave him a hug which spun Scott for another loop.

"What was that for?" Scott asked.

"For giving you the third degree. I was just worried."

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just really needed to talk to him and it took longer than I thought it would," Scott said almost a little shamefully.

"I get that but maybe it would be better if I talk to Allison's father," his mother offered.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Scott…"

"Mom, seriously I got this under control. I think what I said really helped Mr. Argent understand all I want is to show Allison how much I care about her," Scott stated with as much conviction as he could muster.

Scott's mother brushed back his hair. "I always forget how much you've grown up. I keep expecting to see my little boy and I only find a young man in my house. I keep hoping that you are going to need me."

Scott felt his stomach lurch and the need to share his secret clattered against his teeth. He almost felt the words slip his lips to tell her, but instead he wrapped his arms around her smaller form and hugged her. His mom was so small now and she was enclosed by his embrace.

"I do need you, mom." Scott could feel his eyes burn with unshed tears and glow from the hurt in his heart. They stood there for a few minutes until Scott pulled away. Scott's mom blinked back her own tears before they fell, then tossed her shoulders back and fixed Scott with a look of parental authority.

"Don't think you've avoided the lecture tomorrow morning, we still need to talk about your grades. As nice as Allison is, that is no excuse for failing three classes," was Mrs. McCall's playful threat.

Scott winced as his mother gave him a quick pat on the back and Scott retreated up to his room as he listened to his mother gather her things downstairs. Scott stood at his door almost afraid to go into his own room. Tomorrow was coming, as soon as he put his head on the pillow, fell asleep and woke back up the battle he had been dreading would be upon him. He might hurt someone, he might kill someone, and he might die. Scott thought about his mom, the fight that happened tonight, the secrets he held had put her life in jeopardy more times than Scott wanted to think about. She deserved better. What would happen if he never came home? What if she found his body torn in two in some ditch? All of a sudden Scott felt this overwhelming need to spend time with his mother, to show her how much he appreciated her and tell her that he loved her. He turned on his heel and headed back down the stairs. His mother was gathering her lunch and others items for work.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey, what is it?" She was busy stuffing items into her purse.

"Can we have dinner tomorrow night before you go to work?" Scott asked and smiled. "You can give me that lecture and I will make dinner."

"I have to be at work at seven…"

"Then we can eat at 5:30. I just want to spend time with you."

"Ok honey, see you in the morning."

"Night mom. Have a good night at work."

Scott watched as his mother climbed into her car and headed to work. His mom was so good and trusting. Scott hated to lie to her again. Standing there at the window he watched as the tail lights faded into the darkness. Tomorrow was going to be hell and he could never tell her. How often had Scott's life put those he loved in danger? Tonight he had gotten close to telling her his secret. If it had not been for Stiles and Jackson, Scott would have told her. Even now he regretted not doing so. Maybe he would tomorrow, maybe not. Scott felt weary and bone tired as he headed back upstairs to his room. Scott walked into his room and ran smack into a person standing behind his door. Before he could stop himself, Scott had shifted and had the person up against the wall. Then the scent hit him.

"Stiles what are you doing in here!" Scott hissed and dropped Stiles, reverting back to human. "You were supposed to take Jackson home."

"Don't worry, I did but he wouldn't tell me what happened to you guys. But I know Jackson got bitten and I know something is going on."

Scott let out a big sigh and plopped onto his bed. Stiles pulled out the computer chair and sat down waiting for Scott to tell him the whole story. Scott ran his hands through his hair debating what to tell Stiles and how much to involve him with the tribunal.

"Stiles tonight, things got a hell of a lot more complicated," Scott said.

"I could tell. Did the alpha bite Jackson?" Stiles asked.

"Peter Hale didn't bite Jackson."

"Then who did? Derek? You?"

"No," Scott said and met Stile's stare. "Another alpha, a pack master."

"Pack master? There are more? When did this happen?" Stiles eyes went wide he wanted to know more about this new werewolf.

"This other alpha, she is working with the hunters."

Stiles' mouth dropped open. "What? How is that even possible?"

"I know. Derek and I were as shocked about this as you are." Scott gave a humorless chuckle.

"What happened?"

Scott proceeded to tell Stiles about the tribunal, the people who had tried them and the way the pack master made him feel. Stiles listened and kept his questions to a minimum as Scott poured out details. Scott ended his story with leaving the warehouse district and being abandoned by the side of the road by Derek. Scott left out that the alpha had ordered them to meet at the Argent's house the next day.

"I can't believe this," Stiles finally said.

"I know." They sat in silence for a moment both thinking hard about the events of the day.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked.

"What can I do? I have to go and I have to fight." Scott hated this, but what choice did he have? Stiles had to know that this was inevitable, and Stiles, more often than not, had told Scott that he had the power to make a difference. With more people thinking this about him, such as this new alpha, did not make Scott feel any more confident.

Stiles smiled at him. "Well then, I am going with you."

"Stiles, no." Scott had known this was going to happen, but this time was different. He wasn't alone. Hell, God only knew how much training and experience the hunters had with dealing this kind of battle. Stiles was his best friend and Scott knew he would stick with him through thick and thin. But at the same time, Scott knew this fight would get Stiles killed.

"It's not like this is any different from any other time. Come on," Stiles joked.

Scott shook his head. "Trust me Stiles, this is different. The Argent's aren't making the calls on this one and I am not sure what this tribunal's idea of a plan of attack is. I don't want to lose you too."

"Ah you're sweet," Stiles said hitting Scott in the shoulder.

"I am not joking. You can't come," Scott said his voice tense and teeth clenched.

"Scott-"

"No!" Scott surged to his feet, angry now. "Stiles, you will be killed or worse."

Now Stiles was angry too. "I have had your back in every instance we have fought the alpha and the hunters! Every time."

"I know, but you can't. Not this time," the young werewolf pleaded.

"How can you say that?" Stiles was on his feet pacing, he was so angry. Scott watched him with an almost sad look on his face. Stiles just didn't understand and there was no way Scott knew of to make him understand.

"You need to leave," Scott said looking at the clock. It was almost one in the morning.

"What?"

"You heard him." Derek seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Jesus, is my window an open invitation to anyone to barge in?" Scott snarled.

Derek glared at him and stepped into the room. "We need to talk."

"Well, can't it wait until tomorrow?" Scott practically whined.

"No," Derek said and turned to Stiles. "Leave."

"I am not going anywhere. Jesus, you two almost died tonight. What the hell?" Stiles shot back.

"Stiles, go home," Scott said.

"But-"

Scott gave Stiles a dark look. "No, I'm done talking about this tonight. We can talk at school but, damn it, I need to sleep."

Derek glared at Stiles and Scott set his face almost mirroring the older wolf. Stiles knew he was done. Stiles' anger still burned. Every time Scott sided with Derek or went off to deal with the hunters or the alpha, Stiles felt more and more like an outsider. Stiles stormed across the room and out the window, feeling that with each step he was losing his best friend to a world he would never be part of and always be protected from whether he liked it or not.

Scott watched as Stiles climbed out the window. With his heightened senses he watched through the dark as Stiles climbed into his jeep and drove away. Closing the window Scott turned back to Derek who stood in the corner of his room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize to you and explain a few things," Derek said.

"Such as…?"

"Can you drop the sarcasm? I am trying to apologize, damn it."

Scott glared at Derek who met his stare. Derek unclenched his jaw and his face relaxed. He closed his eyes and seemed to be counting to ten. Scott felt the tension in the room drop and Derek seemed to relax as well. Scott began to feel odd as if something was coming from Derek, and watched as the older wolf took a seat on the floor. Scott wandered back over to his bed and sat down, watching Derek warily. The feeling only seemed to grow as Derek slowed his breathing and waited.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Trying to show you something, teach you something. Can you feel it yet?" Derek asked.

"What is going on?"

"We are bonded to the same pack. That means that we have a connection. In time you will learn how to use that to make you stronger," the older werewolf explained.

"I don't want to be stronger. I want to give all this back."

"Well, that is not going to happen." Derek said and sighed as Scott glared at him. "Look, I'm sorry. I need you to listen to me and I am not making this any easier for you."

Scott ran his hand through his hair, "Just tell me."

"The pack is something I never told you about, how they work, and why this is so important to my uncle. Hell, why it is important to all of our kind."

"Ok, you said it makes us stronger," Scott said.

"It's more than that, the bond… it becomes part of you, of who you are. And it helps you, with everything," Derek responded.

"Such as…?"

"Control of your emotions, controlling the shift. Understanding others in your pack, understanding your own reactions, everything."

"Just because of a handshake?"

"We did more than that. The blood tied us to her, the oath we took. All of that means something and I can't explain why it works, only that it works."

Scott shook his head this was even more confusing. "What does that mean?"

"Let me show you…" Derek reached out to Scott and offered him, his hand. Scott looked warily at Derek's outstretched hand. They sat about two feet from one another and all Scott had to do was reach out his hand and they would touch.

"You're not going to try to kiss me or anything?" Scott joked. Derek's eyes narrowed and glared at him hand still held out to Scott. Scott reached out and took Derek's hand. There was nothing unusual about Derek's hand. Scott raised his eyebrows, questioning their handshake. Then he felt it. A hum at first- a pulse- then a floodgate opened. Scott had an overwhelming sense of guilt, shame, and remorse. Scott tried to let go of Derek's hand but Derek grasped on tighter. Scott's heartbeat picked up and he tried to pull away. Derek continued to hold on.

"Let go," Scott said.

"Wait."

"This isn't funny, Derek let go." Scott was about to sink his own claws into Derek's hand to force him to let go when all the anxiety and tension just faded away. The knot in Scott's stomach was gone, all those emotions evaporated like steam on the air. What replaced them was a huge sense of calm. Only then did Derek release Scott's hand. Scott clutched his hand to his chest then shook it out. His heart was still beating faster than normal but quickly settling in the face of such a sense of calm.

"What did you do?" Scott asked.

"I rode the pack bond," was Derek's detailed explaination.

"What?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "We are pack. Which means the pack bond can be like a sort of telegraph for our emotions. We can't read each other's thoughts or anything like that but there is always a sense of what the others are feeling or doing. Especially if we choose to look deep enough or try to will another to hear us."

"This is crazy," the younger werewolf stated.

"You know what I am talking about. It's like when Maya used her alpha pulse, or when my uncle forced you to shift or come to him when you should have been sleeping. Those same impulses come from the same source. Our bonds with our pack, to each other."

"So, what? You can just sense what I am feeling?" the teenager questioned.

"No, you can keep me out and I can keep you out if we want to. I just sent you what I was feeling so you could experience it for yourself. Without a pack bond, it would be impossible for betas to communicate like this. And it is even more difficult for alpha's to do the same without the pack bond."

"But your uncle…" Scott started.

"In order to influence you in anyway, he needed to expel a great deal of energy and concentration to make you feel or do the things you did. He only had the bond from the bite, which is powerful in itself. But without the pack bond, he can't do what he really wants to do with you."

Scott did not like the sound of that. "Do what with me?"

"Dominate you completely. Think of it as a form of mind control. He would be able to send you out to kill your friends, your mom, and enjoy it. He would make you forget your humanity and even force you to stay in your shifted form." Derek was trying to answer all of Scott's questions so that he could understand.

"What the hell would he gain from that?"

"Power," Derek shrugged. "Simple as that. When a pack fights, the bond is open between the members of the pack so they can fight as a unit, following the orders of their alpha without question or reservation. It's what makes the pack so deadly to hunters and why, for years, they feared that we would increase our numbers. But there is another side. The pack bond has to do with energy, with strength. During a battle you can lend your abilities to your alpha and sometimes your pack mates."

"How do you lend someone your power?"

"I have only seen it once, when I was a boy. My father he was fighting, fighting to protect us and my mother. He was injured very badly and my mother… she reached out with the bond, I could feel it happen. Her strength, her ability to heal was transferred to my father. He recovered from wounds that should have killed him, because of her." Derek's eyes held a far off glaze for a moment.

"What happened?"

"We escaped, but my mother… I'm not sure how to explain it. She was weaker, older than when we had begun our escape earlier that day. I watched as her hair began to turn grey in front of my eyes over the next few days. By offering her ability to heal herself to my father and allowing us time to escape, she had lost years off her life. It was only later I learned that if she had done the same thing, and sustained any injury herself, that she would not have been able to heal herself. In fact, she had difficulty with doing so for the next week. For the first time in my life it was odd to see my mother putting band aids on her fingers where she had cut herself or have bruise on her arm where she had knocked into a tree. We all heal so fast. Since I was born with this ability it was odd to see her so weakened." Derek slipped into silence, thinking of his lost family.

Scott listened in silence as Derek talked. He had never shared any information about his life with Scott. And for the first time, Scott was eager to know more; and Derek, for the first time, seemed to be willing to share.

"What was she like?" Scott asked.

"Who?" Derek looked up at the teen sitting on the bed.

"Your mother." Scott remembered the picture that the doctor had shown him of the woman that he had been searching for since her visit to the ER. Though the picture was blurry, Scott remembered how young and scared Derek had looked .

Derek's eyes went a little dark as he was flooded with memories. Scott waited.

"She was great, pretty, and one hell of a fighter," Derek said, a smirk ghosting his lips.

"She fought? Who?"

"Who do you think?" Derek shook his head. "After my dad died, she was the one who kept our family together, our pack. She even brought us to Beacon Hills so we could be closer to family, have more safety in the Moon Leaf Clan's borders."

"Who picks these pack names? I mean they sound so…"

"Corny? I know," Derek chanced a smile chuckle at this." I asked the same thing when I was about two years younger than you. They were decided on generations ago. Unless a new pack is formed then it is up to their pack leader or leaders, if they are a mated pair of alphas, to choose their pack name."

"Really?"

Derek nodded and looked at his hands. "You know I really have no idea how to teach you how to be a better werewolf."

"I kind of gathered that."

"You don't get it Scott. If we make it through this- kill my uncle, stop the carnage, become part of a real stable pack structure- do you have any idea how much that is going to change both our lives? Jackson's life?"

"No, I mean, I'm kind of worried about that. What's to say that this new alpha is going to be any different than your uncle? I mean she works for the hunters and yet, she killed Kate… I still don't know how to deal with it." Scott closed his eyes, thinking hard.

"Neither do I. I've been living most of my life on the run in one form or another. I can barely remember what it was like to feel safe. I envy that about you, Scott. Your mom, your life. I know you think it is screwed up but you have no idea how lucky you are."

"Yeah. Right." Was Scott's sarcastic teenage reply.

Derek growled. "You have a mother who loves you. Friends who would die for you. And, hell, you even won the respect of those hunters on the tribunal. You have no idea how amazing that is and I can't believe how take it all for granted."

Scott glared at Derek, he had no idea. Despite everything Scott had done, he had lost Allison. She was no doubt sharpening her skills with her bow; maybe choosing the perfect one to put through Scott's heart. There would be no way that Chris Argent would have told Allison about the tribunal or about Scott's and Derek's innocence. Just thinking about Allison sent an ache through Scott as he felt the hole in his chest expand. Scott had been able to forget while he had been focused on fighting for his life during the interview with the tribunal and then the alpha and finally with his mother. Derek looked up at Scott and it was as if he knew what Scott was feeling. And Scott knew that Derek knew. That realization made him even more uncomfortable as he turned away from Derek, wishing he would leave. What Derek said next, though, shocked Scott.

"You know, I loved Kate once when I was about your age," Derek whispered.

This confession came so far out of left field that Scott was forced to sit down again on his bed as he stared at Derek, who refused to meet his eyes.

Derek sighed deeply. "When I was a little younger that you are now, she found me, seduced me. I had no idea who she was. All I could think was that here was this amazing girl who loved me, who I confided my secret in and share my life. I didn't tell my family, since we weren't supposed to get close to humans. But I was young and, well you saw her, she was beautiful. I believed her when she told me she loved me. I believed in her and how I felt. I believe that so much that I told her where my family was and planned to have her meet them." Derek's voice deeper in volume slightly as he went on. "Because of my actions, my family burned to death. Because of what I told her, my uncle went insane. Went on this killing spree for vengeance and attacked you. All this bloodshed- it is my fault. And I am sorry."

Scott sat there, silently digesting the news and the shock of Derek's confession. The Truth Seer had said he was innocent, but it was obvious that Derek didn't think so. Scott wanted to reach out to him, wanting to offer some consolation to Derek and their share pain, but he stayed on the bed. Derek knew exactly what it felt like to fall in love with his enemy. And he had paid the price. The emotions they had shared earlier sparked to life again. This time Scott seemed to be pulling them from Derek. Watching the older wolf, it was as if some huge weight was being lifted from his shoulders, then the sensation passed.

Derek took in a slow deep breath and let it shakily out again.

"Thank you," he said.

"I didn't do anything."

"Right." Derek pulled himself to his feet and stood. "Scott, I know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you love. Maybe I should have stopped your relationship with Allison or tried harder to warn you. And for that I am sorry."

"Your wrong, Allison is not Kate. I don't think she meant to hurt me," Scott said more confidently than anything he had ever said before.

Derek looked at him as if Scott was being naïve. "Scott…"

"No, Allison was never told about us and she found out in the worst possible way thanks to her father. I know she hates me now, but I understand why. I can't hate her like you hated Kate, so drop it."

"You still love her," Derek stated softly.

"Yes." Scott's reply was as stubborn as the determination in his eyes.

Derek looked out the window at the growing moon. He looked so sad. "I did too. Even when I watched her die and was glad of it, I still loved Kate." Derek turned back to Scott, the sorrow hovering in his eyes. "Just make sure that your love doesn't get you killed. Because once the tribunal leaves, have no doubt that the hunters will be watching you, waiting for you to make some mistake that allows them to kill you. That means Allison will be there as well, she is one of them now."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "Why are you saying this?"

"You need to know this," was all Derek said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to make the same mistake I did and get everyone killed."

"Well, I'm not you."

"No, you're not but I know that look."

"What look?"

"Remember when you stopped me from killing Jackson and I was taken prisoner by the Argents?" Derek asked.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to be caught. I wanted to see her again. I begged to have her kill me. I wanted it to be over, to be done with. To be punished."

"Jesus, are you crazy?" Scott stood up and began to pace. Derek just stood there watching him. He was so damn calm that Scott couldn't help but hate him a little. "What the hell would that have accomplished?"

"Nothing, but it is the same stupid sacrifice that you might make for Allison and I can't let that happen."

"I told you. I am not you, I want to live."

"Just remember that. Whatever happens, remember that." Derek turned on his heel and left by the front door. Scott watched him disappear into the night. There were no tail lights to watch or engines to hear. Derek just vanished and as Scott closed his front door, he could not help but feel the dread settled in on him. Looking at the clock as he headed up the stairs, he saw that it was 3:13am and only four hours before he had to get up for school. Scott's mind raced with everything he had seen and heard tonight. There were too many factors, too many changes to make sense of; and Scott lay on his bed dreading tomorrow. Even so, he was asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Tribunal

Chapter Three

Allison was waiting up all night for her father to come home. Chris Argent and his sister Kate had left with three men who had been dressed in black; not one of them looked happy. Allison's mother had refused to talk about the whole situation saying that it was the hunter's business and that Allison had best remain quiet and leave things well enough alone. But Allison couldn't leave things alone. She had witnessed Scott turn into a werewolf in front of her, watched her father and aunt try to track down her boyfriend like a dog, and been forbidden from going to school. Allison never thought that she would miss school, but it was stay at home until the latest werewolf situation was dealt with or be shipped off to Tacoma, Washington in exile.

Allison had chosen to stay in Beacon Hills, with her aunt's support and several drag-out fights with her parents. She spent nights talking to her father and aunt about werewolves and their family history as hunters. Neither adult painted a pretty picture of Scott or the other werewolves. Kate seemed particularly gruesome and tenacious about violent details, much to Allison's father's frustration. Allison wasn't even allowed to talk to her other friends such as Jackson or Stiles. And she was forbidden from visiting Lydia who was in the hospital after an attack. The Argents suspected the Alpha that they had been hunting, but Kate also insinuated that it could have easily have been Scott or Derek who had attacked Lydia.  
>Over the last few days after Allison had discovered Scott's secret, more people had gone missing in Beacon Hills. And several other bodies had been found with teeth and claw marks, supposedly from more than one werewolf. People were scared and demanding the Sheriff's office take more action. Allison's father had already called in several new people to aid in the hunt; several were Federal Marshals who were playing the dual role of hunter and police assigned to help the Sheriff. They not only dealt with the rising body count but keep the secret of the fact that there were werewolves in the area. Most of this information, Allison had learned through careful eavesdropping at certain windows, doors, and vents throughout the house. Her Aunt Kate had also been helpful in passing on hints, clues, and sometimes direct information to Allison when Chris was not around. Even Allison's mother couldn't help but give her daughter warnings that turned out to yield information on the situation. Hunters were not allowed to belong to the Order until they were eighteen and that was only when they could begin their training. The idea of Allison taking part in a hunt angered her father to no end, and yet with Kate's constant nagging and Allison's demands, it was getting harder and harder for him to say no to training her.<p>

The door opened and Allison watched from the stairs as her father came home. Some men that Allison had not seen before followed him. And Kate was no longer with them. One man carried a strange metal tube, which he placed on the living room table. Allison watched her mother stand up from the couch where she had been sleeping as Chris bent over to give her a kiss. In the firelight, Allison saw the streaks of dried up tears on her father's face along with such a look of anguish. The two men stood back as Allison's father whispered something to his wife. She looked shocked as she grabbed onto her husband. Both seemed to be crying. Something was terribly wrong.

Allison stood up slowly and began to walk as quiet as a cat down the stairs towards the room. No one heard her coming as she snuck carefully to the edge of the door, hidden in shadows.

"What right do you have to do this to our family?" Allison's mother demanded.

The older man frowned at her. "We are the tribunal; your husband understands that our judgment is law. Your sister-in-law made her choices and tonight she had to pay the price for those dark decisions."

Allison's stomach dropped. What had her Aunt Kate done? What price did she pay? And why was her father so upset? Allison's eyes flicked to the canister. Even in the dark she could see the size and shape was large enough to hold… something.

"I thought our job was to hunt down those monsters, not protect them," Allison's mother snarled and her words were stopped by the gentle touch of her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"Their decision was just," Chris said. "Kate never denied that. I would have had to kill her myself if I ever had the proof of what she had done."

"How can you say that?" his wife demanded. "She was your sister!"

"And she killed innocent people, innocent werewolves, because she enjoyed it," Argent yelled back.

Allison stood there frozen, her hands over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Hot tears ran down her face. Just listening to her father's words stung. Werewolves could be innocent? Did that mean Scott could be innocent? That he could have had no part in the recent killings? It was almost too much to hope for. Allison watched as her mother slowly sank into the couch and as her father turned back to the two men in the room.

"We will bury Kate's ashes after the hunt is over," Argent said slowly. "I need to know what you want me to do, gentlemen, so that we can end this hunt as quickly as possible and put our dead to rest."

Allison felt the knot in her stomach clench down hard. Kate was gone and now who would help her understand what was going on with her family? More tears fell but Allison blinked them away intent on listening.

"Tomorrow, your contacts and mine will meet up here. Around sunset the wolves will join us to begin the hunt."

"You invited those animals into our home?" Allison's mother asked her voice full of disgust.

"We need them to help track the rogue alpha. We have a feeling that he has been recruiting more wolves and that is why we have seen an increase in fatalities in the last few days. If we do not stop him and use every resource available to stop him, there will only be more deaths."

"I take it you're the one in charge?" Allison's mom demanded.

"Yes, madam. I am the magistrate."

Those words seemed to change the woman's mood. Allison watched as her mother's face change from outrage to astonishment and almost reverence. She had to know who this man was. Already Allison's mind was burning with questions. Who were the tribunal? Why was this magistrate man so important? Why did these men seem to command or hold power over her father who was supposed to be this authority on tracking and hunting werewolves?

"After those of the Order have assembled at your home we will divide our forces into small groupings of three to make the hunt more manageable. Maya, the tribunal's enforcer, will coordinate the wolves and bring the intel that we need about the rogue's pack. I will stress this Argent, the more warriors we can call to aid us in the hunt, the better. I have a feeling that there are several unexpected complications on the horizon."

"I understand," Chris said.

Allison saw her chance, they needed hunters, and even though she had not been trained, she was an excellent shot when it came to archery. She could kill the alpha if need be, she was even certain that she could kill Derek Hale. Allison's only doubts came down to having to hunt Scott. Allison wasn't sure she could bring herself to do that. But now was the time to test her resolve, she stepped out into the living room.

"I want to help in the hunt," she announced. All the adults turned to look at her.

"Allison, how long have you been standing there?" her mother asked at the same moment her father said, "Absolutely not."

The old man smiled, "I take this is your daughter that the late Kate Argent boasted so much about?"

His words shocked Allison, the fact that her aunt had been talking to such a man about Allison's skill had to be a good sign.

"I am a very skilled archer and I have won numerous competitions…" Allison started to say and the old man cut her off.

"Natural talent, Kate said. I remember. Your father seems to believe that you are not ready for the task…"

"She is just a kid," Argent blurted out. "I will not have my daughter put at risk."

"Dad, I'm already at risk. Hell the alpha has been going after my friends for months! I want to help, I need to do this." Allison had to make him understand. There was no going back for her. She had to prove to him- and to herself- that she could do this, take care of herself and protect those she cared about.

"You really desire to join the hunt, child?" the old man asked.

Allison nodded. "More than anything."

The two men exchanged a look.

"You can't seriously be contemplating this…" Argent asked.

"We can keep her in the rear guard. But she is a skilled marksman and we need all the good hunters we can muster for this hunt. If we were to fail tomorrow night Argent, mark my words, there is no doubt in my mind that this rogue will use her and the rest of your family to seek revenge upon us all. And as you said to me earlier, there are worse fates than death."

Allison watched her parents struggled with this information. Allison's chest filled with hope that this man, as old as he was, was wise enough to convince her father. Either way, she was going to be a part of this, even if it meant sneaking out and following them to the hunting grounds and risking her life. In truth, Allison wanted her father to have her back and to be able to watch his. From the sounds of things, the old hunter in front of her would use her skills to attack from the rear and in that keep her out of most of the direct fighting. Still, Allison had no idea what the rest of the plan really was and probably wouldn't until tomorrow night.

"Fine," Argent snarled. "But she stays to the rear."

"You can't be serious," his wife gasped.

"Our little girl is growing up, and she has made her decision. All I can do is make sure that she survives tomorrow night and you know that."

Allison let out the breath she had been holding. She watched the adults talk about the gathering and who to call in for the hunt. As they made their plans, Allison could not help but wonder about the wolves they were talking about. Was Scott going to help them? Who was this Maya and what was she enforcing? Either way, Allison knew that there would be no more secrets. And as terrifying as the knowledge of what to come was, she was glad to no longer be kept in the dark.

Stiles sat outside his house. Scott had told him some disturbing things but at the same time their new pack relationship had turned things on their head. The fact that Scott was back to trusting Derek made even less sense than when Scott had tried to rescue him, and this new alpha, what was her plan? Stiles looked back at his house and in his mind he could see where his father kept his shotgun, spare handgun and even his work-issued stun gun. A plan formed in Stiles' head and it was full of stupidity. Stiles was not about to let his best friend get killed.

Stiles climbed out the car. His father was home but no doubt asleep by now. Silently Stiles let himself into his house. He tip-toed down the hall to check on his father who was dead to the world in bed. Stiles smiled and closed the door softly. Afterwards he headed into the garage. Most of his father's gun were issued by the police and thus kept at the Sheriff's Station; the best guns, in Stiles' opinion. Such as the semi-automatic weapons with high caliber ammunition and SWAT team body armor. Sure the old man had a small gun safe in his room near his bed where he kept his Colt .45. There were other guns in the larger gun safe in the garage. Stiles had learned early on how to shoot his father's .220 Remington bolt action rifle and even the Browning Cynergy Classic Field shotgun. These were going to be his guns someday and his dad wanted him to know everything about their care and use. Stiles remembered the afternoons where he had sat with his dad cleaning the guns as his mom made them sandwiches and lemonade.

Stiles opened the door to the garage and turned on the light. He walked over to the gun safe and opened it. His dad had always sucked at hiding the combination from him but this was the first time the Stiles had ever let himself open the safe alone. Scott was going to fight the alpha which meant the shit was really about to hit the fan. And Stiles could not bring himself to trust the Argents or these new hunters that Scott talked about. Before coming into the garage, Stiles had swiped some of his mom's old silver spoons that had been sitting in a drawer ever since he was a kid. There was a nice layer of tarnish on them and there was no way Stiles was going to polish it. He dumped the spoons on the work bench and opened the safe. Reaching for the shotgun his memories were flooded with the ten commandments of gun care and safety that his father had drilled into his head.

First commandment: Always keep the muzzle pointed in a safe direction. This one always made Stiles smile, which of course had made his father frown. Guns were no joke he could recall his father saying but it seemed stupid of anyone to point a gun at themselves in Stiles' opinion. Still he had seen some very stupid people in his life. He took out the Remington next and laid both guns on the work bench pointing away from anything dangerous. Stiles could remember the last time they had taken the guns out of storage only two weeks before his mother had died. Since then they hadn't been touched but still he had to check.

Second Commandment: Firearms should be unloaded when not actually in use. Stiles held up each gun in turn and made certain the chambers were empty, unloaded and clean.

Third Commandment: Don't rely on your gun's safety. He checked the safety switches and the mechanisms that allowed it to shoot. He dry fired two times each with both guns. Part of him wished the alpha was around but even as he pretended to put a bullet between Peter Hale's eyes, Stiles worried that it would not be enough. It had been years since he went shooting and this time there would be other people around and that sent his stomach into knots.

Fourth Commandment: Be sure of your target and what's beyond it.

Stiles set the guns down and pulled out the bullets for the guns. They were your standard lead bullets, though his father also had a few buckshots for the shotgun. Stiles turned back to the work bench and began to open the cupboards. The sheriff had been very thorough with his son and taught him everything about his guns, including how to make his own ammo. Stiles began to pull out the gun powder, cartridges, primers, molds, and other equipment remembering the fifth commandment.

Fifth Commandment: Use proper ammunition. He had never tried to make silver bullets before and regretted his joke with Scott about melting down the spoons in shop class at school.

Stiles pulled out the smelting pot which he was going to use to melt the silver. He plugged it in and waited for the light to come on to drop in the silver. Using his phone while he waited, Stiles looked on the internet to verify what he remembered about making his own bullets. Meanwhile his father's voice in the back of his head kept reciting the gun safety rules.

Sixth commandment: If you gun fails to fire when the trigger is pulled, handle with care. Satisfied that his instructions and memory were correct, Stiles dumped the silver into the pot and let it melt. He turned to gather up the rest of his equipment for the hunt.

Seventh Commandment: Always wear eye and ear protection when shooting. Stiles set aside the safety glasses and overly large ear protection. The glasses he would keep but he was going to leave the ear protection behind. This was a battle, not a rifle range. He knew he was going to need to hear. Stiles debated on ear plugs and shoved them into his pocket just in case.

The silver was bubbling in the pot as Stiles began the laborious process of pouring out the bullets. Thanks to his father's budget the mold would only make two bullets at a time. He knocked out the first two and proceeded to make the rest. It was time consuming and it stunk. But the next steps would be easier. Thankfully he had decided the last time he made bullets to take time to baggie the premeasured gunpowder weight so there were ten baggies of gun powder he did not have to measure. Lucky for Stiles he had only been able to forge about a dozen bullets with his mother's silver. The biggest frustration in Stiles' mind was measure out each gram of powder. Hell the primers came already measured why didn't the powder? But he knew that answer and it rang on the tail of the eight commandments.

Eighth Commandment: Be sure the barrel is clear of obstructions before shooting.

Stiles debated about the shotgun. The stopping power was great but aim sucked. Would the alpha even get close enough for Stiles to use it? Hell making shotgun ammo was harder than the Remington .220 rounds and Stiles never had learned how. With the silver in short supply he decided to forgo making shotgun shell and debated about cutting the barrel off the shotgun to make it smaller and easier to carry but the ninth commandment shouted in his head.

Ninth Commandment: Do not alter or modify your gun and have it serviced regularly. He decided against it. Finally Stiles had been able to press his first bullets. In no time he had a dozen rounds lined up on the table.

Tenth Commandment: Learn the mechanics and handling characteristics of your gun. The final commandment made him smile. He had proven his knowledge and now just hoped that it worked the way he wanted. Scott had never let Stiles' test his alleged allergy to silver. Stiles wasn't even sure if that legend was true, but better to be safe than sorry as he cleaned up the mess. The guns he spent the next hour cleaning and preparing before the sun even came up. He then placed the guns back in the safe and pocketed the bullets, safety glasses, and ear plugs before heading back into the house.

Stiles turned on the pot of coffee and downed a red bull as his father walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" the sheriff asked.

"Thought I'd get a jump start on the day, coffee will be done in a minute if you want some."

"Yes, please."

Stiles poured the coffee as his dad grabbed the paper and settled in at the kitchen table. This was the normal morning routine, where his father fished out the comics section for Stiles as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. It all felt so mundane, that Stiles found it hard to believe that he had just been making silver bullets not thirty minutes ago.

"So what is new in your life?" his dad asked.

"Not much, we are going to state."

"Are you excited?"

"Sure. I won't get to play."

"Well that is your own fault, you know..."

"I know, dad." Stiles thought about why he had missed out. Derek had convinced him to visit the hospital to check on the email sent from Melissa McCall's account. What Stiles had found was the Alpha and it had almost gotten him killed as well as lost his place on first line. That added to the fact that his father missed out seeing him play his first game, made the whole situation worse. "Still, it will be good just to go."

"Anything else?"

"Not really."

They lapsed into silence again, both reading the perspective parts of the daily news. Stiles had to smile to himself; it had been a while since he had been up early enough to share this morning ritual with his dad. Before his mother had died, this had been the norm and Stiles knew that his father never broke his routine. Stiles had been the one to choose sleep over this subtle companionship. He could still picture his mom in the kitchen fussing with dishes or making pancakes.

"What are you thinking about?" his dad asked out of the blue.

Stiles let out a small sigh. "Mom. I miss her."

His dad put down the paper. "I do too."

"I was just thinking about how we used to do this every morning, the three of us, and how I miss that time together, even if we didn't talk about too much or when we talked about everything."

"We can still talk, I'm here."

Stiles smiled at his dad. "I know dad. I guess I'm sorry I've been such a pain in the butt lately."

"Well you get that from your mother, she was always too curious for her own good, and I know my job doesn't make than any easier." The older Stilinski let a smile ghost his lips.

"No, dad, your great at what you do. I just… I just want to know what's going on and I want to help."

"Is this your not-so-subtle way of telling me you are going to go into the police academy or something?"

"Trust me dad, I still have a long time before I decide on that future."

The two of them joked a bit about how Stiles was not exactly army material due to his ability to question authority or the knack he had about going around authority figures and doing what he liked. The conversation felt good and normal for a change. No werewolves or dead bodies encroached on this bonding time and Stiles left for school feeling better than he had in weeks.

Scott awoke to the sound of his alarm. Scott wished that he could just roll over and go back to sleep. Frustrated he smashed his finger down on the buzzer and broke the clock. Cursing, he sat up and threw the clock across the room, not that this made him feel any better. The house was dead quiet which meant his mother was not home from work. Scott wondered if she would have to work extra hours today to make up for the time she spent lecturing him last night. Scott pulled himself out of bed and headed for the shower. Today was the day; whatever the tribunal was planning there would be a fight, a war against the Alpha. Scott ground his teeth as he thought about all the battles he and Derek had fought. Most had ended in a tie or a loss. How was he ever supposed to take on an alpha? Maya seemed so confident, and the hunters were deadly but they had failed just as often as Scott had.

Leaning his forehead against the tile as the hot stream of water beat down on his shoulders; Scott forced himself to take slow deep breaths as the weight of his responsibility weighed down on him. School didn't seem to matter but everyone kept insisting that he try to be a normal teen. All Scott wanted right now as a normal life. He would give anything to going back to being the outcast riding the bench and being unpopular if that meant everyone he cared about would be safe.

Scott shut off the shower and got ready for school. His thoughts turned to his friends. Would Allison be at school? Would Stiles finally listen to him and stay out of the fight? How was Jackson handling the bite and getting everything he said he wanted? Was he going to tell his mother his dark secret? Was he going to die tonight? Would he kill someone tonight? The questions hounded him and to avoid the voices in his head, Scott grabbed his MP3 player and turned the volume all the way up as he headed to school.

Scott parked his bike in the usual spot as he headed into the school. Watching his peers, there was a small twinge of jealously as he overheard the mundane conversations of his fellow students who were more worried about appearances, homework, and their latest band than any of the life and death worries that preoccupied Scott. Scott found Jackson already waiting by his locker grinning from ear to ear as Scott pushed past him.

"Hey," Jackson said.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to speak to your pack mate?" Jackson still was grinning as Scott rummage through his locker for his books. Anger swelled up in Scott as Jackson seemed to be watching everyone around him and enjoying his new senses. Today he wore a t-shirt and jeans revealing very clearly that his arm had healed as if there had never been a bite mark on that perfect flesh.

"You are enjoying this," Scott growled.

"What's not to enjoy?" Jackson said turning back to Scott. "I mean I hear everything, I can see so much better, my shoulder doesn't bother me and I feel like I could take on the world."

"You really don't get it, do you? There is a price for all of this."

Jackson smirked. "Well than it is worth it. Come full moon I am certain I will still think so."

"If we live that long," Scott slammed his locker shut.

"What is your problem McCall?"

"Are you really that stupid? Tonight we are going to have to fight and you just offered yourself up to be cannon fodder."

"What are you talking about? I haven't even seen my first full moon; they can't expect me to fight," Jackson argued.

"You're an idiot if you think you have a choice."

"But-"

"Don't you get it? The hunters are calling the shots. We can heal and move faster than humans; that means they are going to put us on the front lines because better us than them. I can't believe you never thought of that!" Scott's eyes flashed golden at Jackson who he had backed into the locker.

Jackson went white as a sheet, his heart racing. Despite having the bite he still was no match for Scott. The bell for class rang sending both Jackson and Scott reeling from the sound but it was enough to break the tension. Several of the other students had noticed, including Stiles who had wisely hidden himself around the corner during this little drama. Scott grabbed his backpack and left Jackson to digest what he had said. Once Scott was gone, Jackson worked on getting his breathing under control and Stiles saw his chance and he walked right up to Jackson.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked.

Jackson looked at him and composed himself. "Nothing. What do you want?"

"I forgot where we are supposed to meet up later."

"The Argent house at sunset, why?"

Stiles forced his face to freeze. No wonder Scott wouldn't tell him about where the fight was going to be; heck he may not even know yet. Stiles had to wonder if the meeting was really a trap or some great plan the hunters had to capture all the wolves. Maybe it was a chance for Scott to see Allison but Stiles very much doubted that. He remembered what it was like to be examined and questioned by the Argents. He had not liked it one little bit. And here Scott and Jackson were, going directly into Hunter Central. What the hell was going on that they thought this was a good idea? Stiles strengthened his resolve; he was going to find out.

"Scott wanted me to bring some stuff to help."

"Whatever," Jackson said walking away.

Stiles shook his head. Jackson was a jerk, but they were going to be allies in this fight. Which meant, more likely than not, he was going have to watch his back too. No matter how much Scott might hate it, Stiles knew he cared about Jackson and didn't want to see him get hurt. Stiles turned and went to class.

Scott sat down in his English class both terrified and hopeful that he would see Allison. She had been avoiding him with ruthless tenacity and he could not blame her. As the bell rang, she still was absent. No doubt her father had allowed her to stay home. Hell, knowing the Argents, he was probably having Allison do target practice with a snap shot of Scott's face stuck to the target. Just thinking about the hunters made him angry and scared. Sure, they had their reasons to hate werewolves; hell rogues like Peter Hale almost made their hate justified. Still their hate had helped to tear Scott's world apart when it came to Allison. He could not bring himself to believe that she would ever betray him, or worse hunt him, but logic said different. Still Scott was more inclined to trust his heart, even as it was breaking.

Chemistry class seemed to be another test of Scott's fortitude, for they needed to work in a group of four and Jackson made certain that Scott and Stiles paired up with himself and Danny.

"You are going to have to talk to me at some point," Jackson said pulling out his lab book

"Wanna to bet?" Scott stuck his nose in the textbook forcing himself to focus on the instructions.

"What gives?" Danny asked as Scott and Jackson glared at each other.

"I think they are having issues being co-captains," Stiles said smiling at Danny as both Scott and Jackson glowered at him.

"Guys, we are all on the same team. And because you're a bonehead," Danny said directly to Jackson, "we are now the same lab team and I want to get a good grade; so can you two alpha males leave it on the field?"

Scott and Jackson blinked at Danny and exchanged a look with Stiles who couldn't stop grinning. Then all three burst out laughing and the tension was just gone. Danny smiled too and pulled the textbook out of Scott's hands. Just like that all the anger and resentment was pushed to the side and the wolves were able to work together without incident. Jackson and Danny had been best friends forever and that seemed to help the tensions subside. By the time class was over they had worked brilliantly as a team and completed the assignment. A first for Scott in a really long time, he felt better about his grades and strangely about the rest of the day. The lunch bell rang and Jackson stopped Scott outside the hall. Scott steeled himself for another fight.

"Scott," Jackson said.

"Look we just made it through class. Can we not fight for a change?" Scott asked.

"I don't want to fight with you," Jackson said and then rolled his eyes as Scott stared at him.

"Ok, so maybe it's in my nature to want to fight with you. But I know I don't have to and I can choose not to."

"Well that's big of you," Scott said his voice full of sarcasm.

"I thought about what you said," Jackson now had Scott's full attention. "I think you're right about the hunters."

Scott nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"Have you talked with Stiles?"

Scott's eyes narrowed. "He is not coming."

"But-"

"Would you want Danny there? He's your best friend and has no experience with this sort of thing. Would you put him on battle field full of werewolves and hunters, who are so full of hate and have an itchy trigger finger? Do you think either side would care about a human teenager?"

Jackson looked at Scott and finally shook his head, silently regretting that he had told Stiles about how everyone was meeting at the Argent's house to prepare for the battle. Scott ran his hands over his face. Why did he have to be the better man? Jackson was strong; sure he'd make a kick ass werewolf, probably better than Scott because he wanted to be one. He just didn't understand the danger or the risk of losing everyone he cared about. Scott suddenly felt old, older than he should at sixteen.

"Jackson, trust me. Take whatever time you can today. Spend it with the people you love, let them know you care. Otherwise you might regret it later."

With those last words Scott walked away. The lunch break was in full swing of chaos. His own words haunted him. All Scott wanted to do was see Allison even if it was just to say goodbye and apologize. Sure he would be going to her house later that night but no doubt her father probably will send her away to avoid him, and avoid the danger of a house full of werewolves and hunters. Not that Scott could blame the man. He wanted Allison safe as much as Chris Argent did. If only he could lock Stiles, Allison, and his mom away where no one could hurt them, but that was a childish wish and Scott knew it.

Stiles rounded the corner and Scott forced himself to smile.

"Hey you want to get out of here?" Stiles asked.

"More than you know, but I can't cut class..."

"I wasn't talking about that but we can head out to the field away from everyone. You've had a hard day." Stiles indicated to the lacrosse field outside with the nod of his head and Scott followed him outside. Just being away from the building with all its teaming student bodies helped Scott relax.

Scott threw himself at the ground and rolled onto his back so that he could look up at the sky. Stiles sat down next to him, knees pulled to his chest. They had been best friends since elementary school and now the silence weighted on both of them. Scott watched the clouds pass lazily overhead each one reminding him of Allison's face. After what seemed like hours, Scott finally summoned his courage to speak.

"Tonight we are going to end this," Scott said and Stiles knew exactly what he was talking about. "I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"If I don't make, take care of my mom for me and Allison."

"Scott, don't talk like this..."

Scott sat upright and fixed Stiles with his gaze. "I need to know that she will be all right, Stiles. You are my best friend and this is the only way I can protect all of you."

"Scott... you're going to come back."

"I really don't know about that. Stiles, I'm afraid, but I can't run from this. Not anymore. I can't keep running."

"Then let me come with you. We've already proven that I can take care of myself."

"Stiles, then Peter let you live. This time is going to be different. We are not going to play his game anymore, this time we bring the fight to him." The more Scott reminded him of exactly how many times Stiles had put himself in danger- from Scott, from the Alpha, and from the hunters- turned Scott's stomach. Each time Stiles had managed to walk away, uninjured; terrified but still human. There were days when Scott wished they could switch places. Stiles actually seemed to enjoy the fact that Scott had become something supernatural; and more often than not, was the best source of information about Scott's new condition. But even Stiles had limits. Scott knew that the only way he was ever going to learn what it truly meant to be a werewolf was to learn from someone like Maya. Just the thought of submitting himself to the will of a stranger made his skin crawl. Scott realized he had no idea who Maya really was other than she worked for the tribunal. This new alpha could be just as bad as Peter Hale, but even as the thought crossed his mind, Scott knew it wasn't true. He let out a long sigh.

"Stiles, you are my best friend. I couldn't have made it through all of this without you, but you need to trust me on this decision. I need to know you are safe."

Stiles was shaking his head. "Fine, I get it. But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I know."

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Scott got to his feet and offered his hand to Stiles. Pulling his friend up off the ground, Scott pulled Stiles into a hug. Both boys stood knowing that after tonight they might not see each other again. Whatever was going to happen, it was going to be bloody, brutal and dangerous. Even as Stiles had been talking to Scott, he had lied. Not once had he truly promised Scott to stay out of the fight.

"Stiles, I am heading home after school," Scott said as they entered into the school.

"What about practice?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not going. I need to spend time with my mom."

Stiles grabbed him. "Wait, you're not going to tell her?"

"I don't know." Stiles stood there staring at Scott afraid of what he might do. "Scott..."

"Stiles, I not sure if I am going to tell or not, but this has to happen. I have to let her know that I care. What would you do if you were in my place? Would you just leave your dad without saying goodbye?"

"No,but… Scott, you could come out of this thing alive you know. Why all the negativity?"

Stiles had a point, but he hadn't been in that warehouse. He hadn't been the one forced to Shift "and hunt down his friends in the school. For all Stiles's research and pep talks he had no idea what it felt like to be so out of control. Scott knew for certain that tonight would change him, kill some small part of him, because he would have to fight and most likely kill someone or even many people. The thought of killing another person made him sick but what was worse was some small part of him, deep inside, thanks to the wolf, also longed for it. The taste of blood in his mouth, the hunt, the kill, all of those new instincts had been awoken ever since the full moon. Each time he changed, Scott felt as if his humanity was slowly being eroded away.

"I used to think it was important to be on the team, to be first line, but I just don't care anymore Stiles."

"I get it. Go, I'll cover for you with coach." Stiles patted Scott on the back.

"Thanks."

"And Scott? Be careful." Without another word Scott nodded to Stiles and headed into class. The rest of his classes rushed by almost too quickly. Scott found himself trying to will the clock to move slower, but when the final bell rang, Jackson was waiting for him outside of his last class. Scott tried to push passed him but Jackson was not going to be ignored.

"I talked to coach today and he is going to have us scrimmage on rival teams, finally see who is the best of the co-captains."

"I'm not going to practice," Scott said and Jackson grabbed his arm forcing him to stop.

"You have to go."

Scott shook him off. "Of all the things I have to do today, going to practice is not one of them."

"McCall, you are going to practice or I'm going to…"

"Do what?" snarled Scott. "Who are you going to tell my secret to now? What do you think you can possibly do to me? I have lost everything I care about save for my mom. And damn it, I might lose her too! Nothing you can say or do will change that."

Jackson finally lost his temper. "You think I am afraid of you McCall? I am going to be a better wolf than you ever could."

"Like I care!" Scott was done; done with Jackson's stupid jackass attitude and ideal threats. Scott's anger overwhelmed him and he threw Jackson up against the locker holding him by the neck as his claws dug into Jackson's neck. With eyes flashing yellow Scott knew he could kill him, knew he could hurt him and for that moment he wanted to.

"Scott!" Stiles voice cut through the hall. "Put him down, you don't want to do this."

"You have no idea how much I want to do this," Scott growled as he showed Jackson his fangs.

"He's not worth it, let him go." Stiles grabbed Scott's arm and Scott closed his eyes, pulling back his rage and slowing his heart and he slowly allowed Jackson's feet to touch the ground.

"What the hell's your problem?" Jackson asked when he could catch his breath.

"Jackson, leave it alone," Stiles warned.

"Just go," Scott said.

"Whatever." Jackson grabbed his backpack that he had dropped when Scott grabbed him.

Stiles glared at him. Jackson merely plastered on his fake smile, wiped away the blood, and headed for the locker room. Once away from Scott and Stiles, Jackson locked himself in a bathroom stall. Using the toilet paper he wiped away the blood from the wounds that had already healed. He was so angry with Scott, but more upset with himself. He couldn't do anything to stop Scott. Granted he knew that would change after the full moon, but right now he hated how powerless, how scared, he felt. Composing himself, Jackson stepped out and splashed his face with water and went to meet his team.

Practice was like a dream. Jackson had never felt so alive as he raced across the field once again the star player. All the impressive moves that he had seen Scott do, Jackson could now copy and in his opinion, execute with flawless perfection. Jackson seemed to take almost every shot, make every goal, while his teammates stood dumbfounded. Stiles merely watched from the sidelines once again, deep in thought and watching Jackson revel in his new powers. Stiles was preoccupied with what Scott had said earlier and about what Jackson had told Stiles about the meeting at the Argent house.

What Scott had told him made sense, Stiles knew his dad was not going to be home until late that evening, not that this was a change from the routine. Stiles relied on that routine and would need it in order to make his plan work, to take the guns and avoid his father's questions, but still... Scott was right, tonight was going to be dangerous, he might get killed or hurt and his dad would never have a clue about what was going on. This morning had been the closet Stiles had gotten to share time with his father; it had almost been like a goodbye. The coach blew his whistle signaling the end of practice and Jackson came up to him; he had been thinking too and watching Stiles stew on the sidelines.

"I think you shouldn't come tonight," Jackson said.

"I don't care what you think," Stiles said pushing past him and heading towards the locker room.

"Look, I have to be there, so you don't have to." Jackson said grabbing Stiles by the arm.

Stiles shook him off. "Because you've had his back so many times in the past."

Jackson's eyes narrowed at the anger in Stiles' words. "Look, you can't go. You'll just get yourself killed."

Stiles was done. He was fed up with all of Jackson's cocky, 'holier than thou' bull shit. Stiles didn't care if Jackson was bigger and stronger than him, only that every time that Scott had needed Jackson's help, this jerk had been unwilling and ungrateful. Every time, Scott had to resort to threats or intimidation. Stiles knew he was no match for a werewolf, even an untested one like Jackson but right now he just didn't care.

The first palm to the nose caught Jackson completely off guard as Stiles dropped him to his knees.

"You are not going to tell me to abandon my friend. I will be there whether you or Scott likes it or not. And don't you dare try to stop me."

Jackson's eyes were watering as his nose bled. The blow had been totally disorienting but he could feel the bones in his nose slowly beginning to knit together and heal. Stiles stared down at him, turned on his heel and walked away. Danny came up behind Jackson to help him up.

"What was that about?" Danny asked.

"It's nothing." Jackson said.

"Bull shit," Danny said and Jackson glanced up at him startled. "Look man, I have never seen that guy ever throw a punch. He was totally pissed at you, what gives?"

"Don't worry about it Danny," Jackson said and tried to walk away, but Danny grabbed his arm.

"What is your deal? We've been best friends all through high school, but lately it is like you are a totally different person. What is going on with you? With Scott?"

"Jealous?" Jackson growled and regretted his words instantly, because he could see the concern and hurt in Danny's eyes.

"No. But you need to get your head on straight. You broke up with your girlfriend, you avoid me, and you seem obsessed with making McCall's life a living hell."

"I don't-"

"Can it Jackson, I've watched you. You can't leave him alone and I know that Stiles kid is Scott's best friend. No wonder he is pissed at you."

"Well, thank you for your sage advice but you need to butt out. This is none of your business."

Now Danny was good and angry. "I am your friend Jackson. And if you keep up this attitude of yours, you are not going to have any of those left."

"Like that matters," Jackson snarled.

Danny just looked at him. Jackson was too far gone in his own anger to care. Danny shook his head and walked away. Jackson tried to get his breathing under control but it was too late for that as his anger turned to rage. With quick violent movements he not only broke his lacrosse stick in two but also proceeded to take out chunks of concrete from the side of the building as his beat his fists bloody against the sidewall. Finally his rage subsided and he leaned his head against the wall, forcing back his anguish.

Everything that Danny and all the rest had said to Jackson rang true. Jackson hated that even with his new power, his new senses and abilities, Scott still seemed to be more in control, more ready for what was coming. Jackson had been so certain that if he had just leveled the playing field, he would be on top again. Able to take on any challenge, overcome any obstacle, but as he was finding that was proving to be more difficult than he had planned. Sure, today on the field he had become the star player again- able to make amazing shots just as Scott had- but it was different. Jackson knew his teammates were providing no challenge to his game. There was nothing on the field that could stop him. That made the victory hollow and empty. Jackson had been so angry that Scott had ditched practice, even more than the coach.

Jackson wanted Scott there with every fiber of his being. Jackson wanted to put his new skills up against the skills Scott had to finally see who was better. But as the day wore on, it was becoming more and more apparent that Scott had something Jackson could not comprehend. Guilt washed over him as he remembered the day that Derek had come into the locker, offering Jackson everything he wanted. He remembered the lecture Derek had given him in that old abandoned house. No one cared about what happened to Jackson, not really. Danny was right; Jackson knew he had been pushing everyone away. The fact that Scott, of all people, had saved him, made Jackson want to hit the wall again, but he didn't because his hands were still healing.

The locker room was empty by the time Jackson entered in to shower and changed. In the lonely halls Jackson stood in front of the mirror and looked at himself. Sure he felt different, but right now, staring at his own face, he couldn't see a change. The man in the mirror reflected back at him the loss and loneliness he felt. Jackson knew how to make a change, not just the type that would happen on the full moon, but on that deeper and more personal. He had to prove to Scott and the others that he was an honorable man and not a selfish jerk; most of all he had to prove it to himself.

Stiles left practice as quickly as possible, forgoing his shower even, in order to make it home to retrieve his guns. There was no way that he was going to let Scott have Jackson watch his back in this fight. Jackson couldn't even stand up to Scott when he was pissed off that the Alpha was going to eat Jackson alive at this rate. And knowing Scott he was going to get himself killed trying to protect Jackson. Thankfully the sheriff was not home yet, not that Stiles expected him to be. Stiles made a direct line for his garage and gathered up his supplies. Part of him wished he could get to the bulletproof vest that his dad kept in the squad car, but there were other things besides bullets that Stiles had to worry about. Now the next challenge was how to convince the Argents and these hunters from the tribunal to let him tag along for the battle.

Stiles loaded up his car and headed over. Stiles knew that he had to beat Scott to the house or they would never let him in; hell the hunters might even lock him up to avoid having to deal with him, but Stiles knew he had to try. There were several black SUVs parked in the driveway as Stiles pulled up. Stiles debated whether or not to show up with gun in hand or merely knock on the front door unarmed. After a little debate, he chose option two.

With a quick knock, Mrs. Argent opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"I'm not sure if you remember me…"

"You're Allison's friend right?"

"Yeah, but I really came here to talk with your husband."

"He's a little busy now, why don't you come back tomorrow?"

"I think I can help with what he is busy with," Stiles said. "It will only take a moment."

Mrs. Argent studied Stiles before opening the door a bit wider. "Wait here, I'll get him."

Stiles watched as Mrs. Argent retreated into the back of the house. Stiles looked around and saw no sign of Allison or anyone else for the matter. Mr. Argent came around the corner followed by another, smaller man.

"What do you want Stiles?" the older Argent asked.

"I came here to help. I know that you and Scott are joining up to fight the Alpha."

"And what do you hope to offer?"

"Well, I just made up some silver bullets, and I would have you know I am one hell of a good shot with my dad's gun. He is the sheriff, by the way."

"I think we can handle this on our own, without a kid getting in the way," Argent said to the other man.

"I want to help and if you don't include me, I will just follow you anyways."

Stiles watched as the parental friendliness drained from Argent's face and those clear blue eyes turned cold as they bore into Stiles. Argent took a step forward and Stiles forced himself not to retreat. The smaller man put a hand on Argent's arm.

"Wait. I want to see what the boy has to say," the smaller man said.

Stiles assumed this was another hunter but he looked different from the others that Stiles had met, almost feminine.

"I know about Scott and I have been helping him with his new condition. But I also know that you people have been hunting him."

"Only because he is a danger to others…" Argent started to say but the other man silenced him with a look.

"Scott is putting his trust in you, but I am not sure that trust is well placed. I mean who's to say that after you kill the alpha, you won't turn around and kill Scott and Derek and Jackson?"

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Argent growled but the other man stepped closer to Stiles studying him.

"What do you think you can do, young man?" the small man asked.

"Who are you?" Stiles shot back.

The small man smiled. "I have many names but you can call me Langston."

"Well Langston, I may not be a trained hunter but I have gone hunting with my dad. And I don't trust anyone else to watch Scott's back but me. I may not be able to kill the alpha but I can help slow him down. I can be another gun hand and another set of eyes. Either way, I want to make sure that everyone gets out of this alive if they can."

"And you think that you can make a difference?"

"Yes." Stiles stared at the man wanting him to believe him, willing Argent to listen to him.

"Bring him in," Langston said and Stiles let out the breath he was holding.

"You can't be serious, he's just a kid!" Argent objected.

"He has a good heart," Langston said indicating that Stiles should follow him.

"What does that have to do with anything? He could be killed."

"We all could, but the more people we have to aid us the better, in my experience."

Chris Argent was fuming. "In my experience, you bring some 'wet behind the ears' kid on a hunt, then you are begging to get him killed." He turned to Stiles. "No offense."

Stiles put up his hands. "None taken, but I'm going."

"I will take full responsibility for the boy," Langston said, "but we must prepare. Besides, I might point out that you are the one allowing your daughter to come on this hunt. These are her friends and her battle as well."

Argent was quiet after that and Stiles got the firm impression that he was grinding his teeth. Whoever Langston was, it was obvious that he out ranked the older Argent. Stiles followed the two men back into the rest of the house passed a door that had several locks and alarms attached to it. Stiles entered in and felt as if he was going into lion's den. There in a rather large room were five other men in dark clothing overlooking several maps of the Beacon Hills National Reserve. Everyone became quiet as they entered the room. An old grizzled man, who wore a scowl, looked at Langston with hard cold eyes.

"Langston? What is going on?"

"More recruits, sir," Langston said and indicated to Stiles. "This young man is Scott McCall's best friend and the Sheriff's son. His has come to offer us his gun hand in this fight."

"What are you nuts?" a tall, black man asked. He stood well over six feet and towered over everyone in the room. The man had short-cropped hair, long arms, and dark piercing brown eyes. Langston ignored his comment and kept his attention on the old grizzled man.

"Do you really think this is a wise idea?" the old man asked.

"Absolutely," Langston said grinning ear to ear. Stiles was beginning to think listening to the man was a bad idea.

"Fine, he can stay. I assume your daughter will be joining us shortly, Argent?" the old man asked.

"Yes." That one word came out bitter as Stiles looked at Allison's father. What had happened last night to even consider allowing his daughter to be able to join this fight? Stiles looked over at Langston who had turned back to the maps with the rest of the men; he was still grinning and listening to the hushed voices of the older man. Stiles took up a position away from the hunters, who were watching him with open distrust and angry eyes. They knew that Scott was a werewolf; and Stiles, by implication from Langston, was one the enemy of the hunter's team. No doubt everyone was wondering what Stiles could do to help in the fight. And for the first time Stiles was beginning to doubt himself. But his decision was made and he settled in to listen to the plan.

Scott got home and found his mother was just starting her day. The shower roared in his ears as he dumped his books and backpack at the base of the stairs. Scott had learned to cook mainly by trial and error thanks to so many long nights alone or waiting for his mom to get off work. Hell, when he lived with his father for that short time they mostly survived off of take out. Scott's favorite dish was spaghetti and he was pretty good at making it from scratch. He had made certain that they had enough ingredients yesterday and he pulled out everything he needed in short order. Thanks to his new metabolism, Scott had made certain to have at least two pounds of ground beef for the sauce. Thanks to years of working out, he knew that carbs and protein were vital before strenuous exercise and this was going to be his power up meal and a peace offering to his mother.

By the time she came down for dinner, the sauce was simmering and the noodles boiling. Scott had even been able to make garlic bread.

"Smells good, honey," his mother, said giving him a smile.

"It should be ready in about fifteen."

"I love a man who cooks," she teased.

"Well, I hope you brought your appetite."

"I did, but it looks like you made enough to feed an army."

"Hey you're the one who told me that this stuff makes the best leftovers. I figure you can take some to work for lunch."

"Wow, you are just thinking of everything today."

Scott watched his mother set the table for the two of them. It didn't take much but made for an intimate setting. Scott finished draining the noodles and served up both plates. His mother grabbed the bread and they sat down.

"So tell me about your day. I take it you skipped practice?" Melissa guessed as she took a bite of the pasta.

"Yeah, I wanted to make dinner for you," Scott said shoveling the food into his mouth. His mother might not notice but he'd already devoured about a pound of hamburger meat when he was making the sauce and he was still hungry.

"Well I wouldn't make it a habit; I mean you made a commitment to the team."

"I'm not sure if I am going to be on the team much longer."

His mother practically dropped her fork. She thought lacrosse was his life, because school sure wasn't. "What is going on Scott? I know your friend with the cereal box smile distracted me from really asking but there's no audience now. Can't you tell me what is going on?"

Scott finished chewing his food. He wanted to tell her, part of him thought she deserved to know. But he couldn't put her in danger like this. Besides if she knew, she wouldn't let him go out tonight and Scott knew that they had to put an end to this.

"I've had a lot to deal with lately. And I realized after talking with you that I need to make some changes in my priorities," Scott said.

"Well I hope you're putting grades as one of those top priorities."

Scott rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom. I can't believe I let things get so out of control. First it was wandering around with Stiles looking for bodies…"

"What?"

"You heard me," Scott smirked. "He wanted to find the bodies his dad was investigating and I kind of helped him. That's why I keep ending up talking to the sheriff and missing out with so many things. My grades suck not because I can't do the work, it's because I don't make time to do the work."

"I take it this has to do with Allison?" his mom asked.

"Yeah. And Stiles, and Jackson and everything. Even lacrosse has taken up way to much of my time."

"But you love it," his mom interjected. "I know first love and first heartbreak is tough kiddo, but you'll get through this and there is always summer school."

Scott stifled a cringe. "Don't remind me."

"Well I, for one, am glad you are thinking about these things. I know some of your friends got hurt, but you're a good kid Scott and I am proud of you. Not of the bad grades, of course; but I have a feeling that all these things you are alluding to… well they're because you are a good friend and want to be there for your friends."

"Thanks, mom," Scott smiled, genially happy and grateful for his mother.

Together, they finished their meal; talking about first love, first loss, and school. Scott found that he was able to give her a detailed list of assignments and they strategized a plan for summer school. Even with a killer grade on his entire final examines, there was no way Scott was going to pass several of his classes. Still, his mom was ok with that. Scott knew that no matter what, she was going to support him in every way possible. Still she didn't want him to quit the lacrosse team, but she understood his reasoning. It felt so good just to share his life, the human part of it, with her. Before long, their time was up and it was getting dark. Scott dumped the leftovers into Tupperware and prepped a smaller amount for his mother's lunch. She gave him a quick kiss and a hug then was out the door.

Not ten minutes after his mother had left; there was a knock at the door. Scott walked over; already knowing that Derek was standing there waiting for him. Scott took one last look around his house. The smell of spaghetti was still in the air, along with garlic and basil. Scott was glad he had made the time with his mom, and only slightly regretted not telling her his secret. Either way tonight was going to happen. Scott opened the door and with a nod followed Derek out to his black Camaro. In silence they drove to the Argent house.


	4. Chapter 4

Tribunal  
>Chapter Four<p>

Derek kept quiet the entire drive to the Argent house. Scott had no idea where Jackson was, not that it really mattered. Scott tried not to worry too much about the pompous jock. The battle was coming and what good would Jackson be against Peter Hale? The rogue alpha was brutal, unforgiving, and completely relentless in his hunt and need for mayhem. Scott still could not believe that this new alpha, Maya, had given Jackson the bite. Scott was even more shocked that the hunters had done nothing to prevent this from happening. Wasn't it their duty to protect normal people? How long would this fragile alliance last between the hunters and the wolves? Would Scott find himself, rid of the rogue alpha only to find that the Argents were once again hunting him? So many questions and far too little in the way of answers to set his mind at ease and yet there was one hope that Scott held in his heart. Allison, she would be at her house, he hoped. Maybe he could talk to her, help her understand what was happening to him and why he had done all the things he had done to protect her. This was a faint hope but it kept him going, nonetheless.

Derek pulled into the driveway and Scott's stomach dropped. There was Stile's Jeep. No matter how much Scott had warned him and threatened him, Stiles was still going to insert himself into the middle of everything. Derek cut the engine and climbed out, leaving Scott the only option as to follow. There were other cars in the driveway, big black SUV's no doubt containing numerous weapons specifically used to hunt down werewolves. Scott followed Derek up to the front porch as Jackson's sleek Porsche pulled up behind Stiles' Jeep. Jack got out, looking smug as always and nodded to both Scott and Derek. Scott shook his head and rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Argent opened the door. The look of disgust, anger, and apprehension filled her face as she gave the wolves a stony glare. Neither Scott nor Derek moved, but met her eyes waiting for her to make the next move. Scott could see how white her knuckles were as they held a death grip on the door and Mrs. Argent seemed to be fighting a battle within her own mind as to whether or not to invite them in. Beyond her both Derek and Scott could hear the voices of men arguing tactics and how to best approach the hunt. Scott could smell Allison somewhere in the house along with Stiles. His eyes flicked back behind Allison's mother as Chris Argent entered the room.

"Is there a problem?" Chris asked. He watched as his wife steeled herself and stepped aside allowing a clear path in which the wolves could enter at the same moment that Jackson came up behind Derek and Scott. Chris was obviously armed but made no motion towards his gun.

"Won't you come in?" Mrs. Argent asked, through strained courteously. Derek, Scott and Jackson all entered the house slowly, making certain their hands were visible and that they moved with purpose. Just stepping through the threshold seemed to raise the tension levels in the room. Chris nodded to them in acknowledgement of the uncomfortable nature of their visit.

"Would you please follow me, everyone is gathered in the back. We are just waiting for you and for Maya to arrive." Chris turned and assumed the wolves would follow him.

Derek and Scott exchanged a look. The fact that Maya had yet to arrive made things more dangerous, not less; since she was their only true ally and voice amongst the tribunal and without Maya's presence, both wolves wondered if the hunters would behave themselves. Shaking his head Derek followed Chris. Scott and Jackson had little choice but to follow Derek.

The hunters were everywhere and loaded to bear. Scott had never seen so many guns out in the open in his life. Stiles was deep in conversation with one of the hunters and seemed to be comparing notes. The room went silent as all eyes turned towards the wolves. Allison was not in the room as Scott looked around at all them men who seemed cold, hard and alert. Mrs. Argent stayed in the front of the house and was no doubt choosing her own weapon. Jackson looked around, eyes darting from one hunter to the next.

"I'd like to introduce our guests," Chris said crossing the room towards the map where the Magistrate was reviewing papers of some sort. Even the old man looked up from his work to watch his men, circle around the wolves.

"I think we will not waste time with that," the Magistrate said. "Besides all they need is the scent from every person in this room to identify them as friend or foe. After that it won't matter much. I doubt any of you will be getting together for family barbeques anytime soon."

Stiles muffled a chuckle. He liked the old man and was glad someone had a sense of humor.

Chris turned to share a look with the Magistrate, it was not very friendly.

"I think that we should reconsider this plan…"

"The decision has been made. It is far more important that our men know these wolves so as not to confuse them and invoke friendly fire. I will not tolerate any blatant disregard for their safety. This is as much their fight as ours."

Scott had the distinct impression that this argument was an old one. Still it kind of sucked to be talked about as if he and the other werewolves didn't exist.

"We are here in good faith," Derek said. "Where is your wolf, Magistrate?"

Everyone started to murmur in the background. Most the local hunters were not very happy about the fact that they had to take orders from the tribunal over the Argent family. The idea that a werewolf was part of the tribunal seemed to unsettle them even more.

"She will be along shortly, young pup," the Magistrate said. He stood and walked over to stand by Chris. "What you need to understand is that when the battle begins, you are to attack the other wolves and not my men."

Derek's eyes narrowed. "We are well aware of that."

"Maya has made similar assertions, but I am well aware that the other members of my team would like those promises to come directly from you." The Magistrate crossed his arms and looked at the wolves sizing them up. Derek's eyes ignored the Magistrate and held Chris Argent in his gaze; it was as if the man provoked the anger that was almost a living thing hanging in the room.

"From where I stand you are the one who needs to make assurances. Your sister killed my family in cold blood in one of the worst massacres that my people have ever seen," Derek said, his voice cold and flat.

"And she paid the ultimate price for her crimes," Chris snarled back.

"And how many of your men allowed such crimes to continue under your nose? Even helped commit them?"

"Derek…" Scott started to say, painfully aware of how out-numbered they were and how irrational Derek was being.

Derek ignored him and turned his rage at Chris. "How many times did you hunt me down to 'question' me using all the weapons in your arsenal to blind, intimidate and bully me and mine?"

"That's enough," the Magistrate said, but it was too late. Tempers were at their peak and Derek's eyes flashed blue flame.

The hunters fingered their guns as Derek, Scott, and Jackson pulled together into a triangle formation. Stiles could only watch as the room filled with narrow eyes, itchy trigger fingers, and distrust.

There was a knock on the door and everyone seemed to pause.

Maya entered the room, wearing a similar outfit from the night before. All the wolves turned to her and seemed to relax. Maya ignored them and focused all her attention on the Magistrate.

"Report," the old man said. He was back in charge and all the hunters seemed to relax. Each of them lowered their hands, and changed their stance. Stiles let out a sigh and turned to look as the tall woman walked over to the map on the table. Scott and Derek fell into step with her, almost as if they were pulled into position with Jackson bringing up the rear as they gathered at the map.

"I have some bad news, and some worse news."

"Cut the dramatics, Maya, just tell us," Langston said, but he could not lose the sly smile on his lips. He was glad she had come in time to avoid the bloodshed.

"Fine. The rogue, Peter Hale, has been collecting wolves and forcing them into his pack. He has over eleven members and what is worse is that three are what I like to call baby alphas."

"Well, that is cute," one of the hunters scoffed.

"Actually this makes our job a lot more difficult."

"Explain it to them," Langston said.

"You may already be aware of the transition that Peter Hale, a known Beta wolf, has made from Beta to Alpha. This occurred due to one of the worst possible circumstances. He was tortured until his body had reached its limit and then his need to survive kicked in forcing him to become stronger. He went berserk, and in his rage, did something to make his claim as alpha even stronger, he killed another alpha and absorbed their power as well, an alpha wolf known as Laura Hale."

Scott felt Derek stiffen. Scott shot him a look to make certain the other wolf was keeping it together. Derek was well aware that every eye, save for the Magistrate's, were on him. Maya continued her report.  
>"The rogue continued to exhibit his need for dominance seeking to bite or 'tag' as we call it, several new wolves. Scott here is an example of one such attack. But due to his strong sense of dominance was unwilling to submit to his alpha. In a way he holds too much of an alpha personality to be forced into submission by any alpha who lacks the training, fortitude, wisdom and communality that comes with being either born an alpha or from having been groomed to make a healthy transition to alpha."<p>

"What does that mean?" Chris asked. Scott was equally curious. He had never had it explained to him about what it meant to be an alpha, let alone how to become one. The fact that Scott had been able to resist the alpha had always been, as Scott assumed, due to luck and his love for Allison, not because of his own will or desire. How many times had he almost killed his friends? Just thinking about Peter and how it felt to have the Shift forced upon him sent a shudder down Scott's spine. He remembered the Scott and the bloodlust that had filled him, almost making him kill everyone he cared about. But pushing the memory aside, Scott forced himself to listen.

"All packs are made up of alphas, betas, and omegas. But there are two forms of hierarchy in this structure. One is determined by the wolf's genetic disposition. You are born one of the three, but there is always the potential to advance or evolve to a higher status. An omega can become a beta, and a beta can become an alpha, but this requires training and a strong teacher, strength of will, and perseverance. Granted in some cases when the need to survive is so strong those safe guards can be overwhelmed and that usually leads to a rogue wolf. The link between man and beast blur so badly in these times, that they become blood drunk and can end up killing even their own pack or family."

"Jesus," one hunter swore.

"In a pack structure there is another hierarchy set up by a sort of jobs or roles the pack members play. Most packs have a pack leader who is usually male. Most times, for the most stable of packs, it is a pack leader and his or her mate. This mated pair of alpha wolves is in charge of the safety of the pack as well as policing the pack. There can be other alphas in the pack as well and they take on the role of second and third in command to be used as enforcers of the pack law that the alpha pair set down and allow challenges to the alpha to be met first by the lesser wolves."

"I've heard that the pack challenges are to the death?" Chris asked.

"No, just the challenges for role of pack leader. Though sometimes the pack leader will step down to avoid this challenge to make way for a child or relation to take up the gauntlet of pack leader."

"What does this little history lesson have to do with the rogue we are hunting now?" one man asked.

"Peter Hale is a true rogue. But he has gained enough power to control weaker wolves. During these last few months he has been seeking out those wolves that will submit to him completely and can be easily manipulated by his will and power. Even the three baby alphas, those betas who have the potential to transition to alpha status are weak, addicted to the power that they think comes from Peter. His insanity is what drives him, and he can use that when we are in the midst of this battle to force the same transition that he experienced. This is extremely risky to him because these three especially will have a high likely hood to kill not only our people but his pack members as well. I promise you when this rogue feels that there is nothing to lose he will force them to change, to go berserk and if any of them escape they will rain such destruction on this town that Peter's attacks will look mild in comparison."

The room was dead silent.

"What do you suggest?" the Magistrate asked.

"We must kill the rogue without a question and the three baby alphas. The other nine betas will be a threat as long as those four wolves are on the attack. However, if we manage to kill the four of them quickly, we might be able to salvage the rest of the pack."

"You can't be serious?"

Maya glared at the man. "Not all the betas are as damaged as these four. Scott is a prime example of a beta's ability to overcome a stronger but much more insane wolf's influence."

"Besides, the tribunal has agreed to allow the Red Paw Clan to work towards rehabilitating wolves that may have been forced against their will to do things they would not have already have done."

"What about the code?"

"That is why we have the Truth Seer with us. Each beta salvaged will have to be judged. If he or she has attacked and harmed, and especially if they have killed another human being, their lives are forfeit and the pact is null and void."

"And you are ok with this?" Derek asked Maya.

"Any wolf that has tasted human flesh is deemed too dangerous to keep alive. That moment, however brief or coerced is one that stains the soul, bleeds the heart, and feeds the darkest parts of our beastly side. A wolf must be in balance with his inner wolf and the human heart or risk insanity."

"How often do wolves go insane?" Jackson asked.

"We need to have a pack. A lone wolf is much more likely to lose themselves to their animal nature. Some alphas have even forsaken their human form and joined normal wolf packs to adapt and maintain that bond to control their sanity."

"The pack is really that important?" Scott asked.

"Yes. Some wolves are lucky enough to be able to form a pack of friends and family, even those who have been bitten. Through these ties they can maintain a strong sense of self and sense of pack. However, this still is only a shadow of what a true pack is like, which I am certain you have begun to realize."

"If having a pack is so important, and this rogue has a pack of his own, how will that change the fight?"

"If this were a healthy pack, I would tell you to abandon our plans, get in touch with my mate and leave the battle to the Red Paw Clan. But since I know this is not the case I believe we can precede."

"What you think we cannot take on your pack?" one hunter sneered.

Maya looked at the man and he held his ground, but it was the Magistrate that spoke.

"The Red Paw Clan has alliances with other packs, but their own numbers are in the thousands. I have seen them battle, and they are more organized than the best trained army that our military have to offer. Due to the strength of their pack they have not had a rogue in their territory in over a hundred years, and only recently have sought to share their strength with us in order to promote better relations between our two people. We could not win against them, even if we increased our numbers by a hundred fold. This is why Maya is here and why we permitted her to bond with these wolves."

Everyone was staring at the Magistrate.

"When a pack is in balance, the battle is simple for each wolf works as a unit and part of a team. There is no miscommunication or argument in the ranks and if one is hurt the others offer aid. However, with a rogue, his concern will be his own safety and not the safety of his pack. He will sacrifice them to meet his goal of dominance. To this alpha, becoming the last one standing is the ultimate demonstration of his power and he might very well kill his own pack in an effort to achieve this goal. Because of this imbalance, his wolves cannot work as a team; they will fight as individuals and rarely, if ever, offer aid to one another. They will protect their alpha at all costs, because that is what the alpha wishes. If he is injured he will siphon energy from his pack to heal himself but offer his pack mates nothing in return. Those who are insane are greedy and power hungry which is their greatest weakness."

"And you are certain of their numbers?" the Magistrate asked.

"Yes, there maybe more, but the alpha will not use them in this fight. If we waited two more nights, there might be more that rogue is waiting to experience their first shift. The rogue again does not understand the value of the pack, even those who are newly tagged."

Jackson did not like the sound of that. He was torn between wanting to help and his fear of injury or death. Could his alpha really expect him to fight as a human? What the hell did a lacrosse team captain have to offer in the way of battle skills? Hell Jackson realized that he had never even held a gun before, much less fired one, though he assumed it was relatively simple. Jackson looked over at Stiles who was glaring at him as if trying to silently send him or Scott as message. Jackson had never seen Stiles so quiet before.

The Magistrate nodded. "Very well then, we will proceed with our plan, if there are no objections?" The question seemed to cover everyone in the room, but the Magistrate's eyes were on Maya.

"None," Maya said.

"Good. You and your wolves will take point as discussed previously. I am certain you can coordinate with them accordingly."

"Yes," Maya said and she could feel her pack tense behind her, but thankfully they said nothing.

"What about training? You can't possibly think that taking in these young pups into battle is a good idea?" Chris asked. "I mean sure your pack probably is able to fight as a unit but you don't even know these kids."

Maya's gaze held the hunter. "The pack bond will do a great deal of the work. Do not concern yourself Argent, we will not fail you."

"It is settled," the Magistrate said. "The rest will of the hunters we will divide into groups of three, including the new recruits. You youngin's will hold the rear position. Maya, may I suggest your youngest wolf there," he said as he pointed at Jackson, "join them since he doesn't have the tooth or claw to maintain a hand to hand combat point position."

"Agreed," Maya said. "We shall try to engage the alpha and his three enforcers. The betas no doubt will target your men but more on a one to one basis."

As the hunters continued talking about battle positions and strategies, Scott found himself relieved. Granted he would be directly on the front lines, but he was willing to do that if it meant that Allison and Stiles would be in the rear under layers of protection not only from his pack but from the other hunters as well. Allison was still not in the room and Scott could not understand why if she was supposed to be part of the battle. Was seeing him really that hard for her? If so, how could she fight? Stiles seemed to be about close to exploding with questions and smart-ass remarks. The restraint his friend maintained at holding his tongue was amazing to Scott. Stiles must have made a bargain to keep his mouth shut in order to be allowed to stay and participate in the hunt.

Just listening to the hunters discussed weapons turned out to be educational. The myth about silver bullets was only partly true. Werewolves were allergic to silver but it was not the only method used to kill them. Silver shot, if it went through the wolf did little to harm it. However if a silver bullet was to shatter within a werewolf's body it would poison them, limiting their ability to regenerate and most times the wolf would bleed out. Worse than silver were the wolfs bane bullets that poisoned the body over days which Derek had been unlucky to experience firsthand, but with those there was at least an antidote.

Arrows seemed to be the weapon of choice. They were difficult and painful to remove; they did a great deal of damage and could be used over distances. Bullets, though quick and lethal to humans could be forced out of the werewolf's body as he regenerated and often times went through the target with little or no stopping power.

If this was new information for Derek he made no indication of surprise or shock. Scott watched the older wolf out of the corner of his eye, worried that Derek would provoke another argument. However with Maya nearby, everyone seemed to have calmed down. Just watching the female alpha was intriguing. She was older, maybe in her late thirties, but very beautiful even for her age and strong, self-confident, a born leader. She stood amongst the hunters, as an equal despite the distrust of the locals and led as many conversations as she followed.

The knot that had been constricting inside Scott's stomach seemed to ease at the thought of a plan. For the first time going into this fight he felt as if he was not alone. It was as if he knew that Maya would try to take the worst of the attack on herself and do just as much to protect the humans as her own pack. The instinct to fight and hunt seemed to swell inside Scott and he wondered if it was the same for the others as he found himself longing for the fight ahead.

"Where will the rogue pack be meeting?" Chris asked.

"The old Hale House," Maya said pointing at the map. The Magistrate frowned along with several other hunters.

"Why would they go back there?" Stiles asked.

"Territory," Maya said. "That is where the Moon Leaf Clan was established. The rogue will want to assert his dominance by spilling the blood of his enemies there."

"What makes you so certain?" Chris asked.

Maya let slip a wicked smile. "Because he told me to meet him there with my pack when he challenged me."

"What?" Chris asked his anger apparent as distrust once again filled the room.

"I am a good tracker and spy but there are things about an alpha you cannot hide, especially from another alpha. The rogue knows I have claimed two of his wolves and that they are bonded to me. The rogue was within his rights to challenge me but I choose the time. We cannot afford to wait for the full moon."

"Why not?" Jackson asked. He certainly wished he could wait until he could actually help and make a difference in the fight.

"Too many things can go wrong under the sway of the moon's influence," the Magistrate cut in. "We have three hours to get into position. I suggest we be on our way."

"Will the rogue really allow us time to get into position?" Chris asked, his doubt was echoed by numerous hunters in the room.

"Wolves fight very differently from humans, which is why the hunters have been doing well at hunting us for so many generations. It takes a strong alpha to understand a human opponent and fight their instinct in order to level the battle ground," Maya said.

"I take it you are that kind of alpha?" Derek asked.

"I have been doing this for longer than you have been a live, young one. I know what I am doing." Maya reached out and touched Derek on the shoulder.

"I certainly hope so," Derek said.

Maya turned back to the Magistrate. "Sir, may we take our leave, and head to the Hale house to secure the perimeter?"

"Of course. I take it you will take all of your wolves even the newly tagged one?" the Magistrate asked.

"Yes," Maya said looking at Jackson who stiffened. "There are things that I can teach him even at this stage of his transition."

"Make it so," the Magistrate said and turned back to the map, a clear sign of dismissal. Several of the hunters grumbled about this whole hunt was one large trap set to eliminate the human hunters, but were silenced by a few short words from the Magistrate or the Magistrate's men.

Maya nodded to the wolves and they followed her out of the room and back into the front of the house. Scott searched desperately for some sign that Allison was nearby. He could smell her scent everywhere in the house but it was impossible to pin point her location with so many people stuffed into the house. Mrs. Argent watched the wolves head to her front door with a scowl and eyes set with deep distrust. Not that Scott could blame her.

"Lose the leather coat," Derek said to Jackson before they exited the front door.

"This is a three hundred dollar coat," Jackson said. "I'm not going to leave it."

"My point exactly," Derek shot back. "We are going into a fight and trust me your clothes are going to get torn, bloody, and become unusable when this is over."

"But I'm not even going to be on the front lines like you two." Even ask Jackson said the words he was torn. Part of him felt like a coward hiding in rear of the battle, the other part, was relieved. Maya seemed to take note of the conversation and watched as it played out.

"Do you really believe that they are going to let you cower in the back? Hell, if the hunters don't put you between them and the alpha, the other betas will. So leave the jacket."

Jackson looked as if he wanted to argue but began stripping off his coat and lying on the Argent's couch. Scott was happy he had planned ahead and was wearing an old hoodie, ripped jeans, and a paint covered t-shirt. Derek was similarly dressed as well. Even though leather could take a beating it was important to be prepared.

Stiles came up to Scott just before he left the house and stood in the doorway.

"Hey, good luck tonight," Stiles said.

"You really should go home Stiles," Scott said knowing his words meant nothing.

"I told you, we are going to get through this together. I've got your back. Because between you and me, I really don't trust these guys."

Stiles meant it as a joke but the implied truth left both boys feeling hallow. Scott sighed and finally smiled at his friend. Stiles' loyalty was going to get him killed, but Scott learned long ago that he could never talk his friend out of doing something stupid.

"Hey, Allison is going to be in this fight," Scott said.

"Yeah, I tried to talk to her but I think she is avoiding us," Stiles said and ran his hands over his short hair.

"You and Jackson are going to put in the same place as she will be, if I understand the plan."

"Don't worry I will talk to her," Stile said with a smile. He already had a plan to help Allison understand everything Scott was going through, especially if they were going to be fighting together.

Scott shook his head. "No. Focus on staying alive and take care of her."

Stiles lost the smile that had been on his face like dropping a mask. Stiles became solemn and serious.

"I will protect her Scott, I promise you."

"Thanks," Scott said.

"McCall hurry up!" Jackson shouted from outside.

Scott turned and exited the house. Stiles watched his friend leave with the pack. Stiles wished he could go with him. But for better or worse he had made his choice to stand with the hunters. Stiles shut the door and returned to the war room.

The smell of gunpowder and oil filled the air as the hunters began to gather up their guns. Even the crossbows were made of metal and well oiled. Allison had over four dozen arrows for her low bow and Chris inspected each of Stiles' guns. The hunter found them in good condition and presented Stiles with several additional aftermarket goodies. The night vision scope was one of the best additions. But the extra ammo was also needed and Stiles took them in stride. Chris even managed to be impressed by the silver bullets that Stiles had managed to forge.

All the hunters seemed to know what they were doing and Stiles kept his eyes and ears open, but no one had given him any orders as of yet. Stiles contemplated talking to Langston, who seemed to have some sort of authority with the hunters, despite appearing to take little part in the gun-loving fervor that filled most of the hunters will cold confidence. Stiles was rechecking his weapons when Allison came into the war room. She looked ready for battle, wearing black leather, her archery gear and a grimace of conviction. Stiles watched as Allison shared quiet words with her father that seemed almost heated. Again Stiles wished he had Scott's ultra-sensitive hearing.

Chris waved over to Stiles to join him and Allison glared at Stiles with almost a type of loathing.

"Listen up, you two," Chris said. "Since Jackson left with the pack, you are going to need to explain these directions to him as well. Under no circumstances are you kids to join the fighting on the ground."

"What if the fight on the ground comes to us?" Stiles asked.

"From everything we are planning, that should not happen," Chris said, but his eyes narrowed. "But if it does, you are going to run. That's an order."

"But Dad…"

"No buts, this is war. If you cannot follow orders than you are no use to us and you will stay behind."

"Yes, sir," Stiles said. Allison ground her teeth but nodded.

Chris pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing of the interior of a house. The Hale House actually. He had long ago obtained the plans from the city court house.

"I've been to this house numerous times. You are to proceed to the second story and position yourself here, in this room." Chris pointed at a center room in the picture that had been a bedroom. The window from the room had a clear view of the front of the house where the battle would no doubt take place.

"This is one of the few rooms that is fully intact and we are lucky for that. I know there are lots of old pieces of furniture in the area and you will barricade yourselves into this room."

"Then how can we help?" Allison asked.

"You can shoot from the window and provide cover fire from above. We will do our best to keep the wolves off the roof." Chris did not like the idea that the wolves were such great climbers; but on a roof top, they made excellent targets.

"What if they get on the roof?" Stiles asked.

"Use Jackson. He might not be able to shift yet but he does have better hearing and eyesight and can spot things before either of you will be able to." Chris wanted to tell them how they could not trust the wolf, how this was a bad idea, but he kept his mouth shut. The Magistrate had spoken with Chris for many hours explaining why the wolves were needed and why they could be trusted. The most Chris could do was leave his daughter armed to the teeth since it seemed like nothing would talk her out of joining the fight. On this matter, Chris's sister had been correct. Allison was a natural hunter.

"You know, it's not too late to back out of this," Chris offered.

"No, we're coming," Allison said.

"I'm not going to leave Scott to fight alone," Stiles added.

Chris had to admit it he was proud of the kids in front of him; even if they were stupid and inexperienced. Neither one had any idea what they were walking into but they were going to do it nonetheless. Their courage and loyalty was almost touching, if it weren't for the fact that they were siding with the enemy in a way. Still the lines between sides were becoming even more blurry with every passing moment.

Chris nodded. "Grab your gear. We load up in five."

Allison watched her father walk over to talk with the other hunters and forced herself not to flinch as Stiles turned to her.

"Stiles, please don't talk to me about Scott," Allison cut in before Stiles could open his mouth. "We have more important things to focus on right now."

Stiles, gaped like a fish for a moment. Then thought better of what he was going to say and nodded.

"Thank you," Allison said.

"Sure," Stiles said. "What type of arrows do you have?"

"Several flash bangs, a few different tips, and some specials that my aunt gave me that I am to use only as a last resort, according to my father."

Stiles was intrigued. "What do they do?"

"I have no idea. I assume it kill things."

Hearing Allison sound so hard was like a slap in the face. Stiles gathered up all his weapons and followed Allison back into the house.

Meanwhile, in the driveway the wolves had waited for Scott to join them. The moon was just beginning to rise and filled the area with a soft glow. Even this close to the full moon made Scott's skin itch. Maya lead them past the drive way and to the edge of the street away from the cars.

"Aren't we going to ride in a car?" Jackson asked.

"No," Maya said.

"What? Do you expect us to run from here to Derek's house?" Scott asked.

"You can't expect me to be able to keep up with you all?" Jackson asked.

"You will do fine." Maya said and stretched. "Walking into a battle cold is like showing up on the field unprepared for a game. You need to warm up for a fight just like you warm up for a game, understand?"

"But you can't expect us to run that distance and be ready to fight the rogue?" Scott protested.

"I really believe in training on your feet. You will be ready, of that I have no doubts. Now stretch out and let's get moving." Maya watched the younger wolves go through the motions of stretching out; all the while she tested the bond they all shared. No one spoke but they watched her as if she might change her mind and decide to eat them. Maya ignored the looks and got to her feet.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked.

"As ready as I will ever be," Scott muttered under his breath. Maya gave them a curt nod.

"Derek, if you would be so kind as to lead the way?" Maya asked, and Derek needed no prompting. He took off into the woods at a dead run. With only a quick look Scott followed after him. Jackson looked back at Maya.

"I can't keep up with them yet," he said, regretting having come and wishing the full moon was tonight and not two days from now.

"Take my hand," Maya said holding out her right hand. Jackson looked at her doubtful.

"I won't bite you, but right now you need the pack bond to be stronger. And I can offer you that. It will help you with the running."

Jackson shook his head but took her hand. "I don't see how…"

Jackson's words died on his lips as Jackson felt a wave of adrenaline fill him. He looked out over the forest and saw things in a different light, things were clearer, sharper. The smells and noises seemed to fill him up. Jackson was running before he realized his feet were moving and he had released Maya's hand. She was there, next to him, keeping pace as they ran through the forest. It took only a few minutes for them to catch up to the other betas.

Scott and Derek ran almost neck and neck towards the Hale house. Jackson could see that they had shifted to increase their speed, but it was more than that. All of them were running as a group but not as a competition. It was as if the strength of each other was helping them push beyond their limits of human speed to something stronger and faster. Everyone seemed to be smiling, Jackson certainly was. Jackson could imagine such speed on the field during one of his games; he knew that if he did that he would be unstoppable.

All the wolves made it to the Hale house well before the hunters arrived in their SUVs. Everyone was breathing hard, but no one felt tired. The house had not changed and remained as a reminder of the horrible fire that had wiped out the Moon Leaf Clan.

"What was that?" Jackson asked.

"We ran," Maya said as if that answered the question.

"No, he's right. Something was different," Scott added.

"We ran as a pack," Maya explained. "The battle we go into tonight will be no different. That sense of shared power was the pack bond. Jackson that was why you could keep up with us, we helped share our power with you so that you could push your body to its limit without a full moon."

"That was amazing," Derek added.

"Now what do we do?" Scott asked.

"Scout out the area, make yourself familiar with the surroundings. And when the hunters arrive, be prepared to fight, for the rogue will be here soon."

Maya nodded to Derek who took off in a northern direction. Scott looked at Jackson but wandered off into the woods in the opposite direction, where Maya went east. Jackson was left standing in front of the Hale house. He wasn't going to fight and scouting seemed silly, but looking up at the old house he decided to head inside. Mr. Argent had wanted the civilians- aka kids- up inside on the second floor, well away from the action. Jackson knew that this was where he was most likely going to hole up with Stiles and Allison. Walking into the house, he headed up the old stairway. The second floor was in ruins and most of the floors had caved in. Still there was one room that seemed intact and it was the one Derek had mentioned.

Jackson walked inside the charred remains of the room and over to the window. From above he could see where the black SUVs were driving up the path. Scott, Derek, and Maya were nowhere to be seen. And yet, Jackson could swear that he felt something, a sense that he knew exactly where they were in the darkness. The window over looked the courtyard and Jackson could see deep into the forest. He marveled at his new eye sight and had to smile. This was the perfect spot for a sharp shooter and Jackson prayed Allison and perhaps even Stiles might be up to the task. The night was growing dark as the hunters arrived and Jackson felt almost eager for the battle to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

Tribunal

Chapter Five

The hunters arrived to a deserted house. The wolves were nowhere to be seen but Chris did not doubt that they would arrive shortly. He felt almost satisfied that the cars had made it to the house first, showing the superiority of technology over the supernatural. Putting the car in park and killing the engine, he got out of the car followed by the others. Argent opened up the back of the SUV and handed out weapons to Allison and Stiles. Both of them were issued Tasers and instructed on how to use them. Electricity was the best defense in tight corners when faced with a werewolf.

"You two follow me," Chris ordered. Allison and Stiles nodded, each looking around for some sign of Scott or the alpha. Chris lead the teens to the house and Jackson was there waiting in the shadows. As he watched the Argents step onto the porch he emerged, startling everyone. The guns came out.

"Easy, we are all on the same side," Jackson said, eyes wide.

"Don't do that man," Stiles huffed.

"That is a good way to get yourself killed," Chris said.

"Whatever," Jackson said looking past them into woods. "I was told to wait here for you."

"Have you been upstairs?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I brought some stuff up so we could block the door up," Jackson said. It was difficult to suppress the smile that came with pride. Jackson may not have turned yet but he was a hell of a lot stronger than he had been. Moving the furniture, broken as most of it was, the wood was still heavy and he had managed to drag it upstairs on his own.

Chris nodded and led the way up the stairs. Allison remained quiet and watched Jackson with caution. Stiles couldn't help but worry about Scott. If Jackson was here, where the heck was his best friend?

The room was crammed with broken chairs, desks, a wardrobe, several chests of drawers and even a few broken doors. Chris was rather impressed by the resourcefulness of the young pup but would not dare say anything. The fact that the wolf was going to be watching his daughter's back twisted a sick knot in his stomach. Stiles at least was human and if the sheriff had taken any time at all to teach his son gunplay, then at least Allison would have one person to count on. Not that Chris ever planned to allow any of the rogue wolves to get that close to Allison.

"All right kids, I want you to barricade this door behind me when I leave," Chris said indicating to the pile of crap that Jackson had pulled together. "The fight should not come up this way but if it does, I want you to climb out onto the roof. If you go around to the right, there is a metal fire escape. I want you to use it and run."

"But-" Allison started to say.

"No buts. If the rogues get past us then that means things had gone horribly wrong, and I want you to run. No matter what." It was obvious that this was meant for Allison more than the boys but all of them nodded in agreement. Chris turned to Stiles and Jackson.

"I am counting on you two to keep her safe."

"We will, sir," Stiles said and Jackson nodded. Both of them knew that if they failed and managed to live through the fight that Chris would hunt them down and make them pay. Allison glared at her father, hating what he was saying and yet some small part of her was thankful he had her best interests in mind. Not that she doubted Stiles or Jackson. Still Allison could not shake the fact that she hated having to 'be protected.' She was stronger than that, and now with her bow in hand she was certain she was far more deadly. Allison looked back at her father but refused to take those final steps to say good bye.

"Take this," Chris handed Allison a radio with an ear piece. "We use codes but if you need help you only need to call."

"You should go. Your men are waiting for you," Allison said, her words bitter.

Chris nodded. "Be safe."

The teens watched as Chris left the room. Allison was already setting up where the best shot from the window would be. Stiles dropped his back pack which held the extra ammo and some sand bags which he removed from the pack and laid on the window sill. Jackson worked to block up the door. Satisfied he turned to face the other teens.

"What are those?" Jackson asked.

"Sand bags. They make it easier to aim." Stiles prepped and loaded his gun. Testing the sights he took aim over the bags and scanned the area below. Most of the hunters had taken up positions providing cover and triangle formations to watch all sides for attack.

"Which gun do I get?" Jackson asked.

"Have you ever shot a gun, Jackson?" Stiles asked.

Jackson glared at him and through gritted teeth said, "No."

"No offense but my dad always said that a gun fight is not the time to learn how to use a weapon. I don't think it is a good idea to give you one if you don't know how to use it."

"What is there to know? You point the barrel at your enemy and pull the trigger," Jackson said. He knew that if Stiles could figure it out then surely he could.

"What about the safety? What do you do if the gun jams? How do you load it?" Stiles shot off each question with anger filling his tone. Allison looked up at him confused.

"Teach me, damn it," Jackson growled back.

"Why bother? Every time we have come to you for help you have shown that the only person you care about is yourself." Stiles could remember how Jackson did everything he could to avoid injury, which had forced Scott to threaten him. Jackson was too used to getting his way and he still did not understand the full ramifications of his new state. Stiles hated that such a pompous jerk was better suited to fight next to his best friend than Stiles was.

"Look, you act like it is a choice," Jackson said. "You heard Allison's father, we need every person armed and able to help. I am pretty sure I can handle a shotgun, even if you don't think so."

"Your job is to help us keep watch and use those heightened senses for something useful," Stiles said.

Jackson's eyes flashed blue, like Derek's, but Stiles held his ground. Jackson was still in transition and nowhere near as imposing as Scott when he was enraged. Stiles felt confident that he could reach the Taser in his belt before Jackson could even get close enough to touch him.

"We are supposed to be working together," Jackson said. "I am your team captain which means I am used to being in command."

Stiles snorted. "I think you need to check your self-important attitude at the door, Jackson. The last time I looked you were too scared to lead anyone. "

"And I suppose that you are?" Jackson snarled back as he pushed into Stiles' personal space.

"At least I stick with my friends, even when they are trying to kill me, and help them. So yeah, I do think I am more qualified to make decisions about who gets to be able to shoot who in this situation, you jackass!" Stiles shouted pushing back. Neither boy was about to back down.

"Knock it off you two!" Allison shouted but they were ignoring her.

"You are nothing but a coward," Stile said. Jackson clenched his fists and took a step closer but Allison pushed between the two boys leaving her bow cast aside. This was getting out of hand.

"Will you two listen to yourselves? You're acting like children!" Allison shouted.

A howl cut through the night killing all conversations as the hunters tensed and looked towards the sound. The howl died in the night only to be replaced with what sounded like a hundred voices of the other wolves of the rogue's pack.

Allison grabbed her bow and put an arrow into the dock. Stiles and Jackson exchanged a look and separated. Stiles knelt over the sandbags and took aim at the ground. His heart was racing and he forced himself to take slow deep breaths. The sheriff had told him that snipers in the army were trained to fire shots between heartbeats in order to have a more perfect and controlled shot. There was no way Stiles was going to manage that, but at least he could make sure his aim was as true as he could possibly make it. Adrenaline was his worst enemy next to panic and Stiles glanced over at Allison. She seemed calm, cool, and steady. Stiles actually envied her. The hunters below had taken cover and almost blended into the background.

Maya emerged from behind the hunters who were positioned dead center in front of the house. Derek and Scott both walked out from the woods in step; Scott from the left and Derek from the right. Like the betas that stood next to Peter, Scott and Derek had already shifted. Allison let out a small gasp as Scott stepped into the moonlight and looked back at her. His golden eyes caught the light and flashed. The look of shock and sadness on Allison's face almost stole his courage but he turned back to face the pack, a deep seated rage washed through him. Scott knew that no matter what happened tonight, the rogue was going to die and Scott prayed he had the strength to do the deed.

Maya stood and glared into the darkness. "Peter Hale. Come forth and accept my challenge."

Laughter filled the air.

"Are you afraid to face me?" Maya asked. Scott and Derek continued to scan the area, they could hear the other wolves surrounding them, but even with their heightened senses, it was difficult to tell one from another. Maya, at least, seemed confident.

"I fear no one," Peter's voice said from the darkness. "You have sided with our enemy. Why, might I ask?"

"You have broken wolf law. For that, you must be punished. These men and women only come to make sure that justice is carried out."

More laughter filled the air, this time it was hard and bitter.

"Justice? Where was your wolf's justice when my family was attacked? When I was burned alive and left to suffer alone for six years in silent torture? Where was the justice for those I loved?"

"We were not made aware of this incident until recently. And you have had your justice under our law and the Hunter's Code. Kathleen Argent has paid with her life."

This time a roar filled the air.

"Her death belonged to me!" Peter snarled from the shadows. "How dare you interfere!"

"Vengeance is not justice. My challenge is given, why don't you come out of the shadows and face me?"

Silence echoed back. For a moment Scott thought that Peter would not answer the challenge. Obviously he was angry, which was an advantage. But then out of the darkness, Peter stepped forward flanked on both sides by six betas, all who looked just as fierce as Derek and Scott.

"Why issue a challenge at all?" Peter asked hands outstretched at his side. "We are the same. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Help us kill the hunters and be rid of them once and for all."

"You are a fool, Peter Hale," Maya said. "For every innocent life you cut down, every human you force to become a wolf; you prove how important it is to end this nightmare."

"It is you that is the fool," Peter snarled. "What good do you think your two pups there will be against my pack? Do you honestly think that hunters will not wait for us to tear each other apart only to turn on us all and kill the survivors?"

"Their honor is not in question."

"But mine is?" Peter growled. "Who do you think you are?"

Maya seemed to grow taller. "I am Maya Stone Claw, mate to the Pack Master Alpha Terrance Stone Claw of the united Red Paw Clan. I am daughter of mated Alpha Pair William and Mary Storm Tree and Enforcer of the Council's Tribunal. I stand with my pack mates to challenge your leadership of the ruined Moon Leaf Clan and seek retribution for the blood debt on the innocent people of Beacon Hills."

Peter stared at her. There was a look of utter shock that was quickly replaced by anger.

"You are the white wolf," Peter whispered.

"Yes," Maya said.

Peter composed himself. "Where is this united clan you speak of? These two pups cannot be the power of legend."

"My work with the Tribunal takes precedence over my clan at times. But these two young warriors will do well to stand with me in their place."

Peter began to laugh again. "I think the stories of my childhood greatly exaggerated your claims. I am no fool. If you are who you claim to be, I will accept your challenge and take your power as my own."

"That is your first mistake," Maya said.

"Really? I think yours was choosing to stand against your own people. Why not join me?"

"Never," Scott snarled unable to stay silent any longer.

"Out of the mouth of babes," Peter mocked. "Is that your final decision? To die with her? I am giving you one last chance."

"And now I will meet your offer with one of my own." Maya raised her head a better higher as she addressed the other betas. "Any wolf that chooses to side with me and mine will be given asylum, on the only condition that they will be judged for any human deaths committed by their hands. If you have maintained your humanity, then there is a place for you within my pack."

Laughter again, this time more than just Peter's voice joined the chorus of mocking tones.

"I think you have your answer," Peter said as a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Then at least have the decency to meet my challenge directly, alpha to alpha."

Peter's smile turned hard. "Oh, I think we are beyond that now."

Peter let loose a roar as he shifted. The change was sporadic and painful to behold but it sent his wolves into action as they charged forward towards Maya. Maya stood her ground as Scott and Derek pulled to her sides and met the attack with a unified front. Maya's shift was almost beautiful. There was no pain on her face as she slipped her skin and resumed the full wolf persona and growled at the betas that stopped just a few feet from them. Looking at this alpha the difference in power was clear. And in that moment that lasted no more than a heartbeat, Peter felt that he might lose.

Scott stood his ground and only vaguely wondered why he was not panicking. They were hopelessly outnumbers and the hunters were not doing a damn thing. And yet, the other betas seemed to be almost clumsy in their attacks whereas Maya, Scott, and Derek seemed to flow- aiding one another and casting off each attack as if swatting at flies. As of yet, not one of the rogue wolves had been able to draw blood, but Maya had knocked several back not only a few feet but across the driveway. The hunters were finally beginning to take action as bullets and arrows flew past and hit their targets. Sadly most were shoulder and leg wounds, most of which the wolves removed and continued the fight.

Despite whatever supercharged pack energy Maya was sending them, Scott could feel the fatigue begin to set in. The battle had been going on for minutes but even the rogues were tiring. Maya actually looked like she was enjoying the fight. It was difficult to tell with her wolfish grin whether or not there was true joy written on her face. Maya was the first to draw blood and it was as if the sight of their own injured seemed to make many of the rogues hesitate- as if they lost heart. The battle seemed to be going in their favor, but then Peter let out another howl. This one was far more powerful than the last.

"Here it comes," Maya managed to say.

Before them, three of the fiercest wolves who had issued forth the most attacks, fell to their knees. The other rogues backed up as the three convulsed and twisted on the bare earth. One could hear the bones breaking and screams of the wolves as they shifted again, this time to an alpha state, complete with glowing red eyes filled with hate. The remnants of their human clothes fell away and Peter stepped forward to join the fight at last. The four alphas stalked forward towards the wolves with the rogue betas cheering from the back.

Scott could see the alphas tense for the attack, and heard the familiar sound of string being pulled taunt.

"Scott, your eyes," Allison shouted unsure if he would hear her.

Thankfully the wolves did. Derek, Scott, and Maya ducked as several flash bang arrows alighted the air and filled the clearing with a burst of light almost as bright as the sun. The alphas were dazed, and Maya saw her chance to charge. She tore into the first alpha digging her teeth deep into his throat, the first killing blow. As she tore away her fangs, the blood flew into the air covering everyone in the sticky, hot, coppery mess. Scott and Derek followed the attack aiming for Peter. Even with the two of them attacking, they were no match for the alpha.

Peter tossed them off and across the clearing, while the other two alphas turned their attention onto Maya. The betas in the back finally surged forward as if commanded by Peter, attacking Scott and Derek while Peter scampered towards the hunters. Even as the bullets sounded, the battle raged on. Maya was pinned by the larger male alpha leaving the female to seek other prey. Chris was yelling commands into the radio and the hunters began to take on the brunt of the attack. The betas were spilling over their snipe points and the human's screams began to fill the air. Blood was everywhere, followed by the sound of an explosion. Someone had ignited several of the flash bangs by accident taking out both the wolf and hunter in the same instant.

Stiles and Allison could only do so much from their vantage point and it was getting more difficult to tell who the rogues were and who the hunters were. Jackson watched feeling utterly helpless and his pack fought without him. The need to offer support and assist in the hunt almost outweighed his desire to survive. The bodies were piling up and it was impossible to tell who was winning. Scott and Derek continued to fight as did Maya. Maya was the most terrifying thing out on the battle field. Her white coat had been stained pink and red with blood, much of it her own. Her fangs and claws never once failed to meet their target and were often times covered in gore as she tore into her opponent.  
>Peter and the rogue alphas were about the same type of monstrosity. The newly transformed alphas took to eating parts of their victims rutting around in the chest cavity and tearing out their victim's hearts. The hunters, had doubled their efforts and many of the betas began to look like pin cushions as the arrow and bullets riddled their bodies. No one was thinking clearly despite the orders from the Magistrate. The radio filled with shouted orders or the screams of the dying.<p>

Above in the Hale House, the carnage seemed almost surreal. People were dying below and the smell of blood and gunpowder filled the air. Still somehow the teens remained unharmed. Jackson watched, waiting for some signal. From time to time Allison would instruct Stiles to aim for a specific section of the clearing, but no one really found it important to chit chat. Jackson began to pace with the need to do something, anything that was helpful.

"Guys," Jackson said but was ignored.

Shots rang out as Stiles continued to fire. Allison was just as preoccupied with her targets. They were dropping betas with mostly superficial wounds, nothing that truly stopped them. The werewolves were just too quick. Jackson turned his focus on the door, something or someone was coming. He could hear the steps slowly ascending the stairs.

"Give me the shot gun, Stiles!" Jackson yelled.

"What?" Stiles asked, but as if to answer a thunderous crash shuddered against the door knocking broken pieces of furniture into the room. But thankfully the door held.

"Out the window!" Jackson shouted. He wretched the shot gun from Stiles' hand and cocked the weapon as Stiles had shown him. Allison was already out the window followed closely by Stiles. The room was silent but Jackson's keen ears knew that the attack was far from over. Jackson knelt in the window sill looking at the door as the dry wall next to him exploded in a shower of charred ash and white dust. Jackson had only seconds to aim the gun and felt the blast push him almost out of the window. The alpha took the hit and lay stunned for a moment.

Stiles grabbed Jackson and pulled him the rest of the way out of the window. Allison was already making her way towards the fire escape. Only it wasn't there. The tangled web that had once been the stairs lay in ruins off near the side of the house.

"Shit," Stiles swore. They were two stories up with no way down. The alpha had managed to recover and let out a roar.

"Scott!" Allison yelled.

Even in the midst of the fight, Scott heard her. He managed to dodge the blow from the beta he was fighting and sent her tumbling towards a group of hunters. Against what Scott sensed he should be doing, Scott left the fight and ran towards where Allison was. Looking up at the rooftop he could see the alpha prowling closer towards his prey.

Scott stood at the base of the house.

"Jackson!" Scott shouted.

Jackson looked over the roof and saw Scott below. There was no way down. They would have to jump. Jackson grabbed Allison and before she could ask, he twisted her over the side of the roof and let her hang down until Scott was in position.

"Let go!" Scott shouted and Jackson dropped Allison into his waiting arms.

Stiles had managed to get off a couple of shots and saw what Jackson was doing. So did the alpha. The alpha charged and knocked Jackson off the roof then turned on Stiles. Jackson made it to the ground unharmed but the three friends watched as Stiles was backed to the edge of the roof.

"Jump, you fool!" Jackson said.

Stiles swallowed, that was easier said than done. There was one shot left and Stiles tried to aim the gun but the alpha was too quick and plucked the weapon from his fingers. This sent Stiles off balance and over the edge. He managed to grab the edge of the rooftop, while his friends paced below.

"Just let go!" Scott shouted.

Stiles finally gathered up his courage and released his death grip. As he felt his body give way and begin to fall the alpha bolted forward, unwilling to give up his prize. Teeth latched onto Stile's right arm and began to pull him back up onto the room as Stiles let out a scream.

Something flew past Stile's ear and it was the alpha's turn to scream.

Stiles began to fall again. This time he saw the arrow lodged in the alpha's neck, which had forced it to let go of Stiles. The impact as Scott caught him knocked the wind out of Stiles' chest, but he was alive. Allison was taking aim again with her bow, but she only had three bolts left. Jackson helped him to his feet as Scott watched the alpha.

"Run," Scott growled.

The alpha charged. She was injured but it did not seem to matter. Scott could hear his friends retreat and charged forward to meet the alpha. She was completely feral in her attacks, which were fast but lacked strength or forethought. Scott was able to block most of them and strike her in vulnerable areas, which she did not protect. Each strike Scott dealt pushed the alpha back. What Scott had not considered was his environment. A miss step landed him with his foot down a hole that trapped his leg. The alpha saw her chance and moved to strike with teeth and not claws. Scott threw up his arm to block an attack that never came. Two arrows found their way into the alpha's center mass. She fell back buying Scott time to pull himself free.

Turning around Scott looked to see Allison putting her last arrow into the bow. Scott felt claws dig into his leg as he was upturned but in the last possible moment he turned and used his other leg to catch the alpha under the chin in an upwards kick. This exposed her neck and the arrow tore past Scott burying itself all the way through the alpha's neck. Scott kicked her again in the face and pulled himself to his feet. Watching her die was horrible as she reverted back to human. The woman had been almost pretty at one point; but now with the arrows sticking out in odd places and the blood covering her like red paint. She looked horrifying.

Scott stood there with the body of the alpha at his feet. Allison's arrows sticking out in odd directions and blood pooled at his feet. Screams and the sound of gunfire still filled the air. Scott could see that Jackson had already taken off but Stiles was trying to convince Allison to go with him. She just stood there staring at Scott. Allison held his gaze as flash bangs erupted around them. Scott was temporarily blinded and when he could see again, dread welled up in his heart.

Peter had spotted Allison and was charging right for her. Scott was somehow faster. He ran and put himself between her and the rogue. Scott let out a snarl, teeth barred and claws outstretched. Surprisingly, Peter stopped his charge and stalked back and forth in front of Scott. The younger wolf circled around, blocking Peter from closing in on Allison. The bow sat empty and useless in her hand. Scott could almost taste her pulse on his tongue as her heart thundered in the darkness, louder than the gun shots. Men were shouting and had noticed the fight, but the rogue betas were making things difficult for them and Scott knew he was on his own. One thing was certain, Scott wasn't going to let anything happen to Allison.

"Move," Peter snarled.

"Never," Scott growled back.

"I do not want to kill you, pup. Think of how strong we would be if we but joined forces?" Peter circled once again. "Let us kill the girl. She is only going to betray you, like all hunters do. She will only grow up to hunt you one day."

Allison's heart rate increased again. Scott didn't care. Allison might hate him but he loved her; he could not let anything bad happen to her if Scott could prevent it. Scott's only remaining hope was that one day she might realize this.

"I will never join you," Scott snarled.

"Then die," Peter roared and charged forward. Scott was ready for this and managed to divert the attack. Despite the increase in strength thanks to the pack bond, it was not enough to do much more than stop Peter.

The rogue tore his teeth into Scott's left shoulder forcing them to the ground, rolling in the blood and dead leaves. Allison managed to take this opportunity to run. Her father was waiting and Scott could hear the brief exchange of words and reloading of weapons. Peter had noticed as well. Peter tore his fangs from Scott's flesh. A howl went out from his throat and two of the betas broke off their attack and turned onto the Argents. Scott could feel the pain subside in his shoulder as Peter turned back to him. Scott charged him this time, claws digging in and tearing at the Alpha's face. Blood was hot and sticky on Scott's hands as his fists found contact, but Peter bucked once tossing Scott into the air. Scott fell to the ground with the wind pushed from his chest. Still Scott managed to get to his feet just as Peter made a swipe to take off Scott's head. Scott grabbed with his good arm and managed to catch the blow to stop it. Peter turned to bite and Scott blocked using his left arm, which he wedged into the alpha's open jaw. But what Scott could not block was the final blow. Peter's claws caught Scott right above the belly button and tore out his stomach.

Still Scott would not let go. Peter shook him spilling Scott's intestines and breaking Scott's left arm under the pressure of his jaw. Scott's death gripe held Peter's arm.

"Let go!" Peter roared. One last shake and Scott's strength failed him. Falling to his knees, Scott knelt and could see Allison watching, bow drawn. Peter's attention was only on Scott as he raised his claws to take off Scott's head. The arrow caught Peter high in the back and he roared in pain. From the shadows Derek burst out of the darkness and carried Peter away from Scott.

Derek tore into Peter with rage fueled by hate. All Derek could think about was his sister and how Peter had killed her in cold blood. But Derek's rage was filled with more than this. Every hurt he had endured, every nightmare he had suffered, the pain Kate had given him when she ripped apart their bond, only filled Derek with more power. Allison's arrow had been true, and weakened the rogue Alpha wolf. Derek could feel each blow stinging true, while Peter's swipes and claws seemed to be growing weaker. Both wolves were soon covered in blood; most of it belonged to Peter. In a final effort, Peter managed to trap both of Derek's arms, but Derek head butted his uncle; and using the only weapon available to him, Derek tore into Peter's throat with his teeth. The blood was hot and almost sweet on his tongue. Derek jerked back, tearing out Peter's Adam's apple in a wash of arteriolar blood spray.

Peter sputtered for a moment more, eyes glowing red before he released Derek and fell back, clutching his own throat. But the damage was done. Derek stood over his uncle while the last blood poured from his neck and watched as the monster before him reverted to its human form.

Derek felt it, the power that came from his kill and he drank it up. Derek knew he was now an alpha; he had proven himself and taken all that his uncle had been and finally became what his mother had told Derek he would one day become. The battle seemed to end in that moment as a shout went up amongst the hunters for a cease fire. People were moving about shouting and dealing with the after math, but it was Allison's screams that filled the night and drew Derek's attention back to the here and now.


	6. Chapter 6

11

Tribunal

Chapter Six

Derek felt the rush of power fill him, almost drawing his body to the point of change. He had only to will it and his basic beta form would fall away against the massive force of the change to an alpha. More beast than man, the change would take his rational mind leaving him too drunk on his own power to think clearly. Derek wanted that release- to feel the power of the hunt, the need to kill, to run full force within the night and tear out his enemy's throat and bath in their blood. Yet something was stopping him from giving in completely to that need and the dark power that Peter's death had pumped into him.

Derek turned to his pack, his comrades, and horror washed through him as he found that they lay strewn across the battlefield. Allison's screams filled the air as she called for help and cradled Scott's body in his arms. Stiles was desperately trying to stop the bleeding and pressing the tatters of his shirt over Scott's chest while Jackson knelt next to Maya. Maya was worse than Scott for her white fur was stained with blood and had too many injuries to count. Rage welled up within Derek; it was happening again, his pack was dying. His eyes changed from ice blue to blood red as his rage consumed him. The hunters were off in the distance and made no move to either aid or attack the wolves that lay injured and dying. The rival pack was destroyed, their bodies bloody and in ruins throughout the killing field. Five remained with their hands interlaced above their heads as they knelt in front of the hunters, who had numerous guns trained on the rogue wolves. The utter defeat was apparent in their posture and written on their faces. All were injured but made no attempt to continue the fight. Derek looked back at his pack and began to feel his body begin to shift as bones broke, and reformed. It was only then that Maya caught his eye.

The plea for help was raw in Maya's eyes as she looked up at him. The rage suddenly vanished as Derek's chest swelled with a deeper, more powerful urge- his need to protect. The red light vanished from his eyes as he reverted to his human form. Jackson was staring at Derek while he held onto Maya. Jackson's eyes revealed far too much white as his pulse practically choked him with fear. Derek turned back to Scott, the younger wolf was unconscious and still in his beta form. Anxiety began to build, since this was not supposed to happen. _Why wasn't he healing?_ Derek wondered. Derek knelt next to Stiles smelling Scott's blood as it seeped through the cloth.

"Why isn't he healing?" Stiles demanded.

"I don't know," Derek growled and gently lifted a piece of the shirt to examine the wound. A small section of intestine poked out from the tattered skin, looking pink and raw against the blood stained, tanned skin of Scott's stomach.

"Shouldn't he have changed back to normal?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. Pain usually makes us revert to our human form. I don't know why he is stuck." Derek frowned; he had never seen or heard of this happening. Glancing back he looked over towards Maya. She too was still in her wolf form but she, at least, was conscious. Alphas were supposed to be able to control all aspects of the change. Was she keeping Scott like this? For what purpose would she?

"Do something!" Allison shouted. Derek glared back at her; but, to her credit, the girl remained unflinching and met his stare. Derek pulled himself to his feet and pulled Stiles up with him.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked.

"We need to get her over here," Derek said pointing to Maya. "She is the only one who can help him."

"Stay here," Stiles told Allison and followed Derek over towards Maya, but only after had Stiles grabbed his backpack which held his first aid supplies. Scott's wounds had been too large for the simple bandages, but it didn't matter if Scott couldn't heal himself. He'd be dead before an ambulance could make it all the way out here or before the hunters could ever hope to deliver the wolf to the emergency room. As if they would. Jackson looked up at Derek as the other wolves approached.

"She's hurt bad," Jackson said.

"I can see that," Derek growled. Maya was a bloody mess, but she managed to at least give them a wolfish grin.

"I will live," Maya croaked.

"I very much doubt that," Chris said as he came over to the wolves. "Is Scott dead?"

"Not if we help him," Stiles said. "Maya, what is wrong with Scott?"

"I can't sense him," Maya said taking a gasping breath. "What does he look like?"

"His wounds aren't healing and he is stuck in his beta form," Derek said.

Maya cursed and coughed up a good deal of blood. "Take me to him."

Derek held Maya down as she tried to get up. It was apparent to everyone that she had several broken bones even though her skin was obviously closed over the wounds. The fur hid a lot of the damage, but Derek knew she should not be moving, let alone moved. Stiles surprised everyone by taking command.

"Maya, lay still. I have a tarp. Now everyone is going to listen to me. We need to log roll her onto this tarp," Stiles removed what looked like a blue plastic blanket and proceeded to lay it out then fold the sides over so that they could be tucked under Maya's body. He gently positioned her arms and crossed her legs, making sure to limit their movement. "I need you to each take a section, I will hold her head. On the count of three, we'll roll her on her side, pull the tarp under her, and roll her on top of it. Chris, we need more hands to help lift her. At least three people on each side, so get help."

Chris Argent stood and went to find some of the other hunters to help as Derek, Stiles, and Jackson rolled Maya onto the tarp. The alpha wolf made whimpering noises but did not complain as she was transferred onto the tarp. Stiles rolled up both sides making good hand holds for the others to pick her up. Chris returned with two other hunters, who didn't look too happy about being this close to Maya, and Langston.

"Girl, you look like crap," Langston said.

"I've been better," Maya joked back.

"All right everyone, on my count," Stiles said and counted down.

Everyone worked together seamlessly and walked Maya over to Scott, where Stiles laid her down head to toe next to his friend. Allison's eyes were blood shot as she looked with eyes wide open at Maya and her injuries. Derek was knelling over Maya as the hunters stepped back. The two strangers returned to their crew, leaving Chris and Langston with the wolves. Chris moved towards Allison. She looked up at him but clutched Scott tighter, making her motives clear. Chris stopped and looked at Langston, who was hovering near Maya, mirrored by Jackson and Stiles.

"Help me touch him," Maya whispered to Derek as she turned to look at Scott. Derek picked up her hand and could feel the broken bones scrape and move as he gently rotated her arm. He placed her fingers on Scott's hand, which lay at his side. Maya closed her eyes, and her breathing suddenly began to change. Derek could feel her will and power trickle down her arm towards Scott but nothing changed.

"He is blocking me," Maya panted.

"Let us help," Derek said. "Jackson, get over here."

Jackson flinched and did not move. Maya seemed to sense his reluctance.

"I will not force you," Maya said.

"I will," Derek said surging to his feet, but Maya grabbed him, the pain obvious on her face.

"No, you cannot. We are pack. We do not force those to share power against their will. I'd rather die than do that."

Derek glared at her. She was right. He nodded and knelt back down next to her, sad that he had caused her more pain.

"What do you need me to do?" Jackson asked. He was obviously afraid but everyone was staring at him, expecting him to help.

"You are young and strong," Maya said, straining between each word. "Your strength will help us heal. That is what it means to be pack; we can share strength through our bond."

Jackson nodded. "Will it hurt?"

"Yes," Maya whispered.

"But it won't kill you," Derek said. "Or me. But if we don't do something they both will die."

Jackson looked at Stiles, "If I could do it, I would, but…"

"You were just bitten," Derek finished. "As quickly as the bite takes to change you it is not that instant."

"Thank you for offering," Maya said.

"Please Jackson," Allison pleaded.

Jackson hated to be upstaged. "Fine, what do I need to do?"

"Once this begins, there is no turning back," Langston cautioned.

"Do you have a better plan?" Derek growled at the smaller man.

Langston put his hands up in surrender. "I was just saying."

Derek knelt next to Maya on his knees, and Jackson mirrored him.

"Now what?" Jackson asked.

"Touch me," Maya whispered. Both Jackson and Derek reached out to rest their hands on her shoulder. Jackson expected pain or something, but Maya closed her eyes and just appeared to be sleeping. Jackson turned to Derek.

"Nothing is hap-" Then the pain washed through him; dropping him as he bent over, head resting on his own hands.

Derek appeared to be sharing the same gut wrenching pain. All along Derek's back bruises began to blossom like flowers turning yellow then red and finally a dark puce. Red lines detailed the claw marks that he has sustained during his fight with the rogue betas and his uncle. Derek could hear his bones scraping together where breaks had not completely healed. Allison gasped at the sight of so many injuries healing almost in reverse, but not once did his skin break. Jackson had not sustained any injuries but his body seemed to shake with pain. Maya's breathing seemed to change as well; she seemed to no longer be struggling as she sapped their strength. Within minutes she had reverted to her human form. Stiles took the coat that Langston handed him and covered her naked form. Maya's injuries almost mirrored Derek's, only hers covered her entire body. Scott, however, remained the same.

"It's not working," Allison said, fresh tears welling up.

Something changed in Maya's face. Derek and Jackson suddenly gasped as the pain ended, as quickly as it had begun, as Maya cut the connection. Both wolves sat there panting as if learning to breathe all over again.

Jackson was cursing. "That hurt. What was that?"

Derek shook his head. "Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know," Maya said. She managed to turn over and pull herself closer to Scott. Reaching out she ran her hands over his chest, frowning at his lack of response. Maya's eyes narrowed and she shot a glance over to Langston.

"No," Langston said.

"We need to know what is going on," Maya pressed.

"You can't expect me to do this!" Langston said his face growing angry.

"No one else can," Maya said calmly.

"Maya, you know what it will do to me. I can't." Langston was pleading with his eyes.

"What can he do?" Stiles asked.

"Wait, that's right. You're a truth seer, you can read his mind," Derek said.

"It is more than that, pup," Langston growled. "Forget it. It is not worth the risk."

"How can you say that?" Stile shouted, surging to his feet.

But it was Allison who grabbed hold of the smaller man. Allison's fingers dug into the flesh of Langston's arm as her heart called out to him in desperation. Langston's eyes went wide as he looked at her, not with his eyes but with his power. The memories flooded in, amplified by the strength of her emotions.

Time seemed to stop. Langston fell into his visions.

The Argent house seemed different as Langston watched through Allison's eyes. Her parents sat in the living room debating what facts to hide from her and what truths to tell in regards to the werewolves. It was all Allison could do to keep her cool and listen to them. The bitter taste of betrayal sat on the back of her tongue as she fought back the bile and nausea that followed. Scott had changed right in front of her, but only after her father had tried to kill Scott by hitting him with a car. Not for the first time, Allison added to herself.

How long had her father and her aunt known about Scott? There seemed to be no one Allison could trust. Kate was needling Allison's father Chris. Yet, no one seemed to want to talk about Scott.

"This is why you should have told her sooner," Kate said.

"Back off Kate," Chris said. At this point, Allison could take the lies no longer; she barged into the room.

"Tell me now," Allison insisted. "What are they?"

"Monsters," Kate said. "And they will kill us if we don't kill them first."

Allison's stomach dropped. Had Scott meant to kill her last night?

"We stick to the Code," Chris said.

"You and the Code," Kate scoffed. "I think it is pretty clear that these wolves are out killing people and they don't care who they hurt in the process."

"But how can you know that?" Allison asked.

"We have been doing this for a very long time," her mother answered. "Your grandfather was one of the best; which is what got him killed."

Allison had known it had bothered her mother to talk about her father, Allison's grandfather, who died before she was born.

"Werewolves killed him?" Allison asked.

"It was how your father and I met," her mother said. "The wolf that killed my father had bitten my cousin and left him no better than a rabid dog. Your father had to kill my sister's only son."

"Then he went out to hunt the alpha alone, before I could answer the call to come help."

Kate could see Allison's confusion. "There are hunters all over the world," Kate explained. "We work under a network called the Council. They send us out to investigate reports of werewolves and hunt them down."

"And you have been doing this all my life?" Allison asked.

"Yes," Kate said. "I've been pushing your dad to start your training for several years now."

"I wanted you to have a normal life," Chris said. "Kate, she is not you."

"Well, she doesn't have a big brother to follow around." Kate smiled.

"What does that mean?" Allison asked.

"Our grandfather started your dad's training when he was fifteen. I was forbidden to take part in any of the hunts. But I secretly copied him and trained too."

"You were a fool," Chris said.

"You're just jealous that I bagged my first wolf before you did," Kate said.

"We had to save you from the pack. We had to kill them all because of your rash behaviors. If you had not gone off on your own, then we could have avoided the excess bloodshed."

Allison could tell this was an old argument. Chris seemed to suddenly just let the conversation drop and he sat down on the couch next to Allison.

"I need you to understand how dangerous these creatures are," Chris said.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"They are animals. And like animals, are driven by instinct. We really don't understand them, but I know from firsthand experience what happens to someone who is bitten by a werewolf."

"Tell me," Allison whispered.

"It happened to a good friend of mine, a man who was like a brother to me. We were on a hunt and he was bitten, but at least we were able to kill the wolf that bit him. But it didn't matter, the damage was done. The next full moon, he and I were locked into a room. I watched him change, watched his animal side take over as he attacked me. There was nothing human left in his face as I put a bullet into his head. Even as he lay dying, he continued to try to kill me. It was the hardest kill I ever had to make."

Allison thought about Scott. His face when he changed as he looked at her with those golden eyes. Could she say there was anything human behind them? Allison didn't know. Her father sat there trying to read her face. The mask Allison held continued to stay firmly in place as Kate and her mother shared similar stories. Kate's were far more savage in their descriptions of the battles she had fought and of the lives she had taken. What scared Allison more was how much her aunt seemed to enjoy the hunt and the kill. With the stories her father shared, the hunts were more like a job and not something he relished. Yet, what surprised Allison the most was how angry her mother was with the werewolves. Granted, her mother had not been on the front lines for years, but her rage for those whom she had lost on hunts seemed to fill her with a need to see the werewolves punished.

The fact that Scott was a werewolf sat unspoken in the room, like a large pink elephant that weighed heavy on Allison's heart. The stories of heroism of the hunters and the battles with their enemy; the wolves seemed almost like a fairy tale that was now Allison's waking nightmare. Her heart hurt too much to think on it. But one thing was certain- she was done running, done hiding and needing to be protected. By the end of the evening she had convinced her aunt and, more importantly, her father to let her start her hunter training. Kate was giddy with the prospect of using Allison's natural talent. Chris just looked sad.

The dark thoughts that filled Allison's mind as she replayed every lie Scott had ever told her, the dangers they had endured at the school, and the times Scott acted strangely at the lacrosse games. _Had he been close to killing her?_

Allison could not help but feel that her heart was turning to stone. Better to have this happen than to fall to pieces and prove to her father just how helpless she was; how she needed to be protected. The sense of duty and need to prove herself almost choked Langston. Only in the most seasoned hunters had he ever felt such resolve and conviction. This little girl had made her choice and backed it with every fiber of her being; a rare thing, even among adults.

The memories shifted and Allison was standing at the window inside the Hale House. Her aim was true as she provided air support for her father from above. Langston watched as the battle that brought her face-to-face with Scott, in his beta form, forced Allison to revise her views. Beliefs that her parents had tried to instill in her. Yet her resolve to fight never wavered and she met her fear head on with every challenge and through every danger.

When Allison fell from the rooftop into Scott's arms, she could feel his claws dig into the leather of her jacket and the denim of her jeans; but he did not hurt her. Those golden eyes had stared back at her. They were so full of pain and concern that something split in Allison's heart. Scott had her gently placed down and made certain she was all right before returning to the fight. Allison could not believe that he was risking his life for his friends. Scott's actions went against everything that her family had told her, and proved everything the Stiles had tried to tell her. Guilt washed over Allison, but was quickly replaced with resolve, as Stiles was attacked by the alpha female on the roof. Scott and Allison had worked together, seeing Scott fight with every ounce of his supernatural strength had been terrifying. Allison could see why her father had feared for her safety; but in the end, there were more terrifying monsters than Scott.

When Peter Hale had come out from the darkness, seeking to kill her, Allison expected that Scott might join with his alpha as her aunt had forewarned. To see Scott place himself between the monster and her, take a fatal blow and still keep fighting through the pain to protect her, had broken the icy resolve to hate him that had held Allison's heart. She used her last arrow to distract Peter, buying enough time for Derek to attack. Unarmed but not knowing what else to, Allison had thrown herself into the killing fields and pulled Scott away. All that mattered was keeping him safe. That was when she saw the extent of his injuries, and all Allison could do was wish that she could take it all back; every harsh word, every cold stare, every doubt, every angry moment, every moment when she had questioned him. She loved him and if she could, she would trade places with him in an instant.

Langston broke away from Allison, feeling tears biting at the edge of his eyes. This girl had shown him something that made the risk worth it, whether she knew what she had done or not.

"I'll do it," Langston said.

"Thank you," Allison said.

Langston knelt next to Scott, his whole body was trembling. He licked his lips in apprehension, as if deciding what to do next.

"What are you waiting for?" Derek asked.

Langston's face grew angry. "You have no idea what you are asking of me, pup. I will share every aspect of his pain as if it were my own. That little pack bond sharing moment you just had will be like a forgotten dream. Whereas when I do this, I will carry the memory with me until the day I die and relive it at times."

"Jesus," Stiles whispered.

Langston open and closed his hands as they hovered over Scott's face. Closing his eyes, Langston dropped his hands onto Scott's face. Through clenched teeth he muffled his screams as the pain tore into him. This was worse than he had expected. The physical injuries were only one dimension to the agony within the wolf's soul.

Soon their breath synced up, Langston fell deeper into his vision. The sorrow was suffocating as Scott's body warred within itself. The pack bond was shut down tight, keeping everyone else; but as Langston dove deeper, it was covering something else- something tied to Scott's broken heart.

Langston came up gasping as he broke away from Scott, scooting back as if he feared the injured wolf would rise up and force him to relive the pain once again. Langston was stopped by Stiles, who offered to help him up. Langston was panting and shaking so badly he could not speak at first, but blinked rapidly as if clearing his head.

"Well that was worthless," Derek growled.

"Give him a moment," Maya warned. Her eyes watched as Langston gathered his wits about him. "What did you see?"

Langston took several deep breaths, forcing his voice back to normal.

"He is dying."

"We know that," Stiles said.

"He is allowing himself to die," Langston continued. "He has shut himself off from receiving help from his pack; he is fighting his own healing abilities."

"Why would he do that?" Allison asked.

Langston turned to her with tears in his eyes. "For you."

Allison gapped at him. The hurt in her heart, which she had not thought could get worse, tore deeper into her calling up fresh tears.

"That makes no sense," Jackson said. "He loves her."

"I know," Langston said.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Derek asked Maya.

"Scott has a mate bond, doesn't he?" Maya asked Langston.

"Yes," Langston said.

"What is that?" Stiles asked.

"Who cares, we need to save him!" Allison pleaded.

Langston's eyes narrowed at her. "It may be better that you let him die."

Allison was angry now. "NO! How can you say that!"

"He may be right," Maya whispered.

"No, Allison is right. This is crazy! Scott loves you, Allison. He did all of this for you; he wouldn't leave you," Stiles shouted.

Langston rose to his feet. "We cannot save him."

"No, there has to be a way," Allison insisted. "Tell me!"

Langston stood there with his back to them all. He hated his gift; the knowledge of what others did not understand and the burden of the truth. More than anything, he hated his apparent lack of ever being able to put what he saw and felt into words so others could truly understand the long term ramifications of their actions. Still, Langston could feel the heart ache that both of these young people felt; it had been a very long time since he had tasted such pure and raw emotions. Even as his logical mind, the part of him that had been trained by the hunters and his father to remain impartial and cold, stood awash in the fire of the love that only first love could offer.

"What would you give to save him?" Langston asked, turning back to Allison and raising an eyebrow.

"Anything," Allison growled. "Tell me and I will do it."

"First, you must listen," Langston said.

"There is no time-" Allison started to say but Langston's hand was on her jaw in a vice grip.

"You will listen or I will kill him myself. Understood?" Langston asked. Allison nodded. The rest of their friends seemed frozen. No one had seen Langston move; it was as if he was ghost.

"You must be warned there are many consequences if you choose this path, and much that must be sacrificed."

"Tell me how to save him," Allison demanded, ignoring her aching jaw.

"Allison…" Chris started to say.

"I am doing this, Dad. If you have a problem with that, you can leave." Allison was confident that the wolves would side with her, but she really didn't want her father to stop this from happening. She could feel Scott's breathing become more labored as she held him.

Chris face turned hard and he stepped up to Allison. Faster than anyone expected, she brought up the Taser gun that was in her hand and aimed at her father's chest. Chris's own hand clenched as he fought his own instinct to go for his gun. This was his daughter and he was not going to shoot her. The dark, determined look in Allison's eyes shot a dagger to Chris's heart. That same look echoed the conviction his sister had when she was on her very first hunt. There was no reasoning with Allison anymore; there had been no chance in hell to talk Kate out of becoming one of the best hunters in the business.

"Allison, listen to me…"

"No, Dad, you listen. I don't want to hurt you but if you try to stop me, I will," Allison said as she gripped the trigger. No one moved but watched them. "Please don't make me do this."

This was his baby girl, and Chris took a step back his hands in the air.

"Allison, I love you. Think about this…"

"I already have," Allison held Scott's hand, never breaking contact. "I choose him dad; I always have."

Chris dropped his hands and looked at Langston. "I won't stop you."

Allison turned her attention to Langston but did not let go of her gun. Instead she pointed it at the ground; ready at a moment's notice to pull it into position again, should her father try anything rash.

"There is still time and you all must listen," Langston said looking at the wolves in turn with his gaze finally holding Allison's eyes. She nodded. "There is a way that only you can save him, child."

"Dude, if you say that she can save him with _love_, that is a crock of shit," Jackson growled.

Langston glared at the young man. "Love is a powerful emotion, stronger than hate or doubt or rage. You will learn in time, pup, that there are things about your new nature that control you in ways you cannot begin imagine."

"What you're telling me is that she just has to tell Scott she loves him and he will be all right?" Jackson sneered.

"If only it were that simple… But at the core of the matter, yes, that is a part of it," Langston said.

"You are going to help him open up the bond," Maya said, and she sounded so tired.

"Yes." Langston pinched the bridge of his nose as if his head heart, but it was really his heart.

"What? The pack bond?" Stiles asked.

"No, something stronger than that," Langston said turning back to Allison. "We need to reawaken his mate bond."

"What is that?" Allison asked.

"Wolves mate for life. And with werewolves this is the same, but more intense than any human relationship. A bond between mated pairs is stronger than even a pack bond."

"I don't understand" Allison said.

"Scott loves you," Stiles said. "He has for a long time, but…."

"But what?" Allison asked.

"Scott believes that you do not love him back, child." Langston laid out Scott's doubts that Allison knew she had reinforced with every cold shoulder and dark look when she had rejected him.

"But I do," Allison whispered.

The hurt that was raw on her face only made Langston angry. Langston had seen into Allison's heart. He knew that she realized her part in Scott's heartbreak; and even if she did not say so aloud, she knew how responsible she was for his current state.

"Listen carefully, girl. This can't be some childhood crush or infatuation, when a werewolf decides to bond to someone- that is for life. The mate bond can bring him back from the edge of death and give him a reason to live, but this is no small matter."

"When is life or death a small matter?" Allison shot back just as angry.

"What about his family and all those who care about him?" Stiles asked.

"Scott believes that no matter what, his purpose was to keep you safe. First from the rogue and then from himself," Langston explained. "By sacrificing himself in this way, he proves to you and everyone how much he loves you; and at the same time allows you to be free to love someone else without his interference."

"But that is insane…," Stile said.

"Who said teenagers were sane?" Chris asked.

"I am sorry," Maya said, her words drawing everyone's attention to her.

"What did you do?" Derek asked.

"It is what I was unable to do. A good pack leader keeps the younger wolves under something like a restraint," Maya explained softly. "We prevent younger wolves from forming mate bonds too early. The rogue didn't do this with Scott, and made him susceptible to the loss of a broken bond."

"Why is that so important?" Stiles asked.

"The number one reason most werewolves go insane is when their mate is killed or when they are rejected by a human mate," Maya said. Derek stared at her. Did she know? Was Kate his bond mate? Was that why he was angry all the time? Derek's heart was heavy, even after her death. He could not help but feel the sorrow of Kate's loss and he hated that.

"I have seen it first hand," Langston said. "Humans, by their nature, are not monogamous. Sure we try to be, but it is not the same as when it comes to wolves. Most of the hunts I have had to hold judgment over dealt with a broken mate bond; where the wolf lost touch with reality and fell into his or her obsessions with their ex, usually human and rarely, if ever, another wolf. Having a werewolf stalker takes on a whole other dimension of horror."

"And that can happen to any of us?" Jackson asked.

"Not if you have a good pack leader," Langston said, looking at Maya.

"A strong pack leader will prevent such pairings, until the pair is mature enough to deal with the bond and the ramifications of such a thing. Most times we greatly discourage mating with humans for that reason," Maya explained.

"How many types of bonds are there?" Stiles asked.

"Three: the pack bond, the mate bond and the bond between parent and child. Each has its strength and its limits, but all are very powerful."

"So you are saying that Scott is bonded to me?" Allison asked.

"Give the girl a prize," Stiles said. Allison glared at him.

"He was, but he tried to stop himself from completing the process," Langston said. "The bond was never consummated. If it had been then there would have been a whole different set of problems to deal with."

Chris looked at his daughter. Allison rolled her eyes. "Yes, Dad. We have't had sex yet."

"And yet he still tried to protect you," Maya said. "There is love there still. Giving your life for the one you love is the greatest expression of that love."

"How can I use this bond to save him?" Allison asked.

"Child, this is not something you do on whim or because you feel you owe him. Because I promise you, if you do not love him as intensely as he loves you; after he is healed if you decide to dump him again, Scott's mind will not be able to handle it," Langston said as he leveled his gaze on Allison making her hear the weight of his words. "Better to let Scott die now, so he does not subject the both of you to that torment."

"I will risk it," Allison said. Langston might know her thoughts, but she knew her heart. There was no doubt or regret on the need to fight for- to save- the man she loved at any cost. Any price she would gladly pay it now and for the rest of her life.

"If this fails, and he goes insane, it will be up to your father or hunters like him to put Scott out of his misery," Maya warned.

"Fine." Allison meant it. Her father looked at her and nodded. She knew he would help her if things came to that; but Allison swore to whatever god was listening that it would not come to that.

"You must understand the dangers…." Langston continued to warn.

"I do. I never stopped loving him, damn it! I was just scared and felt that he was lying to me for the wrong reasons. He has no reason to do that again."

Langston quirked an eyebrow. "There are always untruths in every relationship. It is how you navigate them together that makes a pairing stronger."

"I can be stronger for him." Allison meant it. Her words were firm and filled with her conviction; she had to make them believe.

"You must be stronger for yourself as well," Maya added.

"I will. Now tell me how to save him." Allison's words were filled with conviction but her patience was at an end. She needed to do something and needed to do it now.

"Take off your shirt," Langston said.

"What?" Chris asked but Allison had already stripped off her jacket and tore into the buttons of her shirt, leaving her skin exposed along with her black bra. Langston ignored Chris's protests and continued to explain things to Allison.

"The more contact your skin can have to his, the better. He needs to breathe in your scent, feel your heartbeats and be close to you. You can keep the bra on, but pull him into your lap so your chest can be pressed against his."

With Jackson and Derek's help Allison pulled Scott into her lap. Her arms went around his chest, holding him up as he shuddered out each slow, labored breath. Her leg pressed against his as his head nestled into the crock of her neck.

"Maya will try to guide his healing, but your words must make him believe." Langston looked over at Maya who rested on the ground, eyes closed. She nodded, following his thought process.

"What do I say?" Allison asked.

"Tell him how and why you love him. Use specific examples based on all the events you have shared together. Talk about things like your first kiss and how he made you feel. Tell him everything you have ever wanted to say and were too afraid to say. This may well be his last night on earth and if you fail, have no regrets that you were able to bear your soul to him."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Derek asked.

"You can help me," Maya said.

"That pack bond thing?" Jackson asked.

"Yes," Maya said.

"God, I hated that," Jackson said, but Derek looked at him. "Fine, I'll do it. Don't worry."

Derek and Jackson knelt next to Maya again. There was no apprehension this time, only hard resolve. Maya had to smile. Jackson might complain but he was strong and his strength had already healed her worst injuries. She just hoped that this would not do more damage. Langston knew what he was doing and Maya trusted him completely.

Chris watched, as the wolves seemed to circle. Looking at his daughter, he knew there was no way he could talk her out of this choice. The look on her face resembled Kate with her determination. Chris looked back at the hunters who had bound the rogue wolves and were talking. Already several cars had left with injured hunters and Chris could feel the Magistrate's gaze watching him. Yet the commander did not interfere and kept the other hunters away. Chris wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"What is Maya going to do?" Chris asked.

"She will use what we like to call an alpha burst to wake Scott up. Once that happens, it's up to your daughter to convince him to fight before he slips away. This is not a guarantee that it will work but there is a chance," Langston explained.

"And there is the chance he will die," Chris added.

"Can't we take him to a hospital?" Stiles asked.

"It is far too late for that," Langston said. "Maya, are you ready?"

"Yes," she said.

"Then let's begin." Langston nodded to Allison. "There is one last thing."

Allison looked up at him as he held out his hand to her. Allison looked at his outstretched hand and reached out. Without out hesitation, Langston flipped her fingers over and drew a blade across the tips as Allison gasped in pain.

"What did you do that for?" Chris shouted.

"Scott will respond better if she is hurt," Langston said. "Take your blood and let a few drops brush his lips."

Allison looked down at her three bloody fingers; the cuts were minor and already starting to clot. She dipped her hand down and left Scott's lips red. Just that small touch changed his face and seemed to pain him, which was the first reaction he had made since he fell.

The power washed over Derek and Jackson, forcing them back and ridged as they sat next to Maya. Both wolves looked out with glowing blue eyes. Scott let out a pained gasp as his golden eyes flew open. Allison leaned over him so her face filled his vision. She smiled at him through her tears and touched his face cradling it in her hands.

"Allison," Scott whispered. Reflexively he licked his lips tasting blood, filling Scott with a sense of fear. Was Allison hurt? Why did he taste her blood on his lips?

"I'm here. Don't leave me Scott. I need you. I need you to listen to me."

"You're safe?" Scott croaked. "Did I hurt you?"

"Shh… No, you didn't. I promise. Don't talk, just listen," Allison said touching his lips to quiet the questions that his eyes were pouring out. "I am so sorry I doubted you, but I never stopped loving you."

Scott's golden eyes searched her's; the words were what he had wanted to hear for so long. But he could not believe her, could he? Was he dying? Was he dead? The pain seemed so real, his hands seemed heavy. Reaching out, Scott tried to touch his stomach but Allison grabbed his hand.

"Don't. You're hurt." Allison pulled his hand to her face and Scott tried to pull away but was too weak. He watched as Allison kissed his palm and forced his clawed hand to gently cup her face as she snuggled into his touch. The tears flowing from her eyes were hot like wax against his skin.

"Scott, I want you to stay with me. Fight for me, for us. I understand now that you were only trying to protect me. I understand everything."

"Dream?" Scott gasped.

Allison shook her head, sending out more tears. "No, this is not a dream. I'm real, can't you tell? Please believe me, I love you. I will say it as many times as you need in order to believe it, but believe. I should have trusted my heart and ignored what everyone was telling me. My heart never stopped loving you. My head just got in the way because I was confused and scared. But I'm not anymore. I could never be afraid of you."

As if to prove it, Allison leaned forward and pulled Scott into a kiss. Her tongue caressed his fangs as she poured out her emotions and threw everything she was into that kiss. With the last of his strength, Scott reached out for her. This was enough. This was what he always wanted.

"I will always love you," Allison promised. "I will let you bite me, let Derek bite me or even Maya. Whatever it takes, I promise you we will be together. Just don't leave me."

Chris stood frozen somewhere between wanting to take action and trusting his daughter. But he could tell she meant it.

"No," Scott gasped. "I don't…want…that…"

"Then stay with me. Protect me," Allison said.

Scott's clawed hands stroked the side of her face as his eyes searched hers.

"I promise," Scott whispered as his eyes fluttered shut.

Allison's voice was all Scott could hear as she whispered _I love you. _Scott was certain that there were other people around him but they didn't matter. Allison was touching him; her skin was warm against his. Scott blinked up at her, his eyes still glowing. He could feel the shift retreating and something else poured into him, soothing his pain. Scott blinked up at Allison with brown eyes as she told him about their first kiss. Her smile filled him with such contentment that, as his eyes fluttered shut, her voice still followed him as he lost consciousness.

"Don't stop," Langston coached Allison as she whispered into Scott's ears.

Jackson and Derek were doubled over again. Maya was sweating as if in labor, as they fed Scott's strength. Derek was the first to pass out. Maya shook him off, fearing she was draining the life from him. Jackson held on for a few minutes more before he too fell to the ground, unresponsive. Maya removed his hand and doubled to the side in pain.

"What's wrong? Can I help?" Stiles asked.

"We were all too injured. I can only do so much," Maya gasped.

Stiles leaned over Scott and lifted up the shirt. Scott was healing but it was slowly. Maya fell comatose within minutes. Stiles looked at Chris.

"We need to get them to a hospital," Stiles said.

Chris shook his head. "How are we going to explain their injuries? We can't go there." Stiles got an idea and pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Chris asked.

"Scott's boss, he's a vet," Stiles said as the phone rang in his ear.

"I am not sure a dog and cat doctor can help," Chris scoffed.

"Look, he already knows about Scott. Heck, he removed the bullet that your sister shot into Scott's side," Stiles said. "He can help. Unless you have a better idea?"

"Call him," Chris said getting to his feet. "Langston, grab one of the SUVs. I will get mine."

"Right." Langston ran off to get the car and to report to the Magistrate.

"Dad," Allison called. She looked up at her old man and smiled. "Thank you."

Chris nodded and headed to his car. Just being here tonight had taught him more about the werewolves than all his years of training combined. He hated that his daughter had bound herself to Scott, but there was no stopping her without Allison hating him. The most he could hope for was that Scott would be a better man than a wolf; which he had already proven numerous times that night. But even knowing this, Chris doubted those good intentions. The path to hell, his sister had proven, was paved with good intentions.


	7. Chapter 7

Tribunal

Chapter 7

Chris Argent slid into the driveway of the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. Allison braced against the back door keeping Scott and Maya in place as the SUV ground to a halt. Not two minutes behind them, Stiles and Langston arrived in the second SUV with Derek and Jackson unconscious in the back. No sooner had the vehicle stopped that Stiles was out the door. The back door of the clinic flew open as Dr. Deaton stepped outside.

"Where is Scott?" the vet asked.

"Over here," Stiles said and led the way to the back of the SUV. "He's hurt pretty bad."

"Who is helping you-" Deaton asked, but was startled to find Chris standing there with the door open overlooking Allison, who still held Scott her arms. Deaton froze, his jaw set and eyes watching the hunters like a hawk. A Walther PPK appeared in his hand and leveled at Chris while Stiles's eyes went wide.

"Whoa, take it easy," Chris said with his hands raised in the air.

"You are responsible for this blood shed?" Deaton demanded.

"If I was, do you think I would be bringing them here for help?" Chris shot back.

"It's true, they've been helping us," Stiles added. Deaton looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you would rather have them bleed to death in the back of my car-" Chris said.

"Dad!" Allison shouted then looked out at the vet, revealing Scott's bloody body in her arms. "Please help us."

"Fine," Deaton put up the gun, flipping on the safety before tucking it in the small of his back. "Let's get them inside."

Quickly Deaton climbed into the back of the SUV next to Allison as he looked over Scott's wounds. A grimace formed on his face as he looked over the stomach wounds. With similar speed he assessed Maya, who lay teetering between consciousness and sleep.

"We need to work on him first, I think. I won't know until I get her inside as to the extent of her injuries."

Together with Chris, Allison, and Stiles they managed to move Scott inside and onto the examination room table. Allison refused to leave Scott as Stiles, Chris, and Deaton returned for Maya. Langston was struggling to get Jackson up and out of the SUV. Deaton hurried over to Jackson and Derek to give them a quick assessment.

"Oh, they've just passed out from exhaustion," Langston said.

"Are you another hunter?" Deaton asked.

Langston shook his head, "No, I do not participate in the hunts. But I do work for the council."

"At least you're honest in your own shade of grey," Deaton said. "Take them into the waiting room, let them sleep it off."

Langston nodded and caught the key that Deaton tossed to him. Stiles and Chris were already attempting to move Maya inside. Langston managed to drag Derek and Jackson into the waiting room. He was breathing hard and both wolves lay on the floor. Stiles popped his head into the waiting room.

"Mr. Argent wants you to come lend us a hand."

Langston nodded and pulled himself together to head back into the exam rooms and as he came to the gate. There he stopped cold.

"Aren't you coming?" Stiles asked.

"I can't." Langston frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I cannot pass. There is something keeping me from moving forward." Langston held out his hand and waved it over the counter where the small door blocked the way to the exam room. Mountain Ash lined the exterior and also the waiting room, blocking his ability to pass. "Very interesting..."

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"It seems that the good doctor is very well informed about his folklore. He has used white ash, a very special tree, in the counter top. For those of the more supernatural persuasions, such as werewolves and apparently myself, we cannot pass. Actually pretty good protection."

"But Scott can pass. I mean he works here," Stiles said.

"Then there must be a counter charm that allows for that to occur." Langston rubbed his chin. "Look Stiles, they are going to need your help back there. I know the wolves; they are going to be starving after such a fight. I am going to pick up some food; heck the more protein the better. I am certain the fast food joints in this town will have breakfast burritos or sausage sandwiches or something."

"I'll tell the others then," Stiles said and turned back into the room.

Already Chris and Deaton were dressed in scrubs and surgical garb. Allison had also put on scrubs and was holding Scott's head. She made certain that Scott's airway was open and clear as an oxygen mask was over his nose and mouth. Scott's chest rose and fell in what seemed to be slow, painful gasps.

"Stiles I need you to change and wash up. The more hands I have to help, the better Scott's chances. Right now, the bandages are holding his organs in place but I am certain there is debris in the wound preventing his ability to heal. I need to remove them, repair any damage to his internal organs, and close him up."

Stiles looked a little green, but grabbed the scrubs and headed to the bathroom to change. Deaton returned to prepping his tools as Stiles left the room. Standing in the bathroom, Stiles removed his clothing. In the stark, white light he could finally see all the blood that had soaked into the clothing. Striping off the fabric and turning on the water, Stiles washed the dirt and blood from his skin. Looking down at his arm, the small cuts that had once been deep gashes were almost healed. Stiles stood there blinking, holding onto both sides of the sink for support.

Only then did the events and the emotional turmoil come crashing down around him. What little food was in his stomach came up in a rush, filling the sink only to be washed away by the running water. How close had he had come to dying? How close had he come to watching Scott die, even now? This had been more than a battle- this had been war. Stiles could remember how he had watched as they loaded up Scott and Maya into the SUV while the other hunters began to clean up the area.

The bodies were being piled on top of each other; the remaining betas had being rounded up to be judged and dealt with by the Tribunal. Stiles remembered the flames as the bodies of the wolves burned up under the watchful control of the hunters. The smell had been horrific, and the urgency of needing to save Scott was all they kept them going. Stiles heard Langston giving orders to have the injured hunters taken to various hospitals in different areas depending on their wounds. The reports on the radio discussed broken bones, claw marks, but no one had been bitten.

Stiles looked down at his arm and flexed it in the light. He had been bitten. There was really no difference between him and Scott anymore. Hell, he even had something in common with Jackson. Stiles pulled on the scrubs, feeling clean and somewhat stronger. He knew that they were all in this together. Peter was dead, but that did not mean that there would not be new enemies or new challenges to face. First, Stiles had to help save Scott.

Returning to the exam room, Stiles found Dr. Deaton and Chris already hard at work. The shirt and bandages had been discarded and Scott's abdomen was open while the vet worked steadily to remove numerous bits of dirt, bark, leaves, and other items. Allison shot Stiles a look as he came inside the room. Her eyes were red from crying but she seemed determined to stay with Scott. Her voice was a mere whisper aimed directly in Scott's ear as she told him all her secrets and begged him to fight.

"So where do you want me?" Stiles asked.

"Clear the floor. Everything goes into the red biohazard bin. Then pull out another unit of blood from the fridge."

Stiles did as ordered but when he walked over to the fridge, he found that only there was dog blood in the fridge, not human blood. Is this what the vet really wanted?

"Um Doc, are you sure about this blood?"

"Yes, I drew it this morning. It should be good and he's lost a lot of blood." Deaton didn't look up from his work on Scott.

"But it says it is from a greyhound," Stiles questioned.

"Of course. They make the best blood donors in the canine world." To the vet, this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You can use that on him?" Chris asked.

"You'd be surprised what I know about werewolf biology," Deaton stated as he went to grab another pair of gauzed tongs. "They are quite adaptable. Since they share both human and wolf DNA, they can take blood from both. It has been shown that actually all werewolf blood behaves like O negative blood when used with humans, and does not transfer the virus like a bite does."

"Do you know why the virus is transferred by a bite?" Chris asked.

"No, but I have my theories. Sadly with my limited lab facilities I can only do so much testing," the vet replied as he pulled at some bark that had embedded itself in between Scott's organs. "I know it is a virus; but not the specifics of how they work within the body. I am able to speculate that werewolves produce a venom-like agent in their saliva that, when mixed with human blood, acts like a catalyst that either kills the person bitten or infects them."

"Jesus. So the bite can kill someone?" Stiles asked.

"Often times, it does if the body is does not have a strong enough immune system. As far as I can tell. Rarely there is someone who is bitten and survives without being infected; but that is extremely rare."

Everyone was quiet as the doctor continued to work. Stiles watched as the doctor found hole after hole in Scott's intestine. Using superglue, the vet patched the larger holes and as he did so it was obvious that the smaller holes were pulling together and healing on their own. Stiles tried not to gape. Within no time the vet had finished up. He indicated to Chris to help with closing Scott up at the same time as he worked to make sure all the organs were back in place.

"How did you end up helping them?" Deaton asked Chris. "I mean, I'm sure they will be grateful and all, but it is not exactly your people's MO."

"I am well aware of that." Chris looked grim.

"How is he doing?" Stiles asked.

"Better than I expected." The doctor changed the blood unit again and checked on the saline solution. He pulled out several vials, checking the contents by shaking them to mix the solutions, before plunging in a syringe.

"What are those?" Stiles asked.

"This first one is a chemical compound that is an old family recipe. It will exhilarate the healing process," Deaton said injecting the first syringe into the IV line connected to Scott. "And this is ketamine."

"Special K?" Stiles asked.

"That's what they call the street drug version. But this is medical grade, enough to take down an elephant."

"Is that safe?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, perfectly; His body will metabolize the chemical in a matter of hours. But for now he will sleep, heal, and recover."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked. It was the first time that she had spoken to any of the men since they had started working on Scott. She was gently stroking his hair and looked very tired.

"Yes, my dear. He's going to be asleep for a while, why don't you take a break and get some rest?" Deaton asked.

Allison shook her head. "I'm not leaving him."

The adults looked at one another, exchanging one of those looks that both Stiles and Allison recognized from years of dealing with parents.

"Look, I am going to check if Langston is back with food. I'll bring you some, Allison," Stiles said.

"Thanks, Stiles," Allison said and repositioned herself next to Scott.

"We should check on our next patient," Deaton said as Stiles left the room.

"She is the Tribunal's Alpha," Chris said. Deaton froze as he entered the room and turned back to stare at Chris with a look of amazement. "I see you have heard of them."

"I have, but I never knew that they were working with any clan before."

A bitter smile crossed Chris's face. "Me neither. At least not until the last few days."

"I need to get the ultra sound. When I assessed her, I noticed that she might have some internal injuries but her breathing and vitals seemed stable. Either way, I want to be certain."

"Fine."

Chris stood alone in the room looking over at Maya's body on the table. Watching the wolf's chest rise and fall with steady, yet labored breath, Chris could not help but think about how his life had changed so dramatically in such a short amount of time. Allison would hardly look at him now; her eyes were only for that boy… that wolf. Part of it made Chris's blood burn. And yet, on this Kate had been right. He had been protecting Allison too much, sheltering her from his world for too long.

Chris felt a sad smile flit across his face. Allison had proved herself to be a true hunter this night. She had stood against the rogue pack; and with unflinching resolve she had shot down their enemy with clear, precise accuracy better than any hunter Chris had the honor to stand beside in battle. His daughter had made him proud tonight, only to break his heart a moment later. Teenagers and their childhood crushes; this was insane that his daughter of all people would love a wolf. And yet, she did. There was no spite in her actions, only blind devotion that Chris could not bring himself to hate. Certainly he blamed himself for not figuring things out sooner. But this was his daughter's first love, and true to form, there was no way her father could talk her out of it. What worried Chris more was what the alpha wolf had said and what Allison had done. What was this mate bond they talked about? Just remembering the events left a cold, hard knot in his stomach as he waited for the vet to return.

Scott dreamed. Allison stood before him and he heard her whispering to him. Reaching out, he could not touch her. Then they were back in the forest. Scott could feel his heart racing and smell blood on the air. At first, it was his blood he smelled, and then it was Allison's. Cold fear shot through Scott as dread over took his dreams. Peter was there more terrifying than ever and Scott watched as himself be torn apart only to lay there dying as Peter turned on Allison. Even as Allison let her arrows fly, the rogue would not stop until he had torn out her throat. Allison fell beside Scott as he fought to reach her the dream changed again.

This time Scott was running through the woods chasing something. Trees and rocks flew up in his path but he surmounted each obstacle as his prey fought to stay just ahead of him. There was laughter that hovered on the air, faint like perfume. Scott ran on. As Scott turned the corner and leapt over a tree stump, something stopped him. Raising his head to taste the air, a dark figure pounced on him from the shadows. Rolling in the leaves, the laughter filled the air once again as Allison wrapped her arms around him. They rolled down the small hill until they came to a stop. Both were breathing hard, but as Scott looked down at Allison- who he had pinned to the earth- smiled up at him. Scott smiled at her; god he loved her. Allison leaned up to kiss him, one word hovering in the pale forest light. _Husband. _Scott could not help but smile more as joy, lust, and love surged through him. In his mind- as he kissed her- another word was whispered into the air. _Mate._

The dream changed again. Scott remained on all fours, but Allison was gone. Night surrounded him again as he rolled over to look out into the forest. Scott could feel his claws digging into the ground as the sense of eyes crawling up his skin traced the line of his body. Someone was watching him. The screech of an arrow as it shot passed his head and lit up the night in an explosion of light knocked Scott backwards. Blinking, Scott fought to regain his vision. Scott could hear the tension as the bow was drawn back, but it was the scent that made his heart drop into his stomach. Allison. Scott's vision cleared and he could see her standing there with an arrow pointed directly at his heart. Despite his fear, the guilt and shame of the night before when Allison had learned his secret, washed through him. Making sure both hands were where she could see them, he waited for her to shoot. Scott closed his eyes and waited.

The blow never came. Instead, Allison lowered her bow, allowing the arrow to settle loose in her hand. Scott raised his head and looked into her eyes, searching. Allison was watching him with cool contemplation. Allison was the first to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I tried to."

"You didn't try hard enough."

Scott was at a loss for words as he continued to watch Allison. She made the first move and drew in closer to him. Scott froze and let her come to him.

"Scott, I don't need you to protect me," Allison said kneeling in front of him and setting her weapon aside. "You have got to stop putting yourself at risk."

"You don't understand…," Scott said but Allison shook her head.

"Of course I do. I am my father's daughter." Then she smiled. "I am a lot stronger than the men in my life give me credit for."

"But the Alpha…"

"Is dead, but you keep doing these stupid things. Don't you trust me?" Allison asked.

This time Scott could see the pain in her eyes and practically taste the sorrow in her words.

"I do…"

"Then why do you keep trying to sacrifice yourself needlessly? Why are you doing this?" Allison asked.

"I have to! I'm the only one strong enough to!" Scott practically shouted.

Allison shook her head. "You don't have to go it alone. There are so many people who can help you and would if you only let them."

Scott felt his anger rising up and cursed himself silently. He didn't want to be angry with Allison, _he loved her_! There was no way for Scott to make Allison understand the weight of his burden. Peter and others like him wanted power; power over Scott and power to control the fear in others. Scott hated that, no matter whom he talked to, there was always a down side to being a werewolf. Sure he had all these great abilities, but every story that Derek shared with him came with a double-edged warning. Watching Peter in action only confirmed the danger of others like himself. The sheer out-of-control nature that Peter had thrust onto Scott, forcing him to change and to hunt down his friends, was beyond terrifying. How could Scott tell Allison about all the threats and dangers that just knowing him had created for her? That the only reason she was a target was because of how much he cared for her? Scott's need to protect Allison was more than a simple desire, it was his duty and he owed it to her.

Something must have revealed the turmoil on Scott's face, for Allison reached down and gently took his head in between her hands and forced Scott to look at her. Her fingers were like ice against his warm skin, but her touch was gentle and tender.

"Scott, I love you," Allison said, then leaned forward and kissed him. Scott forgot to breath and felt as if his heart had stopped in that moment. "You need to listen to me," Allison continued as she broke off the kiss. "I need you to hear what I am saying. I will always stand beside you, I promise you that. But you need to let me get stronger."

Scott reached up and took her human hands in his clawed ones and brought her hands down from his face until he held them between the two of them.

"What are you saying?" Scott asked.

"Just as you fought to protect me, you have to let me fight to protect you."

Scott shook his head. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Do you think it is any different for me?" Allison shot back, looking angrily at him. "To watch you bloodied and torn in front of me?"

"But I healed," Scott said.

Allison had tears in her eyes, "No, you didn't. You were dying and you weren't fighting to live anymore. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

Scott was taken aback. What was she talking about? They were both fine, right?

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"You idiot, why won't you let me help you? Fight with you? I would do anything to save you, don't you understand that?" Allison shouted.

"But we're ok. We're safe," Scott protested.

Allison shook her head. "You don't get it. I trusted you, why won't you trust me? I would do anything for you to keep you safe, Scott. I would give you my blood, risk my life, even let you bite me if that meant we could keep each other safe."

With that last statement, Scott's blood ran cold as ice. Allison had no idea what she was asking for, no clue of how much his life had been altered when he became a monster.

"You don't know what you are saying," Scott whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

"I think I do. I will do anything to make you understand how serious I am about this."

Scott scooted away from Allison, ready to move at a moment's notice. But something else moved in the darkness behind them. Allison did not hear it but Scott went on high alert. Allison had said that Peter was dead, but Scott could not bring himself to believe this. A howl cut through the air, filling him with dread.

Allison turned and picked up her bow and arrows. Scott watched as Peter, in his monstrous form, emerged from the wooded darkness. Allison stood, unafraid of the monster in front of her as she pulled back her bow.

"I will show you what I am capable of," Allison whispered as she let her arrow fly. The shaft struck true and sent Peter into a rage; but instead of charging forward at Allison, Peter sent forth a wave of his hate. The force of the Alpha's will struck Scott with such violent fury that it drove the young wolf to the brink of sanity. Nothing remained of his human heart in the wake of such compulsion. All that remained were his animal instinct and the need to kill. There was no other sound but the rush of blood in Scott's ears as he struck out in the dark at forms he could not identify. Then, as quickly as the blood drunk storm had raged inside him started, it just as suddenly passed on. Scott stood in the clearing with blood rife on the air. Beneath him lay Peter's corpse torn to pieces, but what terrified more was the second scent of blood. Turning around Scott looked behind him. Allison's bow rested on the ground, bent and broken. Not far from her weapon, Allison was bleeding as she pressed her hand over the bite wound on her neck. The white shaft of her collarbone poked out between her fingers where the gashes trickled blood ever so slowly down the front of her shirt.

Scott rushed to her side. Tears were running down his face as he looked at the wound. Allison managed to smile up at him. She was not afraid.

"I'm so sorry," Scott moaned.

"Shhh, it's all right," Allison cooed. "I'll be fine."

Scott was shaking his head. "No, I didn't want this to happen. I will never forgive myself."

"No, Scott. I love you and this way we can be together…"

"I didn't want this for you!" Scott screamed. "I never wanted this to happen. God, please make it stop. I am so sorry…"

Scott awoke in a cold sweat. Tears were hot on his face, forming an icy puddle on the exam table. In the darkness Scott's heart was racing, but as he moved Scott winced in pain. Pain was a great motivator and forced him to focus on his surroundings. The soft sounds of Allison's steady heartbeat and slow deep breaths as she sat there sleeping filled Scott's ears. Scott's eyes at first refused to focus, but slowly his surroundings became clearer as the sharp smell antiseptic jarred him back to reality. The sterile surface of the vet's examining room never looked so good. He felt safe. Looking up at Allison, he could not stop the fear that boiled on the back of his tongue. _Did I bite her? Did I hurt her?_ The taste of her blood still seemed to lie upon his lips and the sweet coppery smell made his stomach clench in knots. Despite his best efforts, Scott could barely move. He wanted to call out Allison, wake her and find out what was happening, but due to his injuries Scott was trapped in his own body. All he could do was watch and listen as the others in the room continued to work.

Jackson awoke to the smell of sausage, bacon, and eggs as Langston entered into the waiting room loaded with the source of the aroma. There were numerous brown bags each containing savory smells that forced Jackson back to his senses. Looking around, Jackson could see Derek curled up and asleep on the floor. The waiting room smelled of dogs and cats and the various odors these animals produced; but as Jackson pulled himself to his feet, he could not believe how bone tired he felt.

"I see you are awake," Langston said digging into the bag and proceeded to toss Jackson what looked to be a breakfast sandwich.

Jackson merely nodded and tore into the packaging until he devoured the breakfast food in less than four bites. Jackson was already making his way over to the counter to fish out another sandwich.

"I guess food was good idea," Langston said with a grin as he sipped his coffee. Jackson blinked against the bright sun light of the dawn

"What time is it?" Jackson asked.

"6:34am," Langston informed him. "I take it you have no idea what is going on?"

"Where are we?" Jackson asked.

"A vet's office. I think where Scott works."

Jackson stopped chewing. He had forgotten about Scott. "How is he?"

Langston shrugged. "No idea, I can't go back there. No one has called me, so I guess no news is good news."

Jackson finished his sandwich and reached for another, but his eyes turned to Derek. Someone had tossed a jacket over him to cover the new alpha up a bit; but Jackson could still see the small of Derek's back. Last night, every inch of Derek's back had been purple with bruises. Now it looked a healthy pink. Something good must have happened for Derek to heal himself again.

Stiles walked through the door. Jackson looked up as Langston moved towards Stiles.

"What's the news?" Langston asked. "How are they?"

"Scott is going to be fine, but I am not sure about Maya."

Even as Stiles said this Jackson felt his stomach drop. Jackson cared about Maya, even though he could not explain why. Maybe it was because she had been the one to bite him. Maybe it was because she seemed to be the first person to see in him his true potential. But either way, Jackson hated that he was this worried about her.

"Is Derek awake?" Stiles asked.

"Naw, he's still out cold," Langston said. "He did sustain more injuries last night. And sharing his energy with Scott and Maya took a lot out of him."

"Well, duh," Stiles said grabbing a bag of food. "He actually fought."

"Can it, Stilinski," Jackson growled.

"Bite me, Jackson," Stiles shot back.

Jackson darted towards Stiles, who took several quick steps back, but both boys were shocked as Jackson came up against what seemed to be an invisible wall.

"What the…" Jackson said.

"White ash," Langston explained. "The counter is made of it and it will keep all super naturals behind the barrier unless invited in."

"Does that mean you are all stuck in the waiting room until the Doc says so?" Stiles asked.

Langston nodded taking a bite out of his breakfast. "'Fraid so. That vet knows more than he lets on. I am certain Argent is getting an ear full back there."

Jackson swore silently to himself. There didn't seem to be much he could do, but he refused to leave as he glared at Stiles. Stiles looked at him with the same intensity before turning back to the exit.

"I'm going to see what I can do to help the others-" Stiles was cut off as the sound of screeching tires and worn brakes filled the air. An old blue Chevy S-10 truck turned the corner and practically crashed into the parking lot before shuddering to a stop in front of the door. Derek finally was awake and pushed himself to his knees as the largest black man Stiles had ever seen stormed in the door. The black man was practically seven feet tall and filled the room as his eyes glowed red.

"Where is she?" he demanded, his deep base voice rumbling through the office.

Every bone in his body wanted to run from this man, this wolf, as Stiles watched wide-eyed. The man was huge. Jackson had pushed himself up against the wall and Derek lay low trying to make himself less of a target. That only left Langston. The smaller man surprisingly held his ground as the new man towered over him.

"If you are enquiring about the Lady Maya, she is currently being treated for her wounds."

How such a man could state something so calm, was beyond Stiles' comprehension. The larger man towered over Langston but took one look at the door just behind Stiles and charged. Bracing for impact, Stiles shut his eyes, but the wolf never touched him. Instead he stood the same way Jackson had pounding against the barrier the white ash had created; only this time, the wolf was becoming more and more agitated.

The black man began to pace back and forth in front of the counter and all the others could do was watch. Not one of them had noticed the smaller, white woman who had walked into the room until she was there beside the large wolf. At first, he didn't seem to notice her and she made no indications that she cared about anyone else in the room. When the wolf would not stop pacing even as she pulled at him, the others watched and she turned, bent forward and brought her leg up catching the large man directly under the chin with the heel of her foot before righting herself. The kick landed the larger man on his backside as he sat on the ground looking up at her dazed, but no longer angry. Even the red light had died in his eyes.

"What did you do that for, woman?" he asked.

"Bear, darlin', ya weren't about ta hear reason. You know as well as I do, tha' when ya get like dat, only a two by four to tha head'll get your attention," the woman said in a thick southern accent. "Now, if you're done with yer tempa tantrum, you could stop scarin' the Bah-Jesus out of these here folks and actually try ta help."

"Who are you?" Stiles managed to ask.

"Oh, Heavens, where're my manners? I'm Jennifer an' this is my husband Theodore. Bu' everyone calls 'im Bear. We were sent by the pack master ta collect his wife." The woman smiled at Stiles and the tension in the room seemed to drop away.

"You're part of Maya's pack?" Jackson asked.

"Yup, bu' I take it we came a bit too late," Jen said.

"I told you we should have ignored the traffic laws," Bear grumbled.

"Now hush. You be nice. We're suppose ta be settin' an example for tha young ones. Can I trust ya to do that much?"

"Of course," Bear snorted.

"Very well then. I mus' see wha' I can do ta help out. I take it this's the office of the doctor who's workin' on Maya?" Jen indicated with a wave of her hand.

"Yes, but you won't get through, the counter is made of white ash," Langston said.

"Never you mind such a trifle thing as that," Jen said with a smile. "I'ma healer and all the old ways seem ta trust in that." With a small gesture Jen walked over to the counter, brushed her hand across the surface and headed back behind next to Stiles. She easily slipped her hand under his arm with one smooth gesture.

"Now, young pup, if ya would be so kind as to escort little old me in ta the back, we'll see what can be done ta remedy the situation."

Stiles nodded and looked back at the others, Derek nodded to him, Jackson looked pained, Bear looked wary, and all Langston could do was smile as he watched the wolves play politics. Stiles swallowed his apprehension and lead the way back to the exam rooms, knowing full well that if Maya was bringing in reinforcements that this meant that life for the wolves was going to get a whole lot more interesting and much more complicated.


	8. Chapter 8

Tribunal  
>Chapter Eight<p>

Deaton and Chris barely looked up as the door opened to the examine room. Maya had taken a turn for the worse. Deaton was up to his elbows inside her chest, which lay open like two grasping hands with fingers sprayed. Stiles swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat, despite the reassurance of the steady beep of the heart monitor. What was almost more horrifying was that Maya appeared to be conscious as the man operated on her. The wolf appeared to be focusing on her breathing staring up at the ceiling fighting back tears that seemed to trickle from the sides of her eyes.

"Jesus," Stiles hissed.

Jen released his arm and stepped forward to the table.

"Gentlemen," Jen said.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris demanded.

"Jen," Maya croaked from the table as she turned her head. It was all Deaton could do to hold her down as Maya moved to look in Jen's direction.

"I told you to quit trying to talk," the vet chided. "I take it my patient knows you, Miss…?"

"Mrs. Liddell. Jennifer Liddell, but ya can call me Jen. I'm tha Red Paw Clan's healer an' doctor, here to offer my assistance." Jen worked hard to keep her voice calm, steady and professional with only a hit of her southern accent.

"You're a doctor?" Chris asked. The hunter stood by the table, doing his best to hold the wolf still.

"Yes," Jen reached out and pulled on not only latex gloves, but a mask as well. "I take it that things are not as you expected them to be?"

"She is a mess," Deaton admitted. "I swear she broke every bone in her body. Right now I just finished removing part of her right, third rib from her lung and managed to suture up the damage to the lung."  
>Jen peered into Maya's chest cavity. Already the wolf's body was doing its best to repair the damage. To Jen's trained eyes she could actually see the healing as it was taking place. There was no doubt in Jen's mind that Bear was actively trying to pump his energy into the pack mistress.<p>

"You do excellent work doctor," Jen said. "What else have you discovered about her injuries?"

"Frankly, I am surprised she survived," Deaton said as he worked. "I have treated numerous wolves with vary injuries mostly inflicted from hunters."

Deaton paused to look at Chris who remained silent. Stiles watched the adults with wary apprehension, yet he refused to leave. Jen seemed not to be bothered by the implied accusation that hung in the air. Jen simply nodded to encourage Deaton to continue.

"I've removed arrow heads, bullets, sewn up knife and claw wounds alike even treated numerous bites, but nothing like this. Both Maya and Scott received some of the most severe internal injuries I have ever seen and I can't even begin to compare them to all the dogs and cats I have treated who were hit by cars." Deaton frowned as if remembering and comparing the damage. Not once did his hands stop working as he moved to close the chest cavity.

"I take it you are moving to the other organs," Jen said watching him close Maya up. Already her breathing was less ragged.

"I wish she would pass out," Deaton said. "I need to open up her stomach to confirm the damage I saw on the ultra sound."

"How many organs showed damage?" Jen asked.

Deaton choked on a bitter laugh. "All of them as far as I can tell, but once we open her up we will see. My greatest fear is that there is something I cannot expect."

Jen had a sad smile ghost across her face. "You are worried that she might have healed incorrectly, that we would have to undo the damage her body tried to remedy in the rush to save her life."

Deaton nodded. "I've only heard about that happening in the worst stories my father shared with me as a boy. I've never actually seen it for myself."

"I have," Jen said.

"That really can happen?" Chris asked.

"You are a hunter, correct?" Jen asked.

Argent nodded. "My whole family, for generations," Chris said as way of explanation.

"I take it that in all this time you never considered what happened to those you hunted who survived, am I correct?" Jen asked.

"There never was a need to worry about saving those we hunted. That was never our goal." Chris did not like where this conversation was headed but he continued to assist the doctor. Despite the conflict of interest, he was helping these wolves for his daughter's sake. Jen had joined in helping with the surgery as they opened up Maya's abdomen. Maya let out a small gasp through clenched teeth and Stiles fought to keep his eyes on the adults.

"You don't say," Deaton's voice was filled with sarcasm but his attention changed focus to the organs in front of him. "Jesus."

"Peace, Dr. Deaton, "Jen said. "As you can see, several places along her small intestine have fused together. This tells me they were severed in battle and now have healed wrong. But I want to check her liver, kidneys, etc. before we begin our repairs."

Deaton nodded and moved to assist Jen. Chris stepped back but continued to watch. Jen moved quickly, examining all the other organs. Apparently only the small intestine and colon had sustained damage enough to have healed incorrectly. All the other organs were reported to be healthy. Stiles still could not believe what he was witnessing. In the face of the surgery and open curiosity, all Stiles's fears had vanished as he gained new knowledge. Part of him wondered if this would this ever happen to Scott or Jackson; and, as the knowledge settled in him, dread welled up inside of Stiles as he realized that one day he might be laid out on the table like this. And he doubted the Hunter would be as accommodating as Argent was being tonight.

Jen and Deaton worked tirelessly on Maya, but soon had repaired the damaged to her organs and were closing her up. Mostly they had used super glue and special dissolving sutures to close the wounds and final flaps of skin. Maya's breathing and heart rate had calmed down considerably. She still was running a fever of 101 when Jen pulled a blanket over her.

"Why is she so hot?" Stiles asked. "Is there a chance of infection?"

"No, youngin'," Jen said with a smile. "Wolves run hot, especially when we are a healin' up."

"But she is going to be ok, right?" Stiles asked.

"Far as I can tell, she will be just fine," Deaton said.

"Of course she will, she's got a pretty strong pack at her back. T'was why she was able to survive all that and keep your young friend alive as well. Can't be done without a strong pack. Heck, if ya had asked me if it t'was possible before I came out here, I'd 'ave said no. But let me tell you, this one and her mate prove me wrong so many times over I should know better than ta doubt her," Jen said with a smile.

"You've seen werewolves survive worse than this?" Chris asked.

"Hunter, I have seen wolves survive torture that would have driven any normal human insane. Trust me, not all Hunters have the same moral compass as you and that Tribunal group. I am the pack doc and I've seen and heard things about the goings-on that would turn your hair white."

"We have a code," Chris said.

"Yeah and how many of your group go rogue? How many throw the code right out the window when it suits 'em? Honor is lacking in all the intelligent people of the world nowadays, it's up to us to lead by example," Jen said and then turned to Deaton. "How long have you been treating wolves?"

"You could say it's a family tradition," Deaton said as he washed up. "My great, great grandfather was of a wolf blood line, but he didn't get the trait. My family's as human as the next one, but we always knew about the pack and took it on as a tradition to help. Since we needed knowledge of both sides of their heritage, we all became vets to treat both the man and the wolf as needed."

"Wait, how is that possible?" Stiles asked. "I thought you could be born a werewolf if your parents were once."

"You are partially correct," Deaton said. "I said my ancestor was of the blood line but his father was a wolf and his mother was human. That gives the child born of their union a 50/50 chance of being human."

"What if both parents are wolves?" Stiles asked.

"Well, that changes the chances drastically," Jen said. "Oh, don't get me wrong- two wolves could still have a human child but that is a one in a thousand chance."

"Does it matter if the wolf was born or bitten?" Stiles asked.

"Do you know something we don't?" Chris asked, suddenly very aware of where this conversation was going.

Stiles' eyes went wide. "No, no," he stammered. "I just wanted to know."

"Knowledge is something you will always seek," Jen said. Stiles looked at her confused. Jen continued. "How a wolf became to be doesn't matter with his or her offspring, but we really haven't been able ta gather raw medical data on these things. Most of what I know comes from talkin' ta other packs and other clans."

"How many are there?" Stiles asked.

"That's fer later," Jen said. "Why don't we check on your friend?"

"Sure," Stiles moved towards the door but stopped and looked back at Jen.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need to know, 'cause Scott and I have been searching. Derek said that there might be a cure from the wolf that bit you. But Peter's dead and so is the alpha that bit me. Is there are any other cure?" Stiles finally managed to spit out.

Jen gave him a sad look and walked over to him.

"There is no cure, is there?" Stiles said softly.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. All I've ever heard were myths and rumors. Most wolves that try some of tha more insane cures of legend usually die a horrible death. In all my time I have never heard of anyone who was bitten being able to change back to fully human."

"But you said you didn't have the research to back any thing up. How about you, Dr. Deaton? Have you heard anything?" Stiles turned to the vet. The doc just shook his head and Stiles turned to Chris who also indicated no.

"I'm sorry, but I promise you I can help ya lead as normal a life as possible. Heck, most of the Red Paw Clan mainstreams. It's the other clans that try ta avoid being too much in human society," Jen said.

"I guess…" Stiles had been there for Scott when he changed; now Stiles knew it was his turn. But unlike with Derek, Stiles felt that this woman- this wolf- Jen would actually be able to help them deal with their new abilities. She had yet to see Scott. Stiles still had yet to tell his best friend that they were in the same boat, so to speak. Either way, the night was over and they were well into the morning. _No cure._ Stiles had to let that information digest for a while. Maybe Jen was wrong, maybe there was something out there that they had yet to consider. One thing Stiles knew, he was good at research and, given enough time, he was certain he could find a cure if there was one.

Stiles led Jen into the room where Scott was recovering. Allison started awake at the sound of the door opening. Jen surveyed the room and saw that Scott was on the table- still hooked up to an IV drip system, breathing normally, and with a normal heartbeat that the heart monitor recorded with a steady beep.

"Hello child," Jen said with a smile addressing Allison. "How's he doing?"

Allison remained silent and looked at Stiles, who shrugged, while Jen walked over and began to touch Scott, testing his pulse. Jen's fingers worked up and down his wrist in odd patterns as she felt the beat beneath the skin.

"Who are you?" Allison asked.

Jen smiled at her. "I'm the Red Paw Clan's Healer. My name is Jen, and from what I gather you're Chris Argent's daughter, Allison."

"Yes," Allison said and shot Stiles a look.

"She's ok," Stiles said. "Dr. Liddell just finished up in surgery with the Dr. Deaton and your dad. They saved Maya's life."

"Maya saved her own life," Jen corrected. "I only made certain it wouldn't take her years ta recover from the damage."

"Was she really injured that badly?" Allison asked.

"Yes, but this young one took his fair share of damage from what I hear." Jen lifted up the sheet pulling it back to expose the stitched that ran up and across Scott's stomach.

"These are healing nicely. And I see you're awake," Jen addressed Scott. Stiles and Allison went on high alert. Allison came around the table and held Scott's hand up to her face as she looked down at him. Stiles moved in closer, searching Scott's face for some sign of consciousness that Jen had sensed. Scott's eyes fluttered; he tried to talk but nothing came out.

"What's wrong with him?" Allison asked Jen.

The older woman continued to examine Scott, this time moving to check his eyes, open his mouth, and check his tongue and nose.

"I would hazard a guess that he's having a reaction to the anesthesia. This isn't uncommon for werewolves," Jen said, returning to her work of testing Scott's pulse.

"Is there an antidote?" Stiles asked.

"Drugs take time to work their way out of the body. This pup is going to have some major withdrawal symptoms and darlin', Scott, I bet you've been having some very wicked dreams lately," Jen said giving Scott's hand a pat. "Don't worry. They're just dreams, younin'."

"Is there anything you can do to help him?" Allison pleaded.

Jen's mouth went into a taunt line. "I suppose I could speed up the detox process. But that's gonna hurt. A lot." Jen leaned over Scott and forced him to look at her. "Hey, Scott. Listen to me. If ya can understand what I am sayin', blink twice."

Through the sluggish haze of the drugs, Scott was happy someone was finally asking his opinion. Being trapped in his body was terrifying. With all his will power, Scott managed to open and shut his eyes twice.

"Good," Jen said. "I'm gonna use acupressure to force your body into detox. It's your choice if ya want ta do this. It's gonna hurt like hell, but ya should regain the movement in your limbs. And be able ta talk in minutes instead of hours. If you're ok with it, I'd rather let your body push out them toxins. But it's your call. Blink twice if ya want me to do the detox thing."

Scott didn't even need to debate. After all the pain he had been through, a little more was not going to matter. Being trapped, unable to move, unable to protect Allison or find out if she had been bitten, was far more torturous. Scott focused again and blinked twice.

Jen nodded, "Suit yourself." She pulled up the sleeves of her arms and motioned for Stiles and Allison to step back. "This might get a little bit violent and I'm not sure how he's fully gonna react to this. So I reckon you best step back."

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked.

"Acupressure."

Jen slapped her hands together, pressing them with such force it seemed to strain down her arms. When she opened her hands they were so pink they were almost red. Even Jen's breathing had changed, gently she push her hands on Scott and began to rub along his skin, as if her fingers were searching for something. Then, with the speed that would have shocked Bruce Lee, Jen plunged her middle and forefinger into a point and down into the folds below Scott's armpits. Pain flashed on Scott's face as his eyes went wide, but that did not stop Jen. Her hands were flying now, tracing lines that neither Stiles nor Allison could see. Scott continue to jerk against the pain as Jen poked and prodded, pulled and twisted various points on his chest, back, arms, legs, neck and ears. With one final motion, Jen's last touch landed on Scott's left side where his heart would be.

Scott shot up from the table as he sat up. Both Stiles and Allison took a step back in surprise. Scott's breath was coming out in ragged gasps as Jen held him steady.

"Try ta take slow, deep breaths," Jen instructed.

Scott tried, but ended up hacking. His coughs became more violent as bile clawed its way up the back of this throat and he turned to vomit in Stiles' direction.

"Stiles, why don't you go find Scott some pants and something to clean that up with," Jen said.

Stiles nodded and looked a little green but disappeared.

"I told ya this was _not_ gonna be fun. But your head should be clearing up," Jen said.

Scott nodded. The room was still spinning but at least it was slowing down. More than anything, Scott wanted his pants and was highly aware of the fact that the only thing keeping him decent in front of Allison was a plain blue sheet. Part of him felt foolish that he was worried about being naked in front of her and this strange woman; the other part just felt embarrassed. Scott closed his eyes and pressed the heel of his hand into his eye socket, trying to rub away the headache that raged behind his eyes. His other hand held onto Allison's as if it were the last stable thing in the world. The coppery scent of Allison's blood hinted on the air and echoed Scott's dream.

Scott's mind was suddenly clear. He dropped his hand and looked at Allison with wide eyes full of fear.

"Scott, are you ok?" Allison asked.

"Did I hurt you?" Scott croaked, his voice still unsteady.

"What?" Allison asked.

Scott grabbed her by the upper arm eyes searching her clothes and always returning to her face.

"Were you hurt?" Scott pressed. "I smelled blood."

"I'm fine…" Allison started to say but the look of concern and fear on Scott's face made her change tactics in explaining things. "I have a few cuts and bruises but I'm ok. You were the one who almost died."

"But I smelled your blood….I tasted it…" The fear and shame colored those words with such sorrow that Allison's eyes began to water.

"No, I'm ok. I'll live…" Allison said but then Scott shook her.

"Did I bite you?" he demanded as Allison's eyes went wide with fear.

"N-No," she stuttered.

Scott shot a look at Jen. "She speaks the truth pup."

"They said you needed my blood to ground you here and not slip away from me," Allison explained and held up her fingers that had Band-Aids on three of them. One had started to bleed again when Scott had been holding her hand and the blood had seeped through the bandage. Scott seemed to collapse; and as he did so, he pulled Allison into a bear hug, burying his face in her neck and hair. Scott's whole body was shaking as Allison held him. She realized he was crying.

Allison clung to Scott, running her hands up and down his back, letting him release all his sorrow, shame, guilt, and regret into her embrace. Allison had not seen too many people break down like this, and silently begged for the strength and knowledge to do the right thing to help Scott. Allison's eyes burned with unshed tears. Stiles reappeared with the needed items in record time. Allison had made it back to the table and was holding Scott's hand while he got his breathing under control.

Stiles and Jen remained silent as they watched to the two. Slowly Scott's breathing evened out and he was able to pull back and sit upright. Allison leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Scott's and helping him wipe away the tears.

"It's going to be all right," Allison whispered and Scott nodded.

Stiles finally had the courage to step forward. "Hey."

Scott turned and looked at his best friend. Stiles gave him a crooked smile, offering Scott some clothes.

"Thanks," Scott said.

"No problem," Stiles said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you are doing ok."

"Me too," Scott said wincing as he brushed his arm on the blanket and jerked on the IV.

"Ah, why don'tcha let me get that. You don't need it anymore," Jen said reaching for the IV. Scott watched her warily but offered her his arm.

With a quick tug and a little pressure the needle slipped from his arm. Scott watched as the wound pulled closed before their eyes.

"Stiles, why don't you help Scott to the restroom to change?" Jen suggested.

"Right, sure," Stiles said.

"Are you sure he should be walking?" Allison asked.

"Oh certainly," Jen said watched as Stiles and Allison both helped Scott to stand.

"How ya doing?" Jen asked as Scott found his feet and stood up. He leaned heavily on Stiles, and lightly on Allison, but he stood.

"I'm ok," Scott said. Allison handed him the clothing, which Scott tucked under his arm. "Thanks."

"Ready?" Stiles asked.

"I guess," Scott said and they slowly made their way to the restroom in the back. Scott held his clothes and the sheet in place as Allison watched them leave the room. Jen was cleaning up some of the equipment and disposing of the bloody sheets still on the table along with the sharps and other medical tools. Allison wrapped her arms around her chest. The tension of holding vigil over Scott still weighed on her shoulders as she fought to relax. Scott was up, talking, walking, and everything, but Allison still felt as if something else was wrong. Scott had been so frightened when he woke up. His fear and guilt of having hurt her tore at Allison's heart.

"How are you holding up?" Jen asked.

Allison nearly jumped out of her skin. "I'm fine."

"Well that's a loadda hogwash," Jen said coming over. Before Allison could respond, the woman wrapped her arms around Allison's lithe form. Allison tensed up for a moment before melting into the hug. For some reason being held after the horror of the night, felt like the right thing. Allison's own tears burned in her eyes as she fought to stay strong.

"There, there, sweet heart. It's been a hard night," Jen said stroking Allison's hair. "You have been so strong for so many, it's time for you to let go of your burden."

Allison shook her head. She was done feeling weak. Even as Jen held her, she could not help but feel like a child.

"Now you listen to me, youngin'," Jen said softly. "You have been tough as nails and faced things that would send adults twice your age screaming. Don't be so hard on yourself. There is still much to do and you need to take care of yourself."

"It seems I can't hardly do that," Allison said, her words bitter.

"Nonsense," Jen scolded pushing Allison back and, with a light touch of her forefinger, lifted Allison's gaze by pressing up under her chin. "From what I hear, let me tell you that ya held your own as good as any hunter. What I saw here, in this room, showed me you are a true and loyal mate. Never doubt your own power Allison, and never mistake asking for help as a sign of weakness. We all need one another in a pack. And it is from our shared bond, and our willingness to help one another, that gives us our strength. Do you understand?"

Allison nodded.

"Good. The boys will be back any moment we should rejoin the rest of the pack. I need to check on Maya. Can ya tell the others to meet us in the waiting room?"

"Yes," Allison said.

"Good," Jen said and walked out of the room.

Allison stood there with a million things rushing through her mind. She huddled deeper into her father's jacket that she wore over her bra, very aware of the lack of clothing. What Jen has said had been comforting at the least, but there were still hurdles to jump through. The biggest was how Allison was going to deal with her dad. She had to admit, her father had been pretty amazing over the last few hours. Chris was a hunter to the core, but Allison had watched him put aside his well-trained instincts and help save, not only Scott's life, but Maya's as well.

Just thinking about Scott without him being in the room twisted Allison's stomach in knots. Allison had spent the entire night and most of the morning trying to comfort Scott. Never in her life had she felt so powerless. Maya, Derek, even Jen seemed to think that something Allison did had saved Scott's life, but Allison could not bring herself to truly believe that. Still, Scott was alive. He was walking and talking on his own, but there was something, this feeling of dread that Allison could not shake. She thought back to the look on Scott's face when he demanded to know if she was all right. How it felt to hold him while he wept; and even in this, Allison could not help but feeling totally inadequate in her ability to help him in any way.

Yet, Allison knew she would have done anything, anything at all; even offer her own life to save Scott. She had watched in horror as Scott had freely given his life to protect her. If Scott had let go or lost his grip on the alpha in some way, Allison was certain she would have been joining her aunt Kate in the hereafter. There was no doubt in Allison's mind that Scott's love for her and need to protect her had given Scott the strength he needed to hold on. Allison could not help but marvel at Scott's strength. The real nagging thought was if that strength came from his wolf or from the heart of the man she loved?

In Allison's heart, she believed that Scott's love for her was what had fueled his strength. But despite her faith in him, a small voice- sounding much like her aunt- whispered that the wolf was the one in control. For some reason, Allison's mind locked on that thought and remembered Maya's warning. Whatever Allison had done that had saved Scott, the ramifications were far from over.

Stiles stood outside the door listening with his already improving hearing how Scott struggled to make use of the facilities on his own. Stiles knew better than to offer his help and waited for Scott to ask first.

Scott sat on the toilet with the seat down, trying to pull together his thoughts. He was certain Stiles would give him a moment to compose himself. Laying on the table with people messing with his insides and everything that he was on display like that had weirded out Scott in more ways than one. Still wrestling with the idea that he had almost died sent shivers down Scott's spine. Scott held his head in his hands, trying to make sense of what he remembered of his dreams, the battle prior and what had happened now that they were 'safe'. Even then, Scott did not think he could trust this sense of safety. More like the universe was just holding its collective breath before raining down another shit storm of new battles and new enemies that Scott could not even imagine.

Still, everyone he cared about had come through this battle unharmed. Even Allison had shown him how strong she really was. And as much as Scott hated to admit it, Allison had been a bit intimidating with her bow and arrows as she had stood cool as a cucumber and shot down every wolf who wandered into her sights. What had happened if she had taken after her aunt and saw Scott as an enemy? More times than Scott could remember he thanked God or whatever higher power that existed that Allison had been able to see how much he loved her. Scott could remember the moment he had heard Allison say that she loved him. Unlike the doubts that had swarmed in Scott's mind, those words had rung true. Even now those doubts were gone and replaced by such a feeling of joy that, despite his pain, Scott had to smile. Scott knew that he might be a monster but the woman he loved could see past that to the man he truly was. Maybe Allison's family or Hunter connections knew of a cure. Maybe Maya or Jen knew of a cure. Scott had been too concerned with Peter to even consider asking. Granted, questions would have to wait until after everyone recovered, but with Allison by his side Scott once again had hope.

"Stiles?" Scott said.

"You need help?" Stiles asked.

"Just a hand up," Scott said as he tried his legs again. The bar in the stall helped but he still was shaky. He wanted to see the others standing on his own two feet if he could.

Stiles opened the door, trying to mask the concern in his face, but the anxiety shouted out to Scott from his eyes. Stiles slipped his arm under Scott's shoulder and began to walk with Scott back to the room where Allison was waiting. With each step, Scott felt stronger and surer of his legs beneath him. In the past his injuries had healed very quickly but this was amazing. Was it because of the pack? Or was it something else that the doctors had given him? Scott had no way of knowing but again he offered up a silent thanks.

"How you doing?" Stiles asked.

"Better, thanks." Scott looked at his friend, something had changed but Scott could not figure out what that was.

"You really scared me," Stiles said. "Don't ever do that again."

"I'll try," Scott said.

"Better try harder, damn it."

"What's been going on while I have been… out of it?" Scott asked.

Stiles let out a sigh. "Mostly everyone has been holed up in the office. Derek and Jackson crashed in the waiting room until recently from exhaustion. The Hunters with the Tribunal stayed behind to clean up after… the battle. But Langston came with us. I called your boss and he has been awesome."

"Yeah, it's not the first time he took care of me," Scott said.

"He told us. I guess he's been a sort of werewolf doctor for a while now. Why didn't you try to get more information out of him?" Stiles asked.

"The man saved my life. I didn't think that giving him the third degree was a nice way to say thank you. I figured he'd tell me when he was ready," Scott said.

"Good point," Stiles said as they entered the room. Allison was sitting down and looked to be deep in thought as they stepped inside. She got to her feet quickly and Scott pulled himself out from Stiles' grasp to stand on his own. Thankful he didn't sway, he walked over to Allison who wrapped her arms around him.

"There's more. Other werewolves came," Stiles said.

Scott froze. "There's more?"

"Yeah. You met Jen, she is the pack healer. Then there's her husband, Bear, who is also out in the waiting room."

"What is he like?" Allison asked. She had missed this detail as well.

"Big," Stiles said. "It was kinda funny to watch Derek totally have to back down because trust me, Bear lives up to his name. He's huge; I'm betting close to seven feet tall, if not taller, and has muscles everywhere. Shit, he was scary until his wife decked him."

Stiles couldn't help but smile as he remembered the tiny lady cold clocking the big black man and that somehow helping him to calm down.

"She did what?" Scott asked.

"Kicked him right in the jaw. But trust me that was a good thing," Stiles explained.

"How can that be a good thing?" Allison asked.

"Well, before that the wolf was about to tear down the walls and anyone in the way to get to Maya. Jen snapped him out of it, but I think the vet's protective barrier would have held," Stiles said as the though hit him.

"My boss has what?" Scott asked.

"Some sort of barrier that I guess werewolves can't cross. Derek couldn't get passed either, but Jen could, for some reason"

"I've got to learn about those," Allison said and Scott nodded. Maybe he could use that with his mother to protect her, at least at home. Heck, the mere idea that Scott could keep Derek from randomly popping up in his house was a welcome thought all on its own.

"Jen went to check on Maya," Allison said. "I think that we should go out and meet with the others. No doubt things have been happening that we're missing out on."

"Good point," Stiles said and turned back towards the door.

"Hey Stiles? Can you give us a moment?" Scott asked.

"Sure," Stile said stepping into the door but then he turned back. "I'm glad you made it, man."

"Me too," Scott said. "I'm glad we all made it."

Stiles nodded and left. Scott turned to look down at Allison, who was still holding onto him. God, she was so beautiful. Scott pushed a lock of her hair out of her face and over her ear.

"You should sit down," Allison said.

"I'm fine-" Scott started to say but Allison pulled away and looked at him.

"You just had major surgery. I don't care how fast you heal, humor me and sit down."

Scott knew better than to argue, so he took a seat. "We need to talk."

"No shit," Allison said as she turned away from him. Her arms wrapped across her chest as she focused on what she wanted to say. But did not expect what she heard.

"I'm sorry, I should've tried harder to keep you out of this," Scott said.

That statement, that self-hating, weight-of-the-world bull shit explanation filled Allison with a cold rage as she turned on him the tears drying instantly in her eyes as she glared at him.

"Stop it. Stop it right now," Allison ordered as Scott blinked up at her shocked by the vehemence in her tone. "Who do you think you are? You dragged me into this? Who the hell do you think I am? Hell, my family has been fighting battles like these for generations!"

Scott continued to gape at Allison as if he wanted to say something, but Allison had too much pent up energy to stop now.

"I make my own choices and you need to understand that Scott. No one forced me to go. I wanted to be there. I am sick and tired of people telling me I need to be protected! I thought by now I had proven to you and to my father that I can take care of myself. God damn it, Scott! I love you but you have to get passed this self-pity and guilt you seem to have about me. I talked to Stiles. You were attacked! You did not ask for this and I get it. You've been doing everything you can to keep those you care about safe. But did you ever stop to consider that maybe we can keep you safe?"

"I- no," Scott stammered.

"I love you, Scott," Allison said, her anger suddenly fading. "I know you know that, but we have to get passed this somehow."

"I know," Scott said, reaching up to touch her face as she knelt in front of him. "I'm just not sure how."

"Maybe we can learn together, if you are willing to try," Allison said.

"I am, I love you," Scott said watching her face.

"You know I would have done anything tonight to change places with you," Allison said.

Scott shook his head. "I never want that."

"I know, but it does not change things. I would have done anything; hell, killed anyone or offered up anything I had to save you," Allison said but she pressed her fingers over Scott's lips to prevent him from interrupting her. "It was only after that monster tore into you that I realized that you felt the exact same way about me. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save me. I guess that was when I realized how angry I was at you for doing that. And at the same time, I knew I would have done the exact same thing."

"Please, Allison. Whatever happens, don't ask for this. Don't ask for the bite. Being what I am makes everything harder. I don't want that for you. If I could I would give all of this back in a heartbeat," Scott said the words bitter in his mouth. Derek had told him the night of the first full moon that Scott had experienced as a wolf that the bite was a gift. That people would kill for it and that Scott would grow to like his new abilities. Scott was still waiting for that to be true. Granted, being a wolf had allowed him to protect Allison, but would that have even been necessary had he not been a werewolf? Scott still thought Jackson was a fool to want this life.

"Promise me," Scott said.

Allison searched his face and her heart. She had offered to be bitten last night when Scott lay dying in her arms, but did she really want to become a werewolf? The answer was clearly no.

"I promise," Allison said.

Scott leaned forward and kissed her. Allison melted into the kiss. Her body felt warm all over. Every inch of her skin itched with the need to be touched. Scott drew closer and Allison could not stop the shudder that went through her. With a grace that she did not expect to have, Allison stood and seated herself in Scott's lap as he pulled her closer until their lips met again. This time the kiss was deep and probing. Scott's hand wrapped up and around Allison's back under the jacket she wore. His hands were warm and strong as he kneaded her skin. The ripples of pleasure rushed through her back as Allison lifted up her head and allowed Scott to kiss his way down her neck and bury his face in her neck. Allison dug her own hands across his back, loving how warm he felt.

The metallic tick of the zipper sliding open down the front of her jacket brought Allison back to looking deeply into Scott's eyes. The deep chestnut brown seemed to drown in the need that only a man who is in love can give a woman that he knows he owns her love. Allison had to smile as the jacket pealed open and slid down her back discarded on the floor. Her hair poured down her back and across her chest. She threw herself into the next kiss as Scott's hands moved playfully, but purposefully, down the side of her body to cradle her buttock. Allison let out a moan of pleasure, which echoed by a slight growl from Scott as they both surrendered to the need that filled them both.

In the other room, the wolves went on alert, but it was the alphas who figured out what was going on first. Bear was on his feet and pressed against the counter so quickly that Chris almost pulled his gun in surprise as a response to the wolf's strange actions.

"You need to let me back there!" Bear growled at Deaton.

"What is going on?" Deaton asked.

Jen looked back and cocked her head to listen. "Shit. Let him through, Doc."

Deaton took one look at Jen and nodded, doing something the others could not comprehend. The barrier that the black man had been pressing against suddenly fell away and he was behind the counter in a heartbeat.

"God damnit!" Bear swore as he raced towards the room. "Why were they left alone?"

"What are you talking about?" Stiles said as Chris rushed past him with Jen on his heels. Stiles could not help but follow.

"This is my fault," Jen said as they burst into the room.

It was more than apparent to everyone that they were interrupting something that should have stayed private. Bear bolted forward, followed by Jen and Chris who were neck and neck. Scott and Allison never once looked up because they were so lost in one another.

"Bear, grab Scott and hold him. Chris, get Allison out of here and into a cold shower. NOW!" Jen bellowed at the same moment that she and Chris lifted Allison off of Scott and the chair. In that same instant Bear caught Scott's arms and jerked them behind the younger wolf's back, trapping him. Still neither Scott nor Allison seemed to pay much attention as the adults pulled them apart but they did keep trying to reach one another. It was not until Chris, with some help from Stiles, managed to drag Allison out of the room that Scott's struggles began to turn violent.

"Let me GO!" Scott snarled, his eyes glowing gold. Jackson appeared behind the rest of them in time to see Scott begin to shift, but Bear had an iron grip and was an alpha. No matter how much Scott struggled, he would not get free. However he would most likely reinjure himself and Jen was doing everything in her power to calm Scott down.

"Jackson! In my bag, you'll find a Ziploc with five pouches in it. Bring me the yellow one," Jen ordered. Jackson nodded and disappeared down the hall. Jen turned back to Scott, who was obviously in pain. "Scott, you need to listen to me. Allison is safe but this is not the time or the place to do this."

"Get out of my way!" Scott growled as Jackson re-entered the room.

"I got it!" Jackson said as he tossed the pouch to Jen. "What the hell is in there? It stinks."

"Scott, inhale," Jen said, opening the pouch under his nose.

Scott took a whiff and began to cough and choke. As he did, the shift reversed and he found himself on all fours sneezing and gagging, trying to get the dust out of his nose.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Jackson asked.

"No," Jen said getting to her feet. "This herbal mixture is unpleasant but it won't do any long term damage."

"What is that stuff?" Scott asked, still coughing as Bear tried to helped him to stand. Scott could see why Derek had backed down and why Stiles had been in awe of the new alpha... Scott's shoulders still hurt from where Bear's grip had been like a vice stopping him from doing…doing what? Scott blinked and coughed some more trying to remember what had happened. He had been talking to Allison then… The realization of what had occurred made the pit in Scott's stomach drop. He swallowed and fought back the heat that was rising to his face. Allison… they had…. What had happened? Jen seemed to read the horror written on Scott's face.

"Deep breaths, Scott. This is my fault," Jen said.

"What happened?" Jackson asked. Scott shot him an angry look, just another reason to hate the jack-ass. How many more humiliations would Scott have to endure this morning?

"Jackson. Leave," Jen said.

"But-" Jackson made to protest.

"Leave," Bear growled. Jackson took one look at the big black man and turned on his heels and went back to the waiting room.

Jen knelt next to Scott, who was still on the floor. The older woman forced his head up to look at her in the eye.

"Scott, I have to apologize. Maya said that you have a mate bond, but I thought your injuries were too severe to act on it."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Allison, your mate or wife, whichever you prefer, sealed the bond last night. According to pack lore, you are married but instincts run strong. Your body wants to do more than just make promises; it wants you to consummate the bond so that it can last."

"Consummate…" Scott said feeling even more guilty. This was worse than when Allison's father found them hiding in her garage. What had they seen before they pulled them apart?

"Breath, Scott," Jen ordered. "We got here in time. You just need to get through the next full moon and the blind need you both feel will pass."

"For a time," Bear added. Jen shot him a glare and the big man shrugged.

"What happens if we… you know," Scott asked.

"Truth? Right now, if you had continued, you would have cemented the bond. That means there would never be another woman for you in your life as long as Allison was alive and the bond you would share would make both of you stronger in ways you can't imagine. A mate bond is very powerful. From what Maya told me, that was what allowed Allison to pull you back from the brink of death, where even a pack master could not do."

"Would it hurt her?" Scott asked.

"Of course not, but we usually work very hard not to allow such things to happen with wolves as young as you are," Jen explained. "This is a real responsibility that will last a lifetime and most young people are not ready for such a commitment."

"We're married?" Scott asked.

"In the eyes of the pack, yes," Jen said.

"Does Allison know this?" Scott asked.

"She was told when she decided to save your life. However I don't think Maya was in any condition to explain the details to her after that battle. I am certain I was not expecting the libido factor to kick in this strong," Jen said shaking her head.

"Libido factor?" Scott asked.

"The blind desire to mate- in nature we'd call it 'being in heat'- but with humans and werewolves it is more than that. Especially if two people love each other. Words really don't do the feeling justice," Jen had to smile. "I'm glad we stopped you. With that much …oomph behind the need to do something life affirming, I am certain a child would have resulted in your union. Birth control really is not that successful when it comes to werewolves for some reason."

Scott felt his stomach drop for the umpteenth time that day. _A child?_ There was no way in hell he was ready to be a dad, let alone bring a child who was born a werewolf into this world. Hell, it seemed to mess Derek up pretty badly. Jen seemed to read his concern again and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's going to be all right, we're here to help. That is what the pack is for. We help one another control our animal impulses. We can help both of you."

"This affects Allison? But she's not a wolf," Scott said wide-eyed.

"No, but once she is bound to you, things get kinda murky. Even we don't know the limits or bounds of pack magic fully," Jen said.

"I didn't want this for her," Scott said.

Bear let out a low growl and Scott turned to the man. "You have no idea what you are talking about pup; this is a gift she chooses to give you. You do her wrong to say that or think what you are thinking. That girl loves you and did the only thing she could to show you how much she loves you. I know you love her back, so don't even try to hide. This is a good thing and will help both of you."

Stiles opened the door and poked his head in.

"Is everything under control in here?" Stiles asked.

"Yup," Jen said getting to her feet. She turned to Stiles. "Heads up," Jen tossed the bag to Stiles who caught it. "Go give that to Allison and have her wear it. As long as we don't leave them alone together, this should help her keep her head clear."

Stiles looked doubtful. "Her dad is pissed."

"I've no doubt about that," Jen shook her head and looked back at Bear. "I'll speak to him. Feed the boy, being hungry makes other desires and needs more urgent."

Jen got up and went to Stiles, taking back the pouch. Stiles looked back at her and then at Scott and made his choice. Stiles stepped into the room, watching Bear help Scott to his feet.

"Foods in the front room," Bear said pointing to the door. "We should meet there since it is the largest room in this whole place."

Stiles nodded and held open the door leading to the waiting room. Scott looked at his friend and tried to ignore the stare that Bear's eyes bore into his back.

"I think there are still some breakfast burritos," Stiles said.

"Have you eaten?" Scott asked.

"Duh," Stiles said as the three left the room.

Outside in the waiting room Derek was pacing and Jackson was sulking. Langston was busy talking to Deaton but ignoring the wolves. On the countered were a slew of electronic devices- such as cell phones, laptops, a tablet, and something else that Stiles could not identify.

"Food," Bear ordered as he handed Scott a brown bag that had numerous grease stains. Despite being cold, it smelled wonderful and Scott tore in, making short work of the contents as Stiles managed not to laugh.

Allison, Chris, and Jen appeared not five minutes later. Allison was dressed in her old clothes that she had worn to the battlefield, but her hair was soaking wet. She was shaking from the cold, no doubt her father made her stand in the spray for longer than needed. Scott looked at her and for an instant the need flashed up, but Allison did not share the same spark. The little yellow pouch was around her neck and in plain view for everyone to see. Chris had one arm draped around Allison protectively as he watched Scott with a hard, cold stare. Scott swallowed the last bite of burrito with difficulty as Jen leaned into Bear and surveyed the room.

"Hey, is that my cell phone?" Stiles asked Langston.

"Yes, I figured that it would be prudent to collect all the phones and charge them since your parents are no doubt worried. We'll need to come up with a good cover story for tonight. The Tribunal has already disposed of the bodies and is waiting for me to return to deal with the prisoners," Langston said.

"You have prisoners?" Bear asked.

"Of course," Langston said turning to Bear and Jen. "But what I need to know is how many more wolves we should be expecting."

"So ya know we are just the first ta arrive," Jen said.

"Indeed," Langston said.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"The pack. Well with Maya being hurt as badly as she was, that sent out a sort of SOS. We were already supposed to meet up with her which is why we got here first. But there is a whole lot of trouble on the horizon," Jen explained.

Everyone exchanged looks of fear and apprehension.

"You said she was the pack mistress. That means she has a mate," Deaton said.

"That is the storm we talked about," Bear said. "And he is gonna be pissed."

"Shit," Derek swore.

"But Maya's all right, she is going to recover…" Stiles said.

"Do you really think he is going to be rational?" Chris asked. "I've heard of wolves that lose it over things like this."

"Well, I don't about you all but I hope to remedy that," Jen said.

"What the hell do you think you can do against an angry pack master?" Derek asked.

"You stand as a pack to help him calm down," Jen said.

"Good luck with that," Derek sneered.

Bear looked as if he wanted to say something or kick Derek's ass but Chris cut him off.

"When will he get here?" Chris asked.

"Why?" Bear asked suspicious.

"Why do you think?" Chris shot back.

"I told you we couldn't trust him," Derek snarled.

"Quiet pup," Bear snapped. "What do you suggest?"

"I will bring reinforcements to deal with the possible outcome," Chris said.

"No," Bear said. "This is pack business, not something you hunters need worry about."

"Oh really?" Chris sneered. "You're the one telling us that this pack master is going to be a problem and that we need to watch ourselves. And I am not about to risk the lives of these people in this town."

"Neither are we," Bear said.

"So what is your brilliant plan?" Chris shot back.

"We handle it," Bear said crossing his arms and glaring down at Chris.

"I can't trust that," Chris said and turned to Langston. "You are on the Tribunal. Back me up on this."

While the adults argued, Stiles had sifted through the cell phones. Scott's had a handful of missed calls from his mother and strangely from Stiles' dad. Stiles finally found his phone, which had to be one of the last ones that Langston had plugged in. The charge was there but barely. Stiles scrolled through the missed calls and saw that his father had called him about a dozen times and there were about seven voice mails along with several unread text messaged. Flipping the phone to his messages they were all from his father, becoming more urgent with each message.

Stiles call me – Dad

Stiles where are you? Call now – Dad

Stiles we need to talk. I'm worried. Call – Dad

911 CALL ME NOW! – Dad

At the hospital another kid was hurt. Worried Call me – Dad

Stiles not funny Call me – Dad

911 CALL NOW!

Stiles flipped open his phone and listened to his messages. They too became more severe as his father threatened him over and over again, but there was no way for the sheriff to mask his fear. Stiles felt incredibly guilty listening to the messages. His father had no idea what was going on or where he had been tonight, but there had been another animal attack and a girl was hurt. From the sounds of the times stamps on the messages it had been before the battle. The last message turned Stiles white as ghost and only Scott noticed.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Scott asked.

Everyone in the room went silent and looked at Stiles.

"It's Lydia. She was attacked," Stiles said almost dropping the phone. "Another person found her with bite marks all over her body; like those my dad found in the forest. She is in ER and they don't know if she is going to live…"

"What?" Jackson yelled getting to his feet.

"Jesus," Scott swore.

"My dad, he thought, he thinks I'm missing. I need to get to the hospital," Stiles said, then turned to the wolves in the room. "Do you think that Peter did this, right? I mean she was the only one not with us…. he must have known….why would he do this?"

"He was insane," Derek said.

"Not helping," Scott snarled back at Derek.

"Jen, you're a doctor, will you come with me to look in on her?" Stiles asked.

"Certainly. Let me grab my bag," Jen said but Chris grabbed her arm.

"We haven't decided anything," Chris said. "We need to make a decision."

Bear was suddenly there with a big hand on Chris's arm. "Let go of my wife."

Chris let go of Jen and shook off Bear's hand, looking up at the larger man not afraid and almost defiant.

"We need a plan," Chris insisted.

"Fine. You, Derek, Langston, Bear, Allison, and Scott come up with one. I am going to take Jackson and Stiles to the hospital. Make up a cover story. I'll say that these two were with me helping on a late night project studying something. But if this girl was bitten and is in a hospital I need to be there to help her transition or cover up the evidence, since neither the Tribunal nor the pack want this kind of exposure, agreed?"

"Fine," Chris said.

Jen nodded and Stiles was already outside followed by Jackson. Jen grabbed her bag, gave Bear a quick kiss and grabbed the keys to her SUV. The rest watched as they tore out of the parking lot. Scott and Allison shared a look that echoed one another. Not one of them had considered that Lydia was target. Even Chris, the master Hunter, had not thought about it. The adults all started talking at once. Allison made certain she sat on one side of the room and Scott on the other but they could not help and stare at one another. Chris would think up the decision for a cover story, no doubt. As for the pack master, Scott dreaded to meet the man. If he were anything like Bear, than he would be terrifying. Scott's attention shot back to the door leading to the exam rooms. Where was Maya? Wasn't this pack master her mate? What was her opinion on these things? Scott stared at the door willing her to join them, praying she would figure a way out of this mess. Scott had been right, the breath the universe had been holding was just let out and the tension was so thick that he could feel it press in around him. Scott hated it when his fears turned out to be right.


	9. Chapter 9

Tribunal

Chapter Nine

Stiles and Jackson rode in silence to the hospital. Jen was texting and driving at the same time, which should have made the boys nervous but they were too preoccupied with worrying about Lydia to care. There were cop cars out front of the hospital. Stiles could see his father's car and he swallowed back the bile as he prepared to face his old man. The fact that he had been out all night, and that his dad probably found out that there was a gun missing from the safe, did not sit well. Still it was difficult for Stiles to care. His only thoughts were about Lydia. She had been through so much already; the last attack where she had witnessed Peter running from the video store had shaken her up so much that Lydia had to be medicated. It still stung, that Lydia had mistaken Stiles for Jackson while under the influence of those meds. Stiles was the first one through the door followed by Jackson and eventually Jen.

Lydia was in the ICU under observation with her parents hovering by her beside, but Stiles and Jackson could see her through the glass where they came to a dead stop. Just seeing Lydia lying there on the hospital bed, made the knot in Stiles' stomach drop to the floor. Jackson went white as a sheet. Both boys stood there staring. Jen walked over to the nurse's desk and began to talk to the staff.

"Stiles?" the Sheriff's voice sprang up over the noise of the hospital. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Um, hi, dad?" Stiles said backing up as his father charged over.

"Don't 'hi, dad' me, where have you been?" the Sheriff bellowed. "I have been worried sick!"

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"That was my question. And you are not going anywhere until I get some answers," the Sheriff said.

"Dad, what happened to her?" Stiles pleaded. The Sheriff glared at him, but finally let out a sigh and looked over at Lydia.

"It was another animal attack as far as anyone can tell. We have no idea why it happened this close to the center of town."

"Where did it happen?" Jackson asked.

"Near the coffee shop. No one knows why she was over there. The shop closed about an hour before, and she was lucky that someone found her," the Sheriff explained. "A man made an anonymous call to the police telling us that she was hurt. According to the doctors she is lucky to be alive."

Jackson and Stiles exchanged a look.

The Sheriff's eyes narrowed. "So where exactly have you two been?"

"Out," Stiles said.

"Not good enough," the Sheriff said and turned to Jackson. "Aren't you supposed to be her boyfriend?"

Before Jackson could answer, a noise of the door opening suddenly startled all the men outside. Mr. Martin was on his feet, standing in the doorway.

"You!" he bellowed. Stiles hugged the wall and the sheriff turned as the man stomped over ready to grab Jackson.

"Where were you?" Mr. Martin demanded.

"We-we broke up," Jackson stammered.

"My little girl needed you! How could you let this happen?" Mr. Martin continued his voice rising.

"It's not my fault!" Jackson shouted back as Lydia's father grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"You promised me you'd protect her!" Mr. Martin shouted as the Sheriff stepped forward.

"Hold on, take it easy, Jeff," the Sheriff said pulling the two men apart.

Mr. Martin turned his anger on the Sheriff. "And you! What good is it to have a sheriff who can't do his job?"

"You need to calm down…" the Sheriff said but Mr. Martin was beyond listening.

"Calm down? My daughter was torn into pieces and is fighting for her life and you want me to calm down? What if it was your kid?" Mr. Martin shouted back.

"This isn't helping anyone," the Sheriff said getting in front of Jackson so that Mr. Martin would not renew his attack. "You need to be with your daughter right now. She needs you the most. Stiles, Jackson, go wait in the other room. "

"But there is nothing I can do and all the treatments the doctors keep trying aren't helping her. What the hell am I supposed to do, Sheriff? My baby girl is dying!"

Stiles stepped forward. "Actually, Mr. Martin, my friend could help."

"Stiles, what did I tell you about waiting in the other room…" the Sheriff said clearly trying to keep his own temper calm and his voice steady as he glared at his son.

"Seriously, Dad. My friend- the lady who brought us here- she's a doctor. I asked her to come when I found out that Lydia was in the hospital."

"You're a friend of my daughters?" Mr. Martin asked.

"Yes. And my friend has been talking with the staff. She's a doctor but I think they need your permission or something. Let me introduce her," Stiles said and he was already walking back to the nurse's desk. Jen was standing there chatting with the staff, discussing various medical things and people that Jen needed to talk to before ever having access to a patient's records. Stiles had been correct in needing the family's permission.

"Jen, this is my friend's father, Mr. Martin," Stiles said coming up to the desk. Mr. Martin, the sheriff and Jackson were right behind them. "Mr. Martin, this is Dr. Jennifer Liddell."

"Hello, y'all, I'm Dr. Liddell. Pleased to meet'cha" Jen said introducing herself with good old warm southern hospitality.

"You're a doctor?" Mr. Martin asked.

"Yes, sir. My family practice is up in the Dakotas, but I did my time in the ER along with my residency. I deal out in the boonies with all sorts of animal attacks and accidents out in nature," Jen said and turned to Stiles. "Your young friend here, he got in touch with me after readin' a few of my papers I wrote on animal attacks up north."

An older gentleman with salt and pepper grey hair walked up to the group hovering around the nurse's desk.

"I'm Dr. Miller; I've been treating Miss Martin and understand that Dr. Liddell you wish to offer an opinion as to my treatment?" There was the undercut tone that indicated that the good doctor did not like having his work questioned by an outside source.

"If it would be all right with Mr. Martin. I am not here to step on any toes, I just want to help," Jen said. "Maybe a new set of eyes might be useful."

"It is your call Mr. Martin," Dr. Miller said.

"Yes, if it will help," Mr. Martin said.

Jen turned back to the group of nurses who were watching all the drama unfold. They had been perfectly polite in the last ten minutes while talking with Jen, but could see how much it bothered Dr. Miller to have to deal with her.

"May I see the chart?" Jen asked. After a curt nod from Dr. Miller the nurse handed it over.

"Miss Martin has been showing signs of an allergic reaction. We have treated her wounds and have her on oxygen, but right now she is breathing on her own. We just can't seem to understand why her body keeps going into shock. She is currently on a diphenhydramine and prednisone to treat the reactions but this really isn't doing more than keeping her stable," Dr. Miller explained.

"From what I read here she has bleeding from the wound, convulsions, excessive sweating and fever, rapid pulse, swelling around the bite site and she is still unconscious." Jen bit her lip for a moment, thinking. "I wonder… Have you ever considered that she might have not only been attacked by an animal but in her attempt to escape or fight back, she might have been exposed to something else. Something venomous?"

"No," Dr. Miller said, considering her words. "We just were treating the wounds. We did give her a tetanus shot."

"That's good. Dr. Miller, we need to check her urine to see if the venom is present. My biggest concern is that she has some sort of internal bleeding, kidney problems or muscle death," Jen said handing back the chart.

"But there are no injection sites and from what was reported no one saw any snakes where she was found. Right, Sheriff?" Dr. Miller said turning to the Sheriff.

"None were reported…" Sheriff Stilinski said but he looked at Jen.

"Just because no one saw a snake does not mean they weren't there. And it does not have to be a snake. It could easily have been a spider or 'nother insect."

"I will run the urine through the lab," Dr. Miller said. "If we can figure out the type of venom we can use the antivenin to treat it otherwise. We can also treat with epinephrine and other medications."

"She is already on antibiotics, which is good," Jen said. "But I would like to see the patient and look at the wounds."

"Very well," Dr. Miller led the way back into the ICU room. Stiles, Jackson and the Sheriff had to wait outside as the curtain was drawn. With the door closed, even with their increasingly heightened senses, neither Jackson nor Stiles could tell what was going on. But they strained their new enhanced hearing to catch what little was said. Thankfully, the Sheriff got another call on his phone and stepped away to answer it but kept Stiles and Jackson in eye sight.

"I don't see any puncture wounds either, but they could be inside the wounds behind where the sutures have been put in place to stop the bleeding," Jen said.

"Can you help my little girl?" Lydia's mother asked.

"I will start her on the medication you recommended Dr. Liddell," Dr. Miller said. "And run those tests."

"She's strong and healthy," Jen said in reassuring tones. "I am certain she will recover. She's a fighter."

"Yes," Mr. Martin whispered.

"I am going to go online and check in with a few of my associates back home. They might have some ideas that I haven't thought of yet," Jen said.

"Thank you for all your help," Mr. Martin said.

"My pleasure, but who you really should be thankin' in that young Stiles kid. He's the one who asked me to come. He really cares about her, ya know," Jen said.

"We will talk to him. Thank you again," Mr. Martin said.

Jackson and Stiles stepped back as the door opened. Stiles could barely contain himself; he had so many questions. The largest was that if a werewolf had bitten Lydia would she turn into one like the rest of the boys had. Jen laid a finger on her lips indicating that they needed to talk and turned to walk towards the cafeteria. Once the Sheriff's back was turned, the boys followed. Jen ducked into a service closet, shutting the door behind them.

"Was she bitten by Peter?" Stiles asked in a forced whisper.

"Perhaps. It was a werewolf," Jen said.

Jackson cursed under his breath, "Are you sure?"

"Without a doubt," Jen said. "But she hasn't been infected."

"How can you be so sure?" Jackson shot back.

"Honey, just 'cause I talk slow doesn't mean I'm stupid. I think I've proved that enough times in the last four hours," Jen said glaring at Jackson. "Her wounds aren't healin' up. She is one of them that would have died had she not gotten proper medical care. Heck, I am surprised she lived even with it."

"But all that stuff you said…" Stiles started to say.

"Was all true. A werewolf bite is, from what we tell, is more like a venom than anything else out there. Usually that means a person bitten has two options; death or turnin'." Jen ran her fingers through her hair. "I have ta admit, I am impressed by the little lady. Despite being petite and all, she is one heck of a fighter. I put in the order to have a sample of her blood sent up to my lab back home. If she makes it through, this is gonna be awfully lucky and the first truly recorded human survivor in pack history."

"Wait, there have been others?" Stiles asked.

"Rumors mostly, nothin' been confirmed. Mostly clan legend. More often than not they die. Heck even with modern medicine. I have no idea how she lasted until the paramedics showed up." Jen froze for a second. "Your dad is lookin' for ya, Stiles. We best make ourselves know again before he locks down the hospital."

Jackson and Stiles looked at one another, they hadn't heard anything but it was getting hard to doubt what Jen was saying. They left the closet and headed back to the ICU. Sheriff Stilinski appeared around the corner the moment that Stiles and Jackson stopped in front of the observation window. The nurse had pulled the curtain back and Lydia remained in the bed, with all the machines monitoring her heart rate and breathing. Dr. Miller seeing Jen again walked over.

"I think you were onto something, Dr. Liddell," Dr. Miller said indicating to the patient. "Her vital signs are already improving and I put a rush on the lab work."

"Glad to hear it, Dr. Miller," Jen said and dug into her purse. She pulled out a single white business card. "This is my card, and the number I can be reached at. If you will excuse me, I have to step outside and make a few phone calls of my own. I do have other people I was meant to meet with today."

"Of course, Doctor," Dr. Miller nodded and headed back to the nurses' desk.

Jen turned back to the boys.

"You're leaving?" Stiles asked.

"Yup," Jen said.

"But what about us?" Jackson said.

"You two youngin's will be all right. We will contact you about the meetin'. But right now I am far more certain that I have another patient who needs lookin' after. Don't worry, your Miss Lydia is in good hands."

The Sheriff chose that moment to walk up and introduce himself.

"And you are?" the Sheriff asked.

"Dr. Jenifer Liddell, Sheriff," Jen said offering her hand. "I think I have been havin' the pleasure of talkin' to your son about these here animal attacks for the past several months, and figured I could lend a hand."

"Well, that is well and good, but how did he find you?" the sheriff asked.

"Internet," Stiles said.

"One of my message boards that I post on with hunters who have more, shall we say, interestin' experiences with big game," Jen said.

"And you just happened to be in town?" the sheriff asked.

"Dad!" Stiles complained. "She just helped save Lydia's life! Cut her some slack."

"Now, don't be disrespectin' for father, bucko," Jen scolded. "He's just doin' his duty. I would be suspicious as well t'were I him. But seriously Sheriff, I came out her to see an old friend. And I should be gettin' back to her, since I ran out before breakfast to help you two."

"And thank you for that," Stiles said hastily.

"Then I will leave you to it, since you men folk probably have loads ta talk about," Jen said; and with that, she turned on her heals and left. Stiles and Jackson exchanged a look as the sheriff turned and faced them.

"Now, boys, you are going to tell me exactly what you were up to tonight or so heaven help me, I will throw you in lock up myself."

Stiles swallowed visibly and Jackson ground his teeth. This was not going to be easy.


	10. Chapter 10

7

Tribunal

Chapter Ten

Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it early and in the rough form. Enjoy and know I will put up the edited version as soon as it becomes available.

Scott moved closer to where Derek was sitting. With Stiles gone, Scott found himself feeling at a loss of allies. Chris Argent was eyeing Scott as if Scott was a bug that Chris wished he could stomp. Allison refused to make eye contact with anyone and Bear, well he just stood there, like a mountain filling up the room discussing events with the Dr. Deaton and Langston. Derek was watching everyone with suspicious eyes and refused to look at Scott, which didn't bode well. Granted Derek had once offered to mentor Scott, in a way, but to date that really hadn't worked out. Stiles still thought Scott was a fool to trust Derek in any capacity. Scott could not trust himself to be anywhere near Allison and he still had his doubts about Bear. Hell, Scott had to admit he was outright terrified of Bear. His boss, the vet, seemed to have his back but what good could a normal human have against other werewolves or even trained hunters? Scott glanced back at the door; Maya was there still recovering. She had seemed so confident and in control it sucked that she was now down for the count. All the adults seemed to be at a loss to decide what to do next and the tension in the room was suffocating.

"If you don't mind, I think we will be heading home," Chris said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea… Bear said but Chris cut him off.

"I really don't care what you think. We have done more than our fair share tonight and are leaving." Chris grabbed Allison by the upper arm.  
>Scott's growl cut through the air. Everyone turned to stare at him.<p>

Scott suddenly lost all bravado and dropped his eyes to his feet. "Sorry."

"Like I was sayin'," Bear said turning back to the hunters. "No one should be going anywhere until I have had a chance to talk to Maya."

"I really don't think she is any position to talk to anyone," Chris shot back and looked at the vet. "Right doc?"

"She suffered the worst of the injuries…" Deaton said.

"Then there is nothing left to say until she recovers," Chris said as he moved towards the door. "I need to talk to the Cornell..."

"You'd have better luck waiting for Maya to wake up," Langston said and Chris turned to glare at him.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"The Cornell is a very busy man who has several issues to deal with and no doubt he has already left to attend to the next tribunal issue. I have been ordered to report to Dallas tomorrow," Langston said looking up from his phone. The way he said _Dallas_, made Scott wonder if there was a reason that Langston did not like the lone star state.

"You can't just leave," Chris said. "What about the mess? What about the pack master?"

"The Council is currently honoring a truce with the Red Paw Clan, this is not our business," Langston started to explain.

"Like hell it isn't-" Chris said but Langston held up a hand to stop his words.

"Sterilization has already occurred while we here doing triage and first aid here." Langston fiddled with his phone quickly. "Your men and the tribunal troops have already been taken to various hospitals and all evidence of the battle has been destroyed by our clean up teams."

"What do you mean destroyed?" Derek asked pulling himself out of the chair.

Langston turned to the young werewolf and met his eyes. "I am sorry to say that the remains of your home have been completely demolished. It was the only way to hide the bodies and all evidence."

Everyone went dead quiet and watched Derek. Derek just stared at Langston. Chris fingered his weapons and slightly moved in front of Allison. Scott kept looking back and forth between Langston and Derek, when neither moved, Scott looked to Bear. The older wolf walked up and put a hand on Derek's shoulder. The tension was obvious but after a small shudder, Derek relaxed and so did everyone in the room.

"Don't worry, we can rebuild it," Bear said.

Derek nodded but remained quiet. The adults continued to shared knowing looks of things unsaid and arguments that bubbled just under the surface. Chris looked as if he was about to bolt for the door dragging Allison with him despite Bear's opposite opinion. Scott suddenly turned his attention to the door that led to the exam rooms. Something has made a noise behind the door.

"What did I miss?" Maya said pushing the door open.

"Jesus woman! Get back into bed!" Bear snarled.

"I would love a bed, trust me that metal table was getting to pretty uncomfortable," Maya said pushing further into the room. Langston and Bear were both at her side offering their arms to support her. Dr. Deaton was frowning but knew better than to get between the other two men.

"You really shouldn't be moving, miss…" Deaton said.

Maya waved away his concerns. "Trust me I need to move. I can't stay here and trust me you do not want my husband coming to huff and puff and try to blow down your door."

Scott just gaped at her. How could Maya make jokes at a time like this? Langston seemed to relax with Maya up and about but Chris hadn't moved. Derek and Scott shared a look. Neither could tell if this was a good thing or not to have Maya back in the mix.

"Be a dear heart, gentlemen and let me sit down," Maya said. Both Bear and Langston immediately moved Maya into one of the waiting room chairs. Derek got out of the way.

Maya panted for a moment and caught her breath. Maya was obviously in pain, for her movements were stiff and controlled. Scott thought that the woman had to be made of steel for the moment she could compose herself, she turned and fixed the adults with a stare that would not take any argument.

"How much did you over hear?" Langston asked.

"If I heard Jen correctly we need to create a cover story for the minors to explain where they were tonight," Maya said and turned to Scott. "Did you tell your mother anything about tonight? Make up any story?"

"Um, no," Scott said.

"She must be worried sick," Chris said.

Scott shrugged. "I- I wasn't sure I would survive the night."

Maya nodded. "Well no time like the present to deal with it. I take it since you were bitten you have had several late nights."

"Yeah, my mom works the night shift so she doesn't know about any of this," Scott said feeling like everyone was staring at him, which they were.

"I see, well you already have a built in alibi with your mate over there…"Maya said.

"Excuse me?" Chris growled.

"Think about it, with the Tribunal in town, what happened to your sister, well it makes sense that Allison would seek comfort from Scott when dealing with her grief."

"Your people haven't given us time to deal with our grief!" Chris snarled. "You have no right to use her memory like this!"

Maya's eyes narrowed. "I have every right hunter."

Scott felt his stomach drop and took a step back. Chris's blue eyes turned cold as he targeted his gaze on Maya. Bear moved closer to her ready to put himself between his pack mistress and the hunter in a heartbeat.

"Everyone chill," Langston said. "Hot heads and quick tempers are not going to solve our problems. Chris, look at me."

Chris turned to meet Langston's gaze. "Maya is right. It is a good story and both side want to keep the existence of werewolves a secret."

"Whose side are you on?" Chris shot back. "The council was formed to hunt down monsters like them, not protect them!"

"Would you cover the world with blood?" Maya asked.

"You are one to talk!" Chris snarled back, hand on his gun.

"Daddy stop it," Allison squeeked.

"This is insane!" Chris said. Bear moved and before Chris knew it the gun materialized in his hand. Everyone froze, except for Langston. The small man walked in front of the hunter and stared down the barrel of the gun unafraid.

"Chris, look at your daughter, you are frightening her. We don't need any more blood shed tonight, no one is trying to hurt you. Put the gun down."

Chris absorbed Langston's words and finally nodded. Langston reached up and took the gun gently away from Chris.

"I know you loved your sister, but we both know the darkness that was in her heart. You do not share her blood lust and you don't have to, to be a good hunter. You are an honorable man, Chris Argent, don't let your emotions rule you like they did your sister."

"Are you using you weird mind tricks on me?" Chris asked.

Langston shook his head. "There is no need, my friend. You already know this is the truth and this is what has to happen."

"Fine," Chris said. "What is your plan?"

Maya watched everything unfold with kind eyes. She could understand how Chris was hurting but things had to get moving.  
>"As I was saying, Chris you will have to explain to Mrs. McCall that Scott has been spending the evening with your family dealing with the loss of your sister. I suggest, you take him home at this point."<p>

"I thought you wolves always stuck together?" Chris said.

"The pack master is going to have some real issues with what has transpired this past night. New faces are only going to add to the stress level. I will need all my strength to deal with him. As it stands, Langston I have no doubt the Cornell has ordered that the captured wolves be turned over to me when I have recovered, correct?"

"Yes ma'am," Langston said looking like he was trying to suppress a smile.

"Derek, you will have to come with us, since there is no better option, but Langston if you can wait to deliver the prisoners until after we are settled and I have talked to Terrance, that would be best."

"Of course, Maya," Langston said and looked at his phone. "But on that note I need to be heading over to make certain arrangements."

"Bear, I take you have lodgings set up for us?" Maya asked.

"Yes," Bear said glaring at Chris.

"Please give the address to Scott and Chris, they will need to know how to contact us."

Both Chris and Bear had a surprised look ghost across their faces.

"Is that wise?" Bear asked.

"Do it," Maya said. "Dr. Deaton?"

"Yes?" the vet stepped forward to get a better view of Maya.

"You saved many lives tonight and the Red Paw Clan will not forget that. Please arrange a bill and submit it to our pack and we shall see that you are reimbursed for your time and supplies. You have made a great ally tonight and any time you require our help you have but to ask."

"You honor me," Deaton said.

"No you honor us, thank you, but we must be leaving. Bear will give you our contact information," Maya said gesturing to Bear who handed over a business card to Deaton. Everyone was on their feet moving towards the exit. Allison finally looked over at Scott. Neither seemed to eager to be in a locked car together after what had happened earlier. Scott felt extremely nervous as Chris glared at him. Chris held the door for Allison making sure she was the first one out and then followed her into the parking lot.

"What about the full moon?" Scott asked Maya.

"You will report to us and we shall share the night together to help everyone in transition," Maya said. "Go home, Scott. You need sleep, we all do. We will talk later."

"But-"

"No buts, things have been decided. You will be safe until then, so relax," Bear said he put his huge hand on Scott's shoulder. There was something about the touch they shared and Scott could feel the bond that Maya had given him spark to life. Scott's heart rate seemed to slow and the anxiety left him. Bear nodded and released. Scott walked out the door towards the Argent's SUV. Allison was already in the front seat. Chris stood there next to the SUV near the driver's side holding the door open for Scott. Chris clearly had his gun in plan view with the implied threat.

"I can always walk home," Scott suggested as he got closer to the SUV.

"No, Maya was right, your mother will need to hear what happened tonight from an adult. Unless you have told her the truth about yourself?"

"God no," Scott said.

"Then get in and buckle up," Chris said.

Scott looked at Chris then at the car, then at Allison and finally climbed inside. As Scott finished putting his seat belt on, Chris held out handcuffs.

"What are those for?"

"A precaution and a reminder. I know that little pouch is supposed to help with what ever is going on with the two of you," Chris said indicating to Allison and Scott. "But it is either this or I will hog tie you and throw you in the trunk."

"No, I get it," Scott said and snapped on the handcuffs. Chris reached forward and secured the cuffs to the floorboard of the SUV. Why there were tie down hooks in the SUV but they must be standard issue for hunters. Scott could see that Allison was in a similar situation. No one spoke while Chris climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine. It was a short trip back to Scott's house. Chris pulled into the driveway and handed Scott the handcuff key.

"Thanks," Scott said and removed the cuffs, rubbing his wrists. They had gotten tighter during the drive since Chris hadn't set the pin but there was no way Scott was going to complain, heck the bruises were healed by the time they reached the front door. Chris rang the doorbell and Scott could hear his mother's foot steps as she ran down the stairs and threw open the door.  
>"Where the hell have you been?" Mrs. McCall shouted.<p>

Seeing his mother was a sock to the stomach. Scott was so happy to have her yell at him again that he didn't care that she was mad or the story that Chris would be feeding her to deal with the latest werewolf crisis. Scott was just happy to see her again.

"Hi, mom," Scott said.

"Don't 'hi mom' me, where have you been?" Mrs. McCall growled, she had decided to stay well and truly pissed despite the smile that Scott was failing to hide. Sometimes Mrs. McCall wondered if her teenage son tried pissing her off just so he could gain some devilish pleasure at seeing how she would react. Then turned to Chris. "And what are you doing here?"

"I am terribly sorry, I thought Scott had called you last night. He has been helping my family through a tough time." Chris said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Mrs. McCall said, the change in gears almost made her lose her momentum with Scott as she tried to redirect her justified parental anger.

"I sent you a text mom…" Scott started to say but was cut off.

"Well, I didn't get it. You are in big trouble young man."

"Seriously Mrs. McCall, this is my fault," Chris said. "We had a death in the family and my daughter, Allison, she took it pretty hard. Scott was a perfect gentleman and stayed over night, under full parental supervision, I promise, he was just there to help her through her grief."

"Oh, god your serious?" Mrs. McCall said changing her response. "Would you like to come in and talk?"

"I really do not have time for that, but thank you." Chris said.

"Whom did you lose?" Mrs. McCall asked.

"My sister, " Chris said.

"I am sorry for your loss," Mrs. McCall said.

Chris nodded his head. "We need to be going, I have to meet with the funeral director and the kids need some rest I think."

"Of course, call if there is anything we can do," Mrs. McCall said.

"Good bye," Chris said and turned back to his car. Allison watched through the window staring at Scott with such a longing look that it was all Scott could do to stay planted on his front porch and not try to follow her. His mother came around and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. Just having his mother near him reminded Scott of how much he had almost lost. The story Chris had given was not that far from the truth. Allison still was dealing with her losses as well. The adrenaline, toil and shear weight of the day came crashing down around Scott. He leaned into his mother's arms and wrapped his around her. She was so small but despite that Scott felt safe in her arms.

"Honey, what's wrong? You're shaking," Mrs. McCall said. Scott just hugged her tighter. He had been so foolish to risk his life like that last night. The thought that he would never see her again almost broke his heart, but what was worse was the guilt that had he failed, his mother would have been waiting for him to come home and Scott could picture Stile's dad, the sheriff deliver the news that they had found Scott's body, that is if the Tribunal had left a body to find. God that would have been even worse if Scott had just disappeared without a word about what had happened to leave his mother to worry and never know why.

"Let's go inside, it seems like you have had a hell of a night," Mrs. McCall said rubbing Scott's back and extracting herself from his grasp.

Scott nodded and followed his mother inside. He felt so tired. Scott locked the door behind him. The scent of his house filled his senses again reviving a feeling of peace and safety, of home.

"Honey, you look terrible," his mother said and Scott shrugged. Mrs. McCall gave Scott a crooked smile. "Don't take this the wrong way, because I am still mad at you, but why don't we both grab a few hours of sleep and we can talk about what happened tonight later after we are both rested."

Scott nodded and turned towards the stairs. His mother followed him up towards his room. Just outside the doorway Scott turned back to his mother, despite how temping a warm bed and a few moments of shut eye sounded Scott could not help but want to talk to his mother, tell her something, though no explanation would ever be truly enough until he could tell her the truth and the pack and the hunters had made that very clear that secrecy was going to be a big part of Scott's supernatural existence. Still…

"Mom?" Scott said and she stopped heading toward her own room.

"What is it?"

Scott felt at a loss. What could he tell her? "I love you mom."

His mother smiled. "I know honey, I love you too."

"No," Scott said shaking his head, and before he knew it he was hugging her again. She felt so small and so alive. Like every human memory he had revolved around her and grounded him back in himself. Scott could feel the tears hot and heavy behind his eyelids and he squeezed them tight. "I don't want to lose you." Scott said praying his voice would not crack with the emotion that threatened to pour out of him. Despite the turmoil, for the first time Scott felt in control of the shift. He was just a teenager who needed his mother; the wolf was quiet inside him for once.

His mother embraced him back and let out a small sigh. "I am not going anywhere. But you did give me a scare last night, so don't think that this sudden change of heart will get you out of your punishment."

Scott knew she was trying to joke. "I don't care. I'm sorry for everything. I guess tonight just reminded me of what I had to loose."

His mother pulled away and forced Scott to look her in the eye. "Listen to me Scott, I am not going anywhere. No matter what happens, I will always be here for you no matter how badly you think you have screwed up. I will always love you no matter what."

Scott nodded, not trusting his voice. His mother leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek just like when he was a child.

"Now go get some sleep, I want my moody teenager back who likes to make me want to tear my hair out when I wake up."

"Ok," Scott nodded and headed into his room. He could feel his mother's eyes on him as he closed the door. In two steps he fell onto his bed, the tears running hot down the side of his face as he buried his face in the pillow. As the dampness soaked into the linen, Scott drifted off to sleep surrounded by the familiar smells and sounds of his house amplified by his enhanced hearing. Still he was home and that was enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Tribunal

Chapter Eleven

Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it early and in the rough form. Enjoy and know I will put up the edited version as soon as it becomes available.

Derek had watched the Argents take Scott away. The handcuffs might have been a bit much but not one of the older wolves had complained, hell after what Maya had said about a mate bond, Derek wasn't sure that it wouldn't have been prudent to shackle Scott if he was that close to Allison. Bear was doing his best to both pamper and follow Maya's orders as she was placed into their SUV. Langston kept getting text messages on his phone and seemed to be coordinating things in mass using his smart phone.

Derek leaned against the hood of the SUV, arms crossed debating what the hell was going to happen next, not that he had anywhere else left to go. The shock and anger he had felt when he learned the hunters a burned his home to the ground still gnawed at the back of his mind. Yet for some reason Derek was able to keep his calm. Whatever this pack bond was, it was strong. Derek ground his teeth. Normally he would have been suspicious of the hunter and the other wolves but whatever Maya was sending seemed to deaden his paranoia. This whole 'bond' was changing Derek and he could not tell if that was for the better or would be like most things in Derek's turbulent life and come to bite him in the ass.

Maya was quietly stowed away in the back of the SUV when Langston and Bear came round to face Derek. Neither looked too happy. Langston shut his phone and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I hate to break it to you, but there is one more issue we have to deal with," Langston said.

"What possibly could make this day any worse?" Bear asked.

"There are several prisoners, no doubt being questioned right now, who are currently all that remains of the rogue pack," Langston said. "Trust me, I have been dealing with text messages demanding I return for the last several hours."

"No, shit Sherlock," Bear growled.

"Look, I don't like this any more than you do but when is your pack master getting here? Do you even have any way to get in touch with him?" Langston asked.

Bear glared at him. "He will be here when he gets here."

Langston for his credit, didn't back down. "Look, I know you don't like me, but we need to deal with this now or trust me things will not end well for those who are being held."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked.

"Unless Maya or her husband can vouch for the prisoners and take responsibility to keep them in line, they will be executed at sunset tonight," Langston said.

The three men exchanged hostile glares in dead silence.

"Call them," Bear said. "We will meet at the hotel."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Derek asked.

"We cannot leave them to die," Bear said.

"Like hell we can't," Derek snarled.

"This is not for you to decided," Bear said and Derek stood.

"Careful," Deaton warned. "Do not go down this path pup."

"You should listen to him," Bear said. "You are not alpha enough to take me on."

"Oh really?" Derek said as his eyes flashed and he drew up his strength to shift.

Before Derek could move, Bear grabbed Derek by the neck and held him two feet off the ground and started to squeeze. Derek flailed as his feet kicked helplessly in the air and his fingers tore at Bear's iron grip around Derek's neck. There was no lack of control only cold steel in Bear's eyes as he held Derek in the air.

"You have a lot to learn, don't force me to kill you. We need you, your pack needs you." Bear let the strength of his fingers dig into the flesh of Derek's neck as Derek's pulse fluttered hard against his skin and he fought for breath. The next instant he was on the ground coughing as Bear and Langston both stood over him like to disapproving parents.

"The pack master will arrive within the next three hours. Give us time to settle things with Maya and prepare him for what is coming. I will call you in the afternoon," Bear said watching Derek as he regained his ability to breath normally.

Langston nodded and handed Bear a slip of paper. "Don't wait too long. Call me when we can bring them by the hotel."

Bear gave Langston a curt nod. The smaller man shot Derek a concerned glance that left the sting of pity which Derek ignored as he pulled himself to his feet. Langston turned and climbed into his SUV at the same moment he pulled out his phone and set it up for communication before driving off.

"Get in the car and try not to piss me off before we get to the hotel," Bear said climbing into the driver's seat. Derek shot Bear a glare but held his tongue and climbed into the SUV. There was still much he needed to learn and if anything, Derek hoped he would get a chance to talk to Maya. The fact that she was higher in the pack hierarchy was at least hopeful. Currently Derek knew he was no match for Bear, but one day that would change and if hunting his uncle had taught Derek anything, it was patience.

Back at the hospital Stiles could not help but pace as the doctors worked on other patients and Lydia remained unconscious. Jackson was not much better off.

"Would you sit down already?" Jackson whined.

"Bite me," Stiles said and did another circle in the small circle his shoes were wearing into the linoleum. Stiles hated feeling so helpless. Even with the bite, he was useless when it mattered. After watching Jen work her medical magic, Stiles couldn't help but wish that he had take a first aid class or something. Maybe he could study medicine. Maybe that was the answer to finding a cure for himself and Scott. Screw Jackson, he wanted this new supernatural hell. What good did it do for them now that their friend was injured and possibly dying? Jen had said something about how there was a 50/50 chance that someone who was bitten would turn or die and since Lydia had obviously not turned the likelihood she would die weighed heavy on Stiles' mind. He couldn't help but blame himself. He had been too concerned with fighting with Scott to even think that Lydia might be a target.

Stiles stopped pacing and looked through the window. Lydia looked so small and fragile lying in the hospital bed. All the monitors and tubes running in and out of her body were disturbing. The sight of her parents who seemed to be fighting their own fatigue as they kept vigil by Lydia's bedside was heartbreaking. Stiles knew his eyes were red and his own fatigue was draining despite all the monsters and red bulls he had been drinking. Caffeine did not seem to be having the same affect on his system that it once had. The doctors had been hopeful and told everyone that Lydia's vital signs had been stabilizing since they had begun the treatment that Jen had recommended. Still Lydia hadn't woken up yet.

Stiles stood there and silently prayed that some higher power out there would hear him and spare Lydia. The snide little voice in the back of his head told Stiles that no one had heard his prayers when his mother had gotten sick. Would anyone or anything hear him now? Stiles lowered his head against the glass and forced himself to breath as the guilt, grief, and sorrow washed through him.

Then he heard it. What ever was happening inside him, it was happening fast. Already he could hear and smell things that he shouldn't be able to, even over the stink of antiseptic that filled the hospital walls. Lydia made a noise. Stiles' head shot up. Lydia's eyes were open. It took only a moment for Lydia's parents to notice. A cry went up as nurses poured into the room after the commotion that the adults made. Jackson was on his feet and Stiles could feel his presence at his back. Even through the glass both wolves could hear what was being said as the nurse pulled the curtain closed obscuring their view.

"Where is Jackson?" Lydia asked her parents. Her mother was hopeless for a coherent answer between the sobs, snot, and tears. Lydia's father kept saying kind words but he froze once he was able to make out what she was asking for.

"Daddy?" Lydia said.

"Jackson is outside in the waiting room. Only family are allowed," her father said.

"I need to see him," Lydia insisted.

"You need to rest," the nurse said. "You have been through a lot."

On that note, the door opened and the sheriff walked into the room.

"Hey, I heard she was awake," the sheriff said.

"I think your questions can wait until she has rested a bit," Lydia's father snarled, and the sheriff ignored the threatening tone.

"I need to ask her a few questions so we can find out what happened to her and the best time to do that is when she just woke up when the memories are the freshest in her mind," the sheriff said in calm even tones.

"You have five minutes," the nurse said. "After that everyone needs to leave so she can get some rest."

"That will do," the sheriff said. The nurse nodded and stepped out of the room.

"Lydia are you sure you are up for this?" her father asked.

"Yeah, daddy," Lydia said turning to the sheriff.

"Can you tell me who or what attacked you?" the sheriff asked.

"There was a man," Lydia said trying to remember. It had been dark but she swore that it had been a man and he had known her name.

"What can you tell me about him?" the sheriff asked.

"He was tall, older but younger than daddy. I couldn't see his face, he was in shadow when he called to me," Lydia said. Her mind was fuzzy but she could remember the street where she had seen him. There had been a man but then there was something else. Something she had seen before. The heart monitor began to climb as the memories surged through her and panic seemed to seize her lungs.

"Lydia are you alright?" the sheriff asked. "Lydia what did you see?"

"Eyes, red glowing eyes," Lydia stammered.

"What are you talking about?" her father asked.

But it was too late the memory of the attack gripped Lydia as her heartbeat fluttered against her ribs like wings of a frightened bird.

"Where's Jackson?" Lydia demanded. "Is he all right?"

"He's in the waiting room, you need to calm down," her father said as Lydia's mother called for the nurse. The nurse came in and took one glance at the machines before turning on all the adults.

"Everyone out! You're upsetting her and making things worse," the nurse said.

"Lydia what did you see?" the sheriff pressed.

"Where is Jackson, I have to make sure he is all right?" Lydia insisted fighting to sit up.

"Lay still," the nurse said. Lydia continued to fight she struggled with the nurse as the woman called for an orderly.

"Lydia, I'm here," Jackson said as he stood in the doorway. All the fight went out of Lydia as she relaxed hearing his voice. The nurse was able to release her and moved to unblock Lydia's view. Jackson stepped inside the room and smiled. "Hey."

"Jackson," Lydia said smiling back with tears in her eyes. She watched as he walked towards her bed and with each step her face fell. Fear filled her heart and the monitor's beeps announced the change as Lydia's eyes went wide. The tears spilled as she pulled back in her bed.

"Lydia, what's wrong?" her mother asked.

Lydia eyes were wide with fear and Jackson froze in place. "That's not Jackson…"

"What are you talking about?" the sheriff asked.

But it was too late. Lydia let out an ear-piercing shriek filling the ward with her fear. Jackson jumped back as the nurse and Lydia's father fought to keep her in the bed. Lydia seemed to be in a blind panic trying to tear herself as far away from Jackson as possible.

"Get out!" the nurse shouted as other orderlies and nurses filled into the room. The sheriff grabbed Jackson as the medical professionals pushed everyone out of the room to deal with the mass hysteria that had gripped Lydia. Stiles stood there watching through the window. In her panic Lydia had torn back the curtain and Stiles had a front row seat to see the woman he love completely loose it in her hospital room. Jackson and the sheriff were in shock as they rejoined Stiles in the hall.

"What the hell was that about?" the sheriff demanded glaring at Jackson.

"I have no idea," Jackson said shooting Stiles a glance. They listened through the walls as Lydia continued to scream this time everyone could make out the words that had replaced the shrieks as she babbled about glowing red eyes, blood, monsters, fangs, and claws.

"Jesus," Stiles swore. His stomach was clenched in tight knots. Jackson hadn't been more than three feet from Lydia and she seemed to know that he was different. Hell if one of the hunters had been in the area they would have had no trouble putting the pieces together.

"You two know something," the sheriff said.

"Honest dad we have no idea why she reacted like that," Stiles said. "We weren't anywhere near by when this happened to her. Trust me we would have done something."

A call came over the radio and the sheriff gave the boys a long look before taking the call. He walked away and headed to his squad car. Stiles turned back to Jackson.

"She knows," Jackson said. "She knows about us! What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea, maybe we should call Jen," Stiles said.

"And tell her what? That Lydia is a human werewolf detector? That will go over well," Jackson snarled. Jackson wanted to hurt someone. The look Lydia had given him once she realized that he had changed was so…so… heart wrenching. She was afraid of him, no more than that, terrified beyond what Jackson had felt even when they had fought with Peter's pack last night. Granted Lydia and Jackson had fought and she was a brat, but he still cared about her. To have Lydia look at him like that had shaken Jackson to the core. What if she never recovered? What if she outed them?

"We have to talk to her," Jackson said.

"And what send her into another mental breakdown?" Stiles shot back.

"No we need to make her understand that we won't hurt her," Jackson said lowering his voice, knowing Stiles would hear him despite the surrounding noise of the hospital.

"If you have already forgotten you got not to feet from her and sent her into hysterics, I am pretty certain that if either or us try that again we will only make things worse," Stiles said.

"We have to do something!" Jackson said.

Stiles dug into his pocket. He was too fried to think of anything. Maybe Scott could help. As Stiles dialed he prayed that the Argents hadn't had any mishaps and that Scott was better functioning than either Stiles or Jackson, otherwise they were in some real trouble and out of options.

Scott woke up in his own bed covered by his comforter not three hours later. His mother was looking down at him. It took Scott a moment to blink back the sleep and fatigue that still echoed through his body.

"Hey, honey," his mom said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like the dead," Scott blinked again and sat up. His stomach still hurt but not like last night. This was more of a dull ache that comes from doing too many sit ups. "What's up?"

"Stiles is on the phone, he is at the hospital," his mother explained.

Scott went on high alert. In his exhaustion this morning he had forgotten to plug in his phone. Stiles had gone to the hospital last night with Jen and Jackson. Had something else happened?

"I would have let you sleep longer but he said it is important," Scott mom looked like she wanted to ask Scott more but instead handed over the phone to Scott.

"Thanks mom," Scott said taking the phone. His mother smiled at him and left the room fully aware that her teenage son would not like her eavesdropping on his conversations.

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Scott! Thank god, you need to get down here," Stiles said, clearly agitated.

"What's going on?" Scott asked rubbing the sleep from his face.

"She knows! Scott she knows about us and is freaking out," Stiles said.

"Slow down, tell me slowly, who knows? And knows what exactly?" Scott asked cautiously still trying to wake up. He sat in bed hunched over the phone he didn't need another thing to worry about. Hadn't they earned a break from the drama and bloodshed?

"Lydia, she woke up, and freaked out when Jackson tried to talk to her," Stiles explained. "We've been trying to gather some more information but they had to sedate her for shouting about monsters and pointing the finger at Jackson. Trust me, Jackson is rapidly rising to the top of my father's shit list over this."

"Your dad is there?" Scott asked.

"Well duh," Stiles said. "Before we went to the Argent's it appears as if Peter went out to attack the one person who was your friend and not heavily armed."

Scott bit back a retort. Stiles was angry because he had a crush on Lydia and she had only just recently given Stiles the time of day. Scott secretly wondered if Stiles still blamed him for the time when Lydia had kissed Scott and to tell the truth he had kissed her back. Even as the memory floated to the surface, Scott felt nothing for Lydia, except for the guilt he held knowing that Allison had found out and that his actions of even allowing such a thing to happen, had hurt her, even though she had broken up with Scott at the time. The guilt was quickly squashed by the awareness that Scott had no idea what Stiles and Jackson had told the sheriff last night. The last thing they needed to have was the sheriff poking around the argent's house and finding something like… say the dead bodies of the rival pack.

"What did you tell you dad?" Scott asked.

"I told him that Jackson and I were out shooting cans in the woods with his gun," Stiles said practically groaning. "Trust me, I am grounded till like the end of the school semester for that one and no doubt dad will be changing the combo on the safe later today. Right now he is keeping a close watch on all of us."

"Dude," Scott said. Stiles' dad hadn't let them go out shooting let alone let Stiles take out the guns. The sheriff must be showing some amazing restraint for not killing Stiles once he found out about the guns, hell if the sheriff had any idea what the hell had actually happened last night a hell storm of problems would open up. Still this was not something Scott needed to worry about right this second. Scott's mind raced, if Lydia knew that Jackson and Stiles had been bitten, then she would have to know that Scott was a werewolf as well, right? Stiles said Lydia was freaking out which meant that none of them could get close to her to ask what had happened to her. Then it hit Scott.

"Call Allison," Scott said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"Call Allison. She is the only one who might be able to calm Lydia down enough to explain things and figure out what happened to her."

"But-" Stiles stammered.

"No buts, Stiles, just do it. I will get there as soon as I can."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Stiles asked.

"I am hanging now, call Allison, Stiles she will help," Scott said and hung up the phone. God he needed a shower. The stink from the previous night filled his nostrils and he stumbled to the shower fully aware of how stiff he was. Despite all their efforts and his rapid healing, Scott still showed the fatigue from the previous battle. The shower roared to life and he stripped and stepped inside. The spray was refreshing and eased some of the ache. Lydia knew about them, whether this was a side effect of her being attacked or some repressed memory, Scott had no idea. He cursed Peter again wishing that he were alive just so that Scott could help kill him again. Then Scott mentally kicked himself. He was glad Peter was dead. To think what other horrors he could have inflicted on Scott and those he loved made Scott shiver despite the hot water.

Getting dressed and out the door were two different challenges. Scott kept expecting the fatigue and soreness to fade but it hung on. He needed protein and made his way down stairs. His mother was already in the kitchen drinking coffee, waiting for him. Scott made a direct line for the fridge and pulled out the leftover fried chicken. There had been a lot thankfully but that had to be because his mother had made for him last night when he hadn't come home. Scott tossed the Tupperware on the counter and began to dig in without reheating.

Scott could feel his mother watching him as he devoured the chicken down to the bones. Nothing had ever tasted so good. There had to be a whole chicken in the container and in within minutes Scott had eaten it all. Finally he began to feel like his old self again.

"Didn't the Argent's feed you?" his mother asked.

Scott shrugged. "Food really wasn't a priority at the time."

"Your friend Lydia is in the hospital?" his mother probed.

"Yeah, she was attacked, just like all those other people." Scott was probably telling his mother what she already knew. The woman was a nurse, heck she probably knew more about Lydia's condition than any of them. Scott sat there with the pile of bones in front of him waiting for the next shoe to drop. His mother had said something about a punishment but she didn't seem to be angry anymore but Scott could not bring him to trust that.

"Scott, we need to talk," his mother began. "I know something is going on, but staying out all night, not calling, disappearing without a word, this is not acceptable."

Scott nodded.

"What is going on?" his mother asked. "What is the big secret?"

"I can't tell you mom," Scott said. "I don't want you to worry."

"Well it is too late for that," his mother said. "You can tell me anything, I'm here to help you Scott."

Not for the first time, Scott wished he could just tell her. The truth was insane but he was living this nightmare and he had to protect her. Scott had no doubt that his mother would still love him, but he had no idea how the Argents or the pack would respond to him telling someone else. Everyone was so keen on protecting their secret and too many people had already died.

"Is it something illegal?" his mom asked, and Scott gave her a look indicating she was way off base.

"Mom, it is nothing illegal," Not really, Scott added mentally to himself. From what he understood the hunters had a license to kill and well, that meant everything that had happened last night was legal, right? Scott knew his mom, she was just worried about the normal teenage problems like drugs, alcohol, gangs, teen pregnancy, and other normal problems.

"What is it?" his mother pushed.

"Mom, it is nothing like you think, Allison's not pregnant, I'm not doing drugs or in a gang or anything like that. Things have just been hard, with all these animal attacks and people dying, it is a lot to take in," Scott said, that much at least was the truth. "Everyone is looking to me to be strong, stand up and face what ever comes with a stiff upper lip which is crazy. I'm just trying to keep it together."

Scott finally looked at his mother. Her face was a mask of concern, but there was something else behind her eyes, it was pride. She smiled.

"Scott, you're doing the best you can, better than most people," she said. "Being a teen is hard, and you have been a good friend to everyone, I get that."

"So you won't be mad if I go to the hospital to see Lydia?" Scott asked.

His mother looked at him and shook her head. "Go, but remember to keep me posted and call if you are going to be out late, that is all I ask."

"I know mom, I'm sorry I made you worry," Scott said giving her a hug.

"I know you're not a little kid anymore, but I still worry any good mother would," his mom said ruffling his hair.

"You're a great mom," Scott said and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "I will see you later."

Scott grabbed his helmet and headed out the door. Hopping on his bike he was on the road towards hospital. Stiles was right, whatever was happening to Lydia, they needed to deal with it. Scott only hoped that Allison would help Lydia to understand the danger she was in and the risk of talking about werewolves to others and that none of her old friends would offer her any harm, at least not on purpose. Scott hated to admit it but the full moon was just one night away and he had no idea how Jackson or Stiles was going to handle that. He peddled harder.

Allison had managed to talk her father into visiting Lydia. Chris refused to let his daughter go alone, knowing full well that the werewolves might still be in the building. Even as they drove Allison had to endure a small lecture warning her that first if Lydia was not a werewolf she might not survive and second that if she was a werewolf that the Red Paw Clan was going to have to deal with her and that Allison might had to deal with another friend who might not be able to control their animal side. For once, Allison just listened and kept her opinions to herself. Stiles had been blowing up her phone with text messages since they had talked not ten minutes ago. Allison had enough sense to at least convince him to get out of sight by the time she arrived at the hospital. The one thing both Allison and her father agreed on was that they needed to find out exactly what had happened to Lydia.

Mr. and Mrs. Martin were in the waiting room when Allison and her father entered the ICU. Mrs. Martin saw Allison and smiled despite her weariness.

"Allison, you came," Mrs. Martin said.

"As soon as I could," Allison said. "This is my father, Chris Argent. Dad these are Lydia's parents."

"Sorry that we had to meet under these circumstances," Chris said shaking hands with Mr. Martin. His wife was still huddle against his side. "How is she?"

"Stable, for now," Mr. Martin said, his words were brittle with fatigue. "They had to sedate her, she was raving about monsters."

Chris nodded. "She has been through a trauma. I heard she almost died?" Chris asked.

Mr. Martin nodded. "If it hadn't been for that specialist who dropped by, she might have."

"Is that doctor around?" Chris asked and Allison shot him a look, which her father ignored.

Mr. Martin shook his head. "She had to leave but at least she saved my baby girl."

"Can I see her?" Allison asked.

The adults exchanged worried looks.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea, she didn't react well to visitors last time," Mr. Martin said.

"Let me guess it was Jackson, right?" Allison asked.

Mrs. Martin nodded.

"You know he broke up with Lydia before the attack?" Allison said. "She might have just been confused. Please let me see her, she trusts me."

"The doctor did say Lydia did need to see familiar faces to help her connect back to reality," Mr. Martin said and Mrs. Martin nodded.

"Go ahead dear," Mrs. Martin said.

Allison nodded and turned her back on the adults. She could feel their eyes on her as she entered the room. Lydia looked terrible. Without make up and with all the tubes, machines, and hospital equipment, Lydia looked small, frail and terribly human. Allison blinked back the tears. The knowledge that if Scott had not stopped that charging wolf, Allison could have ended up in the same predicament as Lydia, sent a chill down her spin. Allison walked over to her friend and gently reached out to take Lydia's hand. There was a flutter of movement behind Lydia's eyes and she slowly opened them to look at Allison.

Allison smiled. "Hey."

"Allison?" Lydia mumbled.

"Yeah, how you feeling?" Allison asked.

"Tired," Lydia said, her speech slurred but she seemed to be fighting the medication. Lydia blinked slowly and with deliberate effort several times before she could focus on seeing Allison.

"You're you, right?" Lydia asked.

"Who else would I be?" Allison asked.

Lydia rubbed her head and struggled to sit up. "What the hell did they give me?"

"I'm not sure, your dad said it was a sedative," Allison said watching her friend managed to find the button on the bed that moved it to a more upright position. Lydia lay back but was clearly awake now.

"I hate drugs," Lydia said, focusing on her breathing. "I must have really be out of it."

"They said you were screaming about monsters…" Allison said and Lydia nodded.

"That does sound crazy doesn't it?" Lydia asked.

"You're not crazy," Allison said. "But what happened to you?"

Lydia's gaze that had been on her hands in her lap turned now to the window where the adults were watching, Allison followed her gaze.

"Can you shut the curtain?" Lydia asked.

"Of course," Allison said and got to her feet. She refused to look at the adults and Allison drew the blind. When Allison turned around, Lydia was silently crying.

"Hey, the doctors say that you're going to be fine," Allison said taking Lydia's hand.

"I'm not fine, how could I be after what happened?" Lydia asked.

"You can tell me," Allison said.

"Its crazy, I'm crazy," Lydia said shaking her head.

Allison reached forward and laid her hands on Lydia's shoulder forcing her to look Allison in the eye.

"I will believe you, you are not crazy, what ever you tell me I will believe you," Allison said.

Lydia met her eyes and saw something that made her trust Allison as she nodded. Allison sat on the bed next to Lydia and never dropped her gaze as she listened to Lydia tell her story.

"I was on my way from the shop when I saw this man, he was following me. I started walking faster and when I looked back he was gone… but then there was something else in the shadows. I swear it had glowing red eyes. I have never been so afraid in my life. I ran. I don't know where I was running only that I had to get away. Then what I saw, it didn't make sense, it was some sort of monster. I remember those eyes and claws. I felt it bite into my side as I fought to get away. Then I was in the air. It tossed me aside like I was garbage, but then it stopped. I swear it looked like that picture you showed me in that old book with your family history and stuff. I'm a logical person but this thing, it was a monster."

Lydia was breathing hard as the memories swirled in her head. Allison reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. After a moment of searching she pulled up a picture on the screen and handed it to Lydia.

"Is this the man you saw?" Allison asked. Stiles had emailed her the picture not two minutes ago.

Lydia studied the image. "Yes! Who the hell is he? Did he call the cops to find me?"

Allison shook her head. "Lydia, I believe you because I know you are telling the truth."

"Who is that guy, Allison?" Lydia pressed. "What happened to me?"

"Lydia, take a deep breathe. I need you to listen to me. I will tell you who he is and what happened to you but it is my turn to ask you not to think I am crazy."

"Allison what is going on?" Lydia asked.

"That is the picture of the man who attacked you," Allison said. "He's dead."

"But what I saw…." Lydia started to say.

"That was what he could turn into. He was a monster," Allison said.

"What?" Lydia sat up a little straighter to look at Allison in horror.

"I told you, you are not crazy. The monsters are real. I've seen him too."

"Him?" Lydia whispered. "You know who it was? What it was?"

Allison nodded. "Remember how I was studying up on my family history, I finally figured it out. My family is from a long line of hunters, but what we hunted wasn't your normal game. My family hunts monsters," Allison said.

Lydia looked at her friend and took in Allison's words. Despite their shared confidence, the look on Lydia's face told Allison that Lydia did not believe her.

"My father moved us here to find out about those animal attacks. He was hunting the thing that was killing people. It is what he does."

"I thought he sold guns to the police?" Lydia asked.

"That is his day job," Allison said. "This is serious Lydia, you were attacked by one of these things."

Lydia's heart rate jumped up again. "Will it be back?"

Allison shook her head. "He's dead, but that changes things for both of us now that we know the truth."

"How?" Lydia asked.

Allison bit her lip. The reaction Lydia had to Jackson, had it been real? Stiles was running on no sleep and after all the trauma of last night, Allison could not blame him if he had jumped to conclusions. Could Lydia really sense a werewolf? Should Allison tell her about the boys? Allison took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Lydia was wide-awake and staring at her, waiting for Allison to tell her the next terrible thing.

" For me, my dad is going to be training me…"

"He can't think you would be able to take on something like that!" Lydia said.

"Lydia that is what you don't understand. Last night, after you were attacked, I helped with the hunt. That is how I know that the monster who attacked you is dead," Allison said. Just telling Lydia made the whole ordeal more real. Allison had to blink back the memories and force her attention on her friend else the memories would threaten to break her down into tears once again. Allison knew she was stronger than that.

"What happened?" Lydia asked.

Allison shook her head a moment, "There is too much to tell. But I went with my father and the other hunters and we cleared out the pack of these things that were attacking people. I think we won't have to worry about things for a while, at least regarding the animal attacks."

Lydia frowned. "Why do I feel a but coming on?"

Allison stood up and began to pace. "I'm not sure how much to tell you Lydia, I don't want to make you a part of all this…"

"I'm already a part of it," Lydia whined. Then her eyes went wide as she remembered something. "This is about Jackson? What happened to him?"

Allison winced.

"That is it, isn't it?" Lydia asked.

"Lydia…"

"No, god damnit you tell me. I have every right to know!" Lydia said practically getting out of her hospital bed. The anger in her eyes gave Allison courage. Allison knew what it felt like to be kept in the dark and despite how unbelievable the truth might be, it was better to know that reamain in the dark.

"Jackson was at the fight, and Stiles told me that you thought he was a monster earlier tonight."

"Was he attacked?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not sure, but he was… infected," Allison said. "He was bitten by one of these things."

"You haven't even told me what they are!" Lydia said.

"Werewolves," Allison said. "We have werewolves here in Beacon Hills, Lydia and Scott, Stiles, and Jackson were bitten."

Silence settled on them like a blanket making the electronic sounds of the hospital sound like some perverse electronic accompaniment. Allison let the words hang there meeting Lydia's gaze and both processed what had been said. They were the only ones who were still human, or at least Allison hoped that Lydia was still human.

"How did this happen?" Lydia asked. She didn't even try to deny Allison's words. Lydia had known something was wrong with Jackson when he had come into her room. Lydia had hoped it had all been some sort of nightmare, maybe even this was a nightmare but things felt too real.

"I don't know," Allison said. "But it was the secret Scott was hiding for so long and why he acted so weird."

Lydia nodded. She had been going to school with Scott for years now that was the problem with living in a small town, everyone had some idea about everyone else. Lydia sat there thinking about how Scott had never been on her radar until he magically became good at lacrosse. Now things made sense, but a monster? Scott was a puppy dog, hell Lydia had manipulated him numerous times and not once did she ever have a sense that he could have hurt her. Hell she had kissed him! What the hell was that about? Allison had said that the boys had been bitten. Cold dread washed through Lydia as her gaze dropped to her lap. The gauze was still thick on her side and despite the pain medication; Lydia could still feel where the claws and fangs had torn into her side. Her hands found her wounds and then Lydia's head shot up and met Allison's eyes.

"I was bitten…" Lydia said and started to hyperventilate.

"You weren't infected," Allison said rushing to Lydia's side.

"But you said…" Lydia's eyes were wide with panic.

"I know but you would have …changed if you were infected and healed by now. It is one of the things werewolves can do. They heal super quick," Allison said.

Lydia grabbed her arm. "How can you sure? What if you are wrong?"

As if timed, the door opened and Scott stepped into the room. Lydia froze and clamped on a death grip to Allison's arm. Lydia looked at Scott and it was as if something surged through her mind. She knew he was something ….other….not human. Lydia's heart rate shot up as her panic surged forth. Scott stood by the door looking as harmless as possible but watching the girls. Lydia's fear was understandable but Allison also was watching him with cautious eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Scott said.

"Lydia, let go," Allison said starting to pry Lydia's fingers from her arm.

"But… he's…. he's…" Lydia stammered.

"We went over that. But he's one of the good ones. He won't hurt us," Allison said in her most assuring tone as Lydia slowly released her.

"I thought you said they were monsters," Lydia said. Scott winced.

"Yes, but I have learned they're people too. Scott helped save my life and stop the ones that were killing people. He is on our side trying to protect people," Allison explained.

Lydia was trembling she kept switching her gaze between Scott and Allison afraid to move. Allison seemed so damn calm. Lydia fought to get control of her emotions. Scott had not moved but his eyes, Lydia couldn't explain it. When she looked into his brown eyes, it was as if something else was looking out at her. That part of him, that part that wasn't human, looked at her and as if through her. Lydia felt like she was a mouse being watched by some hunter.

"I can leave," Scott said suddenly.

"No," Allison said. "We need you to explain things."

Scott shook his head. "I'm only scaring her more. I won't hurt her, but I doubt she will believe me. Look at her Allison. She's terrified and with good reason."

Lydia realized that she was hiding behind Allison. Lydia looked down at her hands and tried to force them to stop shaking.

"But you're sure she isn't ….like you?" Allison asked.

Scott studied Lydia. He could smell the blood, iodine, and other chemicals that the bandages required to keep Lydia's wounds sterile. Just being in the same room as her, filled his senses. Scott knew that Lydia still had drugs in her system and that if she was a werewolf she would have healed a long ago. Stiles had been able to fill Scott in on what Jen had done to save Lydia and that would not have worked unless she was still human. The new addition that Lydia seemed to be able to 'sense' the werewolf in him, was unnerving and obviously was not doing Lydia any favors.

"I'm certain," Scott said. "We can talk later, I shouldn't be around you either."

Allison went ridged and her hand shot up to the yellow pouch still around her neck. She loved Scott but the blatant desire to touch him was under control.

"I love you," Allison said.

Scott smiled. "I know." Scott turned to leave. Lydia looked up at Allison and for once was able to set aside her fear. Lydia watched her friend look at Scott with such love it seemed to shake something within Lydia. This was so wrong, and yet it felt right. Allison had just told Lydia that she was supposed to kill things like Scott and here Allison was, in love with the very thing her family would force her to hunt down and destroy.

"Wait," Lydia said. "What can you tell me about…. About what I feel when I see you?"

Scott stepped back into the room and closed the door. He still didn't come closer to the bed or further in the room.

"I'm not sure I can really tell you anything. I am still learning how to deal with what I am." Scott ran his hands through his hair thinking. "Maybe you can tell me what you see when you see me?"

Lydia sat there staring at him and frowned. How could she explain it? Her gaze switched to Allison. There was nothing there that seemed different. Allison was the same as she had always been. Lydia looked back at Scott but this time she really looked at him. He looked the same. Same hair, eyes, skin, clothes, everything looked human, but Lydia knew that this was not true. Scott didn't look like the thing that had attacked her but there was that sense that there was something inside him, behind his eyes and under his skin wanting to get out.

"I'm not sure I can," Lydia said.

"Try," Allison pressed.

Lydia continued to stare at Scott her frown deepening. "I want to say I just know something is wrong with you. There is nothing physically I can see, but it is like there is some dark part of you wanting to get out. Especially in the eyes. I'm not sure what it is about your eyes, but …."

Scott nodded as if this made sense. Scott knew that when his wolf side came to the surface that his eyes would will with a golden glow. Derek's had been blue and Peter's had been blood red.

"That makes sense," Scott said. They stood in silence again as Scott thought.

"What do we do now?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not sure," Scott said.

"I know one thing, we need to keep your 'ability' a secret," Allison said. Scott nodded and Lydia looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked.

"I think that if my father or the other hunters knew that you could 'sense' werewolves they might want to use that to their advantage," Allison explained.

"They would want me to hunt them?" Lydia asked.

Allison nodded. "I am certain of it. From what I understand from my father, that is the biggest struggle for a hunter, the discovery of whether or not a person really is a werewolf or not."

"Crap, that means I can't tell the pack either," Scott said and Allison nodded.

"Pack?" Lydia asked. "You mean Jackson and Stiles?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah but there are more than just them. Hell, I am not even sure what the hell the pack wants yet. That is supposed be revealed to us tomorrow night. I'm not even sure how much I can trust them."

"Agreed," Allison said. "What is worse is if they think that Lydia could track them, they might make her a target."

"I won't let that happen," Scott growled.

Allison gave him a sad smile. Both of them knew that he wasn't strong enough to take on an alpha alone, but both knew he would die trying to protect those he cared about. Allison really didn't want things to come to that.

"Then it agreed we will protect her," Allison said.

"You ok with that Lydia?" Scott asked.

Lydia had watched this whole exchange in shock. A target? Why would anyone see her as a threat? She didn't want this. Allison and Scott seemed so certain of the danger. Lydia felt sick. Allison took her hand.

"Don't worry, we are getting pretty good at this protecting thing, the both of us. No one we cared about died last night and I promise you we will do everything in our power to keep you safe, but you need to do your part Lydia. You need to keep this a secret and don't tell anyone. All our lives depend on it. Can you do that?" Allison asked.

Lydia looked up at her friend. The dread taking a hold but at the same time a new sense of strength. Even now Lydia was no longer reacting to Scott's presence. Allison and Scott had been dealing with this with out her for this long, and Lydia knew that Allison would keep her word.

"All right. I promise," Lydia whispered and prayed that they would all come out of this alive.


	12. Chapter 12

Tribunal

Chapter Twelve

Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it early and in the rough form. Enjoy and know I will put up the edited version as soon as it becomes available.

Lydia sat there in the bed listening to the hum of machines and the beeps of the monitor that recorded her vitals. Scott had not moved or said much of anything about Lydia's condition or otherwise. Watching his mind race behind those haunted eyes was almost intriguing to Lydia. How many times had she made similar calculations? Heck her life had been one big calculation. Everything she had learned growing up had been a lesson in how to manipulate those around her to achieve her goals. Now the equation was different and there were too many variables. The idea that there was a whole pack of werewolves made her nervous. If what Allison had told her about Scott was true and if this new 'ability' that Lydia had inherited was correct Scott could merely be referring to the other teens, but the idea that there were more, more adult werewolves who could be like the thing that attacked her. Lydia's mind was racing. None of this made any logical sense.

Lydia could feel the wrinkles forming as she tried to navigate the options in front of her. The idea that she needed to rely on Scott to keep her safe or that Allison would use her skills as a hunter to defend Lydia from danger almost seemed absurd. Most of her life Lydia felt that she could take care of herself, in almost any situation, even if the events of the past months made her question that, Lydia could not give up her self-control and carefully constructed self-confidence to such fears. Lydia sat up straighter and glared at Scott. He fidgeted under her gaze but was willing to meet her eyes.

"Scott, come here," Lydia ordered.

Scott and Allison exchanged a worried look. Allison moved further away from Lydia to give Scott room to approach the bed.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea…" Scott said.

"I don't care what you think, just get over here," Lydia demanded; she was going to do this, she had to. Lydia steeled herself and watched as Scott slowly walked over. He looked more worried than she felt despite the increase in her pulse that Lydia tried to ignore.

Despite what she knew about Scott his hand was just a hand under her lightest touch. She wrapped her fingers around his and they were warm, and more importantly they were human. Lydia looked up at him and into his eyes. Scott managed to smile at her, and that was all it took. Lydia tensed digging her nails into Scott's skin. Scott ground his teeth but did not move as he held her gaze and he ignored the pain. Lydia watched as his eyes lashed gold for but a second before turning back to brown. It was as if her heart had stopped and then thundered to life again. Lydia forced herself to fight past the fear and loosen her grip. Scott's hand, despite the blood, was still there, still human, unthreatening and still. Lydia looked down and was shocked as the skin pulled back and healed before her eyes. Lydia's eyes shot back up to Scott who smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," Lydia said.

"Don't be," Scott whispered.

Then it hit Lydia, her fear was gone. Something in that instant had changed. She looked at Scott again, but this time all the dread had evaporated. He was the same boy she had bullied and taunted for a portion of her high school agenda, but he still was a good guy. Memories swirled in Lydia's mind, as she remembered the kiss she had given him, but more importantly she remembered the reasoning she had given Scott for that kiss. Scott had done his best to protect all of them in the school and it was no different now. That thing that had attacked Lydia was at least three times the size of Scott and probably stronger than the teen in front of her, but still he had been willing to sacrifice himself for his friends and now that Lydia had faced the same danger she could not but marvel at all the Scott and Allison has accomplished if what they said about the monster being dead was true.

Lydia knew she needed answers, but her mind was swimming with too much information and too many drugs. She lay back and let out a deep breath that she had not realized she had been holding. It was as if something else released because both Allison and Scott relaxed as well.

"Well, now that, that is settled…" Lydia started to say but Scott jerked.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"Your dad is coming back," Scott said, as his eyes narrowed at the door as he focused on listening to the sounds of the hospital. Lydia's eyes went wide.

"I didn't hear anything," Lydia said.

Scott gave the girls a sad smile without looking back at them. "It comes with the package deal. I need to go."

Allison chewed her lower lip and nodded.

"I take it your dad still doesn't like him," Lydia said to Allison.

"Understatement of the year," Allison said. Scott turned back to look at her them and Lydia watched the two of her friends with renewed interest. Scott didn't move towards Allison but it looked as if it took all his will power and Allison's as well not to cross the space between them. Jealously stabbed Lydia without knowing where it came from. The look that Allison and Scott shared was something that Lydia had never experienced not even with Jackson whom she had once sworn she loved. There was something between Allison and Scott like an invisible force that could be felt as it filled the room with their longing and love. Something was stopping them from being the two gushy lovebirds that Lydia had watched, but even then, that puppy dog love had not held a tenth of the intensity of the simplest look gave off in waves.

"I need to go," Scott managed to say.

"Yeah," Allison said and nodded.

Scott turned and headed back to the door. As he was about to cross the threshold, Allison took a small step forward.

"I love you," Allison said. It was almost too soft for Lydia to hear, but Scott had heard, he paused in the doorway and turned back a little to let the girls see the smile on his face despite his need to leave.

"Me too," he said and then he was gone.

Lydia watched Allison who was blinking back the tears. What the hell was going on? Why was it almost painful for Allison to be parted from Scott? Lydia had read all the works of Shakespeare but even then, there had to be something else going on to justify this expression of loss and love that seemed to be written all over Allison's face.

Allison seemed to wake from her state as if from a dream. She took a deep breath to steady herself and blink back unshed tears before turning back to Lydia. Lydia was watching Allison like some sort of chemistry experiment that had gone wrong and demonstrated unpredictable outcomes that threatened to explode in her face.

"What?" Allison asked.

Lydia paused to think about her next words as she studied Allison. "I need to know what happened to you," Lydia said.

"Nothing happened to me," Allison said.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Lydia said her eyes narrowing on Allison. "You are going to tell me everything."

"And if I don't?" Allison asked.

"Then I don't need your protection," Lydia said. " Or your secrets."

It was Allison's turn to study her friend. Lydia had always been popular, but the more Allison got to know her, the more she realized not only how intelligent Lydia was, but how manipulative she was. Every gesture, every phrase or motive was planned and choreographed to get Lydia exactly what she wanted. And right now Lydia wanted answers and Allison could not blame her. Before Allison could open her mouth to respond the door opened and her father came into the room.

"Hello," Chris said. "I think visiting hours are over soon."

Allison looked back at her father and the weight of his unspoken question filled his ice blue eyes. Allison did her best to try to hide her feelings in a blank mask on her face. Chris looked at the girl in the bed. She looked sick and pale. Whatever had happened to her, he was fairly certain that she was not a werewolf, she looked too terrible. Lydia for all her brave talk, decided to play along with what both Allison and Scott had warned her of. That meant she needed to play helpless for Allison's dad, then she would, not that this was difficult.

"You will come back?" Lydia asked. Allison looked back at Lydia and was shocked how small and weak she appeared to be. Compared to a few minutes ago when Lydia had been ordering Scott around, Allison had almost been able to believe that her friend was fine and the attack hadn't happened…almost.

Allison took her hand and smiled. "Of course."

Allison let her father lead her out of the room and out of the hospital. Secretly Allison hoped the Scott had been able to find the other boys and fill them in before more damage was done and certain things were revealed. Allison dreaded the car ride home. Knowing her father, she was about to get the third degree and Allison knew she would have to tread carefully with her words and exactly what she told her dad. Either way, one thing was for certain, Scott and Allison had just proven that Allison's father's worst fears were unfounded. Despite the desire that Allison knew Scott felt for her and her for him, neither had acted on those instincts and been able to stand in the same room without loosing control. That alone was a triumph and left Allison with a secret small smile that threatened to spill across her face every time she thought of Scott, which was almost a constant in the back of her mind as she climbed in the car and drove off.

Scott didn't wait to watch Allison leave. He wasn't certain he could. Not touching her, not holding her in his arms or kissing her, was almost too much. Part of Scott could not believe he had been able to walk out of the hospital room, let alone head into the woods had he waited much longer. Whatever was in the yellow pouch that Jen had given Allison seem to be working but barely. Scott soon found himself running from the parking lot the moment he caught Stiles' scent. Jackson was still with his best friend. Scott was too worried to wonder how that pairing was going. Stiles had at least been smart enough to get away from the hospital before the hunters had shown up and knew not hang around. Running at full speed it took only minutes for Scott to catch up with Stiles and Jackson who were sitting in a clearing of the woods not far from school. Stiles apparently had been forming a trench in the dead leaves and mud from all his pacing. Jackson was leaning calmly against a pine watching Stiles with a scowl as Scott came up on them.

"What did you find out?" Stiles demanded.

Scott shook his head. "She's not gonna change."

Jackson pushed to his feet. "How can you know?"

Scott glared at him. "I know. She is not healing. Didn't your bite heal in a couple of hours? She was bitten yesterday and the wound is raw and open."

"Thanks for the visual," Stiles said.

"Sorry," Scott said to his best friend. Stiles looked terrible. Scott had at least gotten some sleep but Stiles seemed to be running on empty. "Stiles, are you okay?"

Stiles shook his head.

"I told him he should go home and get some sleep," Jackson said.

"Bite me," Stiles growled.

Jackson made to move forward, but Scott stopped him. The two exchanged hard looks but Jackson backed off and returned to leaning against the tree. Scott turned back to his friend.

"Have you been pounding the Adderall again?" Scott asked.

Stiles gave out a bitter laugh. "That stuff doesn't work anymore."

This was worse than Scott had thought. Stiles' ADHD was not a secret, but it had been years since he had been off his medication. Add to that the fact that Stiles had to be going on 48+ hours without sleep did not bode well for his mental state.

"You need to get some sleep," Scott said.

Stiles looked up at him, suddenly angry. "No, you need to tell me about Lydia," Stiles snarled.

Watching Stiles, Scott logically realized he should be reacting, getting mad or upset in response to Stiles' tone and demands, but Scott felt calm, as if he knew he could talk Stiles out of anything and get him to back down despite how he was acting. It was an odd feeling and Scott wondered if Jackson felt it too. Still Scott knew he had to take care of his friend.

"If I tell you what I learned will you promise to go home and get some sleep?" Scott asked.

"Fine, whatever," Stiles said. "I promise to pass out as soon as I know she is safe."

Scott didn't like that last part but he nodded. "Lydia is stable she is going to recover. The doctors said she can leave the hospital in a couple of days from what I overheard."

"Why did she freak out with Jackson?" Stiles asked and Jackson perked up listening.

Scott took a deep breath and looked around. No one was insight but Scott could not trust that. Letting his other senses tell him the coast was clear Scott admitted that they were alone and it was safe to share the secret.

"Lydia can …sense, what we are," Scott said.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jackson said followed by some choice swear words.

"We can't tell anyone," Scott continued. "It is too dangerous for her."

"Why the hell would we tell anyone?" Jackson said.

Stiles turned on him. "Don't you get it? Or are you really that dense? The pack would kill her and the hunters would use her to hunt us or others like us. Don't you get how unprepared she is for all that?"

Jackson glared at Stiles. "Why should I care? I dumped her ass."

It was all Scott to do to keep Stiles from lunging at Jackson. For once the surprise of Stiles' violent response was a shock to everyone in the group. Scott held his friend as the anger drained in the wake of exhaustion. No matter how angry Stiles was, his body, even with the werewolf venom flowing through his veins, could not keep up the energy needed to fight on. It took Scott a moment to realize that Stiles was crying as Scott held him. The weight of the last few days was weighting them all down.

"It is going to be all right," Scott said.

"Yeah, right," Stiles sniffed.

"Hey it is what you always told me, and it was true. We can get through this but you need to take care of yourself."

Jackson watched the two of them. The need to offer comfort and some sort of help was like an itch in the middle of his back that Jackson refused to scratch. He was certain this stupid feeling was just something that Maya had done to him to make him care about these two losers. Even as the thought crossed his mind, Jackson pushed it away. Both Scott and Stiles had proven themselves to be stronger and braver than Jackson had ever expected. The fact that he thought they were better than him, bugged him beyond all reckoning. The feeling made Jackson grind his teeth and watch them in stony silence.

"Come on," Scott said offering Stiles his hand. "You are going to be if I have to carry you home and lock you in your room."

"Whatever," Stiles said but he took Scott's hand.

A crack cut through the air and Derek made noise to announce himself to the others. Jackson, Scott, and Stiles froze and turned towards the new alpha with distrust painted on their faces. Despite his fatigue, Stiles was certain he could run one last time if he had to. Derek stood in the clearing looking over the younger boys one by one. Scott felt as if his skin was itching in a place he could not place. The sense came from Derek, Scott was sure of it. Derek was alpha, that meant something new to Scott, Jackson, and Stiles and all three of them knew it.

Derek stood in silence sizing up the situation. Scott's heart pounded and he exchanged a look with Stiles. Both were worried that Derek had overheard what Scott had told Stiles and Jackson about Lydia. Was a fight about to ensue? Scott fought not to tense up, bare his teeth, or set him against Derek. Scott would keep his promise, he would protect Lydia and he did not doubt that Stiles would do the same, but Derek was stronger now. Every time Scott had fought with Derek, he had lost. If it came to that, Scott dreaded the outcome.

"Scott, you need to come with me," Derek said.

Scott's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"The pack master is in town, he wants to meet you," Derek said.

Scott, Stiles and Jackson stared at Derek. This was the last thing any of them expected. True they all knew that the pack master was due to arrive any time now, but why did he want to see Scott?

"What about us?" Jackson asked.

Derek glared at him. "He only wants to see those who have been through their first full moon." Derek walked over to Jackson and Jackson took a step backwards. "You, he will deal with tomorrow night, after you've Shifted for the first time."

Neither Stiles nor Jackson liked the sound of that. Stiles still had a million and two questions for Scott as to what to expect, not that he was in any condition to interrogate his best friend at the moment. Scott watched Derek. If he had overheard what the boys had been talking about he would have confronted them, right? Scott's mind raced. Maybe if he went to the pack master he could distract them from finding out about Lydia. Then again, with all the new twists and turns the pack bond, the mate bond, and hell everything having to do with werewolves who were obviously stronger than him, Scott had to think that he might be better off heading for the hills. Derek glanced back at Scott as if he seemed to sense this need to run.

"What if I don't go with you?" Scott asked.

"Oh, you'll go with me," Derek said.

"You really think we'd let that happen?" Stiles asked.

Derek turned on him. Despite his fatigue, Stiles held his ground and Derek's eyes flashed blue for a second. Stiles forced himself to breath and meet Derek's eyes. Scott reached out for his friend and Derek turned back his attention to Scott. In moment, Derek's whole demeanor changed. He looked almost as tired as Stiles as the older wolf took a step to the side.

"Trust me on this one, Scott," Derek said. "You do not want to piss this man off."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"You think Bear is scary, you have no idea," Derek said as he suppressed a shudder. "I won't make you come with me, but think about your options for a moment. Remember the power Peter had over you."

Stiles shot a look back at Scott, who looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"Really, you are just that dense?" Derek asked.

Now Stiles was angry. "We have kinda had a hell of a night. He almost died! The least you could do is can it with the yoda riddling bull shit."

Derek glared at him but nodded. "Fine. Peter was the wolf who bit Scott. That gave him the power to compel Scott to do certain things, like with the bus driver."

"What bus driver?" Jackson asked, but Stiles and Scott could already see where Derek was going. Peter had tried to compel Scott to attack people right after Scott had seen his first full moon. Scott had followed Peter as if sleep walking to the school where Peter had attacked the bus driver. Peter had wanted Scott to join him in the kill, but some part of Scott had stopped Scott from obeying Peter's compulsion. Scott had tried to save the bus driver instead and ended up being chased away by Peter. The memory had been buried like a dream until Derek had taught Scott how to recall that memory.

"What can he make me do? Make any of us do?" Scott asked.

Derek shook his head. "I'm not quite sure, but I do not want to find out. Trust me, you will understand when you meet him, but we need to go."

Scott looked at Stiles. Stiles looked like he was rallying the rest of his energy to go with Scott and face this new horror. Scott looked pasted Stiles to Jackson. Jackson gave him a slight nod.

"Stiles you need to go home," Scott said.

"But-"

"No, buts Stiles, you are dead on your feet and we really don't need to piss any one else off today," Scott said.

"I'm going with you," Stiles insisted.

"Not a good idea," Derek said.

"Who asked you?" Stiles growled.

Three steps and Derek was pinning Stiles up against the tree. Stiles was to exhausted to act let alone fight off the attack.

"You….need….rest," Derek said, making sure each more sunk in. "I will watch Scott's back, but right now, you can barely stand let alone think clearly. Jackson," Derek barked.

"What?" Jackson said.

"Take him home," Derek ordered.

Jackson was smart enough not to argue. Stiles was not as clever.

"You aren't the boss of me!" Stiles said. Scott was caught between wanting to laugh and feeling painfully embarrassed for Stiles. He sounded like such a little kid.

"Oh for-" Derek snarled. With one quick jab, he toss Stiles down and knocked him out cold.

"What did you do that for?" Scott asked.

"Do you think he would shut up and go quietly?" Derek asked. Scott shook his head and Derek turned back to Jackson. "Make sure he gets home. Lock him in his room and sit on him if need be. But make sure he gets some sleep."

"What am I his baby sitter?" Jackson whined.

"Yes," Derek said.

"And if I don't do this?" Jackson asked. Scott and Derek shared similar glares. Two angry werewolves was intimidating enough for Jackson who reached down and threw Stiles over his shoulder. Jackson had at least enough sense to make certain he brought his car to this little meeting. Getting Stiles home was not going to be a problem. What to tell the sheriff, well that was a different story.

"Take care of him, Jackson," Scott said.

"Take care of yourself," Jackson shot back.

Scott watched his rival take his best friend away, leaving Scott to follow Derek. Who the hell was this pack master and what new danger was Scott letting himself be led like a lamb to the slaughter to meet? Scott took a deep breath and followed Derek into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

10

Tribunal

Chapter Thirteen

Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it early and in the rough form. Enjoy and know I will put up the edited version as soon as it becomes available.

Scott expected Derek to take him on a run through the woods. Instead, Derek exited to the place where he had parked his black muscle car. The wall of stony silence filled the car making Scott feel more apprehensive. Derek looked pissed, not that was far from his normal look, but maybe the weight of loosing so much was finally weighing down the older wolf. Not that Scott had any damn clue as to what to say that might help. Instead he watched the road, trying to ignore all the lingering doubts and fears that threatened to overwhelm him.

The roadside motel was not a place any normal teen would be caught dead in. Scott knew that a few of the kids at school liked to buy pot here and that now and then several motorcycle club members would make this ratty old motel their rest stop on the way to the PCH. Scott wondered who would be more menacing, a pack of bikers or a pack of werewolves. He was hoping that they would not have to find out.

Derek pulled into the parking lot. Bear's SUV and a few other cars and one motorcycle sat in the parking lot. The weather worn sign read: Timberland Roadside Inn: No Vacancy. Scott had to smile of course Bear would have rented the place out. No need to bother the humans with pack business. Granted that also meant no one would come looking for them here if anything happened to Scott or Derek. The roadside inn was not much to look at. Rather than one building, it was made up of several small cabins that were in various stages of disrepair. It made sense that a hardcore biker might stay here but not anyone who wasn't worried about bed bugs or bad reputations. All the buildings had peeling or chipped paint. Most of the roofs looked worn and dated, with several small patch jobs done to the wood shingle roofs. Scott knew that these things were horribly old and perhaps a fire hazard after his mother had to replace her roof that had once been in similar condition back before Scott entered high school. Scott didn't even want to think about what the interiors of the cabins looked like. The gravel of the parking long crunched underfoot as Derek got out of the car and turned to Scott.

"Follow me," Derek said before turning on his heel and heading towards the cabin that the furthest away from the road.

"Can you tell me anything about him?" Scott asked as he followed behind Derek.

Scott was met only with the cold shoulder of Derek's leather jacket as they came up on the cabin door. Scott's senses went on high alert. There was a new kind of energy in the air and the smell of musk and something else sent his hair on end.

Derek knocked on the door and let himself in. Scott followed.

Inside the cabin was a little better than outside. The owner had decorated in a huntsman lodge theme making the furniture look worn, wooden, and perhaps handmade. There was a large bed to one side near the bathroom, but what held Scott attention most was the man sitting at the small battered desk working on a sleek small laptop. The pit in Scott's stomach dropped as he froze in the doorway. Every instinct told him to watch this man and prepare to run. This man wasn't as imposing as Bear, for as his fingers flew over the keyboard, he barely looked up. He couldn't have been over six feet and the salt and pepper grey hair was cut high and tight like someone who had just gotten out of the military.

Without looking up the man addressed Derek. "You can go now. Bear wants to talk to you."

Derek took one look at Scott, who, without saying a word practically pleaded with Derek not to leave, but Derek glared at him, turned and walked out of the cabin securing the door behind him. Scott had no idea what to do next. He stood there watching as the man continued to ignore him.

Scott nearly jumped out of his skin when the man spoke. "Take a seat, I have to finish this and then we can talk."

That was it, the light clicking of the keys as he continued to type and work on the computer was the only sounds Scott heard. Cautiously he looked around the room. Closer to the bed there was another chair but that meant Scott had to walk pasted the man to get to the chair. Either that or take a seat either on the bed or the floor. Instinct was screaming at Scott to sit on the floor, the wolf side wanted nothing more than to make himself smaller and less threatening to the man at the desk, as if that would somehow help. But Scott was not about to let his other nature dictate his actions. Still sitting on the bed seemed odd and an out of place idea. Hell, just standing in the room felt more like he had been sent to the principle's office. Scott summoned up his courage and slowly walked over to the other chair and sat down.

Scott watched the man, as he seemed to be answering emails of a sort. From this angle Scott could not read over his shoulder, despite the improvement to his eyes. This gave Scott more time to study the pack master. The man wore simple clothes; old jeans, a green t-shirt under a red and black flannel shirt. The work boots were worn and muddy as if he lived in them. But despite his wardrobe, there was strength under that mild manner facade. Scott could sense that despite his size this man was far stronger than any other wolf Scott had met, including Maya.

The man seemed to be finishing up and as he closed the laptop he turned his chair to face Scott. Once again Scott went on high alert, even though the pack master made not motion to come closer.

"You can relax, Scott," the man said. "I am not going to hurt you."

Scott nodded as if afraid to move.

The man studied him and Scott found it impossible to meet his gaze. The best Scott could manage was to stare at his chin.

"My name is Terrance, but you can call me Terry, if you like," the man said. "I'm sure you have many questions for me."

Scott nodded as he watched Terry sit back as if waiting for Scott to make the next move.

"You're the pack master?" Scott managed to ask. He already knew the answer but it was all he could think to say at the moment.

"Yes, but I am not sure if you fully understand what that means. From what I have learned talking to the other wolves, is that there was no real pack structure here after the Hale family was attacked and killed."

Scott nodded. "Peter tried to make me join his pack."

"I heard, but that is not how a pack works. Had he been sane and a good alpha, he would have known that. I'm sorry."

"Maya, your wife?" Scott asked.

"Yes, she gave you our pack bond. It is why you feel so intimidated by me," Terry said.

"Why is that?" Scott asked as he held onto the chair.

"We haven't met before, most wolves, especially males, usually have to have some sort of dominance stand off to determine who is higher in the pack. Because I am pack master, I am the highest ranked pack member and in the old days others of my station would have made the lesser wolves grovel on the ground and swear allegiance."

Just hearing Terry describe what Scott wanted to do, almost tore Scott from his seat. The instinct was so strong. Terry seemed to take pity on him.

"All I require is that you say that you are submissive to me," Terry said.

"I am," Scott said and suddenly the weight he had been feeling faded.

Terry gave him a small smile, "See, all better."

Scott sat there trying to process what he was feeling and what he had just experienced. Had it been the same with Derek? What would happen when Stiles and Jackson met their first full moon, would they even be able to submit? Scott could remember how his instincts had led him to hunt down Derek on that first full moon. Granted Scott had thought that Derek was going to hurt Allison, but either way, Scott had been in no mood to submit. Hell, he had wanted to take Derek's head off. The scuffle that head been little more than a roll in the leaves, had led Scott to know that Derek was much more dominant than Scott had been, but that realization only happened after Derek pinned Scott to a tree.

Scott had a million questions but where to begin?

"Is there a cure?" Scott asked.

Terry sat back and steepled his fingers together looking hard at the youngster in front of him. Scott tried not to fidget under the pack master's gaze, and waited.

"Legend speaks of many cures, but in my experience most of them end up to be fatal to the person trying to reverse their condition. I know of none that work for someone who is born a wolf, but those bitten… we just don't have enough information that can be trusted."

"But there is a chance?" Scott asked almost pleading.

Terry's face softened. "I won't get your hopes up, Jen has been researching that for almost twenty years with no success."

Scott sat back and digested this information. Was his life really that terrible? Part of him wanted to immediately answer that it was, but even after almost dying, Scott had to admit he was getting used to his new life.

"Scott, I have been talking to the others and I want to get your story," Terry said.

"My story?" Scott asked confused.

"Yes," Terry said leaning forward. "I want to know how you were bitten, what you have experienced since your first full moon, why you would risk yourself in the way that the others have described. I want to know you better."

Scott swallowed. He had never shared with anyone all the details of his life, not even with Stiles, though it was not due to Stiles not wanting to know. By telling his story, Scott would have to admit that it was all real, that there was no going back. Scott studied Terry and knew that he could not lie to this man. Derek had an ability to tell if someone was lying by the change in a person's heartbeat, but Scott had a feeling that the pack master could smell a lie. That would mean he would have be very careful what he said, especially when it came to Lydia.

"Why do you care?" Scott asked.

Terry smiled at the little bravado that crept into Scott's tone. "Fair question," he said then turned back to his laptop and opened it up. "What has Maya or Derek told you about pack structure?"

Scott snorted. "Nothing."

"With a battle with a crazy alpha would do that I suspect," Terry said fingers flying over the keyboard. He turned it so Scott could see the screen. "As you no doubt figured out, a pack master is just that, a person or persons who control more than one pack of wolves." Scott nodded and studied the screen. There were several dots on a map that were various colors. "The Red Paw Clan is actually just my family clan, actually I am in charge of seven packs. Each pack has a pack leader who is an alpha who rules their individual pack. But that pack leader must answer to me. The emails you saw me working on were communications with my leaders about how their pack is doing, organizing foster programs, dealing with hunters and so much petty crap that it can get a little overwhelming."

Scott stared at Terry. There were hundreds of dots on the screen. Were each of those a different pack? Seven red dots stood out and Scott concluded that those were the packs Terry was in charge of, but that meant there were other pack masters and god only could guess at how many werewolves.

"The hunters leave you alone?" Scott asked.

"I wish," Terry said, shutting the laptop down. "We have a truce of sorts with our clan thanks to my wife's involvement with the Tribunal but that is only one group of hunters."

"There are more?" Scott asked.

"Yes, and most are not as honorable as the Argents," Terry said then added," Ignoring the actions of Kate Argent, of course."

"Does that mean other hunters will come for us?" Scott asked.

"It is possible, but most won't as long as there is an established hunter in the area, especially if people continue to die, but from what everyone has told me that should no longer happen." Terry looked at Scott and neither believed it.

Scott felt his stomach clench in knots, he had been working to control his wolf. Still, Scott could remember what it felt like when Peter had tried to send Scott after his friends, and how he had wanted to kill them. Scott remembered how close he had come to attacking Stiles and Jackson. Even now, after almost loosing his life, Scott felt that his control was something he had to cling to, and he could really hurt someone. That meant it would be the same for Jackson and Stiles, hell, from what he last heard, there were two other werewolves from Peter's pack who had also survived. They could hurt people too. Scott had to ask.

"What happened to those other two?" Scott asked. "I mean the other men who Peter bit and turned? Did the Tribunal kill them?"

Terry shook his head. "No, they are with Bear and my second, Jake. Together they are assessing the damage Peter did to them, since unlike you, they did not escape Peter's direct influence and were forced to take Peter's pack bond."

Scott's eyes went wide. "What will happen to them?"

"That will be determined tomorrow night," Terry said. "But we are getting off subject. I need to know what you can tell me about the other wolves and your friends who have been bitten."

"It was your wife who bit Jackson," Scott said.

"Trust me, I know," Terry said his growing cold. "She and I have already discussed it, but what's done, is done. Despite my wishes."

"You don't want people bitten?" Scott asked.

"No," Terry said. "When a person is bitten, the time and work it takes to train a new wolf is very challenging to any pack. Most people can't deal with the change, the shift in personality caused by the presence of their wolf, and the intensity of the power they now wield."

Scott swallowed.

"What do you do with them?" Scott asked.

"Most times they are given a mentor, an alpha who can teach them and control them to a degree, the problem is if the person bitten meets their first full moon and is an alpha, a beta, or an omega. That is a large part of determining how to deal with them. If the wolf is too strong, as is the case with most people who have been bitten, especially if they are an alpha, the new wolf usually can't go through their first full moon without killing someone. That is a huge problem. It is usually made worse if the person does not have a pack to stop or redirect such a person. That is one of the reason's I am very curious about you Scott."

"Why?"

"You're a beta, but from what Derek tells me, other than the full moon, he hasn't really done to much in the way of teaching you about your dual nature." Terry leaned forward and looked at Scott. "I want to know how you have held it together and why you are doing so well."

Scott let out a bitter laugh. Terry thought he was doing well? How did almost killing your friends, almost dying, and then failing to stop Peter translate to the fact that Scott was doing well?

"Look, I know it has been hard," Terry continued. "But your strength of character has shown that you are honorable and able to deal with whatever is thrown at you. I will admit, I personally do not work with those who have been newly bitten all to often due to my own pack laws and I would ask that you share with me what you can so we can help your friends and others like you."

Scott looked at Terry. The man was utterly sincere in his request, and despite the fact that Scott had an interesting instinctual fear of Terry, Scott also felt that he wanted to tell him. Terry felt more like a father figure to Scott in a strange sort of way. Nodding Scott sat back in his chair and told Terry about the bodies, the monster, being bitten and everything in between. Once Scott started, he felt the words pouring from him along with all his fears, anxiety, and guilt.

Stiles awoke in his bedroom, clothes on and no one about. The familiar sights and sounds of home helped him ground himself as he brushed the last of the sleep from his eyes. Stiles blinked trying to remember what had happened to him. The night was a bit of a blur and as memories came back to him, Stiles felt that his agitation and the outbursts from the night before felt like a bad dream. Down stairs he could hear his father on the phone with the dispatch office talking about Lydia and the investigation into the arson at the Hale house that had leveled the building without a trace. Stiles sat in bed trying to piece together how he had even got home. The last thing he remembered was arguing… then it hit him, someone had knocked him unconscious. Anger flared to life in Stiles' heart as he thought about how Jackson must have dragged Stiles back to his dad. Though it did mean that Stiles had avoided a harsh tongue-lashing.

Still, Lydia was still in the hospital and Derek might have overheard what they were talking about. Stiles checked his phone but it was dead. Jackson had obviously not cared enough to plug it in. Stiles plugged in the adapter and watched the phone come to life. The only messages had been from his dad before and after Stiles had showed up at the hospital. Not much else seemed to have changed. Stiles tried to call Scott, but no answer. The last thing Derek had said was that Derek was taking Scott to meet the pack master. Looking out his window, Stiles saw that the sun was low in the sky and it was close to sunset. Curiosity was killing Stiles as he forced himself to calm down, shower and change his clothing. The stench of the last two days was killing Stiles' sense of smell and he knew he would need all his new senses in order to track down his friend.

After Stiles had changed, he grabbed his laptop and did a quick search of hotels in the area. Figuring out which motel the wolves were staying at turned out to be easy. With just a few phone calls Stiles found the roadside inn that happened to be booked up and close to the woods away from the city. Grabbing his phone and a jacket, Stiles listened for his father. No doubt his dad was waiting for him to come down stairs. The shower was a terrible tip off, but despite how pushy Stiles was, his father was always the cool calm man he had always been willing to wait for Stiles to come to him.

_Not tonight, dad._ Stiles thought and crept out the window. Stiles moved without noise across the roof and down the fire escape route he had made as a boy scout back in the day. Once on the ground, Stiles pulled out his old bike from the back shed. Granted he had little use of it since he got the Jeep, but tonight, the jeep would only leave his father an easy trail to track once he realized Stiles was gone. _If I can just make it through to the full moon…_ Stiles thought and refused to think past that. Pumping the pedals hard, Stiles made excellent time as he rode down the dark streets and up to the roadside inn.

Stiles had been here once before with his father, when Stiles had to be picked up from school and his dad had a call out for a domestic dispute at the inn. Watching his father from the car had been an eye opening experience as the biker who had the complaint against him took a swing at the sheriff only to end up on the ground and quickly arrested. Stiles had never seen his dad move so quickly. The other officers arrived and were able to take the biker to jail all while Stiles had watched. In that moment, his dad had become his hero, despite all their differences. Even as Stiles hid his bike before approaching the parking lot, he felt guilty about doing so many things behind his dad's back. The sound of a door opening and gravel crunching under boots made Stiles duck for cover.

Stiles watched as Derek and another man walked towards the main office. Stiles knew he shouldn't be here but he had to know what was going on and who this pack master was. Taking his shoes off he walked on bare feet towards the nearest cabin. His bare feet softened the sound of the gravel, but Stiles wasn't sure he could trust that around a ground of werewolves to keep his presence hidden. Still he had to try. There were voices coming from the cabin and Stiles stopped under the window to listen.

"This pack is sick. I have never seen so many problems in one pack," Jen said.

"What did you expect from a group of strays?" a man answered.

"Jake, you know how I feel about that term," Maya said.

"Doesn't make it any less true," Jake huffed. "What can you tell me so I know what to expect tomorrow night?"

"Terry is talking to the beta, Scott right now," Jen said.

"Isn't he like 16?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, but he is a good kid," Maya said. "Peter bit him several months ago and he has been really holding it together on his own better than any other teen wolf I have seen in a while."

"Well that is something at least," Jake said. "But he still is just a kid. What about the other one, Derek, right? Isn't he the last survivor of the Moon Leaf Clan?"

"Yes, it was his uncle who went crazy," Jen said.

"Right, Peter Hale. God, in many ways I don't blame him. He should have died in that fire, it would have been better for everyone," Jake said. "But I met this Derek, he is a mess."

"Y'all got that right. He just became a baby alpha, which is tough for most betas ta go through, but from what I can tell he had his mind messed with so badly that I personally am surprised the he doesn't border on insanity himself."

"Langston mentioned something along those lines," Maya said. "Hell I think he had a mate bond broken then he was tortured, then forced to try kill people, and god knows what else. I don't even want to start to guess on the damage from having his sister killed."

"Jesus," Jake swore. "I can see what you mean about the pack being sick. What do you think you can do for them?"

"We aren't even close to having a plan yet. Terry wants to talk to Scott and get more information. But I haven't told you about the rest," Jen said.

"Yeah, I heard we have two who are going to see their first full moon tomorrow and they are kids just like Scott, right?" Jake asked.

"This one is on me," Maya said.

"You bit him?" Jake asked.

"I didn't have a choice, if I didn't claim him, then the Tribunal would have either recruited him or disposed of him because of what he knew about us. Besides he voleunteered," Maya snapped.

"Terry must be pissed," Jake said.

"You have no idea," Maya said. "But we need to move on."

"Who is the kid you bit?" Jake asked.

"His name is Jackson…" Maya started to explain but Jen cut her off.

"He's a pompous jock who only wanted the bite to gain power for personal gain," Jen said in disgust. "Maya I really have no idea what you were thinking with that one."

A growl slipped from Maya's lips. "I do not have to explain myself to you, omega."

"Bull shit, you know it was wrong and now we have to deal with him and lets not forget to mention the two other adult wolves who were subjugated to a psychopathic alpha who tried to force them not only to kill people but terrorized them as well."

"Those have to be the two that Bear is watching," Jake said.

"Yeah, my husband is trying to straighten them out as well," Jen said with a sigh.

"Tell me more about this kid, Scott," Jake said.

"He has had a bit of rough luck," Maya said. "After Peter killed Derek's sister, he caught Scott in the woods and bit him. But that is not the worst of it."

"I heard he is involved with the hunters," Jake said.

Maya let out a bitter laugh. "That is just the beginning, Scott has almost a complete mate bond with the daughter of one of their elite council hunters."

"You are kidding me," Jake said.

"She isn't," Jen said. "For Scott, it was bad enough that he survived the attack that made him a wolf but on top of that he now has to deal with something way above his maturity level because none of it could stop it."

"Bloody hell," Jake said. "Where is the girl?"

"I gave her one of my pouches but no doubt her father has her under lock and key at least until after the full moon."

"Does Terrance plan to shut down the bond?" Jake asked.

"No clue, he probably will decide after talking to Scott," Maya said.

"You left one out," Jake said. Stiles forgot to breath.

"Oh, I didn't forget about him, but we all know he is listening. Stiles?" Jen turned to where Stiles was hiding and poked her head out the window. The wind had changed and she had caught his scent early on. Sheepishly Stiles stood and looked at the other wolves.

"Why don't you come inside?" Jen asked.

Stiles nodded and walked around to the entrance where the man, who had to be Jake stood holding the door. Jake was white, thin, with numerous laugh lines on his face and deep brown eyes. Jake sized up Stiles as they returned to the center of the room. Maya and Jen were sitting on the bed watching the men.

Stiles swallowed. "What were you about to say about me?"

"Believe it or not you are about the healthiest one in the group," Jen said. Stiles blinked and stared at Jen. She continued, "But things are about to get a whole lot harder for you."

"Because I was bitten?" Stiles asked.

Jen shook her head. "Because of what you will become to this pack."

Stiles was confused. What was he supposed to do? Granted everything that Jen said made sense. More often than not Stiles had tried to warn Scott about Jackson and Derek. Watching Stiles' best friend try to take on the weight of the world and try to man up to the impossible task of trying to protect everyone he loved had made Stiles sad, and a bit angry because Stiles could not do more to help. But what was Jen talking about? Was he supposed to share the burden with Scott of protecting everyone in town? If so, from what? The adults were exchanging looks that meant something bad was about to happen.

"You need to tell him," Maya said.

"Tell me what?" Stiles asked.

"You know that in a pack there are three ranks, right?" Jen said.

"The alpha, the beta, and the omega right?" Stiles said.

"Told you he was the smart one," Jake added.

"Yes, these ranks matter, but you can have numerous numbers alphas and betas in a pack," Jen said.

"But not omegas?" Stiles asked.

"I'm an omega," Jen explained. "Most people, both in werewolf society and the humans that study wolves, think that the omega is the lowest member of the pack and many times this is true, but most fail to truly understand the purpose of an omega in a pack and that, in truth, they are highly prized."

"Why? Is it because you are a healer?" Stiles has watched the work that Jen had done on Maya, and remembered how she was able to magically calm down Bear and even the pack master when they were enraged. This woman seemed to be able to do things that should have gotten her killed.

"That is part of it. An omega will never become a pack leader or pack master. They will never engage in battles of dominance or for a mate. In this way, they are the bottom of the pack, but being on the bottom of a power structure gives one a certain, powerful advantage," Jen said.

"Such as?" Stiles asked.

"They can put anyone in their place," Jake said. "You should see when Jen tears into Terrance, it is why even when Maya snapped at her, Jen didn't have to fear her."

"But that doesn't make sense," Stiles said.

"It does if you think about it," Jen said. "Betas and Alphas always have to worry about someone coming to upset their rank in the pack and demonstrate who is more dominant. An omega can stop these fights with a joke, or a playful smack or even the right words and stop the other pack members from trying to kill one another. This skill is very important for a pack to survive with humans."

Stiles was still confused. He could not imagine that the weakest person in the pack could also be the strongest. Jen seemed to be able to read this one his face.

"You and Scott are best friends, like brothers," Jen said.

"So?" Stiles looked at her.

"Without knowing it, every time you stood up to him when he lost control, you were forcing him to face himself and hold onto his humanity," Maya explained.

"But that didn't stop him from trying," Stiles said, remembering all the close calls.

"But even after that you stuck by him and forced him to learn how to control himself better than most people who had been bitten, it is quite impressive, actually," Jen said. "We are going to need those skills tomorrow night."

"A pack is like a family and this is something we need to teach to the others," Jake added.

"Like that is going to happen," Stiles said.

Jen raised an eyebrow. "It can, though how is going to be difficult."

"Difficult? Are you insane" Stiles shouted. "It's almost impossible! First Derek is a bully and Jackson is a selfish jackass, and well I don't even know what to think about those other two."

"Trust me I know it is going to be difficult," Jen said. "But I have done this before."

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"And now I have a secret weapon," Jen said giving Stiles a wink.

"What is it?" Stiles was forced to ask.

"You, of course," Jen said.

"What can I do?" Stiles asked.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Jake asked. Stiles gave him a blank look and Jen put her hand on Stiles' shoulder.

"Darlin' you're an omega, like me," Jen said. "And we need you."

There was a knock on the cabin door and Scott looked out the window. Night had fallen in the forest and one look at his phone Scott could see he had already missed a call from his mother. Bear opened the door and walked into the cabin.

"Hey Terrance," Bear said. "I think we need to talk."

"In a moment," Terry said turning to Scott. "There is one more thing we must discuss."

"I really need to get home to my mom," Scott said not wanting to engage in another four-hour conversation despite how much he was growing to like the pack master.

"This will take but a moment," Terry said and pulled out a business card, which he handed to Scott. "This is all my contact information, but it is your mother that I wish to discuss."

Scott froze. "What about her?"

"I understand you have been working hard to keep her safe and out of our world but I want you to tell her about yourself."

"Are you nuts?" Scott asked, before he could stop himself. Bear glared at him but Scott kept his eyes on Terry.

"Hear me out," Terry said getting to his feet. "Right now you are part of my pack, but in the future that may change. By including your mother in your life and telling her the truth, we can extend her some protection."

"What do you mean by protection?" Scott asked.

"A pack is made up of both human and wolf member, pup," Bear said.

Terry nodded. "If she is brought into the pack, even as a human, the pack will be honor bond to protect her from outside attacks such as the hunters or even other wolves who might see a human family member as a weakness."

Scott took in their words. Both the alphas were watching him waiting for Scott to process the information. Scott still felt guilty that Peter had gotten too close for comfort when it came to Scott's mother. Scott was not sure she could deal with being bitten let alone deal with the fact that Scott had been bitten. His mother had been through so much with the divorce and trying to keep their life together in Beacon Hills, Scott wasn't sure she could handle the stress of his new pack.

"Think about it," Terry said. "But you must come to the decision before the full moon. After that, things maybe different and I cannot back your decision for protecting our secret is the code that both the hunters and the packs hold in the highest law."

"I understand," Scott said getting to his feet and heading towards the door.

"Do you want a ride home?" Bear asked.

Scott shook his head. He needed to think and walking back was the best option to be alone with his thoughts.

"No, I need to walk, or maybe go for a run," Scott said.

Bear patted him on the back. "Running always helps me clear my head. Take care."

Scott looked back at Terry. "Thanks for talking with me."

Terry nodded. "It was informative for both of us."

There was little more to say after that. Scott turned and walked out the door into the night. The cool, crisp air was alive with the sounds of small noises and animal life. Scott began walking, letting the night's glory fill his senses as his feet picked up the pace and he melted into the darkness surrendering to the power of his senses.


	14. Chapter 14

9

Tribunal

Chapter Fourteen

Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it early and in the rough form. Enjoy and know I will put up the edited version as soon as it becomes available.

The darkness pressed in all around Scott as he ran letting his feet fly across the dead leave, dirt, and rocks. Trees brushed past him in a blur as the almost full moon lit his path. His heart is racing and yet he pushed himself for even more speed bringing the shift with the ever increasing beat of his heart. There were just too many things to think about and as the thought struggled for dominance in his mind, Scott found that with each step onward he could push the thoughts to the back of his mind.

Scott understood that the pack master expected Scott to tell his mother about his secret life as a werewolf but even now, Scott can't bring himself to do it. He hasn't told anyone. Stiles figured out what Scott was even before Scott did, Allison's father forced Scott to change in front of Allison so he really didn't tell her, which actually did more harm than good. Allison, just thinking about her sent Scott's stomach in knots. He missed her, needed her, almost beyond the point of reason. Scott paused next to a large tree; he was in the thick of the forest, halfway from where he had come and halfway back to the human world. The night was full of sounds, and as he panted he realized that it was almost beautiful. Scott wondered if Allison would feel the same way or because she was a hunter, would she feel that the forest was full of threats that she must stand against? He could only guess as to what her father would teacher her. Still parents can be weird. Maybe Chris Argent would be able to put aside his legacy of bias and violence for the sake of his daughter but Scott doubted it.

Scott's mind turned back to his own parents. He spent the last few summers with his father, but those never seemed to work out. How many fights had he had with his dad? Thankfully, the old man finally conceded to let Scott live with his mother full time and stopped trying to push the silly father-son bonding that only led to the two of them knocking heads. The last time Scott had seen his dad was over a year ago and for once Scott actually missed him. Not that Scott thought his dad would be of any help, but still. So much was being asked of him, too much in fact. The pack master had no idea what his request would cost Scott.

Pushing off again, Scott raced on, feeling his muscles tense as he ran, moving faster than he ever had dreamed when he was human. The freedom of movement that he had never had due to his asthma was thrilling and one of the small things that Scott was thankful for after being bitten. Peter had done something horrible to him, but Scott was beginning to adjust. Still, Scott knew that telling his mother would be like admitting that there was no cure and that he was going to be stuck as a werewolf for the rest of his life and Scott can't bring himself to face that reality. There had to a cure, a way out of this nightmare.

The forest path gave way to gravel and the black asphalt of the city streets. Scott clung to the receding shadows. With the full moon on the horizon, his cover becomes less and less as he entered into suburbia. It is late and thankfully the cars on the road a few and far between. Scott pulled up his hoodie to cover his face and hide the change from prying eyes. All too quickly he found himself on the far side of the driveway looking up at Allison's house. The SUV and Allison's car are parked out front but it seems like the other hunters are no longer nearby. Scott can hear Allison's parents inside the house, but his attention is on Allison's window.

Scott's heart seemed to skip a beat as he looked up at Allison, keeping himself hidden in the shadows of their well landscaped property. It takes everything Scott has to keep his control and composure and not scale the drain pipe up onto the roof and next to her bedroom window. Allison looks so sad, and worn. Scott wanted nothing more than to comfort her, hold her in his arms, and keep her safe. Just being close to her forced Scott back to his human shape as his brown eyes searched what little he could see of her face in the window.

"Allison," Scott whispered.

In that same instant, Allison reached up and touched the small yellow pouch around her neck. Had she heard him? Scott doubted it. Maybe it was some sort of magic that Jen's little fetish was keeping Allison safe and unable to feel the pull of Scott's gaze the way he felt drawn to Allison despite what his better judgment kept telling him. Scott sat back undercover and forced his eyes to the ground at his feet. What was he doing here? If Allison's father found him, he was as good as dead both literally and figuratively. Scott could still remember how much it had hurt to be shot with one of the Argent's arrows, and that had just been in the arm.

Scott was certain he had ruined any chance that Allison's dad would ever trust him back at his work office. Even with the help of the other wolves, Scott was awash in guilt for loosing such control with Allison. What if he had hurt her? Or worse bitten her and infected her as well? Even knowing this, even with his guilt and shame, Scott could not bring himself to stay away from her. How many times had he tried to keep away from Allison? Every time he tried, something drove them back together, not that he regretted that, but how could he protect her? Despite everything he had told Terry, Scott still felt lost and without answers to his problems.

Scott pulled himself to his feet. With one last look at Allison's window, which now stood empty, he turned and slowly forced himself to walk away. The thick winter fog began to settle on the streets giving them an eerie felt as Scott made his way towards his house, but he had not gone fourteen feet when he heard the unmistakable click of the crossbow. Without thinking, Scott dropped to the ground as an arrow brushed past his shoulder. Turning his eyes glowed with a golden light but he kept his control as Allison's father stepped out of the fog, crossbow in hand.

"That was a warning shot," Chris said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking on her," Scott managed to say.

"I thought we agreed that you two would stay away from each other," Chris said. "Or are you not capable of even that?"

"I did stay away. She never saw me," Scott shot back. It was all he could do not to bare his teeth and growl at Chris. Holding onto his humanity was becoming more difficult with each accusation Chris laid at Scott's feet. The anger that flashed in Allison's father's eyes spoke volumes that Scott could not ignore. Still Scott knew that if he ran now or attacked, then all bets were off and there was no way he would ever win over Allison's father. Forcing his heart to slow, Scott made himself look as harmless as possible and yet, he refused to leave. Scott waited for Chris to make the next move.

Chris glared at Scott, his icy blue eyes watching for any movement, or aggression. All his life Chris had hunted people like Scott, now thanks to the events of the last few months his daughter's life was thoroughly enmeshed with the danger that Chris has fought so hard to keep away from his family. Sadly, Kate had been right. Allison was proving to be more adept at dealing with the horrors that this world had in store for her than Chris has ever thought possible. Part of her strength came from her love for this boy, despite what he was or maybe because of it. Despite every instinct of his hunter's training, Chris lowered his cross bow.

"What are we going to do about all this?" Chris asked with a sigh.

"I have no idea," Scott said.

"At least you're honest," Chris said. "And I can't kill you, despite what my sister once said."

"Um…thank you?" Scott looked at Chris, even more confused. "All I want to do is protect Allison, you know."

"I am well aware of that," Chris said. "That is one point we both agree on, but my head strong daughter won't like the fact that she has to be 'protected' if she is anything like my sister."

Scott kept his comments to himself. He hated that the Argent family had lost someone they cared about, but Kate had been crazy. She had wanted Allison to hunt Scott down and kill him. The fact that the Tribunal had sided with Scott and Derek against Kate and executed her in front of Chris had at least set Scott at ease even though Derek seemed as messed up about the whole situation as Chris was. Kate would have never stopped, Chris on the other hand could be reasoned with, which was why Scott had hope of at least getting Allison's father to begrudge them their relationship. Still, from what Scott was learning about the mate bond, there was no way he would ever be able to stay away from Allison, even if she changed her mind about their relationship. Just the thought of living through her rejection a second time seemed to at tear something deep inside Scott.

"I wish there was some way you could trust me," Scott said.

"I don't think I could trust anyone who dated my daughter," Chris said. "Your…condition, well it just makes things more complicated."

"I'm sorry," Scott said.

"It is not your fault, not really," Chris said. "You know your friend, Stiles; he told me what happened to you."

Scott nodded.

"You have dealt with your condition better than others I have known," Chris continued. "It just, she's my daughter. I didn't want her to have this life."

"I'd give my life to protect her," Scott said.

"You almost did, remember?" Chris said suppressing a smile. Chris had been there helping to save this boy only to want to kill him again. The irony was biting him in the butt.

"I'd do it again," Scott insisted.

Chris looked at him and held Scott's gaze. "I believe you, but that doesn't change things. Just being near you puts her in danger."

Scott nodded. "I love her." The statement was a clear declaration of how he felt but the message underneath begged at Chris to understand.

It was Chris's turn to sigh. What was he going to do with these kids? They were so close to being adults and now they had to deal with something that Chris had been trained his whole life to deal with and standing there in front of Scott, Chris found himself without answers, or at least without answers he could live with. Scott hadn't hurt anyone…yet, he had broken no laws, and defended Allison and his friends against one of the most insane werewolves that Chris had ever hunted. Hell, Chris wasn't even sure he could have stopped the pack even with the Tribunal hunters to back his own men up. The werewolves who had stood with the hunters had been a key factor to winning the battle, but what about the war? All his life the Argents had hunted the werewolves and the knowledge that this was their sworn duty. Now in less than a handful of nights, Chris had watched his sister executed for her own form of insanity and helped save not one but several werewolves.

Watching Scott face Chris with such conviction, without threatening to do anything crazy like steal away with Allison or force Chris with brute force to back down was impressive. Add to that this new information about pack bonds and mate bonds, Chris felt that he had more questions than answers. The only way for him to gather more information about these things and protect his daughter was to keep at least one wolf indebted to him so that he could gain information. Chris had already tried talking to the other Tribunal members but they were tight lipped when it came to their truce with the Red Paw Clan. Through his own research Chris already learned that this was not their original name. Not two generations prior they clan had been known as the Blood Paw Clan and was considered to be one of the brutal clans when it came to protecting their territory and members.

Still according to the hunter's records there was no explanation for the change and even though Chris had an idea where the werewolves were holing up, he wasn't sure. Chris knew he needed to get more information on the visiting clan, make certain that they would not hurt anyone. Already Chris had made plans to patrol the woods tomorrow night during the full moon. No more innocent humans would be hurt if he had anything to say about it. Scott at least was easy enough to track. Chris made his choice.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Chris offered.

Scott blinked. That was unexpected. But it made sense since the easiest way to make sure Scott left the Argent property was to hand deliver Scott to his mother. He needed to get home anyway and the pack master was right, Scott needed some space from Allison, at least until after the full moon.

"Sure," Scott said and followed Chris to his car. The drive was a short trip but sitting alone in a car with the man trained to kill him did not put Scott's mind at ease, but he was not about to back down now.

Back at the roadside inn, Stiles looked over at Jen and Maya. Jack's phone rang and he left the building to answer the call leaving Stiles with the alpha female and omega. Both women seemed a bit on edge, it was only then that Stiles caught the scent of antiseptic and the light traces of blood. Maya seemed to be ok, but Jen was moving oddly. It was hard to tell, but Stiles wondered if there were bandages under her the baggy sweat shirt and pants that she now wore.

"Speak up, youngin'. What's on your mind?" Jen asked.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing a couple of steaks and a good night's rest won't fix," Jen said calmly, but the look on Maya's face that flashed guilt, shame, and concern, all at the same time, told a different story.

Stiles' mind raced. The last he had heard was the Scott was going to meet the pack master. Prior to that at the vet's office, everyone seemed to be on edge regarding this new werewolf coming into town, including Maya who was supposed to be the pack master's wife.

"Is Scott all right?" Stiles asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jen asked.

Stiles frowned. "He was supposed to meet the pack master today."

"Oh Terry wouldn't hurt him," Maya said. But the way she said it made Stiles wonder who this Terry would hurt.

"Yeah," Stiles said trying to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "Why is it that I find that so hard to believe?"

"Because you're a smart kid," Jen said. "All omegas are."

"But Terrance wouldn't hurt a kid," Maya said almost defensively.

"Yeah, and you don't go killing your own kind for the Tribunal," Jen shot back, making Maya flinch. Jen indicated with her chin towards the other side of the cabin that was opposite of the window near the parking lot where Stiles had been hiding earlier. "Go look out back."

Stiles looked at her with skepticism, but walked over to the other window. Even though it was night, the almost full moon lit up the forest behind the little cabin. The back woods were trashed. Deep claw marks and broken branches were all over the place. What looked to be several remain of a broken car looked to be stacked in a pile off to the side. With Stiles' enhanced night vision and new keener sense of smell, he could see and scent the blood stains that were dripped across the leaves on the forest floor.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles whispered.

"Terrance had a small temper tantrum," Jen said.

Maya let out a small growl. "It was more than that, and you know it."

Jen nodded. "I warned you though; the humans cannot watch your back like the pack can."

"I am not going to get into this again with you," Maya said. "Terrance and I have enough to deal with, without you butting in."

"And if I had not 'butted in' when he came to see you this morning, we would have had a mountain of corpses, including my husband."

Stiles watched as all the bravado that Maya had been gathering to argue with Jen, suddenly vanished. Maya's shoulders sagged and she dropped back on the side of the bed, looking somewhat defeated.

"I know," Maya said. "I'm sorry."

"It is who you are and I understand that," Jen said. "But you must be more careful."

"What exactly happened?" Stiles asked. "Are you sure Scott will be ok?"

"Maya is right, Scott is in no danger," Jen said. "But if any of you had been here this morning after we let the vet's, well, let's just say I could not have promised the same thing."

"He attacked you, didn't he?" Stiles asked.

Jen shook her head. "Not in the way you think. Remember, I'm an omega, so no wolf in the pack looks at me as a threat that they need to attack."

"But you're hurt," Stiles pointed out. He was certain now from the way she was moving or refusing to move off the bed.

"Ya, but not because I was attacked. Actually, I attacked Terrance," Jen said.

"You what?" Stiles could not believe it.

"Sadly it was the only way to get his attention. And even from an omega, being jumped by a werewolf is not something a pack master will ignore or not respond to."

"You're serious, but all the damage back there, that was all from one werewolf?" Stiles asked. "How did you survive?"

"Just because Terrance was angry and a bit out of control, does not mean that he had lost his humanity or his sense of being a pack master. After being bloodied a bit and a few broken bones, Terrance saw how hurt I was but that I was not going to let up until he calmed down, and well, he just stopped." Jen sounded so calm collected and matter of fact about the whole incident. If it wasn't for how Maya was reacting Stiles could almost have believed it was as simple as Jen made the whole situation out to be.

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" Stiles asked Maya.

Maya's lip curled as she suppressed a growl at the younger wolf.

"I did, but you don't fully understand what it is like between two mated wolves, especially an alpha pair like us. Add to that I was still recovering, well what little I was able to do, didn't work."

"I'm not sure I want to understand," Stiles said. All the events were sinking in. Stiles could feel his heart race and his mind put so many pieces together. He had been ignoring the fact that tomorrow night was the full moon, and that he, like Scott and Jackson was going to join the ranks of the werewolves of Beacon Hills. Stiles had seen first-hand the horrors Peter could unleash, and had a few close calls with Scott, but nothing compared to the damage that Jen was describing that the pack master could do and had done in the past. _We really are monsters._ Stiles thought. He felt scared and bitter about the whole situation. There had been times when Stiles had been jealous of Scott and his new abilities, now Stiles was just kicking himself.

"Don't look so grim," Jen said. "Things aren't all bad."

"Yeah, from what you are telling me, things are just going to get worse," Stiles said.

"Your first full moon won't be a picnic, but just like you did with Scott, we will there to help you. It won't be as bad as you think," Maya said.

"Wait, back up a second, you were saying something about omega wolves, what was that about?" Stiles asked. "What do you expect me to do?"

Stiles found that it was difficult to keep the panic out of his voice. Jen was an omega and she apparently had attacked the pack master. Stiles was particularly terrified of Bear, and this pack master kept that wolf in his place, so he had to be worse, right? After seeing the damage in the back, Stiles had no doubt about how quickly he would be torn in two if even thought about facing the pack master in a fight.

"You won't have to deal with Terrance, so stop looking like you are ready to bolt," Maya said. "That mess out back was the exception, not the rule. I don't try to get myself killed with any regularity."

Jen snorted. "As much as it pains me, she is right. Besides, you haven't been trained yet, but we will get into that more after the full moon."

"You still haven't told me anything. What do omegas do exactly?" Stiles demanded.

"Mostly we keep the pack calm, cool, and centered so they don't do anything stupid like Shift in public or attack any of the humans," Jen explained.

"Just exactly how the hell am I supposed to do that? Wave my hands and say some magic words?" Stiles shot back.

"No reason to get all uppity, youngin'," Jen snarled. "I told ya there would be training, but believe it or not a lot of what we do comes down to instinct. We want the pack to say calm and just…well know what to do to change people's minds without actually starting a fight. Well…usually," Jen added after being made aware of her wounds by shifting on the bed.

"You are one to talk," Stiles said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Right now, keep an eye on Scott and Jackson. I know y'all have school tomorrow," Jen said.

"Well I already do that," Stiles said. "Not that I've done much."

"That is not what I heard," Maya said. "Besides most boys you're age are hot heads, and you need to keep yours clear to make sure they don't lose it."

"What cause they are betas?"

"Well, we aren't sure about Jackson, yet, but that would be my guess," Maya said.

"Great, just great," Stiles said. "What about Derek? Isn't he an alpha now?"

Maya nodded. "Yes, but we will deal with him. We will have something set up at your school shortly, but in the mean time you need to keep an eye on your friends."

"Jackson is not my friend," Stiles said.

"Well he is your pack mate now, so you are going to have to get used to dealing with him," Jen said.

"Whatever," Stiles said digging his hands in his pocket. He had been dealing with Jackson ever since that jerk figured out Scott's secret. Stiles let out a sigh and turned to Jen.

"You said things get better?" Stiles asked.

"Yup," Jen said and smiled. "I know for a fact that if I am right, and you are an omega like me, then the pack will pay your way through college."

Stiles was startled. "Say what?"

"You heard me," Jen said still smiling, even Maya was smiling. "Omegas are rare. We usually end up being the pack doctors and such. That means they like to keep us trained. I have two doctorates already and keep adding to my education when I can. It will be the same for you. You can technically choose any field you want to go into but there is a bit of a push for us to become doctors, therapists, counselors and such because of the role we play in the pack."

"Wow," Stiles said. His dad didn't have much in the way of money. Being sheriff of the town allowed them to live the middle class life style but that in no way promised Stiles that he would go to college without taking out massive amounts of students loans no matter how good his grades were. With Jackson and Scott on the lacrosse team, a sport's scholarship was also out of the question, though that might change after tomorrow night. Still, the idea that the pack would pay for not one but several degrees if Stiles was an omega was a good thing. But Stiles had to wonder at what price.

"First off how does the pack pay for something like that? And second, what do I owe the pack?" Stiles asked.

It was Maya's turn to smile. "The scholarship is actually through the Coalition of United Clans and all the clans pay into the college fund. Omegas get a full ride but we also make sure that our children have the same opportunity to go to college as human kids, we just filter them into schools where there is a strong clan and pack presence to help the college kids' deal with the stress of their dual nature and college course load."

"But who organizes this?" Stiles asked.

"My husband does a lot," Maya said proudly. "In every pack, once you are an adult, it is expected that you have a job and part of your earnings go to the pack leader."

"Wait like a tithe in church?" Stiles asked.

"Exactly," Jen said.

"Wait, why?" Stiles asked.

"It takes a lot of time to manage a pack and work with training those who don't have control, monitor your territory, and deal with other packs," Maya explained. "That is a full time job, and in return for the pack leader managing all of that and providing his pack with safety and security, they in turn pay a sort of salary to the pack leader."

"Take that up a notch and the same is true for the pack master," Jen added. "It is one of the perks of the job, but frankly, the money is not enough. The pack leader is the first one to be challenged and if it a challenge for leadership those fights are usually to the death."

"Dude," Stiles said. He never imagined that the pack could be so complicated. What little he had learned with Scott from Derek, had never even hinted at the networking that Maya and Jen were describing to him. Derek for all his supposed 'help' hadn't really been that helpful. But then, Stiles suspected that Derek never learned any of this either after his family had been killed. Peter was insane and wasn't going to share his power, let alone his clan's resources, that was obvious.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in right now," Maya said.

Stiles shook his head. "No, this is good," Stiles said. "Are you going to tell the others?"

"In time," Jen said. "We have to get through the full moon first, but when your pack is better structured, part of the pack leader's job is to teach younger wolves and those who have been bitten the rules."

"Like after school classes?" Stiles asked.

"Sort of," Jen said with a slightly wicked smile which made Stiles nervous.

"Go home, Stiles," Maya said. "We will meet up with you and your friends tomorrow night.

"When?" Stiles managed to ask.

"After you get out of school, head back here," Jen said. "Don't worry, youngin' we got yar back."

Stiles looked back the women who had laid all this at his feet. Jen seemed confident in what she had told him, but Maya, well Maya just looked at Stiles as if she felt sorry for him. This wasn't the greatest vote of confidence but it would have to do. Stiles nodded and headed out the door. Finding his bike he rode home, dreading school tomorrow. There was still time to get some sleep and after what had happened during the fight at the Hale house, he was going to need his rest in order to deal with Scott and Jackson at school tomorrow. Stiles said a small silent prayer that those two would keep from killing each other, especially on the lacrosse field, since Stiles doubted he could talk them out of playing.


	15. Chapter 15

22

Tribunal

Chapter Fifteen

Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it early and in the rough form. Enjoy and know I will put up the edited version as soon as it becomes available. (This is the REVISED COPY of this chapter. Thanks for the feedback everyone!)

Scott and Stiles found themselves in class in their morning English class without being able to really focus on their teacher with the receding hairline, as he talked about that cursed Scottish play by Shakespeare that was supposed to be the latest assignment. Scott glanced over at the empty desk where Allison normally sat and once again missed seeing her. Yet, he understood, no doubt her father had Allison under lock and key with the full moon later tonight. Scott had been avoiding his mother, ever since his little chat with the Pack Master. Scott was using the tried and true method of ignoring his problems like most teenagers his age. But in the back of his mind Scott knew it was only a matter of time before his mother was dragged kicking and screaming into his dark world of werewolves and hunters.

Upon returning home that night Scott had come to a decision. He was going to keep his mother from finding out the truth as long as possible. The guilt with the danger he already had exposed her too ate at him from the inside. Peter, that psychotic SOB, had really known how to hurt Scott and his family on a variety of levels. Scott hated that he had to ruin the one date his mother had been on in the last five years to save her life, only to find out later, how much that night had meant to her. Scott hated seeing his mother be so alone, she was such a good mom and really was doing her best trying to provide and protect him. In this, Scott hated keeping his secret from her, and yet to have her look at him with fear, disgust, contempt or hate Scott know would be too much for him to bear.

School, watching Stiles, and thinking of Allison were much milder distractions than worrying about his mother or what the Pack Master had said. There was just so much going on that seemed to pull Scott in opposite directions. Scott said a silent prayer that after tonight that the life threatening drama would settle down and he could try again to pretend to be a normal teen, worry about his grades, and let someone else be concerned with keeping the town of Beacon Hills safe and secure from monsters, even if he happened to be one of them.

Scott kept expecting to feel, well different, since tonight was the full moon, but thus far the day was going pretty well apart from Allison's absence. Not that he had much to compare his experience to. This was only his third full moon, and yet, so far, he seemed to be completely in control of himself; no intense bouts of rage, no panic attacks, no hallucinations, just the strange sense like a tingle in the back of his mind that let him know the full moon was coming.

Stiles, on the other hand, seemed to be at odds with his new situation as he sat in front of Scott and it was almost comical for Scott to watch his best friend deal with the new world of having a werewolf's heightened senses. Every small sound, new smell, and of course the bell that rang to signal the end of class was a new experience for Stiles. Hell when the bell rang, Stiles fell out of his seat when startled by the noise. Scott had three months of learning to filter out all the overwhelming sounds so now the press of the student body was more like white noise than anything else unless, Scott choose to listen to one particular thing or another.

"Mr. Stilinski, please refrain from the antics until you are on the lacrosse field," the teacher said.

"Sorry," Stiles said as Scott offered him a hand up.

"You ok?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head. "I think so. Was that thing always that loud?"

Scott smiled. "Yeah, but you get used to it."

Stiles shook his head and the two headed out into the hall.

"Do you think Jackson is having a hard time?" Stiles asked.

"Well he did want this," Scott said. He had no pity for the co-captain. Jackson deserved whatever he got. Both of them exchanged a look. Neither seemed willing to say much on the matter.

"How is the whole blood lust thing treating you?" Scott asked.

"What is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" Stiles asked.

"A pretty lame one, I guess," Scott said.

Stiles let out a sigh. "No, not really when I think back about how nuts I went about the whole thing when you were first bitten. I guess I must have sounded like a real horse's ass."

Scott shrugged. "You were just trying to help."

"Yeah and look where that got me," Stiles said and held up a hand before Scott could protest. Stiles knew that Scott still felt incredibly guilty for letting not only for what had happened Stiles but all his friends get involved with this werewolf nightmare. Stiles was wise enough to know it wasn't Scott's fault. "Before you say anything, I made my own choices." Stiles let out another sigh. "Now I just have to live with the consequences."

"That doesn't mean they don't suck," Scott said.

"Oh, there are some up sides," Stiles said. "I mean I can snoop on my dad and learn the latest rumors and stuff rather than making you do it."

"I guess," Scott said turning back to face Stiles and making him stop in the hall. "Seriously, how are you doing?"

"Well I don't feel like tearing out anyone's throat, if that is what you mean," Stiles joked. Scott continued to look at him waiting. "Fine, I feel, good, I mean really good, like I am ready to hit the lacrosse field and play a championship game."

Scott nodded. "I felt the same way."

Stiles gave Scott a sly look, "Yeah but you were looking forward to your first date will Allison."

Scott had a dark look ghost across his face and Stiles knew he had said the wrong thing. "Look how well that turned out."

"Yeah," was all Stiles could bring himself to say. He remembered all too well how Scott had reacted when Stiles had attempted to force Scott to stay away from everyone when they only suspected that Scott was going to be a werewolf. I was a whole other ball of wax now that Stiles was certain he was going to change, like Scott did.

"You still owe me a new computer chair," Stiles teased. "Seriously man, it will work out. We have a whole pack to help us this time. Who knows maybe they can help us find a cure."

"Yeah," Scott said. The next bell rang for class and Stiles was able to control his reaction this time.

"Time to face the music," Stiles said and headed to his next class. It was not until their chemistry class that Stiles, Jackson, and Scott we able to meet up. Jackson was all smiles and sunshine as he joked with Danny and flirted with several of their female classmates. Already the school had been a buzz with the fact that Jackson and Lydia had broken up hours before Lydia had been attacked. She still had not made it back to school.

Scott's eyes narrowed on Jackson, the ass didn't even have the decency to pretend like he wasn't enjoying himself. Stiles looked ready to spit nails. Everyone had suffered: Lydia most of all and this jack-ass didn't even bother to pretend to care. Jackson took Scott's and Stile's contemptuous looked with an air of arrogance and amusement. They had little chance to talk to each other until the lunch bell rang and one look from Scott, Jackson knew he had to at least talk to his pack mates. Jackson made his way over to Scott and Stiles who were waiting in the hall after class.

"You guys really need to lighten up," Jackson said.

"This isn't some kind of game," Scott said.

"What's wrong with trying to enjoy myself a little?" Jackson shot back. "I feel great, and trust me, I can tell you two do too."

"That is not the point," Scott said. "We have to be careful today."

"Why, because it's the full moon tonight? We have hours before then."

"That doesn't mean it can't affect you," Stiles added.

"Affect me how? I mean I feel like I could take on the world. Practice today is going to be awesome."

"We can't go," Scott said.

"Like hell," Jackson practically shouted. "I have been waiting for a chance at you on the field ever since I got this and you better believe I am going take it."

"What are you talking about?" Scott said. "You think that really matters?"

"Of course it matters, who do you think you are?" Jackson snarled.

"The same guy who has saved your ass more times that I can count," Scott said his voice dropping low.

"Well I don't need you for that anymore," Jackson said as he tried to back Scott down with a look. It wasn't working.

"Do you honestly think you can take Scott," Stiles asked.

Jackson turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"Think about, Scott already has two full moons under his belt and about three months experience with his…ah, condition," Stiles said. "You and I might be flying high on the affects, but we are nowhere near his ability."

"That remains to be seen," Jackson said.

"Do you really want to risk it?" Scott asked. "What if you hurt someone on the field?"

"I'm sure if you were able to control yourself, then I can," Jackson sneered.

"Yeah right," Stiles shot back, bitterness creeping into his voice along with anger. "It's not like you had anything to lose."

Jackson glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means, dumb ass?" Stiles growled and it was all Scott could do not to be surprised by his best friend's reaction. "Lydia almost _died_, hell we all, almost died. That alpha had been spending all his free time tormenting Scott, threatening him with god knows what and here you are, happy you got what you wanted. Not that you even understand what it is going to cost you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jackson growled.

"You really are an idiot," Stiles said.

It took all of Scott's effort to hold back Jackson as he surged forward, the anger that Scott knew all too well was written on the jock's face. Stiles did not, for a second back down.

"You two need to knock it off," Scott hissed. "Tonight's the full moon, do you have any idea what that means."

"I will finally be able to kick your ass," Jackson growled as he pushed back out of Scott's grasp.

"You really are an idiot," Stiles said with a smirk.

Jackson made to lung again but Scott got in his way. "Listen to me. He has a point."

"Bite me," Jackson snarled.

"Oh, I think we are passed that," Stiles said.

"You are not helping," Scott said over his shoulder to Stiles without taking his eyes off Jackson. "Both of you need to calm down."

"He started it," Jackson all but whined. Stiles fixed Jackson with a look of smug contempt that Scott ignored.

"Well, I am going to finish it," Scott said. He was still stronger than the two of them combined at least until the full moon later that night. He was going to use that strength if they didn't back down. "You have no idea what is going to happen to you, but I do and you need to listen to me."

Scott's eyes flashed gold at Jackson. Despite everything that had happened to them, Jackson was smart enough to realize he needed to back down. Jackson's hands balled into fists and he longed for claws and fangs that he could use to put Scott in his place. A silent mantra began to repeat in his head. _Tonight. Wait until Tonight. _Jackson took a deep breath and stepped back. Stiles looked almost shocked by this response and nodded when Scott looked his way. Scott could not believe that he was the one with the coolest head. _Was this how Derek felt when he was dealing with me?_ Scott had to wonder.

"Look, we all need to keep it together until tonight," Scott said.

"Yeah, whatever," Jackson said.

"I'm serious," Scott said suppressing a growl. "We need to help one another not be at each other's throats."

"He has a point," Stiles said.

"Whatever," Jackson said. "I get it ok, but you better understand this. I am going to practice before our little pack meeting and you better be there."

"Is that supposed to be some kind of threat?" Stiles mocked.

"Well, let's just say, I'd hate to blow our cover because you two were there to 'help' me," Jackson said using little quotation marks with his fingers. "I don't make any promises save this one. If you show up and really bring your game them I will follow your lead into this whole mess. But you need to prove to me that you deserve that co-captain status and that you are better than me before I will ever toe the line to you."

"Wait so if Scott beats you on the field you will, what? Follow his lead?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "But not until then."

With that final word, Jackson stormed off, smile creeping up his face. Scott looked back at Stiles.

"That guy really doesn't care about anyone but himself," Stiles observed.

Scott nodded.

"An attitude like that is only going to get him into trouble," Stiles continued.

"What is going to do is get someone else killed," Scott said.

It was Stiles' turn to nod. One thing both of them knew was how important it was to have people you cared about to remind you of your humanity. Stiles had seen Scott pull back more times than he could count when it came to Allison and together they had proved that Scott's feelings for Allison allowed him to ground himself in his humanity and pull back his wolfish instincts. Stiles worried now that he had been bitten as well that there was no one he cared for as much as Scott cared for Allison. True he had always held a torch for Lydia but she never once really gave him the time of day. Add to that, that she was now some sort of werewolf alert system that scared the crap out of her, didn't bode well for Stiles. Not that he could bring himself to tell Scott that.

"Come on," Scott said shifting his backpack. "Let's grab something to eat."

Derek stood in the clearing that had once been his house. Ash and soot still clung to the air coating the ground and nearby trees with a grey film. The tree line had been cut back from the blaze. The hunters had been thorough when they had destroyed all the evidence of the battle that had taken place here. Hell they had salted the earth from the looks of things. Derek ground his teeth. The house had been a wreck but it still had been his and the last remnants of his family life here in Beacon Hills. Despite how the alliance had worked out in his favor, Derek could still not bring himself to forgive the hunters for destroying his home _again_ and his rage burned inside him.

A huge hand came down hard on his shoulder. Derek knew that Bear was there and had been since Derek had arrived, not that he liked having the older wolf at his back.

"Calm down," Bear's low voice rumbled. "We will rebuild it."

"It won't be the same," Derek snapped back.

"No," Bear said dropping his hand. "It won't."

Derek turned on Bear to glare at him, his eyes flashing blue. Bear just stood there, not threatening and yet, not backing down either as he waited for Derek to make a move.

Despite his anger, Derek wasn't mad at Bear, hell the older wolf had a point and Derek knew that he was right and that it was only a house. Things really didn't matter. The Pack mattered, and his Clan mattered. Derek was the last of his direct line and as the memories welled up of all the people he had loved and lost, the sadness and realization that he was alone push aside his anger and gave him back his control.

"Sorry," Derek mumbled.

Bear simply nodded, fully understanding. "Terrance should be here in a matter of minutes."

Terrance was the first Pack Master Derek had ever met. Even the stories of Pack Masters was rare in his family, it took a great deal of power to be a Pack Leader let alone being a Pack Master. As much as Derek had once longed to be a Pack Leader he could not imagine what it took for Terrance to maintain control of one pack let alone several at once. Add to that, the fact that Terrance was here, micromanaging the Beacon Hills pack seemed down right odd and a waste of time for someone who should be concerned with other duties. To Derek it was as if the President of the United States was managing a town election.

"What is his plan?" Derek asked.

"That is for him to explain," Bear said.

Derek decided to save his questions. Bear obviously was not one for small talk or explaining things. Derek almost wished that Jen was here, since that wolf loved to talk, but she was back at the hospital looking in on that girl who was friends with Scott. That girl, Lydia, had been the one who had been attacked by Peter and survived without being infected. Derek still could not believe that the girl was alive.

Derek's thoughts turned to Scott. That pup had been more trouble than Derek had expected, and yet, Scott had proven himself in ways that still took Derek by surprise. There was no love lost between them, but there was a begrudging respect, despite how often Scott seemed to blame Derek for his new existence as a werewolf.

Bear seemed to be watching the tree line as if he expected an attack. _Why was he here anyway?_ Derek could have easily received a phone call from Terrance and made his own way to the meeting site without a chaperone. _Did the older wolves just not trust him?_ The scent of another wolf drifted on an updraft and both Derek and Bear turned to the west as Terrance emerged out into the clearing. At his back was one of the other wolves from Terrance's actual pack. This one looked to be scanning the area just like Bear, looking for threats or an attack. This was enough to spark Derek's paranoia. _What were they worried about? Weren't the Tribunal forces on their way out of town? Were they worried about the Argents? Or were they on alert due to some other threat?_ Derek's eyes narrowed as Terrance approached.

"Bear, Derek," Terrance said as he approached. "Glad you could make it."

"I'm not sure I had a choice," Derek said. The other wolf, Derek remembered that his name was Jake, seemed to stiffen at Derek's bitter words, but Terrance raised a hand to stop the fight before it could begin.

"I think I deserve more credit than that," Terrance said. "Jake, why don't you and Bear take a walk, while I talk with Derek?"

"That is not a good idea," Jake growled.

Bear wisely said nothing.

"Nonsense, the perimeter is clear and we are all friends here," Terrance said ignoring the dark look that shadowed Jake's face.

"Fine," Jake said and stalked off followed by Bear.

"Don't mind him," Terrance said catching the look of contempt on Derek's face. "It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me and my safety."

"What do you need protecting from?" Derek asked.

"My self mostly," Terrance said. "But being Pack Master means I have a target on my back at all times. Jake is just very angry that I not only allowed Maya to work with the Tribunal but also that once she was hurt, like he warned would happen, that I just dropped everything to come to her aid. This included not telling him I was leaving."

"So that is his way of saying 'I told you so'?" Derek asked.

"Pretty much," Terrance said with a bitter smile. "Jake won't be happy until I am back home, with twenty wolves at my beck and call to defend me and mine."

Derek looked at the Pack Master; this man was really just a man, despite his power and rank. Derek could understand the need to be with your mate and how that desire could override everything, but a leader was not supposed to consider his wants and needs over the needs of the Pack, or at least that was what Derek's mother had told him. There had to be more to the under currents of tension between Jake and Terrance but Derek knew he was in no position to pry.

"Tonight is the full moon," Terrance said. "Are you ready?"

Derek sighed. This was the moment of truth, how much was he going to trust this wolf? "I think so, but I am not sure what to expect. Everyone is so…young."

Terrance suppressed a smile. "Yes, but then so are you. And all of you have lost something or another. Transitions are difficult."

"What are you going to do?" Derek asked.

"Mostly, I plan to watch and guide."

"What does that mean?" Derek asked. He didn't like the idea that someone so powerful was going to be so passive. Hell, there were two brand new wolves who might try to attack people and then there were the two rescues from Peter's pack who were wild cards because Derek had no way to know how damaged they were after dealing with his crazy uncle. Scott would probably help with his friends Stiles and Jackson but even then, Derek could not count on the teen wolf to control them.

"How much do you know about Clan structure?" Terrance asked.

Derek blinked and paused to choose his words carefully. He hated to admit his ignorance but his mother had always wanted him to wait to learn the inner workings of clan politics.

"The Pack Leader makes the rules," Derek said. "But there are laws that are within a clan that have passed down for generations that can override even the wishes of the Pack Leader."

Terrance looked impressed. "Correct, but it is more than just a power set up or a set of laws that govern a pack. I may not have known your mother or the laws of your clan but I can guess at certain universals."

"Is that why you wanted to meet here?" Derek asked. "To remind me of the clan laws?"

"Yes. This was your clan's home for several generations, was it not?" Terrance asked gesturing to the clearing around them.

"You know that," Derek said suppressing a growl.

"Than this was a place of power for your clan thanks to the effort to control and maintain your territory. For that reason alone it is important to rebuild what was lost."

"And how exactly do you expect us to do that?" Derek asked. Despite the fire, which he knew was set on purpose, the insurance had refused to pay and now with the second fire, Derek had even more doubts as to restitution for rebuilding.

"I have already spoken with the Tribunal and made arrangements with my pack to sponsor the project to rebuild your home."

Derek had been hesitant to expect this or even hope for it, but he was smart enough to know such a 'gift' would come with a price.

"And what do you expect in return?" Derek asked.

"You are so young to be so jaded," Terrance said but met Derek's glare. "Fine, what I want is for your clan to return to its original status and thrive, which means once the house is built that you and yours make it a point to offer safety to those of our kind as any clan or pack would."

"And what if these strays are a threat?" Derek asked.

"That is for the Pack Leader to determine, but if they are not, this place will be a safe haven for our kind which is something I have worked to foster in each of the pack territories I control."

With those words, Derek felt his body tense. He had guessed that the Pack Master was going to try to assert some authority but to hear it said aloud only fueled Derek's anger. This man had done little to earn respect or authority here. As if reading his thoughts, Terrance looked at Derek and opened up the pack bond that they shared.

A wave of calm and comfort flowed through Derek which he tried to fight against the sensations. Terrance offered no confrontation or aggression but let the calm settle between them even as Derek struggled to hold onto his rage.

"You misunderstand," Terrance said. "I don't want to control you, I want to ensure the survival of our people and that can only happen if we work together and refuse to fight amongst ourselves."

"Then stop trying to," Derek growled. The pressure from the pack bond suddenly lifted, but the effect had done what was intended. Derek was calm again and able to focus better on Terrance.

"Why did you do that?" Derek demanded.

"Anger always obscures understanding. I want you to take time to listen to my proposal before you react or let anger cloud your judgment. Does this sound reasonable?" Terrance asked.

Derek nodded. He didn't like to be manipulated but Terrance deserved to be heard especially if he was fronting the bill for the rebuilding of the Hale family home.

"Good. I have no wish to rule over your clan or pack, I have my own to worry about, but at the same time, I cannot just leave things as they are. This is what I meant when I said I was here to observe and guide. Right now, you will have to admit, there is no one to strong enough or trained to lead your clan or pack out of the wolves who already reside here. Don't you agree?"

Derek reluctantly nodded.

"I have spoken with your young friend Scott, and learned what I could about your past," Terrance said. "I will say you have done well for what little training you have had in dealing with the current situation, but it is time we both admit that more structure and conventional wisdom is needed if your pack is to survive."

"Are you referring to the hunters?" Derek asked.

"That is only one aspect, but you know now about the pack bond and how important that is. The others are learning as well, but there is more to being a good leader than power and intimidation." Terrance walked over to where Peter had died. The dirt was almost white with ash. "Your uncle never understood that. Even with his injuries that he claimed had driven him mad, he never would have forced so many to join his pack had he truly understood the power of the pack bond."

"He was insane, but in a way I can sympathize," Derek said. He hated to admit it, but part of him still cherished the memory of his uncle before Peter had become an alpha. Despite the horror of the last three months, before that Peter had been a decent wolf who had filled in for Derek's long absent father, or as his mother liked to put it 'sperm donor'. In his own experience Derek had been shot, tortured with electricity, bitten, torn by claws, cut up by knife wounds, and even beaten within an inch of his life. Each time he had healed. But with Peter, his burns had been far worse than anything Derek could imagine. Just visiting his uncle in the hospital had been almost a painful experience because in each instance Derek knew that this was not only what had happened to his family but could also happen to him. To be trapped in one's own body when the wolf inside only knows freedom was terrifying.

"He should have died in that fire," Terrance said.

"What do you know of it?" Derek growled.

"More than you might know," Terrance said and fixed Derek with a look. In that instance Derek knew that the Pack Master had the whole story. "You might want to remember that when you are giving young Mr. McCall a hard time."

"So he can make the same mistakes I did?" Derek asked.

"Loving someone is not a mistake," Terrance said softly.

Derek's anger sparked back to life at the mere thought of Kate Argent and how she had manipulated him. Derek thought he had loved her and thought of bonding to her at one time. Now with Scott getting involved with Kate's niece, it was almost too much for Derek to bear as he watched Scott make almost the same mistake he had.

"Tell that to my family," Derek growled as his guilt welled up inside him.

"You were deceived, it happens," Terrance said putting his hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek shrugged it off. He should have known better.

"Look, let's get out of here," Terrance said. "This place has too many ghosts as it is and we have much to discuss."

"Then why the hell meet me here?" Derek almost shouted. "What is your deal?"

"You need to face your ghosts, Derek," Terrance said. "I cannot stay behind to teach you what you need to learn and I cannot trust those wolves that your uncle turned to do much better.

"So, what? You are just going to leave us here to fix the pack ourselves? What about our bond to your clan?" Derek asked. As much as the bond had helped in defeating Peter, even though it felt good to belong to a true pack again, Derek questioned whether his decision to tie himself to Maya had been the correct one. Watching Terrance, he was even more nervous after the events of today.

"As of tonight the pack bond between you and Scott to the Red Paw Clan will be dissolved," Terrance said.

Derek felt as if he had been hit in the gut. Despite his misgivings he did not want to lose that connection. The weight of Terrance's words shouted the unspoken expectation that Derek would have to step up his role in the pack or someone else would.

"We will have to form our own pack," Derek said.

"Yes," Terrance said. "The Red Paw Clan has no interest in taking over the Moon Leaf Clan's territory, but if the Beacon Hills Pack is willing to join the Coalition then we are duty bound to help to restore what was lost."

"Do you expect me to lead?" Derek asked.

Terrance didn't say anything and the answer was in his eyes. Derek felt as if he had disappointed this man in some way. He hated how with only a look, Terrance could make him feel this way. Derek didn't know him, and didn't like that because of the bond that Derek could not help but trust Terrance. Derek ground his teeth. Terrance could read him like a book and add to that the Pack Master was so calm and understanding practically irritated Derek.

"Bear and his mate will be staying here in Beacon Hills," Terrance explained.

"Why them?" Derek asked. And even as he posed the question, he was happy to assume that meant at least Jake was leaving. There was something about that wolf that got under Derek's skin and they had barely said two words to each other, so this was an odd thing.

"Right now, you are in no position to offer guidance or leadership to your clan," Terrance explained. "There are too many young wolves that need to be taught what you knew by virtue of your birth. Teaching them is tricky at best."

"And it is up to you to decide such things?" Derek snapped.

"Yes," Terrance said. "That is, unless you can defeat me."

The older wolf watched Derek consider his options. Not one of the local werewolves had seen the Pack Master fight and if Maya was any indication as to the level of skill on the battle field than Derek had no chance to take on the older wolf.

Terrance took Derek's brooding silence as his acquiescence to the fact that the younger wolf would not try to attack him. Terrance knew how difficult it was to watch something you believed was your right to have, be kept from you. _How many times had he gone through the same thing with his own father? _It took years before Terrance had been able to understand the weight of the responsibility being a good leader was and the price the wolf in charge had to pay.

"What makes Bear a better leader, besides his age?" Derek asked.

"Bear was once a Beta and like you, he transitioned to Alpha so you might want to listen to him because he can teach you about your own transition better than even I could," Terrance explained. "And his mate Jen is an Omega, which means she will be a wonderful asset to help with all the teen wolves in your pack. She has a very calming influence."

"I've noticed," Derek said. He had to admit it, everything that Terrance was saying made sense. In his family they had not had an omega, just a lot of betas and a few alphas.

"Bear has agreed to take over as the Pack Leader of the Moon Leaf Clan for the time being. Trust me, he is not happy about it," Terrance said.

This shocked Derek. Bear obviously had the skill and confidence to earn the full support of the Pack Master. All his life Derek knew he was born to lead and could not picture doing anything else with his life. The idea that someone might not want that was alien to him. Still maybe that was why Bear had been so tight lipped earlier. The older wolf would already have known he was going to be Pack Leader and that Derek would not like that arrangement.

"You talk about Bear as if he is going to step down some time in the future, is that right?" Derek asked.

"Yes, but Bear will not let just anyone take his place, he is honorable like that. Whoever takes his place must prove himself. No doubt your family hoped that one day this would be the role you would take over, but mark my words if you do not work to better yourself and earn the respect, power, and ability of a true leader, than make no mistake, if someone, one of the other wolves, proves him or herself to be a better leader than you, Bear will not hesitate to had that power over to them."

Derek tried to picture Scott as a Pack Leader and he just couldn't bring himself to do so. The idea that Jackson might also be one to try for the power actually scared Derek. Bear, thus far, had proven himself to be the stoic sort, who watched and remained quiet. _What kind of leader would he make_? Derek had to wonder. It was obvious that Bear had the muscle mass to make good on his threats and enforcement of the rules.

"Bear, Maya, Jen, and I have been discussing how to handle things tonight," Terrance said.

"What happens tonight?" Derek asked.

"You will face your first full moon as an Alpha and that means something different to each of us. Bear will be keeping a close watch on you," Terrance said.

Derek didn't like the sound of that.

"Derek, understand that every pack has its problems, yours is just more complicated than normal. Everyone is going have to work together and learn to deal with one another. Bear will no doubt have to knock some heads so be prepared for that," Terrance said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Derek asked.

"You are going to be his second, which I am not sure if you are aware, means that you will take on a great deal of the responsibility to watch over the younger wolves whether they like it or not."

Derek snorted. "I already do that."

"No," Terrance said. "You don't. You're a bully and withhold important information to give yourself more status. That has to stop."

"What do you want from me?" Derek demanded.

"I want you to grow up and put the needs of others before your own pride and agenda."

"What do you think I have been trying to do?" Derek snapped.

"Try harder," Terrance said frowning. "Tonight, the entire pack will have to swear the same oath you and Scott made to Maya, but this time it will be to Bear. Once everyone has gone through the transition we will be laying some ground rules. Bear and Jen have already made arrangements to have safe house set up here in Beacon Hills. Jen will work at the hospital and Bear will begin training everyone according to pack law."

Derek remembered his mother talking about pack law when he was younger before she had died. Peter stated that not all packs did this and indicated that it was something that led to more problems than it was worth. But after what Peter had tried to force on everyone with his nightmarish grab for power, Derek had to wonder more about this training that Terrance referred to.

"Great," Derek said but he could not help the sarcasm that clung to his words. "What about Jackson? Are you taking him with you?"

Terrance frowned again. "No, but Maya will be dealing with him directly tonight. That boy is going to be a handful."

_Understatement of the year_. Derek thought. "He is going to stay here?"

"He is too young to rip from his family, but he will be sent for when he is of age," Terrance said and then turned looking perplexed at Derek.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Did you ever have your coming of age ceremony?" Terrance asked.

Derek tried not to flinch. "No, my family…"

"I see," Terrance said with a grave nod.

Derek wanted to fidget under the Pack Master's gaze but held his ground. The coming of age ceremony happened with a wolf turned twenty in the pack. It was the transition and recognition of adulthood within the pack. Depending on the structure of the pack, this meant access to certain privileges and rights. Derek's whole family died before he or his sister could go through the ceremony. Even if they had wanted to complete it on their own, they had lacked the knowledge to do so and were too afraid to seek out other packs. Just thinking about Laura made Derek's heart ache. She had been older than him and in her search for answers she had gotten herself killed. _Would things have been different if they had tried to find another clan like Terrance's?_ Derek would never know and this was just one more of a long list of regrets.

"Come on let's head back to the others. I need you to pick up the teen wolves and bring them to our meeting site," Terrance said as he and Derek left the clearing behind. For once Derek felt as if there was something to look forward to and that there was hope for his clan to be restored.

Scott, Stiles, and Jackson stood inside the locker room as they dressed for practice. Jackson was all smiles while Scott and Stiles watched Jackson as if he was a snake ready to strike.

"This is not a good idea," Stiles said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Scott snapped.

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked as he looked at Scott. Scott hated that look because he knew what Stiles really meant was what was Scott going to do to stop this. Scott was really getting sick and tired of having Stiles think that Scott could solve everything if he just did something. Scott turned and walked over to Jackson.

"You really want to go through with this?" Scott asked.

"Of course," Jackson scoffed. "What afraid I am going to kick your little werewolf butt?"

Scott's eyes narrowed. "Do have any idea how dangerous this could be? You could hurt someone. I could hurt someone."

"Right, like every other practice we had where you kicked ass," Jackson sneered.

"I would like to point out that Scott here dislocated your shoulder that one time," Stiles said.

"Well, the only person I will be gunning for is you McCall. And you'll heal right? So what's the big deal?" Jackson asked.

Scott clenched his teeth. "You really don't get it."

"Oh I get it all right," Jackson said and turned to face Scott getting in his face. "What you don't get, is that I don't care about your little concerns, we are doing this or I am going to continue to make your life hell until you give me what I want."

"We've heard that one before," Stiles said.

"Why don't you butt out Stilinski?" Jackson growled.

"Make me," Stiles shot back.

The screech of the whistle echoed through the locker room making all the wolves jump and cover their ears.

"On the field NOW!" the coach yelled.

Jackson shot Scott an evil smile and bolted out the locker room door. Scott and Stiles reluctantly followed. On the field the coach lined them up for drills. Every single exercise Jackson and Scott matched each other throw for throw, catch for catch and more. Stiles found himself falling just short of the other two but better than most of the other players on the team. Sadly, the coach failed to notice Stiles but smiled as he set up the next scrimmage where Scott and Jackson were pitted against one another on opposing teams.

As Scott and Jackson lowered their heads over the ball waiting for the whistle, Jackson could not help but goad Scott.

"Are you ready for this, McCall?"

"Are you?" Scott growled back.

The whistle blew. Scott managed to snatch the ball from Jackson but they crashed into one another. After that, the competition was just between the two of them. Not a single player could touch them as both Scott and Jackson took turns tripping each other and stealing the ball. With each move or collusion the violence escalated and drove them further down the field. It took everything Stiles had to be able to keep up and when Jackson and Scott finally locked blows, Stiles had a front row seat to view the fangs and golden eyes that screamed bloody murder in both of the teen wolves' faces. Both boys had abandoned their sticks and looked ready to kill one another. Already the whistle had been blown but they were not stopping. The coach and other players were about to head over but Stiles was faster. Stiles threw down his stick and shook off his gloves grabbing both Jackson and Scott by the neck of their jerseys.

"Guys knock it off!" Stiles shouted. "Everyone is watching!"

It was all Scott could do not to let out the thunderous growl he was suppressing his chest.

"I said CALM DOWN!" Stiles ordered.

Then something strange happened. Scott closed his eyes and was finally able to take a deep breath. Stiles' had dug his nails into not only Scott's neck but Jackson's as well stopping short of drawing blood. Maybe it was the pain or something else, but Scott was able to get a hold of his wolf again and push it back. He broke free and stepped back leaving Stiles holding onto Jackson. Jackson shook himself and bent over panting. Stiles held him up as Scott walked away in small circles. The coach came running up.

"What is going on here?" the coach demanded.

"It's ok, Coach," Stiles said.

"What do you two jack asses think you were doing?" the Coach yelled. "When I said we needed to kill the other team I did not mean it literally!"

"Sorry coach," Scott croaked, eyes still shut as he focused on his breathing.

"You two are done for the day," the Coach said. "Hit the showers and be in my office first thing Monday. I can't have you two at each other's throat at the next game but for now cool off."

Jackson nodded and turned towards the locker room. Scott did the same. The coach turned to Stiles.

"Good work, Stilinski," the Coach said. Stiles practically beamed. It was the first time the coach had gotten his name right. "But next time let me break up the fights."

"Right coach," Stiles said. "I am going to check on them, make sure they don't kill each other in shower."

"Good idea," the coach said and blew his whistle again lining up the rest of the team for a few more drills. Stiles bolted after Scott hoping that Jackson wouldn't do anything else stupid. As he ran towards the lockers, Stiles spotted Derek who had been watching the field. Stiles stopped and sighed as Derek stalked over. Stiles didn't wait for him to catch up as he entered into the locker room. Scott was sitting on the bench while the sound of the spray of the shower echoed in the room.

"You ok?" Stiles asked Scott.

Scott nodded just as Derek stepped into the locker room.

"Where is he?" Derek asked. Stiles pointed towards the shower.

Derek disappeared behind the corner and then reappeared dragging the drenched Jackson who was fighting to keep his towel around up around his waist. Derek tossed him on the bench next to Scott as Stiles stood and watched.

"What were you two knuckle heads thinking?" Derek demanded. "Do you have any idea how close you came to exposing all of us?"

Jackson looked pointedly at the floor and Scott glared up at Derek.

"Like you care," Scott growled.

"Trust me I care. You think just because you are dating a hunter's daughter that he will just let it slid if you expose yourself? What had happened if you both had changed and started attacking people?"

"But that didn't happen…" Jackson started to say but Derek cut him off.

"Only because Stiles stopped you," Derek snarled.

"Wait, what?" Scott asked.

"Stiles was able to get you to stop, I saw it," Derek explained.

"What did he do?" Jackson asked.

"I have no idea, all I know is that I saw you two go from wanting to kill one another to stepping back and calming down. Just in time, I might add," Derek said.

"Clean yourselves up, we need to get going," Derek said.

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked.

"The woods. I hope you all brought clothes you don't mind changing in. I will be waiting outside," Derek said and left them in the locker room.

Just hearing Derek say that made Stiles' stomach drop. The full moon was tonight and he had no idea what to expect. Jackson nodded and Scott seemed to just glare at Derek. Without a word the boys finished showering, changing and cleaning up their things just as the rest of the team came into the locker room. Danny the goalie walked over to Jackson.

"Hey man, what is up with you today?" Danny asked.

Scott and Stiles focused on their lockers but their ears were glued to the conversation.

"Nothing. Bad day," Jackson said.

"No shit," Danny said. "You looked like you were going to take McCall's head off on the field. That's not like you man."

"Look, I'm fine," Jackson said shrugging on his backpack and trying to move past Danny.

"No, it's not," Danny said. "I am your friend, Jackson and whatever is going on you need to deal with it but you can talk to me."

"Look I will handle it, now back off," Jackson growled and Danny looked shocked as if he had seen something he shouldn't. Jackson fled out the door before his best friend could say anything else. Stiles and Scott quietly followed. Derek was waiting in the parking lot. Stiles was a bit annoyed to see Derek leaning up against his jeep.

"Keys," Derek said holding his hand out to Stiles.

"What about your car?" Stiles asked.

"It won't make it on the terrain, but after what I saw on the field I am not letting the three of you out of my sight," Derek said.

"Shotgun," Jackson said.

"It's my car," Stiles snapped.

"Like I care," Jackson said dumping his stuff in the front seat and climbing in.

"Let it go," Scott said touching Stiles arm.

"Fine," Stiles said and shoved the keys into Derek's hand before crawling into the back seat followed by Scott. Derek was the last to get in and the jeep roared to life they were off. The first half hour was filled with tense silence as the boys sulked and watched the road. Derek didn't feel the need to explain or engage with them in anyway. I was Stiles who broke the silence first.

"How does the full moon affects those who are born is different than for those who are bitten?" Stiles asked as he leaned forward towards Derek.

Derek glared at him.

"Oh, come on. What else are we going to talk about?" Stiles asked. "I figure we are stuck in this car for a least another couple hours and damn it we need to know."

"He has a point," Jackson said.

Derek looked back at Scott and the two held eye contact for a moment and Scott looked away first.

"Those who are bitten are fortunate enough to already have all the biological systems in place for the change. It is easier for us," Derek said.

"That makes sense," Stiles said.

"What do you mean?" Jackson said as he turned towards Derek.

But it was Stiles who answered. "The bite is like an infection and it has to spread through the body to force the change or mutation or whatever it is. That is what makes it so painful, because we don't have those changes already written in our DNA, right?"

"Yes," Derek said.

The boys processed this information but it was Jackson who pressed the issue and figured that Derek was not the one with the answers he and Stiles needed to prepare for the full moon.

"You need to tell us about what it was like for you," Jackson said turning around in his seat to look back at Scott in the back of the Jeep. "What is was like when you first changed."

"Trust me you will find out," Scott shot back.

"That's not fair," Jackson whined.

"Life's not fair," Scott growled but then he looked at Stiles. Despite everything the two of them had shared, Scott really had not gone into the gritty details of what it was like for Scott when he had been first forced to change under the full moon.

"Please," Stiles said.

Scott took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. Derek kept his eyes on the road and refused to comment. "Fine."

In the silence of the drive, Scott worked to gather his thoughts and remember exactly what it had been like. To this day he felt guilty about leaving Allison at the party, and how he had blamed Derek unfairly about his situation.

"Well?" Jackson said impatiently.

Scott glared at him but was ready to tell them.

"It started slowly, I guess. Most of the day I was being overwhelmed by all the sights, smells, and sounds of school that my senses kept picking up whether I wanted to or not."

"I get that, it made today a whole bucket of fun," Stiles said.

"Yeah, but it got worse. I almost took your head off before I went home to get ready for the party," Scott said to Stiles.

"Yeah you ruined my good computer chair," Stiles said remembering the claw marks on the back of the chair. Scott hadn't realized this had happened.

"Sorry," Scott said.

"No worries, I will send you a bill."

"So what, you changed earlier in the day?" Jackson asked.

"No, but I was really on edge when Stiles tried to keep me from seeing Allison," Scott said. "I almost took his head off."

Stiles looked at Jackson who was obviously confused. "You see Jackson, unlike you, I figured this out before everyone else and was trying to warn Scott about his blood lust that I read about."

"But I didn't listen and I picked Allison up for the party anyway," Scott said cutting Stiles off before he could provoke Jackson in the enclosed space of the Jeep.

"Wait, you were changing at Lydia's party?" Jackson asked.

"I was about to, but again the Shift took a while because it was my first full moon," Scott explained. "Derek, you were there to stop me I think."

"Yes, but you left before I needed to step in," Derek said.

"But why did you give Allison a ride home?" Stiles asked.

"Were you trying to protect her?" Jackson asked. "Isn't she supposed to be your arch enemy?"

"I was protecting our secret," Derek said, making all the boys feel like idiots by his tone of voice. "Also I needed to make sure I could lure Scott to me later that night."

"You set a trap for him?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, and it worked," Derek said trying to suppress a smile.

"How?" Jackson asked.

"Will you let me just tell this story," Scott snapped.

Jackson put his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine."

"When I got to the party, things went really well until I started dancing with Allison. Then suddenly my head felt like it was splitting open. I couldn't focus and got very dizzy. I started sweating and couldn't focus."

"You looked like crap and ran out of the house before I could stop you," Stiles said.

"I am glad you didn't stop me but I had no idea how I managed to drive myself home without killing anyone. I swear it was like my blood was boiling."

"Did you change?" Jackson asked.

"Not at first. First I tried to cool off. But a cold shower did nothing to help with my blood being on fire. I remember sitting in the tub, with my clothes still on, holding my head and listening to my body as the muscles under my skin seemed to stretch and ache. The most terrifying thing was when I watched my hands shift to claws as the bones and skin split. I don't know how or when I climbed out of the tub, I think I left the shower on, but I managed to look at myself in the bathroom mirror. Already I could feel my jaw and teeth changing as I ran my tongue across the surface. Then I watched my eyes change and I couldn't help but feel I was losing myself."

"When did I arrive?" Stiles asked.

"Not long after that," Scott said.

"Why didn't you let me into the room?" Stiles asked.

"I was afraid I was going to hurt you," Scott said. "You have no idea what it is like. Even with the door between us, I could smell your blood, hear your heart beat, and taste your fear in the back of my throat. But there was something more important to me that even the instinct to hunt."

"What was that?" Jackson asked.

"Allison," Derek and Stiles answered in unison.

"Yeah," Scott said. "I managed to keep it together to warn Stiles that she needed to be found since I left her at the party. But that's when he told me…"

"Told you what?" Jackson asked.

"That I had taken her home," Derek answered.

"That was one of many mistakes," Scott said and in the rearview mirror he caught a look of acknowledgement from Derek. "But that was when I stopped fighting the Shift."

"How can you fight changing during the full moon?" Jackson asked.

"I can't explain it but I was right up until Stiles told me that Derek had Allison and when I realized that she could be in danger. After that, all I could think about was keeping her safe and hunting down Derek to kill him if he had hurt her."

"Nice to know," Derek said.

"So, what you just shifted instantly?" Jackson asked.

"No, but I no longer really kept track of how my body was changing," Scott said. "I know I sprouted fur, pointed ears, more claws on my feet and the physical changes that affect how my face looks, but at that point I no longer cared. I climbed out my window and took off running into the night. It was amazing."

"Did you attack Derek?" Jackson asked.

"I tried to. I mean I was able to track him into the woods and found Allison's jacket that he took to lure me out, but I was running on instinct and let's just say that Derek knocked me on my ass."

Jackson smirked and looked at Derek who was pointedly looking at the road and ignoring the jock.

"Then the hunters found us," Scott said.

"Yeah didn't Allison's father shoot you with a cross bow?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, and trust me that sucked, but it forced me to turn back to human even under the full moon, but only after Derek broken the arrow and I removed it from my arm." Scott remembered how much it had hurt, but it had been worth it to be human and in control of himself again.

"So physical pain can turn us back?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, but it all depends on what type and how you were injured as we all witnessed the other night," Derek added.

"Well then if we get out of control we have a back-up plan," Jackson said.

"Do you want to get shot with a crossbow?" Stiles asked.

"No," Jackson said crinkling his nose. "But it is nice to know we have options to fall back on."

"Some plan," Scott grumbled. He glared at Jackson. Nothing seemed to faze this guy. Even with the idea of bodily harm, hurting others, all of it, the jerk didn't seem to care about anything other than his own power. The only good news was that Derek, Stiles and every other experienced werewolf seemed to notice this flaw in Jackson's personality. Tonight was going to be interesting and the dark part of Scott's soul hoped that Jackson would get his from someone bigger and badder that Scott.

"Are we there yet?" Stiles asked leaning up to look over the dashboard.

"Yes," Derek said as he pulled onto a dirt road. In moments they lost sight of the highway and were deep in the woods. Derek pulled up next to several SUV's that had parked next to a chained fence killing the engine he climbed out and did not wait for the boys to follow before disappearing into the woods.

"Does he always do that?" Jackson asked.

"Yup," Stiles said and followed the path Derek had taken before Scott or Jackson could say much more. Stiles was over this cryptic crap from Derek, and god damnit, he wanted his keys back. Jackson and Scott had no choice but to follow them as night slowly descended around them with the last of the fading sunlight.


	16. Chapter 16

7

Tribunal  
>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it early and in the rough form. Enjoy and know I will put up the edited version as soon as it becomes available.

Full Moon – the Beginning

Allison awoke to find herself stiff, sore, and handcuffed to her bed. Allison blinked rapidly forcing the sleep from her eyes and the cobwebs from her head. Panic surged up by she fought back the fear. Allison knew she was home, she was safe, and that this was her father's handiwork. Though her heartbeat raced in her chest, Allison forced herself to take slow, deep breaths. Within moments she had regained her composure. Despite what Allison had learned about her Aunt Kate, the woman had taught her niece well. Allison was able to refocus her thoughts and evaluate her situation with a clear head. Raising her hand up she saw that the handcuffs were linked to a long metal cord that was bolted to the floor. Slowly Allison pulled herself out of bed and onto her feet. The cord seemed rather long and after a few steps Allison figured out that the restraints allowed her just enough tether to wander her room and walk into the bathroom.

Carefully she tested her bonds examining each link to search for signs of weakness but it was no use, her father was used to trapping werewolves, no doubt holding a teenage girl against her will was child's play for him. Allison was so angry she could spit nails. She took a few more deep breaths and pushed her anger away. Whatever had happened while she had been sleeping had to be bad for her father to chain her up like this. Allison's mind raced with numerous worst case scenarios. Allison's hands found the pouch around her neck and she began to stroke the soft leather which had a calming effect on her. The thundering sound of her heart began to mellow and Allison could make out the small sounds from downstairs letting her know that her parents at least were both home.

Allison was about to yell for her father to come up and release her, when the doorbell rang. Allison went to the window from her vantage point she could see the driveway which was filled once again with strange SUV's but these ones were older, more beaten up and looked to have spent more time in the woods thanks to numerous dings, dents, and mud clods that decorated the side of the two vehicles. Both looked rather battered next to her father's hunting vehicle that was polished to perfection. Allison knew her old man loved that car. From her window Allison could not see who was on the porch, but she could guess. Allison figured she should be used to all the strange people who kept showing up on the Argent doorstep. Still for the first time she wished that she had Scott's senses and heightened hearing. Allison knew she had to figure out what was going on.

What Allison could hear was that the adults below had been allowed into her house. Their voices were muffled and no doubt her father was going to take the men into his office or the garage to talk business. Allison thanked some higher power that her father had given her enough of a lead on her restraints to go to the bathroom. For she knew that the only way to spy on them is to use the air vents. Thankfully her father has not figured out how the vents work in the house or that Allison had gone through most of the rooms and made sure to open them transferring sound and air to the upstairs rooms. The office air vent was directly connected to the vent that was near her bathroom, granted she would have to stretch the tether to its limit and perhaps her arm if she was going to get her head close enough to the vent, but after only a moment of thought, Allison made her decision.

Silently she opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway, leaving her door open so that she could go return at a moment's notice. Granted she didn't think she would have to hide from her father, but she wasn't sure what she would learn and it was better he think that she was ignorant of what was going on.

Allison crossed to the bathroom and felt the line go taunt. Laying down she stretched out her arm and was just able to reach the vent. Sure enough she could hear voices, her father sounded angry as he addressed the men. It had been a pain in the butt to get the vents open enough to listen in but after what her aunt Kate had shown her with the werewolves and her whole talk about family secrets. Allison had decided that spying on her parents was better than being kept in the dark. Tonight that bit of insight was going to pay off.

"What is your plan?" Chris Argent demanded.

"Are you going to help us?" a deep voice asked. His words were sharp and clipped.

"I stick to the code," Chris almost growled.

"You sure stick up something," another male voice said, this one had a more southern accent.

"I will not be treated with such disrespect in my own home!" Chris said but was cut off by his wife.

"Enough," she said. "We are all on the same side here."

"Are you sure about that cuz," the southern man asked.

"The matter is settled," Chris said. "The Tribunal has made peace and it is my family's job to keep it. We don't need any more bloodshed."

Someone snorted.

"There is always bloodshed whenever werewolves are involved," said the deep voice. "You know that as well as I do."

"David, you know that if you interfere the Tribunal will come for you," Chris said.

"Let 'em," the southern man said. "Bunch of pansy-assed bureaucrats."

"Shut up, Mickey," Mrs. Argent said.

"Hey, you called us, cuz," Mickey said.

"She was right to," David said.

"Like hell," Chris said. "You have no jurisdiction here."

"Like we care," Mickey said. "We don't care about your local pack issues, you and the Tribunal can keep them on a tight leash, and we are after that big son of a bitch, the Pack Master."

The room went silent for a moment as all the adults processed this information. Allison held her breath. These hunters were insane. The pack master was a big monster than the alpha and the alpha had almost taken all of them out.

"You are insane," Chris said.

"On the contrary, we have a plan," David said. "I would like your support if I could count on it?"

"No," Chris said. "My family has already lost too much to mess with something like that, especially without back up from the Tribunal and I know you won't get that."

"Because the Tribunal's pet werewolf is the pack master's mate?" Mickey sneered.

Chris did not respond but Allison could picture his face going cold with his hunter's stony face and ice cold blue eyes.

"You will learn that our intel is better than most of the Tribunal networks," David explained.

"Because you don't care who gets hurt or in the way of gathering such information," Chris said, the accusation filling his words.

"We are effective," David said. "Can you say the same with your code?"

There was another pause of silence.

"Get out," Chris said and Allison's heart soared. She might be angry about being tied up but her father was still the honorable hunter.

"Ya know we can take care of that local problem if ya like," Mickey said. "No charge." Allison was putting the pieces together as quickly as her father no doubt. Whoever this Mickey was, he was related to her mother in some way which meant that both side of her family had people who hunted werewolves in them. These people were from her mother's family, who Allison realized, she didn't know much about and this was no doubt why. Allison could not believe that her mother would bring such people to her home, let alone send them after the pack master or as Allison realized it after Scott. No doubt her father had told her mother about what Allison had done to save Scott, what her father had done to help, and the way her sounded it seemed like she wanted nothing more than to kill all the pack who Allison had tied herself to and these were the men to make certain that would happen.

"I said… Get… out," Chris said.

"Chris, think about Allison," his wife pressed. "She is as much a victim to those things as if she had been attacked herself."

"We don't kill children or turn them over to those who will!" Chris said suppressing the urge to yell at his wife.

"But she will be free of them-"

Chris cut his wife off, "No she won't, not as long as we hunt them. This would only make Allison hate us more. How can you not see this?"

"Ya shouldn't worry too much about it," Mickey said. "Might not be a problem much longer."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Chris asked.

"Though we will not seek them out, I will not make any promises to leave the local pack alone if they decide to render aid to the pack master," David explained. "Anyone who tries to stop us will be dealt with in the same way. From one father to another, keep your daughter at home and away from this fight."

"Don't worry she is locked up safe and sound," Allison mother said and Allison rethought all the harsh things she had directed at her father when she had woken up.

"Good," David said. "If she was to render them aid, I could not promise that my men would not harm her in the cross fire. But I see that we have over stayed our welcome. Mickey, it is time to leave."

"Whatever y'all," Mickey said as the door opened. Allison got to her feet with the grace of a dancer, not making a sound and scurried back into her room as the adults walked towards the front door. From the crack in the door, Allison heard the door open and slam shut which was followed by the sounds of engines and cars leaving.

"Do you know what you have done?" Chris demanded of his wife.

"Well I had to do something!" she shot back. "How could you help those creatures? We are supposed to control them and put them in their place to keep the norms safe."

"The boy is no threat to us or anyone else, he is just a kid," Chris said.

"And yet how many times has he put our daughter in danger?" his wife asked. "You are getting foolish in your old age. They are monsters and it is only a matter of time before his animal nature takes over. Or do you want our daughter to get bitten and turned into one of those beasts?"

"You don't give her enough credit," Chris said.

"And you give her too much. She just a silly girl and has no idea what she is getting into." Allison felt her anger spike at her mother's words.

"We both agreed to keep her out of this until she was old enough to choose for herself, which I might add she is doing rather well at doing right now," Chris said.

"What will it take for you to see that eradication is the only way to keep her safe? That is why I called my family." Allison's mother sounded so confident and almost arrogant. Allison could picture her face holding the same severe glare that she fixed on Allison anytime she questioned her mother's decisions.

"And what do you think that will get us but more bloodshed to clean up? Your family lacks the discretion that the Tribunal has, and mark my words we will be responsible for whatever mess your family leaves for us to clean up." To Allison her father sounded tired. When had he last rested? Allison's heart went out to him. He had put up with so much in the last few days. Still Chris Argent was proving to be a man who could adapt to any situation as long as he believed he was doing the right and honorable thing. Allison hoped to be able to make him proud someday.

"It will be worth it to free our daughter from the influence of those beasts," she said.

Allison felt a new level of hate for her mother's bigotry. How many times had Scott saved everyone? The pack was not a threat, hell they were making the werewolves safer to be around for the local humans. Everything Allison had seen demonstrated that. Her hand went to the yellow pouch around her neck. There were other forces at work besides the hunters need to hunt or a werewolf's need to kill. Allison knew what she had to do. She was tired of being the only one who needed saving.

"And when we lose her what will you do?" Chris said. "You under estimate her and you will regret it."

Angry words began to be exchanged by her parents and Allison tuned them out and got out her iPad. Her parents had taken her phone but forgot this bit of technology which Allison now used to contact Jackson's friend Danny. After a few IMs she convinced him to meet her down the street and give her a ride to wherever she wanted to go. The argument continued downstairs and returning her iPad to its hiding spot, Allison began to get dressed. She chose to wear a simple black outfit of yoga pants, sports bra and long sleeved black t-shirt. She smiled at her reflection as she thought she looked like a skinny female ninja. To complete the outfit she attached a deadly six inch knife in its sheath to her right ankle. The blade had been a gift from her aunt. Kate had once promised Allison to teach her how to use the knife and warned that a blade could be a life saver, but that Allison should not pull it if she did not know how to use a knife in a fight. Kate had meant the knife to be a tool or weapon of last resort. Knowing that her bow and arrows were locked up in the garage meant Allison might have to rely on this small weapon if she happened to cross paths with her mother's cousin.

The final shouts were accompanied by the slamming of doors down stairs which alerted Allison to stop short of putting on her jacket or running shoes as the sound of her father's footsteps as he headed up the stairs. Allison hurried to hide her preparations and climbed back into bed making sure her shoes and such were tucked away. The black t-shirt and black yoga pants looked like her normal sleepwear. Adjusting the handcuffs and cord, Allison pulled up the covers and closed her eyes pretending to be asleep the moment Chris opened up her bedroom door.

"Allison? Are you awake?" Chris asked walking into her room.

Allison rolled over in her bed and pretended to just discover the handcuffs around her wrist.

"What the hell dad?" Allison said shaking the handcuff.

"Your mother and I decided that this was best to keep you safe," Chris tried to explain but he could see Allison's glare darken on him. He had not expected anything less from his head strong daughter.

"By keeping prisoner?" Allison asked.

Chris sighed and sat down on the foot of the bed. "I think we both know that after last night, neither of us fully comprehends the effects of this new mate bond that you rushed into."

Allison glared at her father but bit her tongue. He already knew as well as she did that Allison's rash actions had saved Scott's life and given the chance Allison would do it all over again to hell with the consequences.

"What are you afraid I will do?" Allison asked.

"Worse case scenario? Run right into a pack of werewolves during a full moon," Chris said.

"Scott wouldn't hurt me dad," Allison countered.

Chris shook his head. "I know you think that but you have never stood toe to toe with one of these things during a full moon. You have no idea how dangerous they can be and how unpredictable. Trust me when the moon is full, almost everything that makes them human disappears and the bestial side takes over."

Allison looked at her father. She knew he was just doing what he thought was best for her. Allison forced herself to keep her hands at her side as the urge to touch the pouch around her neck was suddenly a surging strong need. Allison bit the inside of her mouth. She was stronger than this. Still, her dad had a point. She had no idea what the mate bond was doing to her and this sudden need to touch the charm the other werewolf had given her to control the bond was concerning at the least.

"So, what you are going to keep me locked up forever?" Allison asked.

Chris shook his head. "Just for tonight. Tomorrow we will figure things out, but you need your rest. Can you deal with this for tonight?"

Allison let out a deep sigh. "Fine, but you better be willing to really talk about how we are going to deal with this without resorting to killing or threatening Scott."

Chris suppressed a smile. "No promises kiddo."

"Whatever, now get out, I'm still mad at you," Allison said.

Chris nodded and left the room. Allison watched him head out the door and realized how tired and worn he looked.

"And dad?" Allison said.

"Yeah?"

"Get some rest, you look like hell."

A parting smile was all Allison saw out of the corner of her eye as Chris closed the door. Allison listened as she heard his footsteps retreat back downstairs. Despite all his concern, Allison knew she could not stay here, not if those hunters were after the pack master and any other wolves that got in their way. No doubt Scott and the others, her friends, were out hunting with the pack master, it was the only thing that made sense. That meant that they all were in danger and had no idea about the new threat. Allison stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. These men were trained killers and if what the men had told her father, if Allison showed up and interfered in any way, she too would become their enemy. But she had to risk it. As the realization that this was her turn to be the one to save the day made Allison stand a little taller in the mirror and steeled her resolve.

Fear was bitter in the back of her throat as she pulled on her shoes and finished getting dressed. Allison walked to the bathroom to do the hardest part of her plan which was to get out of the handcuffs. Thankfully her father had set the pin so the cuffs would not tighten anymore but even with Allison's small hands and wrists the cuffs were secure. Allison wishes for the key but knew better. Taking up her lotion she covered her wrist rubbing it in. This was going to hurt. After about ten minutes of pulling and a little blood, skin, and tears, the cuff popped off. Using her first aid kit Allison wrapped up her wrist and turned to the mirror.

Allison looked down at the yellow pouch around her neck and took it into her hand. The soft fabric was smooth in her hand and her fingers worked it back and forth stroking the smooth surface giving her the sensation that seemed to calm the fear that hovered in the back of her mind. Jen had been right when she had said that this charm would help Allison control the pull and force of the mate bond that she shared with Scott. Allison had no idea what was in the pouch but had to wonder how something so small had been able to make such a difference. There was magic to this and despite the rational of modern conventions, dating a werewolf and secured Allison's belief in the supernatural and forces beyond her comprehension.

Obviously her father thought the charm worked since he checked to make sure she still had it on when he checked on her. Allison could not mistake the flick of his eyes when she had sat in bed that flicked to her chest. That alone made Allison apprehensive. What if something terrible happened when she removed the charm? Allison had no way of knowing how messing with such magic would affect her. Allison took a deep breath. The last time she had seen Scott without the pouch, she had almost torn off all his clothes and mounted him before god and anyone who cared to watch. Allison had never felt so certain or so out of control in her life. Would that happen again? She had no idea.

Carefully she lifted the pouch from around her neck and held it in her hands. Nothing changed. Slowly, opening the small string, Allison turned over the pouch and dumped out the contents in her hand over the toilet. A sprinkle of herbs, stones, and two teeth fell out. Looking at the teeth, Allison's eyes went wide. One was obviously human and the other looked to be animal, most likely a wolf or a werewolf's. On the teeth were several strange scratches like writing of some sort. The contents of the pouch seemed to almost vibrate in her hand. It was now or never. Allison turned over her hand and dropped the contents into the toilet and flushed them away.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, Allison waited. She didn't have to wait long. A rush of emotion hit her in the gut and she bent forward over the sink. Her heart was racing, but she knew, knew where Scott was and could feel a pull in that direction. Allison smiled. She could find him. After a moment, the flood of emotions and sensations became more manageable. Allison grabbed her coat, making sure to put the pouch in her pocket, knowing if she left it her father would know. Allison climbed out her window, jumped to the ground and ran all the way in the dark to the gas station where she knew Danny was waiting for her. With each step she became more determined that she would be able to warn the wolves and prayed that though the hunters had a head start that they would be unable to track them the way she could.

Deep in the forest, Scott stumbled for a second. His head shot to the east, in the direction of Beacon Hills, more specifically, in the direction of Allison's house. Every nerve in his body was on edge and despite this feeling, he could not pinpoint what had changed, but something had and that something had to do with Allison. Then the pack bond once again flowed through him and the wolf was pressed to continue the hunt and the kill with his pack mates. Even as Scott joined them in their run, he could not help but keep part of his thoughts on Allison and his concern for where she was, what she was doing, and a silent prayer that her father at least was keeping her safe on tonight of all nights.


	17. Chapter 17

9

Tribunal

Chapter 17

Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it early and in the rough form. Enjoy and know I will put up the edited version as soon as it becomes available.

Full Moon - Transitions

Scott felt an overwhelming need to rub his hands over his arms as if he was cold. The pack bond seemed to press in all around him with warmth that seemed almost cold as it brushed invisibly over his skin setting his senses on edge. His pulse seemed to sit at the back of his throat edging him forward towards something more animal that man as they ran towards the deepest part of the forest. Scott could already see the blood lust and long for the hunt in his friends as they pressed on with eager excitement tinged with fear. Stiles kept looking back at Scott as if to ask how they knew the way. The need to hunt with a pack was almost a tangible thing and felt so right as they ran. The moon had not yet risen and Scott was easily able to hold back the change even as they ran. He felt stronger, more sure of himself. And yet there was a small doubt, something had changed and it had to do with Allison, but there was no time for Scott to reflect on this nagging bit of insight.

Scott had no trouble finding Derek's path which seemed to just out at his heighten senses. Jackson and Stiles were not having similar luck as they kept close to Scott. Scott kept checking back to watch his friends for any sign of the change. Stiles was the worse for wear. Every time Scott looked at his best friend, Stiles flinched and Scott could hear his heart skip a beat. Jackson was not much better. Both boys were sweating and not from running through the woods.

"How much further?" Jackson complained.

"I don't know," Scott said but kept moving forward.

"Isn't Derek supposed to be helping us?" Jackson asked. "Why the hell did he just leave?"

"Oh, I don't know, because you're a pain in the ass?" Stiles shot back.

Jackson's eyes flashed blue for a second, but instead of backing down, Stiles held his ground and glared back at Jackson. Instead of a flash, Scott watched as the golden glow slowly seeped into his best friend's eyes with the weight of someone who wanted to kill.

Scott was instantly in between the two of them.

"Calm down, we need to meet up with the others and you two need to keep it together," Scott said, keeping his voice low and calm. He had his hands on both Jackson's and Stiles' shoulders to keep them apart if need be.

Jackson shrugged him off. "Like it matters," he snarled. "We are all going to change tonight and there is not a thing you can do about."

"And you're happy about that?" Stiles shouted. "Unlike you, some of us didn't want this stupid curse."

"That's because you're weak," Jackson said. "You have no idea what this will mean for us."

"No, you don't get it," Scott said getting into Jackson's personal space. "You have no idea what it is like to lose control, to let your animal side get the better of you and then after all of that forgetting what you did. You have no idea what it is like to not know if you hurt or even killed someone."

Jackson snorted. "Maya won't let that happen."

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked. "What do we really know about her?"

"I trust her," Jackson said. "Besides what choice have we?"

"We have a choice," Scott said. "We always have a choice."

"Like you're one to talk," Jackson said.

Scott had Jackson up against a tree so quickly that the force of the impact forced Jackson to bite down on his tongue. The taste of his own blood was echoed by the rush of fluid in his head. Had he been human, Scott might have given him a serious head injury, instead Jackson felt the wound heal within seconds until the taste of blood was only a memory, but the reality was that there was an angry werewolf glaring at him, fangs showing through a clenched mouth.

"I have survived Derek, Peter and the Argents. I have made it through the change without help and I somehow managed not to kill or hurt anyone, though I came close."

"I can testify to that," Stiles added.

"You have no idea what this feels like or what it will do to change you, but understand this Jackson, if you harm someone, whether you mean to or not, the Argents will hunt you down and from what I have seen, no one will stop them. Not Maya, not Derek, and certainly not me. So you are going to need people around you to help you stay in control otherwise you are on your own and no one survives like that."

"Whatever, now let me down," Jackson said.

Scott held Jackson, feeling his claws dig into the soft fabric of Jackson's clothes. Still Scott stopped himself, though he knew he could draw blood and that Jackson would heal, it wasn't worth it to him to give in even to that little bit of blood lust.

"Come on Scott, he's not worth it," Stiles said.

Scott felt his friend at his back. Jackson might never fully understand. Scott hated that Jackson was such an arrogant jack ass. How many people would Jackson hurt if there was no one to keep him in line? It was already certain that he no longer considered Scott to be a threat, merely an obstacle to be brushed aside. Scott hated that despite all of this he still felt responsible for what had happened to Jackson and what would happen now that the prick had been bitten. Derek had warned Scott that people wanted the bite, that they wanted power. Despite everything his new condition had given Scott, he didn't want the burden of this power but now at least he was beginning to understand it.

Jackson brushed himself off and glared at Scott. The snap of a twig made all three boys turn their attention northward. Bear seemed to fill up the space between the trees like a monster out of some fairy tale. Not one of the teen wolves had heard him approach and Scott knew that branch breaking had been done on purpose to draw their attention.

"Is there a problem?" Bear asked.

Scott and Stiles exchanged a look, fully aware that Bear had no doubt heard everything. Bear's gaze seemed to pass over both of them and hold Jackson in place. Scott watched as the jock swallowed slowly and lowered his eyes to the ground under the weight of Bear's stare.

"No," Jackson said.

"Come," Bear said and lead the way.

Stiles and Scott shared one of their knowing looks and followed leaving Jackson to trail behind them. Bear made quick time but unlike Derek he was not running. Instead Bear made certain that one of the teens could see him at all times. Scott was amazed at how such a large man could walk almost without making a sound. It was as if the woods opened up and made way for Bear to walk as if the very trees were afraid to be trampled by him. Meanwhile, the teens struggled not to lose sight and trip over their own feet. Even with their new reflexes they noise they made, especially Stiles, was like a herd of cattle.

There was the subtle hush of voices ahead as they emerged from the crush of trees to an open clearing with rocks that over looked the canyon. Scott looked towards east and felt the moon hiding just behind the ridge line of the mountains as they hid the moonlight from view. Jen smiled as they joined the other wolves. Everyone was still in their human forms. Not one had shifted. Scott recognized the faces of the young wolves that Maya had saved from Peter's pack. The men, though older, looked nervous as everyone watched the pack master who was quietly talking to his wife. Having delivered the boys to the group, Bear promptly ignored them and walked over to Derek who was talking to Jen. Jackson took up position leaning against a tree where he would have a clear view of everyone else and still look oh-so-cool. Stiles rolled his eyes and with a nod of his head gestured that Scott was to follow him over to talk with Jen. Jen caught the gesture and motioned them to stay back with a simple up raised hand.

There was a tension in the air and everyone was waiting. Scott had no idea if it was for the moon to rise or something worse. The anxiety was almost something he could touch. Too many people were worried about surviving the night. Stiles suddenly grabbed his head as if in pain. Scott grabbed his friend to help him stay up right.

"You ok?" Scott asked.

"My head just hurt for a moment," Stiles said blinking. "It stopped now."

"The Change is starting," Scott said.

"Lovely, do I sprout hair and claws now?" Stiles asked his voice dripping with bitterness.

"No, first you're going to feel sick, and then pain, then you'll Shift."

"Great," Stiles said and slumped to the ground. He put his head between his knees and focused on breathing.

Scott couldn't help but feel guilty. Watching Stiles was like some weird out of body experience. The pain and adrenaline of his first full moon had left a stark impression on his memories, but despite that, Scott had no idea what he had looked like to someone watching. For once, Scott was thankful he had made certain he was alone from the moment he got home to the moment the full moon had taken over. Even now, Scott felt Derek watching him. Scott was afraid, afraid that he might have to fight and even hurt Stiles, just like Derek had and the Argents had on his first full moon to help Scott gain control of himself. Even with the pack pressing in all around them, Scott had no idea what to expect or even how to best help Stiles or Jackson. Derek had been a complete failure in that department. All Derek ever seemed able to do was beat up Scott so he couldn't hurt anyone else. And a fat lot of good that would do tonight.

Scott surveyed the clearing. Jake, Terry's second was talking to the rest of the adults. The two older men looked nervous, and Scott could not help but pity them. From what Terry had indicated, if they did not prove themselves to be in control and able to handle themselves away from Peter, then tonight might be their final night. Scott knew in his bones that Terry would kill them if they lost control tonight, and what he feared was that if Stiles lost control or even Jackson, that the corpses would begin to pile up and after meeting Terry, feeling his power, Scott knew that there was nothing he could do prevent it and if he tried he would just die with them.

Jackson let out a grunt and Scott shot a quick glance over at the jock only to see that Maya had come up to stand, not exactly next to him but near enough to watch the teenager as he fought to stay upright and pressed against the tree. Jackson was clutching his side so tightly that he had torn into the fabric of his clothes due to the pain, but he was still up right. Maya seemed to be studying him, like some sort of scientist over a lab subject. But it was the growl that cut through the air that made Scott jerk his head to the left and take a long horrified look at Derek. The sound that accompanied the growl was like bones breaking and Scott was surprised to see the older wolf barely holding things together. Derek looked to be in more pain than either Stiles or Jackson. The other wolves were giving Derek a wide berth of space even as the sky began to lighten as the moon began to rise.

Stiles licked his lips. He could feel the moon moving along the horizon. Scott seemed utterly calm and Stiles wished once again that he had insisted that Scott stay by his side when Scott was first bitten. Stiles hated how weak he had been, and now wished that he had forced his way into Scott's room on that first night when Scott changed. Despite what Scott had told him, Stiles did not feel that he was ready to go through this, to change and lose his humanity as Scott had, was almost too much to bear. Fear raced down Stiles' spine was real and made his chest tight. _How many times has Scott tried to kill me when he has lost control?_ Stiles had lost count. Now it was his turn to lose himself and he hated it.

Terry stepped forward and with that small movement he drew the attention of everyone. Even Jackson, Stiles, and Derek seemed to pause in their pain to look at the pack master, whether from instinct, fear, or respect, no one could say, but they had to watch him, as if to obey his will alone.

"I ask that those of you who can, allow the shift to come, but control it, remember who you are as the moon calls to you," Terry said and leading by example, allowed his body to shift to his more half/man-half/wolf form. Bear, Jen, and Jake, quickly followed as their own transformation flowed over them. Scott for the first time realized that he was not afraid of the moon change, instead he felt something within his open up like release his hand from a fist. The stretch that came from his entire body as it shifted forms, was not echoed with the blood lust or rush of anger that Derek kept insisting he needed to control his other nature, instead, this was different, kinder even.

Stiles let out a whimper as the transition process continued to progress. That noise was echoed by Jackson who was grinding his fangs together against the pain.

"Don't fight it," Maya said. "Breathe."

"Like that is supposed to help," snarled Jackson.

The low growl that quietly escaped Maya's lips seemed to send every hair on Scott's neck on edge. From the look of Jackson, the fear was wide in his eyes despite the pain he seemed to cower in front of Maya. Jackson sank to the ground eyes on his feet as if he was waiting to be hit. As he sat there head bowed, waiting Maya's eyes glowed. She was the only one still human besides those who were changing. While Scott had been holding onto Stiles and watching Maya, the others had completed the Shift and were watching how things played out. Another growl pulled at Scott's attention. Terry was standing over Derek now, or what had once been Derek. The monster in front of the pack master reminded Scott of Peter in his horrific wolf form. Terry looked utterly calm as Derek continued to flail and quiver in pain. Bones, muscles, and tendons continued to pop and crack.

Derek fought to get to his feet, coughing, snarling, and making guttural noises that did not even resemble words, but Terry seemed to know what he meant and stared long and hard at the beast in front of him, unmoving.

"What is he doing?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked back at his friend and deep into another pair of golden eyes, that seemed more human than his own. Stiles looked more human than any other wolf Scott had seen. Stiles was less…furry, but it was more than that, he was in control of himself in a way that Scott could not remember having during his first months of being a werewolf.

"Stiles are you ok?" Scott asked.

"I think so, but what is wrong with Derek?"

"I have no idea-" Scott was cut off by a crack that cut through the night which was followed by a whimper.

Behind them Jackson lay on the ground at Maya's feet, blood dripping out the corner of his mouth as her eyes glowed. Scott recognized the look in Jackson's glowing blue eyes, it was the same look that Scott had felt cross his face on more than one occasion as his wolf had taken control.

"Know your place," Maya commanded and Jackson seemed to submit and his humanity seemed to rise back up to the surface, but in that instant, Terry had been distracted, if only for an instant, and Derek seized his chance.

The huge monstrous wolf was in the air and on top of Terry in the blink of an eye. The pack master seemed to catch Derek and roll him to the ground. Derek recovered and attacked again. Over and over they tumbled, as the night filled with the sounds of their growls and snarls. Scott could see Terry's claws glisten with blood, and though his clothes were becoming mere tatters, Derek did not seem to be able to draw blood, not with tooth nor claw. Terry almost seemed to be suppressing a smile. The pack watched in both horror and awe as they fought. Jake and Bear seemed to be cheering as Maya and Jen merely frowned and watched. The fear and inability to look away from the spectacle was written on the faces of every other new wolf in the pack.

"Is he going to kill him?" Jackson asked coming up next to Scott.

"I don't know," Scott said frowning. What was Derek thinking? Didn't he sense how powerful Terrance was? Scott could feel the knot forming in his stomach. Derek was going to die, he knew it, knew that there was no way that Terrance could lose despite how frightening Derek looked. Scott could not help but compare Derek to his uncle and Scott had to wonder if there was anything left of Derek's humanity now that he was an alpha. Terrance had told him that any werewolf could become an alpha if they won the right battle but that in winning that rank the blood frenzy and fury of their beast could overcome them and more often than not the newly changed alpha would have to be killed. And though Scott at times hated Derek, he did not want to see him or anyone else killed.

A riotous laughter broke through the night as Derek went flying through the air and into a nearby pine tree. The crack of bones meeting wood as both crushed against the other filled the air. Still Derek got to his feet, on all fours, ready for the next onslaught, but this time Jen stood between them.

"Terrance, I think you have made your point," Jen said.

"What is she nuts?" Jackson asked. "She is going to get herself killed!"

"No she isn't," Stiles said. Both Jackson and Scott looked at him.

"How do _you_ know?" Jackson asked as his eyes looked back at the beast snarling in front of Jen. Derek looked like he wanted to do something to Jen, but seemed to be at a loss on how to get past her to attack Terrance again.

"She's an omega. He won't hurt her," Stiles said.

"You are correct, young one," Maya said. "But Jen is correct this is over."

Terrance paused and seemed almost disappointed. "You're right."

Derek, sensing the lack of fight seeping out of Terrance's posture, dug his claws into the ground and righted himself for another attack, still not certain how to maneuver around Jen, but ready.

"Jen stand aside," Terrance said.

"No," Jen answered.

Both Derek and Terrance growled.

"Don't you take that tone with me boy," Jen said her tone firm and with a quick step she darted forward and slapped Derek on the nose. For an instant Derek looked ready to tear her apart but Jen just stood there.

"Listen up Derek, you are the last survivor of your Clan. Do you really want to end your life here? I know you understand me, child. If you continue this pointless fight, Terrance will kill you, make no bones about that. Your clan will be dead, is that what you want?"

Derek bared his teeth at Jen and in a flash her clawed hands griped the insides of his gum and pulled his head down to her eye level.

"Now you show me how strong you are, and finish the transition to the strong wolf I know you to be."

Scott and Stiles were holding their breath. Everyone watched as Derek's body went through another set of convulsions, this time they were smoother, and when he was done a large grey wolf with glowing blue eyes stood there before Jen, who stood there still holding his muzzle.

"Is it over?" Stiles asked.

"Yes," Jen said as she ran her hand over Derek's head and behind his right ear.

"Well that seemed pointless," Jackson said. "Why didn't he just do that to begin with? It wasn't like that guy was actually going to kill him."

"You're wrong," Maya said. "Terrance was ready to kill him, and would have if Jen had not been here. You have a lot to learn Jackson and I have a feeling that this will come to you the hard way. Don't make me regret the gift I have given you."

Jackson swallowed and nodded to Maya.

Watching them, Scott wondered if the bond between the two of them was the same as the one Peter had over Scott. Jackson seemed to pale and almost tremble when Maya reprimanded him, and yet, Jackson apparently was unable to censor himself.

"The night's transitions are at a close," Terrance said. "All of you have proven your worth."

"Is there supposed to be some big werewolf pow-wow?" Stiles asked. "I mean aren't you supposed to endow us with your pack master wisdom or something so we don't, oh I don't know, go out and kill people?"

Scott was used to Stiles' quirky quips and sarcasm but that last bit was filled with anger that echoed Scott's own fears. Watching his best friend, Scott knew he would have never had the guts to challenge the pack master like that in front of the pack.

"There are many answers that you must learn for yourself, omega, but I will leave you with teachers, do not worry," Terrance said.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Scott asked. When had that been decided? Scott felt as if the knock in his stomach had turned to stone and dropped to earth. He didn't want Terrance to leave. Here was the one person who would have the answers he needed and after what Scott had seen with Derek and previously with Maya and Peter, these were the only people, creatures, able to deal with all the horrors that seemed to keep flowing into Beacon Hills. They needed them!

"I cannot stay here, but I leave Bear as the pack leader for Beacon Hills," Terrance said. "Jen will help in his educating you on how to control your other nature and to work as a pack."

"But we need you!" Scott said.

Terrance walked over to him. "No, you need answers, and Maya or Bear will have them. You have already proven to me how strong you are Scott and your friends will need that strength if they are to follow your example."

"Fat chance," Jackson said under his breath.

Before anyone could move, Maya had Jackson pinned to the tree, arm broken and her teeth bared.

"You will learn respect, pup," Maya growled. "If not, I will leave Bear with the guardianship of your training. IF he decides you cannot learn to work as a pack, I will not seek retribution should he find it necessary to kill you. I will expect if such a thing happens that he deliver me your heart. Do you understand?"

"Listen to her Jackson, there is a reason she is the Tribunal's enforcer. It is a gift that she is allowing you to be trained by Bear and Jen for they will treat you far kinder than she ever would," Terrance said.

"Do you understand?" Maya asked.

Jackson nodded.

"I want to hear you say it," Maya ordered.

A small tear ran down the side of Jackson's face. "I understand."

"Good," Maya said and released him.

"What about the others?" Stiles asked. "No offense guys, but you were under Peter's thumb and I don't trust you." Stiles indicated to the other strays that had been taken in.

"Introductions were for later, but might as well," Bear said. "Terrance asked that I take over your instruction since every wolf in this pack is lacking in education of our ways."

"Oh that is an understatement," Jen added. "Come on you two, make nice."

A small Asian man came forward. "I'm still confused about all this, but my name is Lee Chen and my friend is William Johansen. As soon as I can I am moving to be closer to the main pack. I really am not going to be here long."

"Unlike Lee, I can't go," William said. He was a middle aged man, who was bald and a little overweight despite being a werewolf. "My daughter is only a handful of years younger than you kids and I can't leave her, but I am hoping that Jen will teach me how to be able to be around her. I haven't seen my family since that monster bit me. I am just grateful that I have a second chance."

The pain was thick in the older man's voice. Scott could not help but hating Peter even more. The wolf that was Derek seemed to sense this as well.

"Well, I'm Stiles, an omega like Jen, and this is Scott and I am pretty sure you know that's Jackson."

"Welcome to the pack," Jen said. "I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I could use a run."

"Excellent idea," Terrance said.

"What is that going to do?" Stiles asked.

Jen smiled. "Oh you know, the strength of a pack is amplified when we are united. This is one of the best ways to test that out. You'll see," she said and gave him a wink.

"Then we shall leave you now," Terrance said. With a nod, Maya, bolted into the darkness. Jake shifted and followed behind her. Terrance was the last to leave.

"Are we going to follow them?" Stiles asked.

"No," Bear said and walked over to Derek. "Are we going to have any problems?"

For a quick instant everyone waited and watched to see if Derek was going to challenge Bear. Despite being the largest wolf any of the boys had seen before, Bear still towered over Derek waiting for a response. Derek dropped his head, rolled on his belly and showed Bear his neck.

"Good, now I want you to lead the way and the rest of us will follow. Try not to lose anyone since this is an exercise in our pack dynamics," Bear said and turned back to the betas. "Your job will be to follow Derek's trail. Later we will discuss park hierarchy and structured classes, but for now enjoy yourselves."

Derek looked at everyone, smiled a big wolfy grin and then turned to Lee and William, letting out a yip he darted into the woods, followed by the two men. Jen smiled and pranced after them, turning back to wave to the boys.

"Come on! Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Stiles could not suppress his grin as he, Jackson and Scott took off, followed by Bear. Scott had felt this before, with Maya when they had run to meet up with Peter for that final battle, only this was different, something was more freeing this time and Scott felt himself push to run faster. There was joy in it, but that abruptly stopped.

"Allison," he whispered as he felt her. Something was wrong, as the mate bond flew open. Scott stopped as everyone passed him, only Stiles noticed and turned back. Scott's golden eyes searched the moonlight filled horizon for any sign of Allison, but where his eyes, ears, and nose failed him, the bond took on a life of its own, indicating which direction Allison was in.

The pull of the moon and the overwhelming influence of the pack had made him suppress his instincts but as he was alone and physically drew closer to human civilization in their run, each step brought him closer to Allison, Scott felt the same sensation, a pull towards the west, towards Allison, and this time bond was laced with fear, Allison's fear.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my work. I am sorry about the long periods between these last few updates, my life kind of blew up with craziness: new job, new baby, kitchen remodel, graduate classes, and well lack of sleep have kept me from writing. I am totally enjoying the new season of Teen Wolf! Please keep reading and watching and don't forget to review! I am also working on a blog about my writing process on Live Journal under my same pen name of ladygrail13 and will be posting this fiction along with bloopers, scribbles, other ideas, personal process of working on writing this etc. If you belong to that community check me out! TTFN .


	18. Chapter 18

9

9

Tribunal

Chapter 18

_Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it in the rough form. Enjoy and know I will put up the edited version as soon as it becomes available._

Full Moon – The Hunt

The full moon provided more than enough light for Allison to make her way through the shadows of Beacon Hills. Danny had been willing to meet up with without much probing. The fact that Jackson had disappeared as well gave Allison the perfect fuel to stoke the fires of friendship and loyalty that Danny was well known for. Allison looked at her watch keeping close tabs on her time frame. She needed to make a stop for the tools of her family's trade, her father had instilled that much caution in her, and her Aunt Kate had been ever so keen and excited to share her secret stash of weapons. Sadly all Allison had was a small backpack, and as much as she would have liked to bring her compound bow, it just was too big and would force Danny to ask too many awkward questions. Allison rolled back the metal door that had been the strong hold where Kate had revealed Derek's true nature to Allison all those weeks ago and brought down the curtain of her innocence. Allison made due with packing up several blades, a small compact cross bow, about a dozen bolts for the bow, and a taser into her pack. Allison also pocketed two sets of handcuffs, just in case.

Checking her watch again, Allison turned on her heel and headed out to the street. Tonight all the hours of running and training were finally paying off. Not once did she stop to catch her breath as she ran to the street corner where Danny had promised to retrieve her. True to his word, Danny was there with the engine running trying to find her in the dark. Allison ran to the door, which popped open. Allison's heart was racing even as she slid into the seat next to Danny pulling her door shut behind her.

"What the hell is going on?" Danny asked.

"Head to the Beacon Hills Reserve," Allison said huffing and puffing, securing her seat belt the instant she had dropped her backpack to the floor of the car.

"Is that where Jackson is?" Danny asked. Allison nodded still trying to catch her breath and Danny didn't press her.

As the car sped through the twisting forest rood, Allison could not help but press her foot to the floor as if that would some how make the car go faster. The silence in the car weighed her down as her mind raced, and she silently prayed that Scott was all right, but it was obvious that Danny was waiting for some sort of explanation. Allison knew she had lied to Danny to get him to help her and that she needed to come up with something to tell him. Truth had always been so important to Allison and she had to wonder how many times Scot had done the same to protect her. How often had all her friends, her family lied to her? But now Allison was starting to see how lies could become the best weapon to protect those who had no idea what darkness actually existed in this world.

The sick feeling in her stomach was only growing worse with dread and guilt. Here she was dragging Danny into her dark world. Right now all that Allison was certain of was that she would do everything in her power to protect those she loved even if that meant she had to obfuscate, lie, or even tell the hard truth to save those she loved from the very danger her family had brought to Beacon Hills. Allison could not escape the feeling that this was her fault and there was no way she was going to let that evil destroy everyone and everything she loved.

"Where exactly are we going Allison?" Danny asked, trying to keep the tension out of his voice.

"Just keep driving, I'll tell you when to stop." Allison's eyes searched the tree line, hoping that the sensation that had been so strong once she had removed the fetish would come back and lead her to Scott. The sensation had faded in the face of her adrenaline-fueled run.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Danny pressed.

"Just keep driving."

Danny snorted. "What does this have to do with Jackson?" He was obviously angry. "Did Scott get him into some sort of trouble? I know you wouldn't be doing this unless Scott was involved too."

Allison winced. "Trust me, Jackson would want you to help me."

"What is with all of you?" Danny asked. "What is the bid secret? Is it drugs? Is that why Scott suddenly got all that play on the field? Did he get Jackson into something illegal?"

Allison forced her self not to laugh. Drugs?! If only it was something as simple as that. Still, it was something she could hold onto to give Danny an explanation he would believe.

"It is something like that…" Allison started to say.  
>"I knew it!" Danny said almost growling as he punched his steering wheel. "Jackson has been driving himself crazy trying to figure out what Scott was into, I guess he found out."<p>

"Yeah," Allison said. The knot in her stomach clenched. Jackson had learned the hard the way as had Stiles. Allison could not help but feel the twinge of regret, that there could have been something she could have done had she known the truth before all the shit had hit the fan. There was still so much she had to learn from her father about the family business, but besides hunting down the werewolves who killed people like Peter Hale had, was it not their duty to protect normal people from becoming the monsters? Was there even a cure? Scott seemed to think it was possible, but Allison's father had been strangely quiet on the subject.

"Are we going to a drug deal or something?" Danny asked.

"Not exactly, but they need our help…" Allison said but saw lights in the woods. It took her only seconds to notice the pattern that her father had taught her to use when hunting. Scott was not close, but not that it mattered. Allison knew it was time for her to act.

"Danny pull over here," Allison said.

"Why?" Danny asked but did as she said.

"This is it," Alison said, she closed her eyes again and tried to reach inside to that part of her that was linked to Scott through the mate bond that Maya had spoke of. Allison could tell that Scott was due west miles away, safe, for now.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked peering out into the darkness of the woods. He couldn't see anything.

Allison turned in her seat to face Danny. "Look I can't explain what is going on, but you need to go, head to the sheriff's station and talk to Stiles' dad."

"And tell him what?" Danny asked. "I don't want to get arrested."

"Tell him there is a drug deal going down at the site of the old Hale House."

"But I thought you said it wasn't a drug deal…"

"That will get the cops up here. Look I don't have much time…"

"I am not going to leave you here alone in the woods if you're telling me that the cops need to come up here to investigate whatever you are not willing to tell me about."

"Danny…"

"No, Allison. I am not going to just leave you here in the woods."

Allison's mind was racing. Her hand was on the door ready to bolt. But she drew her hand away and slid her hand into her pockets.

"Look, if you are serious about going, then I am going with you," Danny said taking off his seat belt.

Allison suddenly leaned over and gave Danny a hug. "Danny you're a good friend, I am just so worried about them." Danny seemed surprised but hugged her back, just as the sound of a sharp _click_ cut through the dark. Before Danny could react Allison used her entire body weight to set him off balance giving her just enough time to attach the handcuffs to the steering wheel.

"What are you doing?" Danny shouted as he tugged on the cuffs.

"Look, just drive to the sheriff's station, they will have a key," Allison said already out the door.

"Hey! This is messed up!" Danny shouted through the open window. Allison bent over and reached back into the car. For an instant Danny thought she might uncuff him but instead she reached into the console before he realized what she was doing.

"I'm sorry but I also have to take your phone." Allison said, pocketed the phone, slung the backpack over her shoulder and headed for the wood.

"God Damn it! Fine, whatever," Danny snarled. "Be careful! Shaking his head, Danny started his car and headed back to the sheriff's station. Allison looked back for an instant as his taillights disappeared down the road. Stepping deeper into the shadows, Allison found a small crook in a pine tree to hunch down. Drawing out the knives she hid several of them on her person and left a few out for others to see. Checking the crossbow, Allison loaded a bolt and made certain she could easily access the rest of her ammunition. Now adequately armed, she began to follow the same pattern as the hunters as she stalked them in the darkness.

Allison walked in the shadows, trying to hurry but preoccupied with making certain she did not lose the hunters' trail. These men were like most of her father's associates for they were not worried about leaving a path that even a boy scout could follow. The arrogance of their approach told Allison a great deal about these men. There were at least six men in this group from the shoe impressions. All seemed to leave deep shoe tracks indicating they were carrying something heavy. With the way her father and aunt had favored their guns, this could only mean the hunters had some heavy artillery. Allison followed the standard hunting patterns that had recently been drilled into her mind. It didn't take to long for her to find the hunters.

The men were situating themselves in pairs and flanking out to investigate the woods. From what Allison could tell there wasn't a shred of evidence that the pack had come anywhere near this location, and yet the hunters seemed to be preparing for something. Allison could see numerous assault rifles, handguns, and even some boxes that could have held ammunition or something else since they were not clearly marked in any way. This was a trap but how was it supposed to work? Allison tried to remember what he father had told or her alluded too. Something was going on and Allison had no time to figure things out by hiding in the shadows. She was sick and tired of having everyone try to protect her. Allison fingered the grip of her crossbow. These men were here to hunt the pack, which meant that they would capture Derek and the adult werewolves, but Stiles, Jackson and Scott as well. Unlike her father, Allison had no idea if these men would keep to the code or merely kill any werewolf on sight. There was no sure fire way that Allison could convince these men to give up the hunt. It was time for her to choose a side.

Allison's mind raced and her stomach clench in a cold, hard knot. Could she really kill these men in cold blood? Did she have the right to punish them for something they were planning to do? Scott wasn't hurt and no matter the intentions of these men, they were not targeting Scott directly. Allison knew if she could but warn Scott away then maybe the bloodshed could be avoided, at least lessen. These men were here for the pack master. The alpha of all alphas, no doubt the pack master had killed god only knew how many people. Why else would these hunters be out here? Still the pack master's mate had helped her. Allison could not forget how Maya had helped Allison save Scott's life. The bolt was loaded into the crossbow. One of the hunters drew within range of her arrow. Allison need only point and pull the trigger and he would be dead, and silent, for Allison knew enough of how to arm for the throat and make the silent kill. Watching the hunter, he seemed a bit of a slob as his picked his nose and then ran his fingers through a greasy mullet before putting his battered baseball hat back on. All the hunters were taller than Allison but this was only had a couple inches on her. Allison knew even if she had to fight him hand to hand she could take this man at least. Despite how he disgusted her, Allison was torn and too befuddled in her thoughts to hear the man who came up behind her.

"Drop it," the hunter ordered. He was tall, Hispanic, with a chunk cartilage missing from his left ear. Like the rest of the hunters he was dressed in black. Allison did as she was told and the cross fell to the bed of leaves at her feet. The other man, whom Allison had been stalking, spun around to face her. It was all Allison could do to keep her composure. The second hunter had a gun trained on her. Allison was glad her knife had been concealed in sleeve and several other places.

"What are you doing here?" the Hispanic man asked.

"I heard there was a hunt going on, I came to join up," Allison said, and prayed she sounded as confident as she tried to pretend to be. "I overheard the plans being made and figured it was time to get my feet wet."

"And whatcha ya think you can do little lady?" the red neck sneered. Allison recognized his voice from her father's house. Mickey, not that he looked like a Mickey, more like a Bubba or Jimbo. If the other man had been at her father's house he had been one of the silent ones.

"Well if you will check my back pocket you will find my ID. I think that would explain things," Allison said.

Mickey walked around eyeing Allison as is she was a piece of meat. He slowly slid his hand down her side and into her back pocket taking care to grope her in the process as he drew out her wallet. Flipping it open he looked at the student ID.

"Well I'll be damned," he swore.

"Who is she?" his partner asked.

"She's an Argent. Ya'll must be Chris's kid," Mickey said giving Allison another look. "I didn't mean nothin' by all this, but ya'll should da known betta than anyone not ta trust strangers out in the dark."

"No, shit," Allison said trying to give her best impression of what her Aunt Kate would have said. "Can I have my ID, back" Allison extended her hand and the hunter put the wallet in her palm. "Can I have my cross bow back as well?"

"Whatev'r," the hunter said. "But we all betta getta move on an meet up with da others. The boss willa wants ta meetcha. We can always use 'nother set o' eyes in this here hunt."

"Can I get my cross bow?" Allison asked since the Hispanic hunter was still targeting her.

"Ah let 'er have it, Jesus," Mickey said. The other man grunted and stepped back. He didn't like what Mickey was saying but seemed willing to trust the red neck enough to make the call about Allison. She had to wonder why. Jesus seemed much more deadly in Allison's opinion, but she knew better than anyone how deceiving appearance could be. Allison didn't take her eyes off the hunters as she knelt down and retrieved her cross bow. Neither man patted her down or checked for weapons but based on how they were treating her they both assumed she was armed with more than the little cross bow.

"What is the plan?" Allison asked.

"We done our part out in this here area, we needs ta meet up with the boss. 'Sides he will wanta take a lookie at ya. Size ya up and see where ya'll fit into the plan."

"We need to head to the meeting point," Jesus said. "We are wasting time."

"I hears ya. This way, try ta keep up," Mickey said and headed due east. Allison had little trouble keeping pace with the hunters. She still could not see hide nor hair of any trace of werewolf activity. Still the men acted as if they had a purpose to their hunt and she could not deny her curiosity.

"What are we hunting an Omega or a Beta?" Allison asked.

"Better," Mickey grinned.

"An Alpha?" Allison asked.

"Better," Mickey said practically giggling.

"What can be better than an Alpha?" Allison asked.

"A Pack Master," Mickey said. "Think o' it as an alpha's Alpha."

"I take it that that this is your way of telling me I should have brought more fire power," Allison said.

"Fire power we gots, what we needs good …ah…people ta use it," Mickey said. "Your father shoulda told ya all this."

Allison snorted. "He keeps protecting me, treating me like a kid. I know better thanks to my aunt Kate."

Mickey let out a whistle startling Allison. "Now that bitch had teeth! Man she has gotta be one of de most bad ass hunters I ever had the pleasure ta meet."

"You knew her?" Allison asked.

"Sure, but I only met her once and she had the finest set a-" Mickey gestured to what would have been the outline of Kates breasts and ass.

"Mickey!" Jesus growled.

"Sorries, Jesus here doesn't like it when I talk like that about da ladies. Not that it mattered much. That one woulda cut off me balls had I tried anything. I don't suppose you got that fire yet?" Mickey suddenly was in Allison's personal space. He had moved so quickly that Allison had only seconds to pull her knife. Still he was too quick and instead of holding the blade at his throat, as she would have liked, it ended up lower and in a place where no man wanted any blade pointed. Mickey was smiling ear to ear as she pressed the blade into his groin.

"You'da made her proud," Mickey purred.

"Knock it off Mickey," Jesus said. Mickey raised his hands in mock surrender and stepped back from Allison. For the first time she was painfully aware of how dangerous Mickey was. His reckless behaviors made it difficult to predict what he was going to do next and that frightened her.

They began to walk again. Silence settled on them as they moved through the woods. Allison focused on the men and trying to learn what she could, which was not much. The nagging sense that she had no idea how to warn Scott or use the so-called mate bond to help her in this situation only added to her frustration.

After what seemed like hours, the hunters led Allison into a clearing. There were several pieces of equipment being set up and placed. This included a rather large machine gun that had to be military issue. The clearing was the perfect place for an ambush and from the looks of things all the other men were preparing for that. But it didn't make sense, what could the hunters have that would bring the pack into such an open an exposed area. Dread welled up in Allison's chest as she realized all too late that she had walked into a trap meant for her.

Allison felt the hard twist of meaty hands as they clamp down hard on her upper arms from behind. It was all she could do not to scream or make a sound. She was pinned by a man who had to be well over seven feet tall.

"Does your daddy know that you are in these woods?" His grip clenched down tighter as he hissed the next words. "Does he know that you are a traitor to your kind."

Allison's heart was screaming in her chest as her pulse tapped out a frantic beat, yet she held her cool. The grip forced her to drop the crossbow again, which she hated.

"What the hell are you doing?" Allison demanded. "I came to hunt."

"That you did, little lady, but you weren't planning on hunting monsters. You were hunting us, weren't you?" an older man who had tuffs of grey in his beard that matched the salt and pepper of his hair. The soft southern accent was the same one she had heard at her house. This was her mother's cousin David.

"What are you doing? Do have any idea what my family will do to you once they hear how you treated me?" Allison asked.

"I think that will hardly matter," David said.

"Isn't she related to ya'll?" Mickey asked looking at David.

"Blood doesn't appear to mean much to her, from the way her mother tells it. She is like a bitch in heat whenever her _mate_ is around," David sneered. "Oh yes, I know all about you two, your mother was quick to inform me when I was her shoulder to cry on. You are such a horrible child to bring such shame on your family name. I curse you."

There was no pity in his eyes. The dark southern drawl was more elegant and educated than Mickey's diatribe but the hate was just as raw. There would be no reasoning with these men. The look in their eyes said it all. They had decided where she stood even before she had made the hard decision. They were her enemies and she had given them the one thing they needed most…bait.

"Bite me," Allison growled even as she struggled. There was no way she was going down without a fight. But she knew she had to be smart about it.

"Oh she is a feisty one. But that gives me an idea," the tall man said running his hands down her back and pulling up her shirt.

"Now Jericho, you must not break your new toy just yet, we need her," David said.

Jericho nodded but kept on pawing Allison.

"I hear that you are one of those dog's new toy, maybe his chew toy, we should check you for bite marks. Maybe the reason you are so loyal to him is because you are just like him."

"Screw you!" Allison snarled as Jericho lifted up her shirt and spun her around looking for bite marks. There of course were none.

"No marks," Jericho said letting the shirt fall down. "But then again their wouldn't be any if she had healed already."

"I think you might be right, let us test this," David said and held up a knife.

Allison's eyes went wide as a cruel smile filled Jericho's face. Plucking the knife from David's had he fingered the blade in the moonlight.

"Now, scream for me," he whispered. Ever so slowly he drew the blade across the line of her jaw allowing the blood to flow.

Allison felt the burn of the metal as it ate into her skin and forced her breath through her teeth to keep from screaming but could not help the whimper that escaped.

The men watched her as Allison panted against the pain.

"She's not healing," David grunted.

"Many of those beasts can control the healing," Jericho added.

David examined her. "No, her family would have put her out of her misery if she was infected. And if she were newly bitten she would not have the control to hide her healing abilities. No, she's still human."

"No, shit," Allison said. They had expected her to scream in pain, beg for the pain to stop, but for the first time Allison had pure clarity as to what she would and would not do. There was no way she would give these men the satisfaction of breaking her. For the first time, Allison cursed her actions for destroying the fetish. The mate bond was open and she had no idea how that bond was affecting Scott. She wished with all her might that she could shut it down, that these men would knock her senseless, anything to shut down the pain that was going to come. Even knowing that she was going to be tortured Allison seemed to be able to push aside her fear and replace that feeling with rage, even as Jericho came closer, knife in hand.

"Scream for me, poppet," Jericho purred.

Allison felt the blade bite deep and slowly into her flesh. Allison ground her teeth and clenched her jaw and her scream stayed contained. The blade fell away from her skin bringing a small respite from the pain until the cold night breeze brush across the open wound and caressed the nerves that were raw and open to the air. Allison began to pant.

"Like a bitch in heat," Jericho said. "Give us a scream."

He made to touch Allison's face again but she was ready for him to come in close. When he was in range she spat in his eye. The sudden blow left Allison seeing stars and tasting blood.

"You little cunt!" he growled. "Just like that bitch of an aunt. I can't believe you Argent women. What is about those mongrels that forces you to spread your legs for monsters but not real men?"

Even as Allison's head swam, she was piecing things together. Was what this man said really true? Did Kate also become involved with a werewolf? Is that what this psycho meant? Had Kate snubbed him for a wolf? Jericho raised his hand again to strike her but David stepped in.

"We need her alive," David said as Jericho growled at him. Both men glared at one another, but Jericho backed down. Allison stood there racking her brain to delay more pain. Through clenched teeth she managed to spit out her words.

"What are you talking about? Kate hated werewolves."

Jericho let out a fiendish laugh. "But she loved to play with them," he sneered.

"It is true. Your aunt made the greatest sacrifice, but unlike my colleague here, I think it was one of her more devious plots. But I can see why your father did not tell you of it, really I am not even sure he knew."

"I don't believe you," Allison said, desperate to keep him talking.

"Oh, I think you do. Your aunt seduced the young wolf that you know all too well, in fact it is his pack we are hunting tonight."

"I thought you wanted the pack master," Allison said, ignoring the fiery pain that filled her face every time she moved her mouth. "Isn't he a different pack than the Hale pack?" She wasn't even sure she was making sense but Allison pressed on.

"Right you are little lady, but I am almost certain that the two have joined ranks, so to speak. This makes them vulnerable and powerful at the same time; the perfect hunt. But we were talking about your aunt. She told me over a wonderful bottle of Christal, The poor wolf was so desperate for someone to offer him a bit of kindness that he could not see Kate for the hunter she really was. Oh she played him good, using her bedroom skills to seduce him into trusting her. The fool, he gave up his family and their secrets over pillow talk. In the end, I guess she paid for her great plan, but in the end she was one of the most ruthless women I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Too bad she did not wipe out the whole pack."

Allison digested this bit of information. Had her father known? Things were falling into place. Maybe she could use this information to make David think she had done the same thing with Scott, maybe she could fool him into letting her go or….

"Save your breath," David said raising a hand.

"What did you think I was going to say?" Allison asked.

"Ah the innocence of youth. It is written on your face, my dear," David said, almost sounding sympathetic. "You would do anything, say anything, to protect the one you love, even if he is a monster, even if that means going against everything your family stands for. You cannot get me to believe that you did the same manipulations as Kate, your mother has informed me of all the aspects of your corruption."

Allison opened her mouth to deny it, but David merely placed his finger on her lips to silence her.

"I can see the truth in your eyes," he whispered. "That is why you will die with them."

Stepping aside, David began to make gestures of silent orders to the other hunters. But Allison could focus on them as Jericho stepped back into her view. His eyes were hungry as he watched her pain. Allison felt her eyes grow wide as Jericho brushed the knife across her face, below the eye as if it pop it out, but instead he caressed the edge down her shirt tearing at the fabric and leaving a small thin line on her skin as he cut through her shirt and bra. Allison dealt with the pain, which only seemed to excite Jericho more. A quick slice and blood began to bleed into her chest as the red slice appeared across her breast, but still only a gasp escaped Allison's lips. Jericho snorted and eyed his handiwork before raising the knife up again. This time he hovered over her shoulder. They needed her alive, bloody, but alive. Allison braced herself.

"Scream for me," Jericho whispered.

This time she did cry out as he dug the blade in slowly, twisting it to make it hurt more. Allison could feel the blade scrape on her bone and somehow she remained awake even as the darkness of unconsciousness called to take her away. Even as she felt herself slip into the swallowing darkness she heard the one sound she longed to avoid.

A howl filled the stillness of the night air and the last thing Allison saw was the hunter as he smiled and said, "They're coming."


	19. Chapter 19

11

11

Tribunal

Chapter 19

_Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it in the rough form. Enjoy! Can't wait for Season 3!_

Full Moon – Pack Business

Scott dropped to all fours as if the breath was stolen right out of his lungs. The fear and pain that were not his own, but they clouded his vision and forced him out of the link he had with the pack. The howl that tore from his throat was like a claw tearing through the consciousness of his pack mates forcing them to abandon their prey and focus their thoughts on Scott. Something fierce and frightening awoke in Scott as he raised his head to the clouds and let out a bloodcurdling snarl. Stiles who was next to him, fell back, eyes wide with fear as Scott looked at him, eyes the color of blood. Scott didn't even see Stiles or recognized him. Stiles was just in the wrong place at the wrong time for now he stood between Scott and his injured mate, which made Stiles the enemy. There was no connection, no bond, and no memory of the friendship they shared. Scott made to spring at Stiles but was cut short.

In the next instant, Scott found himself flat on his back with the full force of Maya's wolf form sitting firmly on his chest of him, teeth bared and claws perilously close to tearing into the sides of his rib cage and thighs. The growl that sounded seemed to do something to Scott for his eyes returned to their golden fire, but he continued to snarl at Maya.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Jackson shouted returning to where he had left Stiles.

"It's Allison! It has to be!" Stiles yelled.

Still Maya would not let Scott up. He struggled to buck her off and Maya responded with a sound nip on the side of his face and moving to dig her hind claws deep into his flesh. The pain made Scott stop struggling for the moment and he lay there, pinned and panting. Waiting as Maya seemed to be inspecting him. Scott could not bring himself to care, he was waiting for an opportunity to throw her off and run to Allison, forcing him to do the very thing he thought was impossible not hours ago. Scott continued his challenge of the alpha pair, but his efforts were not rewarded. The pain from Maya's claws and teeth were nothing compared the battle that raged within him. To be utterly helpless while he knew Allison was hurt was worse than a thousand of the Argent's arrows. In the back of Scott's mind his logic was screaming at him, but could not take control of the blind instinct that had a hold on his body and soul.

Looking past Maya, Scott saw the pack master emerge from the woods in that slow steady pace of authority. Terrance stared at him, holding Scott's by a powerful will. Those commanding blue eyes seemed to hold a world of sympathy for Scott. Despite the fact that Maya was stronger, an alpha, and his pack master's mate, Scott still felt no need to submit to her demand for his surrender. Scott felt immense empathy for his pack master in that instant. How many times had Maya put herself in jeopardy? How many times had Terrance felt the same way Scott was feeling right now? How did he live with it? A dark thought crept into Scott's mind. How was he going to live with this? Allison, no doubt, would not give up her role as a hunter. Scott could not keep her under lock and key, and even if he tried she would hate him for it. But this feeling, this instinct that was overwhelming in its need to protect his mate was choking the humanity out of him.

Stile turned knowing the pack master was behind him, and as the large wolf stepped into the clearing. Terrance was obviously taking in the confrontation playing out in front of him. Still the large wolf cocked his head as if he could hear something the rest of the pack could not. Stiles looked from Scott to Maya to Terrance. It seemed that there was something Terrance could do to help Scott but he was just standing there.

"Do something about your mate!" Stiles shouted at the pack master. The wolf just looked at him and Stiles could only glare back at him and wait.

Bear seemed to appear out of the darkness. His eyes burned with the red light of an alpha, but his manner was strangely calm. With one hand Bear grabbed Scott by the back of the neck, digging his claws in, and dragged Scott out from under Maya, who released the beta without complaint before sitting down next to her mate. Both alphas seemed unwilling or unable to shift back to their human forms. Stiles seemed frozen with the rest of the pack as they watched as Bear dealt with the young wolf.

No longer mesmerized by his pack master's stare or imprisoned by Maya's bulk, Scott resumed his struggle, and Bear only clamped down tighter on Scott using his other arm to pin Scott's hands. A link was formed and Scott felt the surge of the pack bond force its way into the forefront of his consciousness, driving back his instinct that demanded he protect his mate.

"Scott, calm down," Bear said. The weight of the pack bond, an alpha command, and the link flowed through Scott, and his heart slowed, his struggle ceased, but the guilt and need to find Allison remained.

"She's hurt." Scott pleaded. His eyes, despite their golden hue, were all too human in their raw hurt and need.

"That may very well be," Bear said, releasing the beta. "But you must take time to consider all possibilities."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked.

"I don't care!" Scott said. "I need to help her!"

Scott bolted away from Bear, only to be cut off by the pack master and his second. Maya was not far behind ready to pounce again.

"You need to let me go," Scott pleaded as the wolves lowered their heads to drive him back towards Bear.

"You will listen," Bear said. Scott turned and looked at his pack leader with such rage.

"You would challenge me?" Bear whispered.

Before Scott could answer, Derek walked up, having shifted back to his more human almost beta form, and proceeded to kick Scott's feet out from under him, and forced Scott into the dirt. Only Stiles noticed that Derek now wore the same cut off shorts that Jake had worn prior to moonrise.

"How dare you challenge him?" Derek snarled. "The right of succession comes to me first."

Scott tried to answer with a growl, but Derek was too quick, giving Scott no time to recover or attack. Derek's claws dug into the beta's flesh and cracked several ribs in the process, ending with a blow to the head that left Scott's ears ringing and his mind strangely clear.

"He will kill you, you idiot!" Derek snarled. "She is not worth it!"

"I love her," Scott whimpered, but the desperate fight was gone. There was no way he could defeat Derek, let alone Bear. Scott didn't even want to consider going up against Maya or Terrance. The blow to his head had done one thing; it had chased away the instinct to blindly rush to Allison's aid. Scott could at least tell she was alive, and despite her fear, she seemed in control of herself and her pain. Still his rage was raw and he had an old familiar target. Despite Derek's size and strength, Scott had one thing going for him when it came to fighting Derek, speed. Lashing out Scott broke free from Derek and slashed at the older wolf as they circled one another.

More of the pack arrived to watch the drama play out. Jake stood near his pack master in wolf form, and it seemed as if the wolves cared little for the events in front of them taking turns sniffing the air, and looking around as if uninterested. The new betas Lee and Will were another story; their eyes were fixed on Bear and almost cowered in the shadows unwilling to get involved.

"Why is he acting like this?" Will whispered to Stiles.

"Allison must have removed the fetish," Jen said. Stiles let out a muffled yelp as Jen smiled at him. She had been so silent in her approach every beta couldn't help but be startled.

"That is the only reason he would act like this," Jen explained.

"What fetish?" Stiles asked.

"It was something I gave Allison to dampen the link she has through her mate bond with Scott. I told her not to take it off. I wonder if something is wrong…"

"That is what I have been trying to tell you!" Scott snarled, Bear ignored him and Jen gave him a sympathetic look. Derek took this distraction as a chance to send Scott on his backside, yet again.

"Allison is with her father, who is one of the best hunters I have ever heard of but his family can be ruthless and from what I understand their training program most certainly is," Bear said as he came to stand next to his wife. The two of them continued to watch Scott and Derek fight, and seemed content with that. Stiles was only more confused. Bear was his alpha now, and that seemed to send some sort of signal to the wolf inside Stiles to be ok with the brawl in front of him, but the human side, the part that had been friends with Scott for what seemed forever, was screaming for him to do something, but he needed to know more.

"You think they have Allison out there doing training exercises?" Stiles asked.

"We have an accord with Chris Argent for this evening," Bear explained. "He agreed to waylay his hunting activities this full moon, but knowing the Argents they will want to do something. A training exercise seems logical."

"But Scott's reaction…" Stiles started to ask.

"Is normal for one who is, not only newly bonded, but also so young. It is why we work hard as pack leaders to curb or delay such bondings," Jen said.

"Well aren't you the omega? Aren't you supposed to stop things like this from happenings?" Stiles demanded.

Jen just looked at him and cocked her head. "Sometimes."

"Well do something!" Stiles shouted and drew the looks of everyone around him. Jen's eyebrows went wide. "Like what? This is normal for the pack pecking order."

The sound of broken bones echoed through the forest as Derek landed another heavy blow, but still Scott kept coming.

"Oh for the love of PETE!" Stiles swore and turned to throw himself between the battling werewolves, when Jackson grabbed him.

"Leave them, they need to work this out the hard way," Jackson's hand was hard on Stiles upper arm but his claws, despite the iron grip, did not tear into the fabric of Stiles' red hoodie. Stiles glared at Jackson.

"Derek is going to kill him," Stiles spat.

Jackson glared at him, eyes hard. "No he's not."

Stiles shook loose of Jackson's grip. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"No, look," Lee said pointing at Derek. "He is just trying to tire the beta out, I mean Scott."

Stiles looked back at the betas circling one another. Derek looked ready for the next round, but Scott was panting, bloodly, bruises, and obviously fighting to heal numerous minor wounds. This was taking a toll on his body and his attacks were few and far between as he burned off his rage.

"If any wolf even attempted what Scott did tonight, Peter either beat them down near death or he just killed them," Will said softly. Lee nodded in agreement.

"It takes a great deal of control to fight without needing to win or kill, especially for an alpha," Jen said. "This is a much a test for Derek as it is for Scott."

Stiles looked over at Maya and Terrance and for the first time noticed how all the wolves seemed to ignore Scott's outburst, but keep a keen eye on Derek. Stiles could see it now. Their willingness to kill the newest alpha if he failed to deal with Scott correctly was alive in their eyes.

Scott's whimper drew Stiles attention back to him. No longer in his beta form, Scott sat on his knees, hands at his side. His clothing was in shreds covered in his own blood. Scott's left arm hung at his side, broken in several places useless. His right was pressed into the dirt trying to keep himself balanced and sitting upright. Derek stood towering over him, watching, waiting to see what Scott would do next.

Stiles didn't wait.

"Derek!" Stiles shouted and bolted in front of Scott, blocking him from Derek. "Its over, you are more dominant to him. He gets it. Back off!"

Derek blinked at Stiles. Then slowly nodded. Wiping the blood off his claws, Derek walked over to Bear.

"Did I pass?" Derek asked staring up at the taller man.

Bear nodded. "You did well."

"Good enough to be your second?" Derek asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

Stiles couldn't bring himself to care about the werewolf politics playing out behind him. As soon as Derek had backed off, Stiles had turned to catch Scott just as his right arm was giving out on him. Holding his bloody, battered friend, forced Stiles back into his human form, though for some reason he could not stop his eyes from glowing.

"Scott! Look at me!" Stiles demanded.

It took a couple of tries, but Scott finally managed to open his eyes and focus on Stiles.

"Allison-"

"Oh don't even start with that right now, you are in no condition to help her anyways," Stiles scolded.

"Healing," Scott mumbled.

"Yeah, but slowly," Stiles said. "Lay down, I need to see how much damage Derek did."

"Let me," Jen said.

"'Bout time doc," Stiles said.

"Shut it, youngin'," Jen snapped. "Derek didn't do nothin' he can't recover from. But I will have ta set this here arm."

With out waiting for a reply Jen reached over and twisted making Scott's arm scream an audible pop, which tore a scream from Scott at the same time as the bones came into alignment.

"This is your first test little omega," Jen continued. "Y'all wanted to help your friend here, well now you can."

"How?" Stiles asked.

"Accelerate his healing, any omega can do it for their pack mate," Jen said.

Stiles licked his lips. "How?"

"You tell me," Jen said and waited.

Stiles glared at her. She was supposed to be teaching him and explaining these things to him.

"Can't you do it?" Stiles asked.

"Then you wouldn't learn," Jen said.

"That doesn't help me, aren't you supposed to show me first before I try?"

"I have found it works better if you try on your own first. Let your senses guide you."

Stiles sighed and took in a deep breath. Then it hit him, Scott's scent had changed after being hurt. Stiles using his nose, sniffed the air, and found he could tell which injuries were worse just by the way they smelled. Hovering over Scott he took small sniffs over his body until he got to Scott's head.

"Don't kiss me," Scott said.

"Ha, ha. Like I would," Stiles said. Then the thought hit him, what if he was supposed to? Like some princess from a fairy tale, but instantly discarded that thought. Ugh. He could already smell Scott's breath, and well, no thank you. Jen was still watching him. Stiles did discover that worst injury besides his left arm was the ribs Derek had cracked. Two were poking into Scott's lungs. Had he been human it would have killed him and explained the raspy watery tone in Scott voice. Placing his hand on Scott's chest ever so lightly, Stiles probed the injury since it lacked an open wound.

Instantly his body responded. Watching his hand as the veins turned dark blue, almost black, as he seemed to pull the pain and hurt out of Scott and into himself. In response he placed his other hand next to the first, this time what he saw was equally amazing. His skin flushed white revealing the veins and arteries in stark relief again the white flesh but under his touch Scott's own skin grew rosy and no longer ashen. Scott took in a deep breath in response loosing the sound of liquid as air filled his now healthy lungs. Stiles could feel the bones knit back together under his touch. Scott's breathing returned to normal and he was able to lift his left arm again, now that it too, was healed. Stiles sat back removing his hands from Scott's chest. They returned to normal, as did his eyes as Stiles and Scott stared at each other.

"See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Jen said smiling. She offered her hands to both Scott and Stiles as she helped them to their feet.

Stiles looked over at Scott who was already looking off into the woods, no doubt in the direction where Allison was.

"You are not going to try to pick any more fights are you?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. "No."

"Good," Stiles said, putting his hand on Scott's shoulder. "I'm sure she is alright."

Scott shook his head again. "She's in pain, but she is alive."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Stiles asked as he looked directly at Bear. It was obvious that the pack master was letting him call the shots. Bear sighed and looked at his mate. Jen and him shared a knowing look, that Derek seemed to pick up on. Scott was looking almost

"Allison is a danger to the pack," Derek said.

"She is my mate," Scott growled.

"Sadly, Derek is right," Bear said. "I know what it is like to have your mate in danger." Bear looked at Jen who rolled her eyes at him, then continued. "And what I know of the Argent family business, which means for Allison, being in danger or in pain or afraid is going to occur quiet often. You have not had the training to ignore the mate bond. It is difficult but it can be done."

"I don't want to ignore it," Scott said. "I love her."

Bear shook his head. "That is all well and good, but you are not thinking, you are just reacting and that more than anything else is a dangerous path to follow."

"What difference does that make?" Scott asked.

Stiles figured it out first. "Scott, you have no idea if the pain you are sensing through your mate bond is merely there because Allison is going through some training exercise. Remember she told you that her father, to train her scared the living hell out of her, made her believe she had been taken prisoner with him only to force her to learn how to escape from being tied to a chair for half the night. Think about, she was afraid and thought the danger was real, it was how she felt until she learned otherwise. Could this be the same thing?"

Scott stood in silence considering Stiles' words. Logically it would make sense but the bile and dread boiling in Scott's stomach said something else. He could not ignore it until he knew for certain she was all right. Now all he had to do was convince the rest of the pack that his feelings were correct and not some lovesick pup over reacting. Stiles still held onto Scott's shoulder, and Scott began to realize for the first time, he was thinking clearly. The need to save Allison and rush to her side was still there but that need no longer over rode his sense or his logic. He looked down at Stiles hand his shoulder and Stiles quickly moved it off. Almost instantly the feeling came flooding back and Scott snatched up Stiles hand in his again. The feelings mellowed.

"What's with the holding hands?" Jackson asked.

Stiles and Scott both scowled at him but did not let go.

"Leave off them, it is helping Scott think clearly," Jen said clipping Jackson behind the ear. "Don't piss off your omega, you never know when you might need him too keep your head."

Jackson glared at her.

"You mean this kid will help us keep control of our other nature?" Will asked. He seemed to perk up for the first time that night.

"Yup, he and I will help you with your daughter. She deserves to know her father," Jen smiled.

"Thank you," Will whispered.

Stiles didn't want to even think about babysitting another werewolf but the look in William's was enough to change his mind. Stiles knew it was killing Scott not being able to tell his mother the truth, and now Stiles was in the same situation with his own father. But to have a child that you purposefully abandoned in order to protect them, well it was too terrible for Stiles to imagine.

"Excuse me but can we get back to the problem at hand?" Stiles asked. "What about Allison?"

As if in answer Terrance, Maya, and Jake got to their feet and turned and walked in the opposite direction, only to disappear in to the forest.

"Where are they going?" Stiles demanded.

"They are going home, "Bear said.

"What?" Jackson, Scott, Stiles, Will, and Lee said in unison. Derek was the only one who was not surprised.

"What they have come to do, has been accomplished," Bear explained. "They trust me to make the decisions from here on out."

"And if we don't?" Stiles asked.

"Careful, youngin'," Jen warned. "Being an omega will not save you from Bear beatin' the tar outta ya."

Stiles was livid. He never wanted to the bite even when Peter had tempted him with it. He had never wanted to share this experience with Scott, but now that he had no choice and he was some sort of special omega werewolf whatever that meant, well he was going to push every boundary he could.

"We have no way of knowing if what Scott is feeling is a real danger or not," Bear said and looked to his mate.

"The mate bond is not like a telephone. The feelings and sensations are only just that," Jen explained. "Normally, a pack leader teaches his pack mates how to sense one another and share emotions, feelings, sensations, and strength through the pack bond. When wolves are old enough and mature enough with enough control of themselves, they are allowed to seek a mate. Then it is the alpha pairs job to teach the young mated pair how to live with one another. It can be very overwhelming to share such intimate and overpowering emotions with your significant other."

"Well can't you interfere and help them?" Stiles asked.

Jen shook her head, "We need them both present and willing to engage in the exercises. That was on the schedule for tomorrow. That is why we gave Allison the fetish. It was supposed to suppress this so that Scott could get used to the pack bond first before tackling the more difficult nature of the mate bond."

"Can you do something to me? Give me something to help?" Scott asked.

Jen shook her head. "The fetish would be dangerous since many of the ingredients required are things that cause an allergic reaction in a werewolf unused to being around them. No, that would lead to even less control not more."

"Well, that settles it," Stiles said. "We need to find out what is going on."

Scott looked hopeful until Stiles groaned. "No cell phones, remember?"

"Hey, I can run back to the cars and get them," Lee offered.

"No time," Scott said. "I've wasted enough time as it is."

"No, this needed to happen," Bear said. "But Scott I cannot endanger everyone just because of a feeling, no matter how strong it is. Chris Argent is a honorable man, he will keep his word as much as it bothers him to do so."

"But what if there are other hunters out there?" Scott asked.

"Doubtful," Bear said. "Hunters are almost as territorial as we are over hunting grounds. Knowing how important you are to his daughter, I doubt he would let anyone else into his territory."

"Unless he wanted to get rid of you," Jackson said.

"Shut up Jackson," Derek snarled.

"Even if there were hunters out tonight, that is even more reason to avoid them. It is unlikely that they would risk Argent's wrath by hurting his daughter. Most hunters are extremely loyal to one another, unless of course they are bitten, then well they follow their nature. Most choose suicide before turning."

"Great insight into Hunter 101, but it sounds like you won't help her," Stiles said.

"What if I go to her, alone?" Scott asked. "That means alone, Stiles. I can find out what is really going on and get back to everyone."

"What?" Stiles said unable to believe what his best friend was saying.

Scott stood there, every fiber in his being was telling him to run, to charge head first into the darkness to find Allison, to save her. But Bear had a point. Scott knew he had to think and that was the hardest part of all of this. Every instinct was calling to him to act. He didn't care if the pack master and his mate were going to help him or not, he didn't care that it was a trap or that he would most likely be killed in the process if it was a trap. Even if Allison was engaged in some sort of training program, Scott had to know. He had to know she was safe and that all these feelings were in fact, just that.

"If you go, Scott, the pack cannot go with you," Bear said. "We would need proof."

"What about all your big talk about us being a pack? I thought that this is what a pack does? The pack is supposed to stands up for and protects its members. Was I wrong?"

"No Stiles, but there is a time when the good of the pack out weighs the needs of the few or the one."

"How can you say that?" Stiles snarled.

"Stiles," Scott said. "Its all right."

"No, you idiot, it is not all right!" Stiles shouted. "Look, I am going to help him and you all should too. Nothing you can say will be able to stop either of us for long."

"We could break every bone in your arms and legs and prevent you from healing yourself," Derek said.

"I'd like to see you try," Stiles snorted and turned to charge at Bear. Even though the alpha towered over him, Stiles stood on tip-toe to stick his face in the alpha's personal space. "What if it was Jennifer?"

Bear's eyes went hard and dark, before beginning to burn with the red fire of his alpha's power. Still Stiles didn't back down.

"What if she was in danger and you 'sensed' her pain and fear?"

"As you will learn Stiles, once you have mastered communication through the mate bond, you can tell the difference between a simple bit of pain and the desperate need to have your mate come to your rescue."

"And whose to say Scott doesn't feel that? How can you know? Does being an alpha make you all knowing?" Stiles knew that this wasn't true. Peter and Derek had proven that. Bear was older, but all Stiles could see was one more adult unwilling to help them.

"Experience guides my actions, pup," Bear said in a low voice. "And that experience is hard won."

"Whatever, you're just pissed you got stuck with a bunch of strays. Why would you want to stick your neck out for any of us?"

Jen hissed, but it was too late. Bear's eyes filled with anger directed at Stiles. Stiles flew threw the air and there was a loud crack as he landed against a tree and broke not only his arm but several ribs as well. But the injuries had been worth it. Bear snapped out of his rage and looked at Scott with the control an alpha needed.

"Go, and take this one with you, for all the good it will do you," Bear said.

"Thank you," Scott said.

The rest of the pack seemed to melt back into the shadows one by one as Scott searched the faces of his friends both new and old. The adults seemed to side with Bear and Jen with their choice. They were the first to follow Maya and Terrance into the night. Finally that left Stiles and Jackson. Scott nodded to Stiles and took off in the direction where he knew Allison was. He moved faster than Stiles or Jackson could guess. Jackson offered Stiles a hand up. Stiles could feel his bones knitting back together. It would take only a few more minutes for him to finish healing in order to be able to run after Scott.

"I'm not going with you," Jackson said.

"Coward," Stiles spat.

"This is not my fight. Maya is my alpha, and I have to protect her. She made me," Jackson said.

"And how many times did Scott save your pathetic ass?" Stiles shouted. "How many times he risked everything to help us? We owe him."

Jackson shook his head. "Your just don't get it."

"Oh I understand all right, don't want to risk yourself, now that you got everything you want, why bother sticking your neck out if you might lose it," Stiles said.

"You just don't' get it. If Allison is in danger than it is a TRAP! They are going to kill him and her, and any other werewolf they find, no questions asked. I am willing to fight for the pack but blindly sacrificing myself for no reason is stupid and we both know it."

"No, there is always a chance it is just a training exercise, and besides, Scott is my pack over any other pack bond. We were in this together before the pack master came to town, before all this even changed our lives, and I will not abandon him."

"You're a fool," Jackson said.

"Maybe, but I am at least willing to do the right thing and we both know it."

Before Jackson can reply Stiles turns and runs after Scott. Jackson stood there watching the night swallow him up. Jackson hated that Stiles was right. He stood there wishing he could go with Maya and be a part of her pack and not deal with these losers any more and all their stupid moral superiority. This was not what Jackson had expected from his first full moon. Sure he was superior to any human he would likely meet, but now he knew just how little that mattered in the face of the pack hierarchy. Despite Scott's foolish loyalty to Allison and Stiles loyalty to Scott, Jackson could not help but be jealous of them. When it came down to it, he was alone. Lydia was a basket case and more of a danger to him than a help, and his maker was leaving him to be babysat by an alpha who looked like he'd rather do anything else. What was worse was the alpha seemed to care more about what Scott and Stiles thought than what Jackson could contribute to the pack. What was worse was the fact that Stiles was right, Scott had saved his life and he owed him. As much as Jackson hated to admit it, he was beginning to understand that paying those debts was going to help him in the long run. Jackson looked back at the trail Bear and the others had followed, and turned his back on it only to chase after Scott and Stiles.


	20. Chapter 20

Tribunal

Chapter 20

_Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it in the rough form. _

Full Moon – the Trap

The sensations from the bond grew stronger with each step Scott took into the darkness. In his mind, Scott could not picture Allison only sense what she felt. The scenarios his imagination kept throwing up were too terrible to contemplate. For now, Allison no longer seemed to be receiving any new injuries and the pain from the old ones was beginning to dull in Scott's mind. Whatever had been causing her pain had stopped adding to it. The old burn of the new wounds was now almost familiar, and began to fade from Scott's awareness as Allison got control of herself and her pain. Still as Scott drew closer to her location, Scott could sense her fear, and that made him want to charge in and tear out the throat of the first hunter he met. But the fear seemed to carry something else. Scott silently slowed down, trying to figure out what was going on with Allison and moments later Stiles caught up to him. Still the only sounds in the night were of the forest's natural inhabitants. A wave of comfort washed over Scott and he jerked to look at Stiles.

"Do you sense something?" Stiles asked. Stiles kept scanning the area. His nose was filled with the smells of the forest; damp leaves, dirt, trees, even the musk of a badger, but as far as Stiles could tell, Scott was the only other person nearby. Stiles had to blindly trust that Scott knew what he was doing.

"Maybe," Scott said and refocused on his hunt. Allison was close but still there was no sign of any other human beings in this part of the woods. The need to charge was diminished and Scott was able to think clearly again. He knew enough of the Argent trip wires and booby traps not to be fooled. Somehow being closer to Allison, knowing she was not being hurt any more, seemed to allow him to think more rationally.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"Shhh, we need to be careful, can't you smell it?" Scott asked.

"Smell what?" Stiles asked. "All I got is damp leaves and deer shit."

"Under that," Scott said. "The scent of men, several of them. It is faint, they are down wind, but I am certain they are out there or were recently."

"Any idea how many?" Stiles asked. Cursing himself for not being as 'in-tune with nature' as Scott seemed to be. There was still so much Stiles needed to learn about his new senses.

Scott shook his head.

"Can you tell if the scent is recent or from say a hunting party from several days ago?" Stiles asked.

"It's recent," Scott said. "Can't you smell it?"

"Unlike you, I am still getting my werewolf spidey senses attuned, thank you very much." Nevertheless Stiles took several deep breaths trying to pinpoint what Scott was talking about. He almost could smell…well something, whether it was hunters or not he could not be certain.

Scott took the led and carefully began making his way deeper into the woods. Stiles followed him like a shadow. Scott still couldn't believe how noisy Stiles sounded, granted he was quieter than when he had been human, but even Scott had to take pride in the fact that he could now move almost soundlessly through the forest underbrush. Eyes sharp, Scott pointed to a trip wire that the two of them easily avoided. Stiles wasn't asking questions now. Hunters had been here, but how recently? The knot in Stiles' stomach told him that Scott was probably right and that they were now walking head long into a trap.

The snap of a branch was like a gunshot in the night. Both Scott and Stiles seemed to work in tandem as Stiles rolled left and Scott jumped right, twisting as he did to meet their attacker. Fangs bared and claws ready, both only barely paused in time to avoid tearing into Jackson as he crept up behind them.

"Take it easy," Jackson hissed as he hunched lower and retreated a step. Inwardly, he hated that he had made such a submissive move. But deep down inside, despite his change, Jackson still feared Scott a little.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles whispered.

"We could have killed you," Scott growled, voice soft.

Jackson didn't seem put off at all, and smirked at them. "Someone has to keep an eye on you two."

"Bull shit," Stiles said forgetting to whisper. "Did you even see the trip wire? You could have got us all caught or worse _killed_."

"I came to _help_ you two losers," Jackson said. Both Scott and Stiles looked hard at Jackson who continued, "You were right, I owe you, I owe you both."

"What brought on this mind altering event?" Stiles asked.

"Whatever, we don't have time for this, just follow my lead," Scott said.

"You're going to trust him?" Stiles asked.

Scott looked back at Jackson. Like Stiles and Scott, he was in his beta form. Scott managed a toothy grin.

"He's pack," Scott said and Stiles slowly nodded.

"What's the plan?" Jackson asked.

"Right now we are just trying to get close enough to figure what is going on with Allison," Scott said, turning his attention back to the trees in front of him.

"Unlike us, they don't have super hearing, but we need to be quiet," Stiles whispered.

"So where is she?" Jackson asked quietly.

Scott pointed.

"That's all you got? A direction?" Jackson snorted.

Scott glared at Jackson who smirked. "You are either going to follow my lead or go home."

"Ok, whatever," Jackson said.

Scott whispered. "She is close."

"How close?" Jackson asked.

"Quit with the twenty questions already," Stiles hissed. "We need to move quietly and see what we can learn."

Jackson finally nodded in agreement and shut the hell up. Stiles nodded to Scott and Jackson made a small bow that indicated for Scott to lead the way. No one said anything else as they continued on through the woods. Strangely they fell into step with one another, instinctually flanking one another. In short time they spotted three more traps and avoided them easily. Scott soon realized that it was Stiles who was really helping him the most. Just having the omega nearby seemed to calm the frenetic need to seek out Allison. Or maybe it was just comforting to have his best friend in the thick of things and finally part of his pack.

In what seemed like hours to Scott, but couldn't have been more than a third of that time, they drew close to where the hunters had set up a base camp. Stiles stood slack jawed as the three betas saw the mass of artillery assembled in the clearing. They were burning something in small lamps that let off an odor that masked their scent and confused the wolves' noses. Six men could be seen and they stood in a strategic pattern covering the four cardinal points. In the center, two men stood next to a lone figure kneeling in front of them. The one scent the smoke could not cover was the smell of Allison's blood, faint but in the air, even from this distance, all the wolves could smell it. Scott let out a low quiet growl and Stiles grabbed his shoulder.

"Steady, she's alive," Stiles said. "If we charge in there we'll be killed."

"Bear had to know," Scott hissed.

"Maybe, but it is definitely a trap," Stiles said.

"Why would they be trying to capture Scott?" Jackson said.

"The trap isn't for me," Scott said which made him feel even more guilty for having Allison mixed up in this. What the hell was she doing here? Did her father finally decided to turn his back on his own daughter to offer her up as bait? Scott scanned the men, none of them were familiar, and Allison's father was nowhere to be seen.

Stiles shook his head. "They want Maya and Terrance."

"Are they insane?" Jackson hissed. "Those two are stronger, stronger than all of us put together," Jackson said.

"Still it makes sense," Stiles said. "I wonder what they know that we don't?"

"Why do they think those two would stick their necks out for us?" Jackson asked.

"Don't you get it? It's a pack thing," Scott said. "Derek once said that the alpha gets stronger the strong his or her pack. That means that the alpha needs to protect the pack at all costs to keep their power." But even as he said this, there was doubt in his heart. Bear had made the decision to ignore the chance that Allison was in danger. Their new alpha cared more for the pack than one human, even if she was Scott's mate. Add to that, the fact that Terrance and Maya were probably long gone, made this whole situation much more hopeless. Still he had to try.

"That is why they brought the big guns," Stiles said and squinted using every aspect of his new werewolf vision. "Jesus, they have an AR-15."

"What the hell is that?" Jackson asked.

"Trouble," Stiles said. "I have only seen them in the cop magazines at the station. They have .50 caliber rounds, talk about over kill."

"Guns are bad, I get it," Jackson growled. "But, why would they use Allison as bait? The only one of us who really cares about her is Scott."

Even as he said that, Jackson knew he had made a mistake. The looks that both Scott and Stiles gave him chilled Jackson to the bone. Still he met their stares and did not back down.

"Don't you get it," Stiles hissed. "Once they have Scott they could use him to draw in the pack. They must have known that Maya did something to link Scott to the rest of us."

It made sense. The hunters must have learned either through the Tribunal or the Argents that Maya and Terrance had invested the time and energy into keeping the Beacon Hills pack alive. But who had told them? That was a question for another time. The bigger worry was how much had these hunters been told?

"But that doesn't work any more," Jackson said. "I mean, Bear is our alpha now. The link to Maya doesn't work." Even as Jackson said this, the pit in his stomach dropped. He was a link to Maya, not Scott, and now because he had let his pride and Stiles' chiding get the better of him, he arrived at a death trap without a clue of how to get out of it. Stiles seemed to be thinking the same thing as he stopped looking at the hunters and stared at Jackson. Both of them knew it was too late to turn back now.

"I know," Scott said. "But no one seems to have told them."

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Scott said. As he watched Allison, every muscle seemed to strain in the urge to rush down and save her. But that would only cost them their lives. Stiles was right. The guns meant that these men were here to kill, not to talk. The fact that Allison was an Argent and bait were the only reasons she was still alive.

Scott was quiet. He had no idea what to do next but he did know that they had to get Allison out of there and escape alive. There was no way for Scott to know if Bear or Derek or any of the others would come to their aid if they were caught. Scott realized that he was no longer relying on the mate bond to guide him. Just seeing Allison and knowing the danger she was in had taken all his attention. Watching her, Scott became perfectly still as his mind raced with possible actions he could take. He didn't even notice how agitated Jackson was becoming. Silence and patience had never been Jackson's strong suit.

"Do we even have a plan?" Jackson asked, but Scott didn't seem to hear him and Jackson hated to be ignored. "Scott?" he hissed and dug his claws into Scott's shoulder. The pain was bright and brought Scott back into focus with the here and now. With a quick spin he dropped Jackson with a elbow to the chin, but was more interesting was that Allison seemed to have jerked as if she had been grabbed in the same spot as Jackson had clawed Scott. Only Stiles was smart enough to notice.

"Cool it you two!" he whispered. "Did you just see that?"

"See what?" Jackson said through clenched teeth.

"Allison, she just moved," Stiles said and turned to stare at Scott. "The mate bond, you said it allowed you to track Allison by some sort of six sense right?" Scott nodded. "Well did that tell you anything else about her? Did you get some sort of message from her?"

Scott shook his head, "No messages, but feelings. I could sense what she felt and I knew that I was getting closer to her."

"Do you think that she can sense the same thing?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know."

"She's human…" Jackson started to say, but Stiles was on a roll.

"No, the mate bond, Maya used it to help Allison bring you back from the dead."

"I didn't die…" Scott was also cut off.

"You would have," Stiles said. "You would have died had it not been for Allison and what she did to you. You're linked. That is why we are in this mess to begin with."

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked.

"We can use Scott to send a message to Allison to tell her we are here and going to rescue her."

"What good will that do?" Jackson asked.

"He's got a point," Scott said. He could sense something, but it was a jumble of weird sensations and feelings.

"Hey you're the one that wanted to charge in there, we need a plan Scott and we need to use every asset available." Stiles seemed to have an idea. Scott was going to have to trust him. "Just try to tell her that we are coming, see if that does anything."

Scott nodded and closed his eyes trying to focus. He decided to keep it simple. _Allison. We are coming. _ Scott repeated that over and over in his head.

"Are you trying yet?" Jackson asked.

"Shut up," Stiles said, "Wait. Look!"

Jackson tore his eyes off Scott and looked where Stiles was pointing, directly at Allison. She seemed to struggle and fight her own reactions, only the overtly observant or keenly aware would have noticed it but her eyes seemed to be pointed directly at Scott. Stiles saw something in her eyes like a signal. As if someone slugged him in the stomach, Scott gasped as the strongest response he had ever felt from Allison washed over him. _NO!_

"Scott! Are you all right?" Stiles asked.

Scott shook his head. "She doesn't want us to come."

"You can communicate with her?" Stiles asked.

"I guess."

"Then what do we do?" Jackson asked.

Scott had nothing to tell him. The response was laced with fear but it was more like a command, as if there was some sort of intent behind the message. Did Allison have a plan? Was she counting on them to come? Or was that part of the trap and she was warning them? Scott had no way of knowing.

"Wait," Scott said and focused on Allison. He had to trust her, while he thought of something else.

The man closest to Allison looked down at his watch and as if it signaled something he turned and stood over her. Allison looked up at him and glared but said nothing. Suddenly the man's arm darted forward and struck her open palm across the face. Allison fell to the ground and stopped moving. Only Stiles clawed hand, which now dug into Scott's forearm, stopped Scott from rushing the attack. Scott watched, Allison was breathing but appeared to be unconscious. The fresh shared pain warmed Scott's face, and froze his blood with rage.

"I expected more from an Argent " the man scoffed as he toed Allison's shoulder forcing her to roll over.

"She is just a kid," his partner said, "But yeah I guess the apple does fall pretty far from the tree. Kate would be disappointed. Hell this girl hardly fought back."

"What a waste, but she will serve here purpose soon enough."

"You do know her father is going to kill us?" the other man said.

"Maybe, maybe not," the other man said as he knelt next to Allison to look her over. A mean looking knife had appeared in his hand but he made no move to hurt her as the other man had. "The Argents are renowned hunters and you'd be surprised about the stories I have heard told about what they will do to be successful during a hunt."

"What are you going to do with that?" The other man asked.

As if to answer the man leaned down and smelled Allison's hair. With a flick of his wrist, a small curl was cut away and he plucked it from the air before it hit the ground.

"A souvenir. If we live through this."

"You don't sound too hopeful," the other man said.

"I would take a pack of Muslim terrorists over a werewolf any day and we are going after a whole pack of them. Stupid, but I am a man of my word, so here I am along with the rest of us from Six."

"You and your honor. Personally I like the challenge. This is the third pack I have encountered with the boss and he never disappoints. This one is supposed to be five times the size of the last one."

"How many?"

"Five."

The older man grunted and put away the knife. Scott could sense that Allison was listening. She was not out cold as she pretended to be. But the conversation gave them little information, but one thing was certain, they knew what they were doing. Scott's plan began to crystallize and he knew what he had to do.

"Stiles I need you and Jackson to go and warn Bear," Scott said.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked.

"We can't fight them and who knows what else they are going to do to Allison if I don't show up."

"You can't be serious," Jackson said.

"The only reason I haven't bolted is because you are here. Stiles, when you leave I don't know what will happen but I know I can with stand more pain and injuries than Allison. I will try and buy you time, but we all know the pack master is not coming back."

"What if the pack won't come?" Stiles asked.

"I wouldn't blame them," Jackson said, and Stiles growled at him. "Hey don't growl at me, these two keep putting themselves in danger."

Stiles made to argue but Scott's hand on his stopped him.

"Jackson is right," Scott said.

"I am?" Jackson said.

"He is?" Stiles said.

"Yeah, but I am, going to be counting on you two."

"You heard what Bear said, what makes you think we can convince him to bring the pack?"

"You have to or we're dead."

"Fine," Jackson huffed. But it was really a sigh of relief. He hated his fear but he was a survivor and knew this was his best option.

"I'm not leaving you," Stiles said.

"Yes you are. I can't be worrying about you or risk what I might say if I know you are gone then I don't have to worry about lying to protect you, beside you are the best fast talker I know."

"Scott..."

"Stiles don't push me on this can't you see I am barely holding it together as it is I can't worry about you and Allison at the same time and I have to do this." Scott's voice was filled with desperation and Stiles could only nod. Removed his claws from Scott's arm, he and Jackson retreated back in to the woods.

Thanks to everyone who is reading and following the story. Sorry this chapter is so short but it has been so long I wanted to give you something. My husband was the one who pushed me back into writing for the summer. With season 3 just around the corner and my grad classes on hold until the fall I think I may finish this thing! Please review!


	21. Chapter 21

Tribunal

Chapter 21

_Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it in the rough form. _

Whoo Hoo! Just caught up on Season 3. Wow! Is about all I can say and does not seem to cover it. Granted my story is in an AU but the current plot line is definitively intriguing. I can't want to see what happens next.

Full Moon – Sacrifice

The shadows of the forest swallowed up Jackson and Stiles. Still Scott waited until he could no longer make out the sound of their heartbeats and climbed to his feet. Now that Stiles was gone there was nothing to buffer him from his bond with Allison. Scott could here her heart and almost feel her breathing for even now the bond was open and raw. Scott was surprised that he was now close enough and open enough to sense her actual injures in some detail. The pain throbbed from the open wound on her face and thigh, but Scott could tell the wounds (despite her pain) were only superficial and not life threatening. He gave small thanks for the fact that she was considered important because she was an Argent. But even with her pain, Allison was alert and focused on the two hunters who were talking again. Scott poised himself to listen. Perhaps they would let something slip and he would have an opportunity to strike.

Allison feigned unconsciousness but she was not sure how long it would take them to notice she was awake. Scott and any of the other wolves would have noticed instantly. Human hearing was just not that sharp. Thinking of Scott made her heart hurt and soar at the same time. He had come to save her and at the same time this virtuous action would get him killed. Guilt flooded her chest with an aching pressure that she could not shake, for once again someone was going to be hurt and it was all her fault. She had only wanted to warn him and the pack, but now she had possibly damned them all. God how she wished her father was here! Such a childish emotion filled her with shame.

She had to do something.

Ever so carefully, Allison opened her eyes just wide enough to see through her long eyelashes. At a quick glance it would seem that she was still asleep, but Allison grasped at every detail in the blaze of the flood lights the hunters had erected to light the base camp. These men didn't care if they were going to be seen or not. That was part of the trap, and yet, it seemed foolish. Local law enforcement could see the light just as well as the pack or even the casual hiker. Not that Allison expected anyone to be out hiking this late at night. Perhaps, these men, like those on the Tribunal, had ties to government agencies. Allison knew enough from her father and the military contracts he held, that there were countless ways any government group could section off an area and make access restricted, even to the sheriff. Noting the firepower that was in the area, Allison was certain that these men had such contacts, other wise there would have been no other way to get the fire power they would need to take down a pack of werewolves.

Allison tried to move as little as possible. When she had passed out, someone, probably Mickey, had wrapped her hands in a zip tie behind her back. Allison gave small thanks for that since her aunt had once upon a time, showed her how to break free of such restraints. Remembering back to that night, Kate had told Allison that learning how to escape such restraints were useful if she was going to be kidnapped and raped, but now Allison knew that this was Kate's own twisted way to sneak in some hunter training below her father's radar. But until Allison could get to her feet and gain some leverage the restraints would hold, for now. She knew she had to just be patient, bid her time, and wait for the opportunity to break free. Pretending to be helpless seemed like a good idea and not that difficult to pretend.

The cuts on her face still burned, but they were doing better than the one on her side and across her chest. But the worst was her left shoulder. Allison wondered if she would even be able to hold a bow again. Something was helping her block out the pain. Whether this was adrenaline, the mate bond, or simply her mind trying to protect her, Allison had no way of knowing, but she was thankful either way. The pain she did feel seemed to help sharpen her mind. The cuts on her side and chest hurt every time she drew a breath, and had dirt, leaves, and other derby ground into them. Still Allison could tell that all her wounds were superficial. They would not kill her but hurt like a son of a bitch. Ever so carefully she tested her bonds, slowly and with her right arm. The slightest movement sent shooting pain down her left arm, but she remained silent.

"I see you are awake," David said coming up behind Allison.

The sound of his voice right behind her, made Allison jerk to the side. She managed to roll, despite the zip tie restraints. The force of her body on the ground against her wounds, stole the breath from Allison for a moment, as tears burned down her face. Two hands grabbed her by her right shoulder and the back of her neck and pulled her into a kneeling position. The force was the final straw and all the food that had been sitting in Allison's stomach came screaming up her throat. The hands held her as she vomited only to drag her away from the mess and leave her kneeling in a spot of light.

Allison continued to shiver and fight the pain. Her stomach seemed to turn and dance, but there was nothing left inside. The taste of bile crawled up her throat but Allison forced it back down as she tilted her head up to look at the hunters under the glaring light.

"Your grandfather would be disappointed," David said.

"What are you talking about?" Allison managed asked. Her voice was horse, and garbled but she managed to get her question out.

"Gerard Argent is the most deadly of all hunters," David explained. "I am surprised he has no come to assist your father especially with the Pack Master in the mix."

"How can you be so certain the Pack Master is here?" Allison asked.

David smiled. "Call it a gut feeling,"

Allison was having her own gut feeling. Her father had spoken only a little of his father. Allison could not even remember meeting her grandfather. If he was such a big mucky-muck in the hunter world why wasn't he here? Gerard would be here, by David's side to fight the good fight. That means that even if David told Gerard, then he didn't believe him, and why was that?

Mickey came back into view. He leaned over to whisper something to David that Allison could not make out. Now more than ever, Allison could see the advantages to being a werewolf. Scott not only would have been able to make out what they were saying, but he would have healed from all these wounds by now, broken free of the restraints and attacked. Still, Allison knew she would never want to change places with Scott no matter how much she loved him. Allison could almost feel Scott coming closer. Every time she got a sense of him, Allison focused on throwing back a warning, demanding he stay away, but she knew better. No matter how much she wanted otherwise, Scott was coming for her.

The two hunters finished talking. David, looked down at Allison, shook his head and walked away. Mickey, just stood there, towering over her with a wicked smile on his face. At least Jericho was out of sight distance. The other two hunters who had been her guards, and had been standing about a meter away, now changed their focus as Mickey knelt down besides her.

"Ya ready for da show?" Mickey asked.

"What show?" Allison asked back. If she could keep him talking maybe she could learn something useful.

"Oh, ita willa be a good 'um," Mickey said. "We gots us all sorta surprises."

Allison did not like the sound of that.

"I like surprises," Allison said her sarcasm bitter in her mouth.

Mickey looked at her, blinked, then let out a roar of laughter.

"Then you'se gonna luv this," Mickey practically purred. "After we did done kill 'tall them um mongrels, you and I is gonna have some special kinda fun."

"I think you will have to wait for Jericho to have his turn," Allison said, surprising herself with her own words. If she had a choice between torture and rape, she'd take Mickey raping her, at least he would give her plenty of opportunities to kill him. Jericho, well he was just down right terrifying.

"Now, dontcha worry none. I get ya first. David did done promise me that," Mickey said, then paused. "That is, if I live through this here battle."

As much as Allison wanted to kill this man, he had a point.

"Are you guys insane?" Allison asked.

"Woulda appear dat way, ta you, I guess," Mickey said. "But yall have no clue what we done."

There was some noise coming from the direction where David had wandered off too. Allison had been unable to follow him with her eyes, since Mickey was right in her face to see where David had gone or what he had done. Men began to walk over to them. More hunters, from what Allison could see. Only this time, there was an old man with them. He look pale and hard, like ice as he surveyed the base camp. Mickey seemed to know who the old man was, because he came right to his feet at attention as the old man, along with David and two others, joined them in the halo of light.

"I thought you'll 'tweren't comin'," Mickey said.

"Who said I wasn't coming?" the old man in the hat said stepping out of the shadows. "Hello Allison."

"Who are you?" Allison asked.

"Well, you can call me grandpa," Gerard said.

"Gerard, glad you could make it," David said.

Mickey stepped forward and offered out his hand. "Honor to meetcha, sir." Mickey said.

Gerard took it and then looked back down at his kneeling granddaughter.

"What is she doing here? Is Chris around?" Gerard asked.

David shook his head. "Your son was a little… put out about this hunt and what it would mean for him and his precious pride."

"Of that I have no doubt," Gerard said. "And my granddaughter?"

"She came here on her own," David said looking down at Allison then back at Gerard. "I take it you have spoken to your daughter-in-law about this pack and the hold they have on this one, correct?"

Gerard nodded. "Sadly, yes. It is safe to guess that you are using her as bait for the rest of the pack."

"Correct," David said.  
>"I expected you to treat her better, she still is family," Gerard said.'<p>

For a moment, Allison had a bit of hope. Maybe he could be fooled somehow into letting her go. Gerard knelt down next to Allison and took a look at her face, and other wounds.

"I see, you did not permanent damage. But that shoulder will need to be looked at the moment this is over," Gerard said touching Allison's left side, only to hear her gasp in pain.

All hope Allison had, died. There would be no help from this man. Not even for her.

"Where do we stand in operations?" Gerard asked, pulling himself to his feet.

"We tagged two betas heading off into the woods," David reported. "Retrieval Team One is in pursuit. The Home Team will watch for others until they return. Right now no other activity." David smiled at the shocked look on Allison's bloody face. "You don't think that I would just bring six men with me to hunt a pack master."

Allison's eyes went wide. Who were they after? It couldn't be Scott, Allison was certain she would have been able to sense it.

"When will you dispose of them?" Gerard asked.

"Once we have confirmation on the alpha and perhaps once we confirm the pack master's arrival."

"What about the code?" Allison asked. "Those are just teenagers. They haven't hurt anyone!"

Gerard scoffed at her. "That code you talk about is bit of nonsense was cooked up by your grandma and her family. They liked to think that they were so much better than the rest of the nine families."

"Nine families?" Allison asked.

"So your father hasn't told you about them," David sneered. "No doubt he didn't trust you since you seem to be choosing a mongrel over your own blood relatives."

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Allison growled.

Mickey laughed. "Well lookie thar, she done even growls like a dog. Tell me youngin' are ya justa bitch in heat waiting ta wrap dem skinny legs around twhatever mutt y'all come across-" he was cut short by a sudden blow to his chin by Gerard's gun butt.

"I would remind you that this is my _granddaughter_ and you will not speak to her as if she was one of your whores."

Beneath the mutter of swearing and curses, Mickey backed down from Gerard.

"I apologize for his behavior, he has been on too many of these hunts as of late," David said and looked up at the full moon. "As have I."

Gerard gave David a nod.

"Why are you doing this?" Allison asked.

"We are hunters, this is what we do," Gerard said. "But I understand your meaning. Why come all this way, to a territory where my son has been ordered to maintain, without care or warning to him and those under his command, is that it?"

Allison could only nod.

"I will make it simple, my dear. " Gerard said and gave her a sad smile. "Being here is much better than lying in some hospital bed, waiting for death to take me. I will face my own death tonight. I will meet this fabled pack master that David believes exists and I will stare him down as we try to kill one another."

He is insane. Allison thought. Her grandfather had a serious death wish.

"Has the cancer spread?" David asked.

Gerard popped a pill. "Yes. They give me a month tops."

"We will do what we can to give you what you want," David said and Mickey nodded in agreement.

Allison had to acknowledge, that these men held an almost reverence for her grandfather. This whole battle seemed to be some sort of sick final last wish of the old man and these fanatical hunters were about to grant that wish.

Almost as it the forest had given her a cue, Allison went ridged. Something had changed with Scott and for the first time she knew exactly where he was. Still it was all she could do to keep her eyes fixed on David and not look in the direction where she knew Scott was hiding. The hunters seemed to have sense something had changed as well. Allison begged and prayed with all her might that Scott would leave or that he would have some of the pack with him. Maybe Derek was there, he was supposed to be an alpha now, but then again, that was what David was counting on, wasn't it? Allison blinked rapidly to push back the tears, but she knew were eyes looked glassy with moisture. Had he father been here, he could have read her like a book. Thankfully Gerard was not so insightful.

The radio on David's belt began to chirp and Allison held her breath as the news of the hunt filtered in.

Jackson and Stiles raced through the woods, no longer bothering to keep quiet. There were several men rapidly following them, though Stiles had no idea how they were managing to keep up. Somehow whichever way they turned, there seemed to be the scent of hunters pushing in around them. The smell of gun oil and sweat was almost pungent. Heart racing, Stiles almost collided with William and instead hit the dirt.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, pulling himself to his feet.

"Bear sent me," William huffed.

"Who cares?" Jackson growled. "Run!"

"Wait!" Stiles shouted and grabbed William. "Where is Bear we need to find him. Scott needs our help."

"No time to show you," William said. "Hunters are here."

Jackson turned to fight. As Stiles moved to his right, William grabbed his arm.

"Find Bear, we will hold them for now," William said.

"What?" Jackson yelped.

"You heard me," William snarled throwing Stiles forward. "Get going."

Stiles could only nod and take off running.

"We should follow him!" Jackson snarled.

"No," William said. "We make our stand here. It is what Bear wants."

"Great now we both are going to die…"

"I couldn't agree more," a deep voice said from the shadows.

Jackson and William stood shoulder-to-shoulder facing the oncoming threat. Jackson could not silence the sound of his own heartbeat as it thundered in his chest. He hated that he was so afraid, where William seemed almost calm and at peace with the situation. Maybe it was some adult secret, but Jackson was certain he would not live to learn it.

William turned just in time to see the hunter lower his gun and aim at Jackson, though William shouted, Jackson seemed to be frozen in place. Then there was a blur and the crack of the gunshots piercing the air. Several bullets tore past Jackson, scraping his skin and tearing his flesh, but not one made it into his core. The wounds hurt, but they would not kill him. William was not so lucky. Another bolt of some other weapon launched at them, this time making a static crack like lightening. Jackson let out a howl as did William, before they both hit the ground. The whole attack took merely seconds, but the aftermath, filled Jackson with horror.

"We were supposed to take them alive," the hunter said.

"Hey we got one of them, besides one is all we need to get some answers," the other man snapped.

Jackson lay on his side watching as William shifted back to his human form, and all traces of the wolf and his life, faded away. The gaping hole where his right eye had once been allowed Jackson full view of the inside of his skull, brain, and lots and lots of blood. The smell was sickening. But it was all Jackson could do to keep breathing. Whatever he had been hit with made his body tense so tightly that he could not move and hardly breath. Jackson merely could watch as the two hunters approached him and lashed him tight with bonds made of some sort of metal that practically burned his skin. Despite his pain, he had not shifted back to his human form. Jackson had no idea why but gave silent thanks that if he did get the chance to fight back, at least he would have some weapons at his disposal.

"Base camp, come in, this is Retrieval Team One," the hunter said.

"Base camp, here, over," the radio buzzed.

"We captured one beta, over."

"What of the other? Over." The radio squawked.

"Dead. Over."

Silence followed for a moment. Then the hunter spoke again. "Orders? Over."

"Leave the body, bring the beta to base camp. We will interrogate it with the other. Over."

"Copy. On our way. Over."

The hunter put away the radio and Jackson's heart sank. There was another beta at the base camp. That could only mean one thing. Scott had been captured or worse turned himself in to the hunters in a feeble attempt to rescue Allison. Jackson felt him rage begin to boil. This was all Scott's fault! That stupid kid was going to get them all killed and tortured. How could he have been so stupid as to follow that idiot! The wash of emotions was raging inside Jackson. _God_ _damn it!_ He never asked that other wolf to save him! He was almost willing to deal with whatever scars the hunter would have dealt him. But even as that careless thought entered his mind, Jackson was flooded with shame. When faced with his own mortality, he had cowered. Watching the older wolf take the blow and save his life, had been a relief, and Jackson could not help but feel ashamed at how he had turned and fled. Jackson fed on his rage even as the hunters grabbed him by his restraints and dragged him along the path. Every jarring blow hurt, but Jackson only used that as fuel for his anger. Even now he felt the effects of the hunter's weapon begin to fade as his werewolf healing did its job. By the time he got to base camp, there would be hell to pay, and Jackson was certain he would take his price in blood and flesh, even if that meant Scott or Allison would pay as well. He no longer cared about them or even the pack all he cared about was survival.


	22. Chapter 22

Tribunal

Chapter 22

_Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it in the rough form. _

Full Moon – Confrontation

Scott had heard everything the hunters had reported. His hearing never ceased to amaze him, even as hope began to crumble in his heart. Someone was dead. Was it Stiles or Jackson? Scott could not even let himself consider that his best friend was dead. That would mean it had to be Jackson. As much as it pained Scott, this was his secret dark hope. _Please let Stiles be safe._ He prayed. But then again, none of them were safe. These men were here to kill them, would it be better that Stiles have a quick death or a slow and painful one? Scott blinked back a tear. This was not the time to mourn or entertain such morbid ideas. No matter what he had to save Allison, even if it cost him his life. Maybe Bear would come to his aid or perhaps Derek, but Scott was beginning to doubt that the pack was as important to either alpha as they claimed it was. They were alphas; they could always make more betas. He was on his own again. Scott took a deep breath, and slowly let it out.

Using every last inch of self-control, Scott focused on Allison, on his love for her and the bond they shared. Holding onto that feeling, he let the other feelings and emotions fade to the background, now able to ignore her pain and his as well. Slowly the wolf too faded to the background and he shifted back to his human form, anchored by his love that he held for Allison kept at the forefront of his thoughts. Scott knew he could do this, do this for her and silently he got to his feet and made his way to the center of the clearing.

Allison's eyes went wide as Gerard, and the other hunters turned and pointed their guns at Scott as he entered the edge of the floodlight. Scott had his hands up, giving them all too human eyes, trying to look every bit of the teenager that he was. Allison shook her head, willing him to run, but Scott just looked at her with those big brown eyes, shining with his love as he stood his ground amiss all the guns and itchy trigger fingers.

"Well what do we have here?" David asked.

"I'm think I'm the one you're looking for," Scott said.

Gerard let out a laugh. "No, but you will do for now, pup."

"You have me, let her go," Scott said, trying to look as helpless as possible.

"And why should we do that, she is a traitor after all," David said.

Gerard gave him a sharp look but let the other man keep talking.

David ignored Gerard gestured with his gun, a .357 Magnum, from what Allison could see. The bullet might not kill Scott at this distance but it would still leave a rather large hole if the hunter decided to use it.

"Lace your finger together and put them on your head, then kneel," David ordered.

Scott did as he was told. The men surged forward covering Scott but also maintaining flanking positions.

"Where is the rest of your pack?" Gerard asked.

"Not here," Scott said.

"Bullshit," Mickey hissed. "We killed one already. I can't wait ta get da next one."

Scott turned his head slowly and let the rage and his wolf leak just a little into his eyes, flashing gold with the not so subtle threat. Mickey grinned and moved his gun to dig into the skin at Scott's left temple.

"Move and you're dead," Mickey said, his voice going cold and steady as his accent almost faded away.

"Hold your fire," Gerard said. "We need him alive."

"Not if we have the other one," Mickey hissed.

"Put your gun up right now, Mickey," David said. "That's an order."

Mickey looked ready to pull the trigger. Allison had seen that look on the face of other hunters and other men in the gun range when she when with her father to practice shooting. Some men just loved to kill. Still Mickey put up his gun and took a step back. Scott seemed to have quieted his inner wolf as well and turned his brown eyes back to Gerard.

The old man smiled as if this young wolf impressed him, since Scott was everything and more than Gerard had expected. To see such a young beta hold his human form under a full moon was more than impressive. His daughter-in-law had not been mistaken when she had warned Gerard of the threat this pup was to him and his family. Just one glancing look at his granddaughter told him all he needed to know. This one, like all the others, needed to be put down. And this one Gerard knew he would relish as he made the kill.

"Now who is the dog on a leash?" Allison asked and regretted the words the moment they passed her lips.

Before anyone could say anything, Mickey's foot shot out and connected with Allison's jaw. The pain took a moment to hit her as she saw stars and fell onto her chest directly across from Scott. The open wounds screamed again with pain, but that was chased away by nausea and a strange numbness that flowed across her face. Allison could feel Scott's fury as he longed to rush to her aid deep in the well of her bones. She cursed herself. _This was not what I wanted!_ Allison tested her bonds and wondered if her father had discovered her room was empty yet. Did he even care? Would he come to save her? Could she save her self? Tasting the coopery scent of her blood, she coughed and forced herself up into a kneeling position. When she could focus again, it surprised her to see that Gerard had his gun pointed at Mickey.

"Do that again, and I will kill you," Gerard said.

"Ya don't have it in ya-" was all that Mickey had to say as the thunder of the gunshot rocketed him back to the ground. Allison looked at her grandfather. There was no pity in those eyes only the dark pits that said something had been missing from his soul and could never be returned. Gerard stood over Mickey and pointed the gun at his head. Mickey lay there gasping and coughing, but he was still alive. There was a parade of profanity coming from Mickey's open mouth as he rolled over and Allison could see the damaged kevelar vest under his shirt.

"Next time, I am for the head," Gerard said.

David looked somewhat annoyed but not terribly upset. "We really should concentrate on the mission."

"You are correct," Gerard said. "If Mickey will behave himself, we will focus on the real enemy."

"We are not your enemy," Scott said. That earned him a smile, but it was in no way friendly. Scott stared back at those pitiless eyes, and gave small thanks that his monster of a man at least seemed to care a little about Allison's safety. Scott prayed he could use that to his advantage.

"Yes, you are," Gerard said. "You and everyone like you is nothing more than bodies walking around waiting to be put in the ground."

Allison and Scott both went cold with fear.

"Where is your pack?" David asked.

"Far away from here," Scott said.

Gerard scoffed. "Doubtful. Packs always stick together."

Mickey managed a laugh. "Dats' how we killed da one of ya, and got da other."

Scott just growled, but the older men continued with their questions.

"Is Derek Hale your alpha?"

Scott just stared at him.

"You should shot em'," Mickey said. "Give him a good jolt of juice."

As if on cue one of the other hunters stepped forward with a cattle prod. The machine hissed with electricity. But Gerard simply shook his head.

"He would probably endure the pain until he passed out."

"How can you be certain?" David asked.

"Well just look at him," Gerard said with a flare in his hand gesture. "He is a beta, under a full moon, with his lady love in danger, and here he sits, hands on his head, looking as human as you or me. He is strong, but there are other options."

Scott's heart began to race as the old man knelt down just over his head and looked deep into Scott's eyes without fear or pity.

"You will answer him, otherwise, I am not sure how much longer I can protect my granddaughter," Gerard said.

Allison and Scott both darted their gaze to the old man. Mickey's smile just got bigger.

"Where is your pack?" David asked again.

"In the woods. I don't know where exactly. I broke off from the hunt to find Allison."

"And how did you know she was in danger?" Gerard asked.

"I just knew," Scott said.  
>Gerard nodded. "I have heard of this. When a wolf targets a female mate the males tend to become very possessive, bordering on a six sense when it comes to their mate."<p>

"You mean 'cause he fucked her?" Mickey asked.

Gerard merely nodded. "That's why he is giving us the answers we want, isn't it? You would do anything to protect her, even betray your own pack."

Scott glared at him, but managed a nod.

"Why did they not follow you when you took off to rescue your lady love?" David asked.

"The pack knew it was a trap that's why I came alone," Scott said.

"Your whole pack turned their back on you?" David asked.

"No, I turned my back on them," Scott said lifting his chin in defiance. "I left of my own free will and severed all my bonds. I'm an omega now." Scott clenched his teeth knowing that the hunters called lone wolves omegas not understanding the term or the power behind that ranking in the pack. Stiles should be proud.

"I doubt that." Gerard snorted and eyed the beta.

"But some of them followed you. We know about two of them, what of the others?" David asked.

"I don't know. I can't sense them," Scott said and paused. "I can only sense one of them and he is coming this way."

Gerard nodded.  
>"And the pack master?" David asked.<p>

"He's gone. He left the pack before we went on the hunt," Scott said. "He left us to deal with our pack our way."

That surprised David. Everything bit of intelligence he had gather seemed to state the exact opposite. The pack master was legendary for protecting stupid younger wolves like the beta in front of him. This was not what he had planned. But there were always back up plans. If the girl was no longer a good hostage there was always more resilient bait. David's eyes narrowed on Scott. "What makes you think that he is gone?"

"I saw him leave," Scott said, ignoring the little voice that told him the pack master had pretended to leave only to return. Could Terrance have done that again? If so where was he?

"I don't believe you," David said.

"Believe what you like but it is true. The only hunt you will get is from me," Scott said and let his wolf come to the surface again as he stood there baring his fangs and no longer hiding his golden eyes.

"And you would just give up your life for her, the daughter of your enemy? Just like that?" David asked.

Scott nodded.

"Ah young love, utterly foolish and in the end stupid," Gerard taunted. "Your sacrifice will not save your pack master."

"I don't care about saving him." Scott said and sounded bitter,

David quirked an eyebrow at Scott. "No love lost on that one I take it."

"No surprise really. He supposed to be a holy living terror," Gerard said. "But you see pup, I promised these men a hunt and some blood shed, you and the other beta will have to do."

"Bring the beta, over," David said into the radio.

Scott went rigid as his nose told him what his eyes could not. Scott did not have to turn to see Jackson as the other hunters dumped the bloody body that had been hog-tied down into the dirt next to Scott. Jackson let out a small moan. Scott tried to hide his disappointment but it was no use. His shoulders dropped and a small tear welled up on his cheek. _Stiles. _ Scott knew there would be no help. Not from the pack. Not from anyone. Jackson, was struggling to sit up. One of the other hunters who delivered him, gave his back a kick and it was enough momentum for Jackson to roll over and look at Scott. One look was enough. Scott blinked in shock. The hunters had been thorough. Jackson apparently had taken a beating along with being tied up and they had gone so far as to shove a ball gag in his mouth. But those blue eyes were all for Scott and filled with a burning rage that echoed deep in Scott's heart. Both wolves looked at one another, neither friends, but with a common enemy. The question was, was the enemy of my enemy really my friend?

"The information I have, is that if the pack master comes to another territory, he will take on the loyalty of the pack. That is his power, you see," David explained. "Now, you may think that you turned your back on him, but it is just not true."

"He doesn't care about us," Scott said. Jackson, of course could say nothing.

But as Jackson watched these men with Scott, his gaze was on his fellow wolf. Jackson had heard every word David and Gerard had uttered. He had seen Scott admit to his willingness to betray the pack in order to save Allison. For Jackson it was only a matter of time. He had to act first. Even now, his hands behind his back and morphed into claws and were picking their way through the plastic restraints.

"Do you have any more helpful hints?" Gerard asked.

David pulled out his phone and began to type. The response was quick.

"One of the new betas was changed by the pack master's mate. That is the key."

"Well we know it isn't Scott," Gerard said and pulled the trigger.

Mickey's left hand was like a vice grip on Allison's upper arm. She watched in horror as Scott knelt before her and David leveled his gun at the man she loved. The bullet cut straight through Scott's left shoulder and knocked him back to the ground. But that was only the first blow, the hiss of the cattle prod was all he heard before electricity hummed through him and force a snarl of pain from his lips, followed by a whimper as the he smelt the charred flesh of his own skin.

"So who is the beta that the pack mistress left behind?" David asked. "You will tell me, or I will do this to her next."

"Dead," Scott coughed. "You fucking killed him."

Jackson looked at Scott in shock, and then tried to hide his face, but it was too late. Gerard had seen enough to know.

"Your fellow wolf thinks differently," Gerard said.

"Where is he?" David demanded and poked Scott again with the cattle prod.

"He left us," Scott snarled. "I came here, alone. The pack master doesn't care about us."

David snorted. "Not bloodly, likely."

"He's telling you the truth!" Allison shouted. "Can't you see that?"

"Oh he thinks he is, but I have been hunting your pack master for a long, long time," David said. "He wouldn't abandon you, it is not his way. Trust me, I am counting on his paternal instinct."

The crack of gunfire sent Scott, flat on his back. Allison tried to lunge forward, but David held fast and fired again, and again this time into Jackson as well. Both wolves lay on the ground bleeding.

"You're killing them!" Allison screamed.

"Oh, not yet, but this should the monster's attention," David said. "If the pack master is close, he will feel their pain."

"You're the monster," Allison snarled through clenched teeth.

Gerard smiled. "Maybe I am, but watch and learn."

Scott had managed to roll over on his side, breathing was painful and he began to pull himself into a ball. He had been shot before, but this time something was different. He was healing faster than normal and the pain wasn't as bad. A sense of dread began to rush through his veins as another sensation pulsed through his body. This could only happen if help had arrived, but at the same time, Scott knew. He knew that it would not be enough.

"No," Scott whispered. "Please no…"

"Scott!" Allison shouted. She felt so helpless. Every move she tried. Mickey countered as if she were nothing more than an annoying child.

"Hold your fire," a voice said cutting through the night. The hunters looked up.

"You wanted an alpha," Derek said and stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. "Here I am."

Thank you to everyone who is reading my story and most especially to all of you who have taken the time to review! I am enjoying the new season of Teen Wolf and perhaps may have another story in the works this time from Allison's POV. Keep an eye out and hopefully my muse will continue to be amusing. :)


	23. Chapter 23

Tribunal  
>Chapter 23<p>

_Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it in the rough form. This chapter has several combat scenes and I do not have any military experience. I am hoping to have captured the feel of the battle and tactics used by hunters who would be after the werewolves. I will admit that most of my information comes second hand from blogs about paintball. Any suggestions of places to better my research are always appreciated and can be posted in the review section or you can message me. Thanks for reading. _

Full Moon – Broken

Derek stood in front of the hunters and their guns, eyes red, but no other indication that he was about to shift to his alpha form. Torn jeans were the only clothing he wore and his bare feet were firmly planted in the earth. He seemed so calm. Jackson and Scott both seemed small as they squirmed with pain in the dirt, folded up into small balls, unable to do much but moan and heal. Allison had never been so happy to see Derek in her life. At least her grandfather had stopped shooting enough to listen or at least point his gun at the alpha rather than Scott.

"You must be the infamous Derek Hale," David said. "I was looking forward to meeting you."

"Wish I could say the same," Derek said with a smirk.

"What y'all smilin' at pretty boy?" Mickey asked. The other hunters spread out a bit and followed Gerard's lead. Mickey kept a tight hold on Allison and no one seemed to care much for the betas at their feet.

The smile died on Derek's lips. "Nothing."

"Why have you come?" Gerard asked.

"I came here to accept your unconditional surrender," Derek said.

David just laughed and Derek smiled. Gerard looked at the alpha with caution and hate that was echoed by Mickey.

"Y'all have ta be crazy or just plain stupid," Mickey said. "We're da ones with da guns mother fucker."

David stood there and stroked the trigger as he aimed at Derek and gave the wolf a wicked grin.

"As crude as my compatriot is, he does have a point," Gerard said. "You are out numbered and out matched."

"Are you sure of that?" Derek asked.

A howl cut through the night. Both Jackson and Scott managed to look up at Derek. There was something different about him, stronger, and they felt drawn to him. Already their pain was diminishing as each heartbeat passed them by.

Gerard looked around. "Oh, I am quite sure."

"These woods belong to my pack, you are trespassing," Derek said.

"You must walk the field because it dictates the game. Besides, if you don't learn and anticipate your opponents moves, how can you beat them?" Gerard said. Jackson broke free of his fear long enough to realize how screwed they were and that the old man was quoting some all-American football hero that coach was always harping on about, Gardner, or some such.

"Exactly," Derek said.

"The rumors of your rise in power are true," David said. "Somehow I am not impressed."

"Like that matters," Derek said. "All that matters is that you have just one chance to leave."

"Don't you even care about your fallen pack mate?" David asked. He seemed almost curious about Derek.

Derek just let out a small growl and ground his teeth.

"That makes you angry," Gerard said. "Good."

"Do you have a death wish?" Derek asked.

"I could pose the same question to you, alpha," David said.

"Enough chatter, lets just waste 'em," Mickey snarled.

"Hush, we are having polite conversation," David said.

"Where is the pack master?" Gerard asked. "Give him to us and we will let the girl go."

"As if I care about what happens to her," Derek said.

Scott flicked his head up and barred his teeth at Derek. Derek ignored him. In a way Scott felt he deserved that. He had turned his back on the pack. Then why the hell was Derek here?

"Then you are here for these two?" David asked.

"They are part of my pack," Derek said.

Mickey chuckled. "Like dat matters."

"Ah, but it does," Gerard said. "We were counting on it."

"What?" Allison stammered.

"Didn't you know? A pack leader will always come to the aid of their pack mates." David said and then looked at Allison. "Either that or the beast in them is attracted to the sound of an animal in distress. Normal hunters use this tactic whenever they are hunting normal wolves. I find it works well with established packs and young, impressionable wolves, such as these."

Allison's eyes went wide.

"You're stalling," Allison whispered.

Mickey's boot connected with Scott's jaw in the same instant Gerard's gun came up to Jackson's head. The threat was clear and Derek stood his ground. Allison saw her chance and took it. Kicking back with her right foot she managed to nail the Mickey right in the groin. He released her for a moment, but then came a closed fist, which clocked her on the left across her jaw line. The cuts which had dulled to a pulsing throb, screamed with new pain and Allison fell to the ground and was unable to break her impact as she rolled until she was face down in the dirt. It was all she could do just to force herself to breathe and not inhale dirt.

"Little bitch," the Mickey hissed and kicked her in the side.

"Leave off, we need her alive," Gerard ordered.

"Yeah right." Mickey looked ready to kill his hate was so alive in his eyes.

Allison lay perfectly still focusing on her breathing and the pain. Slowly she opened her eyes a little to look through her long eyelashes. There, inches from her face, was a broken arrowhead. Pretending to vomit, actually made Allison toss her cookies a little, but as she rolled over, she pretended to lose her balance and went face first into the dirt. Two large hands grabbed her under the armpits and jerked her to her knees. But the prize was hers, carefully hidden in her mouth, pressed to the roof of her mouth was the arrowhead. And thought the sharp broken edges cut ever so slightly into her gums, Allison forced her self to look pitiful and swallow her own blood.

In those few moments several things had changed. Scott was bleeding again and Derek was now on his knees holding to electrodes that were buried in his chest, but he still was watching David and Gerard with open hostility in his eyes. Jackson seemed to have pulled himself into more of a ball watching Derek and the hunters with wide eyes.

"I will say this again, alpha," David spat that title out. "Where is your pack master?"

"You want him?" Derek asked getting to his feet.

"More than any monster I have ever killed," David hissed.

The howls began again, but this time a chorus of other voices joined it.

"Be careful what you wish for," Derek said.

"You just might get it," Scott finished. Even as he said this he felt the power that he had only known when Terrance was around, but even then this was different. This was the power of the pack. The older hunters; Gerard and David closed ranks; why the two other nameless hunters spread out and down behind the nearest trees, each taking a knee and bracing to fire into the dark. Mickey who now had his gun out and pointed toward Derek but not directly at him was still holding Allison. There were too many other things moving in the dark just out of sight but not far off.

Derek stood there, waiting as several betas walked out into the light. They were fully shifted but something was different about them.

"Stiles," Scott whispered through the blood in his mouth.

Stiles flicked his gaze from the hunters to Scott. Stiles forced himself to look away from his best friend. Stiles was still wearing the same clothes from earlier. Unlike Derek who was practically a walking target, Stiles and the other betas hung back behind Derek and sank close to the ground ready to move in an instant. The two betas next to him, were older, and new. They had not been at the gathering earlier tonight. Who were they? Scott didn't care. They were obviously reinforcements. Had Bear brought them? Or Terrance? Scott doubted Derek would have offered himself up like this unless he had the backing of the other alphas.

Tearing his eyes away from Derek, Scott glanced at Jackson and found angry blue eyes glaring at him, but more startling was that Jackson seemed to have completely healed. Scott took stock of his own wounds and found that they were healing incredibly fast; faster than normal and that scared him. What was Derek doing? Chasing after the mate bond, Scott had completely cut himself off from the pack bond, but now he reached out trying to sense something from Derek or Stiles, anything that would give him a hint of what the next move was. This was a mistake. It was as if a hundred voices flooded his mind drowning out all sense of himself or Allison. The pack was everywhere, filling every sense with power and Scott knew that there was more than three dozen wolves watching every move the hunters were making and now outnumbered the humans two to one. The pack's power made the mate bond's influence pale in comparison. Every aspect of Scott body responded to the pack's call and filled Scott with the strength to save Allison but at a price.

Derek let out a snarl.

Mickey fired at Derek taking him high in the shoulder. Unlike Scott, Derek kept his feet. Blood poured out and the hunters could see right through him, but Derek was smiling.

"That," he paused to inhale. "Was a mistake."

Before their eyes Derek's wound pulled itself back together.

"You seem to forget that we are stronger in packs," Derek said flashing a fang filled grin. "Especially large packs."

"Fire!" David shouted. The hunters didn't hesitate. But Derek and the other betas were gone before the their eyes like ghosts in the night. Something took out the lights leaving the clearing bathed only in moonlight from the full moon. Howls cut through the night and the hunters closed ranks shooting at shadows and forgetting the two wolves who lay injured at their feet for the moment. The betas scattered. Jackson bite through his gag and tore loose from the bonds. Mickey fired at Jackson and he was down on the ground again.

This was the distraction Allison had been waiting for. With all her strength she pretended to vomit again and threw herself forward. The Mickey responded by pulling her back, and as he did, Allison rode his momentum and threw her head to the side with the arrowhead clenched between her teeth. It took but moments as she drew the blade across his face and buried the tip in his left eye as she head butted him. Mickey released her and was rolling on the ground swearing and holding his eye. Using all her strength Allison lifted her hands up behind her and swung her arms down and forward bursting the zip tie that had bound her hands behind her back. The momentum kept her moving forward and she rolled to grab Mickey's gun that had fallen when he released her. Turning she pointed it at Gerard and coming up to her knee. Using both hands she held it steady and true just as her father had taught her to do.

"Allison, put the gun down," Gerard said.

"No," Allison said. "Back away from them."

"You have no idea what you are doing," David said.

"Move," Allison yelled. Gerard and David took a step back.

"Child you have no idea what is going on," Gerard said. "Do you really think that these animals will care about you? To them you are just another hunter out to kill them."

"I will not tell you again," Allison said cocking the gun finger on the trigger.

"Do you even have any idea what is going to happen?" David asked.

"We are going to leave and if you try to stop me, I will shot you." Allison inched towards Scott and Jackson, not quiet able to fully get to her feet just yet. Her breathing was still painful and it was all she could do to keep her aim steady.

Mickey was struggling to his feet with no help from the other hunters. The howls were growing closer joined by other sounds and screams. The hunters began to make firing triangles that Allison knew would create a cross fire that would trap their targets to eliminate them. She doubted that any of the wolves knew the tactics to deal with the military formation. They were going to die. Still it was odd that only the occasional gunshot was heard. Most of the hunters had automatic weapons. They were obviously waiting for something but what? David hadn't made a move to answer his radio, he seemed happy to let them wait almost the same way Derek had. What was going on?

The howls were growing louder and more terrifying, less human, less animal, and more monstrous. Scott began to convulse; his eyes flashing from gold to red. Jackson was having a similar reaction but his eyes were blue to red. Scott felt like his head was splitting apart as he fought with every ounce of his being to stop the change. But just like when Peter had called his wolf all those nights ago in the school where Scott had almost hunted down and killed his friends, this moment was something stronger, more violent, and it tore away at all of Scott's hard won control. Just like the night in the school when Peter had forced Scott to shift, tonight was the same. Scott felt his body fight him as the change began, only this time the desire to kill was stronger and what followed was even more terrifying.

"What is happening to them?" Allison asked.

"I have no idea," Gerard said but he looked at David who stood there smiling.

"Scott!" Allison shrieked, but it was an angry howl that answered.

David jerked Allison hard, forcing her to drop the gun and he pulled her in so that she could only watch as Scott began to writhe and squirm on the ground.

"Don't do this," Scott snarled as his back arched in pain.

"What is happening?" Allison asked.

David smiled. "His pack master is forcing the change on him. It won't be long now." David tapped his head set with a set pattern as Allison stared at Scott, tears burning in her eyes. The man she loved began to give over to the transformation. Allison had seen it before. Scott shifted to his beta form, his eyes red with bloodlust but instead of stopping there, he continued to act as though he was in pain.

"Scott! Fight it!" Allison whispered.

"He can't," Gerard said.

The crack of bones breaking and muscles tearing, brought tears to Allison's eyes but she could not look away. Scott managed to look at Allison one last time, the sorrow and pain that filled his golden eyes flashed once more with his love for her before they burned red and all that was human leached out of his face. The bones underneath his skin stretched as a muzzle formed, fur flowed out of his pours.

"That's impossible," Allison said. "He's not an alpha, he shouldn't be able to do this..."

David was no longer listening to her, but to the buzz on his headset. The sounds of gunfire were everywhere again. Allison watched as the fabric of Scott's clothing tore away, all evidence of the man she loved was gone and she stood there staring directly into the red eyes of the largest wolf she had ever seen. Scott's chestnut fur was almost uniform in color and under any other circumstance it might have been beautiful, but that face, full of teeth bared was just terrifying.

A low growl reverberated from Scott's throat and the sound caused Allison's stomach to tie in knots. There was nothing human in those eyes only the desire to kill. For the first time Allison doubted that Scott could tell friend from foe. Something hot caressed her face and Allison managed to lift her right hand to her face, it came away wet. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

Another howl echoed Scott's and Allison ripped her eyes away from the man she loved to her other friend. Allison watched as the giant wolf tore its way out of Jackson's body. Covered in the shred of his human clothes and other things, Jackson stood with eyes red and shook his now grey and white coat stretching out before the hunters fired at him and chased him away into the dark. His transformation had been much faster and violent since he had not fought it. Scott paused only for a moment to look back at Allison and followed Jackson into the dark.

Allison felt cold as if ice water had been dropped down her back all the way to her toes. The heat and emotions that had been beating on her were gone, just like that and replaced with something harder, empty and sharp as a knife. The connection she had to Scott was there, but it was faint and took all her concentration to even sense it. But she let that go. The cool clarity of the situation pushed her awareness into the forefront of her mind. She was filled with a quiet noiseless pulsing sense. She was a hunter, and it was time to hunt. She would be prey no longer. None of the other men seemed to sense something in her had changed, but it had. That hole she had been ignoring and fighting against seemed to eat her fear and she didn't even feel her pain anymore. Something had broken inside her, and there was no way to know if there was ever a way to reclaim that, deep inside. Allison thought she should have been said or scared or ashamed but right now the only emotion she felt was rage.

"About time," David said.

The clearing filled with wolves. Each had the same glowing red eyes, and each one about the size of a small pony. The hunters fired into them, knocking some down as they emptied clip after clip of ammo. Still the wolves kept coming. Allison began to see the patterns her father had drilled into her in the ways the troops moved. They were working more like an army than a small band of hunters, and it was then that Allison realized that there were more men in clearing. Some were wearing special suits. When the wolves moved in for the attack the hunters began to hug the trees and force the wolves to attack with more of their bodies exposed. The wolves were taking so much damage and loosing so much blood it was impossible to think that they would keep moving, but they did.

This small army of hunters was divided into platoons made up of what appeared to be ten platoons of four men but Allison later revised that to five groups of eight. The platoons were working with more effective tactics by achieving limited goals in battle. They seemed to be more focused on wounding the wolves than killing them or cutting them in half. These small groupings allowed each platoon to work unsupported by the larger army under their own initiative. The way they worked together, it was as if all the hunters knew what was happening but the tactical decisions were up to the platoon leaders. And it looked as if the hunters were mostly concerned about controlling the trees and bush that formed dark corners of cover. The wolves were in no way as organized. They seemed confused, but taking out a hunter now and again when a stupid mistake was made. Overall the forces seemed pretty equal to Allison.

"What do you see?" Gerard asked.

"You're killing them," Allison hissed.

"Oh, not yet," Gerard said. "I expected more from my granddaughter."

"Fine, this is not your full force, it can't be there are not enough hunters to do more than wound the pack."

"True," Gerard said. "What else?"

"There are a few men out there in some sort of armor I have never seen before," Allison said and she had seen a lot with what her father sold to the S.W.A.T. teams across the country.

"These were especially made for us when we deal with creatures that can smell, hear, and see better than us. It takes two days to get into them, but the suit will mask your scent, your heart beat and the sound of your breathing."

"Which means you only have to worry about your movements."

"Correct, child, you are learning." Gerard smiled at her and looked pleased.

"There are more of you in hiding," Allison said.

"Yes," Gerard smiled and pulled out a long broad sword.

Something about the blade triggered a new thought process in Allison. The men on the ground were a distraction, Allison realized. They were placed up front in the line of fire to draw in the wolves, to bait them and their allies out of the dark. The hunters were making the wolves make the first move that was causing them more damage.

Something Allison's father had told her came back to the forefront of her mind. _If one comprehends the virtues of the long sword, it is possible for one to be victorious against ten. If one can win against ten, one hundred can win against one thousand, and one thousand can win against ten thousand. Thus, one opponent and ten thousand opponents are considered the same. _She took this to heart. She had only to deal with one hunter at a time, one wolf at a time, and if she was careful and lucky, perhaps she could get out of this alive.

The radio hissed in code as Gerard put up to his ear to listen.

"The pack master is coming," Gerard said.

"About time," David said.

"Hell yeah," Mickey said and the hunters scattered with the approach of reinforcements. Men dropped from the trees and Allison could see the ground shift with movement. How many were hiding? What kind of army had they brought? Mickey disappeared after some of the wolves along with David. Gerard was the only one to stay in sight and hold on Allison. Despite his age, his grip was like a vice. Allison was certain to have a bruise tomorrow in the shape of his fingers. Funny she couldn't even really feel the pain from that or any other wound. In the back of her mind, Allison wondered if she was going into shock, still she had to keep moving. Then wolves did something unexpected.

The charge came right at her and Gerard. The hunters scattered unprepared for the suicidal attack that three of the wolves made directly into the center of the base camp. Gerard released her and readied himself with the sword. The first wolf fell under his blade as he managed to drive the steel into its head. The follow through pulled the sword from his hands but Gerard was ready and drew his gun. Already Allison was running away as several hunters appeared to render the old man aid. The sounds of gunfire were deafening.

Allison managed to pull herself up into the branches of a small cluster of saplings, where she could only watch the savage nature of the werewolves unfold as they tore into the hunters with such ferocity that it was horrifying. Still Allison could not turn away. Blood was everywhere. One wolf caught her scent and charged in her direction. Pulling back on the branches as she fell backwards, Allison caught the wolf straight in the jaw with the whiplash of the branch. The branch knocked the wolf back and gave her enough time to hit the ground running.

A blur of chestnut fur cut across her path and stood between her and the other wolf and intercepted the next charge. The sounds of jaws snapping, fur flying and flesh meeting claws filled Allison's ears as she watched as Scott battled the other wolf on her behalf. With one final shove and roll, Scott sent the second wolf on its back and held it by the throat. A small whimper escaped from the beaten wolf and Scott let him up to run off back into the night. The large head and red eyes now turned to Allison and looked at her while he panted. In the moonlight, the blood on Scott's muzzle looked black as the night stole the color from the blood. How many people had he killed tonight? Allison pressed her back into the trunk of the nearby tree. Something cold and hard settled on Allison as she watched Scott walk back into the shadows with the rest of the pack. What had he scarified for her? The sound of gunshots drove Scott running to the next fight and Allison could only stand there and watch him go.

Lights filled the clearing again, replacing the ones that had been destroyed. The wolves were bathed in it and lost all ability to hide. Not that many of them seemed to care. For the first time Allison got a clear look at the pack. Every single one of them was in their large wolf form with not echo of their human natures. There appeared to be dozens of wolves more than Allison could count and at least as many hunters, several in the body armor that had kept their numbers hidden.

Mickey came up like a ghost and grabbed Allison with a gun in his hand.

"This ends tonight for both of us," he sneered.

The wolves came out circling him. Allison could see Scott.

"Not so fast," Mickey held a grenade and popped the pin and held it to his chest with Allison at gunpoint with the other hand. "We all are gonna walk outta here."

Allison tried to call out to Scott but Mickey's meaty hand remained clamped over her mouth. It was all she could do to stay awake despite the pain.

Gerard came up from behind Mickey and grabbed the grenade in his hand at the same time putting the younger man in a submission hold. Despite his illness Gerard was strong and knew where to hurt his supposed ally the most. Gerard managed to put the pin back into the grenade and toss it safely to the edge of the clearing.

"We are here to hunt monsters not each other," Gerard hissed.

"Leave off old man!" Mickey snarled. Gerard released him.

"Traitor!" Mickey shouted and shot Gerard. The bullet took him in the shoulder but was only a small flesh wound but that forced Gerard to drop his gun.

"Now I will kill what y'all love," Mickey said and pointed the gun at Allison.

Gerard grabbed Allison and pulled out of the line of fire and the old man had one last trick up his sleeve. As Gerard fell forward he took his dagger and jammed it into Mickey's femoral artery on his leg.

"If I am going out," Gerard said. "Then I am taking you with me."

Allison ran over to her grandfather.

"Why? Why did you save me?" She asked.

"You are my granddaughter, my blood," Gerard whispered and with that he died.

The wolves pressed in around them and Mickey lay there dying. With his last strength he fired into the wolves, but they kept coming and began to tear the man apart. It was terrible and Allison wished she had a gun to at least put Mickey out of his misery or at least stop the screams. Allison could see that the tide was turning. Whatever power the wolves now possessed it was allowing them to win the war that David had started. The corpses of men lay all over the clearing even in the light the redness of the blood looked surreal. Allison could not bring herself to mourn their loss. These men had come for war and they had gotten what they wanted, even if the results were not what they had expected. Allison got to her feet. The wolves turned to look at her. All that remained of Mickey was a shredded pile of meat.

One wolf came forward, covered in blood, eyes pulsing red. Then they shifted to gold. Allison knew it was Scott. The gunfire was less now and more in the distance. The pack seemed to back off as the wolf knelt in front of Allison. She fell to her knees and searched those golden eyes for any sign of the man she loved. Slowly the wolf began to morph and transition back to his human form or at least his beta form. Soon Scott knelt in front of her naked but almost human. He was himself again and his claws were buried in the soil at their feet. Still he was covered in blood and it was drying a dark brown in the night. Allison threw herself into him wrapping her arms around him. His heart was beating so fast against her chest and his skin almost burned it was so hot but she refused to let go. Scott buried his face into her hair that had fallen down on her neck. He seemed to be drinking in her scent and shaking, either from the adrenaline or fear, Allison didn't know, all she knew was that he was safe and in her arms.

Allison caught the glint of the lens flare as it caught the full moon light. Her eyes went wide and she had just enough time to pitch Scott over as the arrows came screaming at them. Two missed but three hit home. Allison felt one bore into here back as it tore through her left lung. Scott took the other two in the shoulder and in his side but both injuries were mere flesh wounds. Both went down hard and it was all that Scott could do to catch Allison as the arrow continued to travel straight through her. Blood blossomed on her chest. She stared at Scott with wide almost puzzled eyes and if she didn't understand what was happening to her. She lay there dying in Scott's arms. Scott tore open her shirt. Her breasts were pale against the blood that bubbled out of the open wound. Red bubbles filled the wound, making that horrible sound that sucking chest wounds make. It was only a matter of time. Soon she would be dead. Only a werewolf could survive something like that and Allison, for all her trials and near death experiences, was still human.

David emerged with three other hunters. He carried some sort of double action crossbow on steroids and had been responsible for two of the arrows.

"Traitorous Bitch!" he snarled. "I am going to put you both out of your misery."

Scott stared up at the man through the blood that covered his face and felt nothing but fear and hate.

A crack cut through the night, followed in quick succession by four more shots the hunters fell to the ground. David had taken a hit in the shoulder, which knocked the bow from his hand.

Chris Argent appeared out of the dark

"Get away from my daughter, David." Chris shouted.

But David was not done, flicking his wrist a hidden gun appeared from under his sleeve as he twisted back towards Scott and Allison and took aim.

"You will thank me for this some day," David hissed. And the shots rang out. Scott flinched holding Allison closer waiting for the final death, but it never came instead his eyed popped open to see David's brains as they splattered out the back if his head as a clean center shot took him dead center in the forehead. The gun in David's hand fell to his side and triggered but the bullet only hit a nearby tree. Stepping back, Chris found that Scott had shifted back to his human self and pulled himself over to Allison. Stiles and Jackson were both there, naked as well, looking lost as Scott tried to apply pressure on Allison's wound to stop the bleeding despite the lack of clothing.

"Jesus," Jackson swore. "She's dying."

"Shut up," Stiles hissed.

"We need to save her," Scott panted, the pain written on his face.

Stiles knew that Scott was no doubt feeling Allison's pain. No doubt he would feel her death as if it was his own. Stiles had no idea if Scott would survive that. Stiles had to wonder, if Allison died, would the mate bond drag Scott down with her? Would he lose his best friend? Even if Scott survived and lived through Allison's death, something would die in him. Stiles were certain of it. Nothing of the man he knew would survive and what would happen if Scott surrendered completely to his wolf? He would loose it and finally become the monster that the two of them had fought so hard to avoid Scott from becoming. Stiles shuddered. They had done so pretty monstrous things tonight. Stiles knew that his mind was protecting him, refusing to let him process the horrors of this night. And yet there were plenty of horrors to come. Allison was dying and they all knew it, as far as he could see there was only one way to save her and no one was going to like it, not one little bit.

"You need to bite her," Jackson said.

Stiles closed his eyes, both hating Jackson for saying it, and being glad that he was not the one to suggest this. They had all acted like alphas tonight but Stiles had no way of knowing if the effects were temporary or permanent.

"No!" Chris and Scott said in unison. Both men looked at each other in surprise and nodded in agreement.

"Then she will die," Jackson said. "We can all smell it. You are only lying to yourselves if you think otherwise."

Scott and Chris became very still. Scott's eyes glowed with a fire that seemed to be reflected in Chris's demeanor.

"You need to leave," Chris said. "Right now."

Scott could only growl.

Jackson put up his hands in surrender. "Fine. I don't want to watch her die, anyways."

No one tried to stop Jackson as he walked back in the direct that Derek had taken along with the rest of the pack.

Jen appeared out of the darkness, dress in a simple cotton dress that hung to her knees but she had two bags in each arm. One was a first aid kit that looked like it belonged on an ambulance and the other obviously held clothes. Chris's gun was up and pointed at her.

"I suggest you put that away if you want me to help her," Jen said standing there waiting for Chris to make the next move.

"Mr. Argent she is a doctor at the hospital," Stiles said.

"She can save her!" Scott pressed.

"Fine," Chris said putting up the gun. "Help her."

Jen nodded and quickly tossed the first bag to a naked Stiles then opened up the first aid kit. Out of the bag came tape, a plastic bag, and scissors. Whatever she was doing Scott was thankful for any extra time they could buy Allison. Stiles fumbled into the scrubs that were in the bag. He tossed a pair of pants to Scott, who managed to pull them on one-handed. His other hand held onto Allison's good hand while he made sure he was clear and out of the way for Jen to do her doctoring. Chris just stood there and watched the doctor work, gun still in hand but no longer pointed at anyone.

Jen plastered the bag over Allison's chest, making sure all but one corner was taped down. Scott recognized something similar to what Dr. Deaton had done to a dog that had been shot by a nail gun.

But it was Stiles who asked. "What are you doing?"

"The open corner lets her breathes, but when she inhales in air the bag will collapse and seal the would. It is called and inclusive bandage."

"Will that save her?" Scott asked.

Jen shook her head, "But it will buy us time to get her to the hospital."

"I'll drive," Chris said. No one was going to argue with him. After a few orders from Jen, Scott, Stiles, and Chris loaded Allison in the back of Chris's SUV that was park just on the outskirts of the clearing. Chris took the wheel and began driving like a mad man down the mountain towards the hospital. Scott managed to help hold Allison steady in the jerking car while Jen shouted orders over Chris's phone and at Stiles while they fought to keep Allison alive. There was no way any of them knew if they would make it time and Scott for the first time in his life began to pray. He didn't even know to whom he was praying to but he could only ask that some higher power help them now in their time of need. Please just this once.

* Note: Quote from Chris to Allison was by Migamoto Musashi a historic samurai warrior.


	24. Chapter 24

Tribunal

Chapter 24

_Note to readers: This chapter has not been beta tested but I have had numerous requests to update so I am releasing it in the rough form. I have been out of the state and just came back. I hope to finish this story shortly and perhaps write a sequel. Please keep the reviews coming they help to keep me inspired to write. _

Full Moon – the Prize

Chris took the corner into the parking lot of Beacon Hills Hospital almost too sharp to keep all four wheels on the ground. Stiles had been alternating between swearing and praying under his breath that they would survive the car ride. Stiles had to wonder why Beacon Hills finest were not Johnny-on-the-spot and yet it made sense if they were investigating all that gunfire. Jen was barking orders into the phone that Chris had given her upon entering in the SUV but it was Stiles who was holding it. Jen's hands were a little preoccupied with holding pressure and making sure Allison didn't bleed to death in the back of the car. Scott was doing his best to use his werewolf powers to remove Allison's pain. The dark, vein like lines seemed to cover his bare chest underneath all the dried blood. Still Scott continued to whisper sweet nothings to Allison, begging her to keep fighting, even as the pain he felt threatened to overwhelm him. It was all Stiles could do not to reach out and touch Allison as well and add his own strength to theirs, but Jen had ordered him earlier not to touch any of them without her express permission.

The hospital loomed ahead of them. Already there were nurses standing outside with a gurney in tow ready to help once Chris positioned the car. Jen look up at Stiles.

"We are going to need your help to move her," Jen said. "It is going to be up to you to answer questions."

Stiles knew all this. Chris despite all his experience in cover-ups, was in no position to answer questions with the fate of his daughter in the hands of his once sworn enemy. Add to that the aftermath of the devastation caused by the hunters and Chris's own father, well it was going to take more than even Stiles thought he could come up with to explain. Luckily, Jen let him know that Bear was taking care of most of things and that there was a simple story that Stiles just had to stick to until the pack leader showed up. Otherwise it was going to be a pain but everyone needed to keep their mouths shut and let the more experiences pack member do the talking.

"Scott, whatever I say you must do what you are told or Allison will die, do you understand?" Jen asked.

Scott only nodded.

"Answer me."

"I understand," Scott growled.

"Good." Jen braced herself and Allison as the car ground to a stop. The back doors burst open.

"Everyone on the count of three, lift."

Hands seemed to come from everywhere as Allison was loaded onto the stretcher. It was all that Stiles could do to jump out of the way. Even Chris stayed back while the medics did there job. Only Scott and Jen continued to keep their hands on Allison. Jen was back to barking orders keeping everyone off Scott and doing their jobs. Scott was force to move to Allison's feet but he could still feel her pulse under his fingertips at the base of her ankles. Once they cleared the doors more shouts and orders rang through the hospital as the tide of people poured into the ER. Melissa McCall was right on the front lines.

"Scott what is going?" his mother demanded.

"Not now!" Scott shouted his eyes flashing gold for a second, but it was enough for his mom to see. She froze staring at her son, covered in blood unable to move for a moment. It Jen who took command and brought the woman back to her senses.

"We need an OR and surgical team STAT!" Jen ordered.

Melissa McCall, took one look at Allison, nodded and began to shout orders to the other nurses. Scott found himself following the gurney from the ER and towards an OR.

"Scott, you need to let her go," Melissa said putting her hands over Scott's. "You can't go into the OR. It will contaminate the surgery. No surgeon will work on her if you are there."

"Bull Shit," Jen snorted. "I am scrubbing in. We need him."

"What the hell for?" Melissa shouted. "He's just a kid."

"Really?" Jen said. "Scott step back."

Scott looked at her, paused a moment and did was he was told. The instant he let go, all the machines began to scream warnings and alerts as Allison's vital signs began to drop.

"We're losing her!" The OR doctor said as he ran into the room.

"Scott, touch her," Jen ordered again. The moment his hands touched Allison's bare skin, her vitals began to rise.

"I don't believe it," the other doctor said.

"What just happened?" Melissa asked.

"Right now, the only thing keeping this girl alive is her will to live and that is directly tied to her connection to this boy. For whatever reason he is helping her live and we need that right now if we are to save her. So stop being part of the problem and start being part of the solution. Get some iodine, clean scrubs and clean him up where he stands while we do our god damn jobs."

Scott had never heard anyone talk to his mother like that in his life but Jen's little monologue seemed to be enough of the medical staff. Everyone was back to work. Melissa made some calls and began to clean Scott up. All Scott's attention was back on Allison. He continued to try and take the pain from her but thanks the sickly color of the iodine that his mother pour over him in some strange sponge bath, no one could see it except for her. For whatever reason, Melissa was keeping her observations to herself, but anyone could see just from the look on her face that the questions were piling up and there was going to be a break in the dam of professionalism once Allison was stable.

Behind the closed doors of the OR, Chris and Stiles stood in the waiting room. Neither one felt obliged to stand and it was all they could do not to pester the rest of the nursing staff. Chris seemed to be lost in his phone constantly emailing and texting god knows what to people Stiles could only guess about. Stiles had tried to talk to the man but was met with a look that was more threatening than all the little chats Scott had been privy to when he was dating Allison. The nursing staff had called the police but it was hours before the sheriff showed up. The nurses had taken pity on Stiles and given him clean clothes to change into. The bloody mess that had been cleaned up and bagged to go to the police at some point. Stiles couldn't even bring himself to care. All he could think about was what Jen had told him to say when the police did show up. And Stiles was terrified of facing his father.

The flashing red and blue lights signaled the arrival of the police but it was the look on the sheriff's face that made Stiles hold his breath. Stiles had stood there while the call had been made to his, he knew the nurse had told his father that Stiles was all right, no a scratch on him, despite being covered in blood, but the look on Sheriff's Stilinski's face said that all the man had heard were the words, _covered in blood._ In ten quick paces the sheriff was there; clutching his son to his chest. Stiles could smell the reek of old gunpowder, blood, and the traces of rotting bodies that had been the hunters on the fabric of his father's uniform.

"Dad, I'm all right," Stiles said patting his dad on the back. Two vice grip fingers laced their way around each of Stiles' biceps and his dad pushed him back and glared at him. "Don't ever do that again." Each word was hard, precise and edged with the rage only a parent can have for a child that they are worried to death about.

"Dad…" Stiles started.

"No, just shut up a moment." The sheriff released his hold and stepped back. Chris stepped forward as if on cue.

"I'd like to report a shooting…" Chris started to say but the sheriff cut him off too.

"No, I know all about that. Your buddies in the FBI are real interested in that whole mess. But screw them. Chris Argent you are under arrest for murder."

"Wait, what?" Stiles said. "Dad! You're making a mistake!"

"You sit your butt down," the sheriff growled. And as if on cue one of his deputies came over, pushed Stiles into a seat and handcuffed him to the water pipe that was near by.

"What the hell?" Stiles stammered.  
>But the sheriff wasn't listening, he was reading Chris his rights and letting the deputies frisk the prisoner. Chris didn't even appear to care. His stony face stayed glued to the sheriff.<p>

"Do you understand these rights?" the sheriff asked.

"Yes," Chris said but if on cue the OR doctor walked out. Everyone turned to look at him. He seemed to be shaking his head and froze as he walked into the room and finally looked up at the scene in front of him. Still the man took it in stride.

"I have news," the doctor said. "But I am not sure if this is the right time?"

"Tell me," Chris said. "I need to know if she is alive," he pleaded.

"Fine," the sheriff said and nodded to the doctor.

"She's stable, but for the life of me I have no idea why or how. We repaired the damage and if she makes it through the next twelve hours we are fairly certain she will recover. I am not sure about the full use of her arm but over all she is young and healthy and could recover."

"Thank you doctor," Chris said.

"Oh, don't thank me, I just assisted. And according to our new favorite doctor, for some reason it was that boy who seemed to make the difference and tip the scales to our favor."

"I see," Chris said and turned to the sheriff. "I want a lawyer, sir."

"Oh, I bet you do." One of the deputies said.

"We are leaving now," the sheriff said. He turned to his son. "I will be back for you in an hour."

"Oh, one more thing, doctor," Chris said. "That boy, you mentioned, he is her fiancé and I would suggest you let him stay with her."

The doctor smiled. "I don't think wild horses could drag that boy away, but thanks for the tip."

"Engaged?" the sheriff said and shook his head as he led Chris out of the hospital. Stiles sat in the chair with the deputy next to him. He jiggled the handcuffs and thought back to the night of the full moon when Scott had broken out of the handcuffs and wondered if he could do the same. Still with the baby sitter watching him he didn't want to take any chances. Stiles could only sit and watch as people buzzed around the hospital doing their jobs. He was right across from the intensive care wing and had a front row seat for when they wheeled Allison in. Scott was there with her, covered from head to toe in scrubs and reeking of iodine. But under that stink, was Scott's scent and Stiles managed to catch his eye. Scott gave his best friend a brief nodded and Stiles could see he was still holding Allison's hand.

"That your friend?" the deputy asked.

Stiles looked at the man, he was young, one of the new members of the force that had joined up when the bodies started to hit the floor in Beacon Hills. His name badge read Ortega, like the salsa, but this man was almost as white as Stiles, save for the brown eyes so dark they were almost black.

"Yeah."

"What happen last night?"

"If it all the same to you, I'd rather just talk to my dad about it, ya know save repeating myself."

"Spoken like a guilty man."

"Whatever," Stiles huffed.

The deputy didn't even get a chance to make some witty retort, because the doors burst open and Mrs. Argent stormed in.

"Where is my daughter?" she demands. Upon seeing Stiles her eyes turn to him with a look that seemed to freeze his blood for a moment.

"You," Mrs. Argent said. Faster than anyone expects she darts forward and backhands Stiles across the face with her left hand dragging her wedding band into his skin and tearing at the side of his mouth from the force of the blow. Stiles tasted blood and clenched his eyes tight as his rage swelled up. The deputy is already holding Mrs. Argent back as she is screaming, it is all Stiles can do to keep his beast at bay. This woman, how dare she come here, after sending those men to kill them, kill her own daughter. Stiles knows that his eyes are golden and forces the beast back down. After a few deep breathes he opens his eyes and looks at her. The wound is already healed but he plays up the blood that is now on his fingers and drying on his face. Stiles flicks out his tongue to remove the last traces and stands up as far as the handcuffs will let him.

"You did this, you and your whole bigoted family. Deputy, you want someone to arrest? You should take her in for questioning, it is her fault that her only daughter is lying in that room fighting for her life."

"You mongrel!" Mrs. Argent hissed.

"I'm not the one who let my daughter get shot," Stiles said and that was it. Mrs. Argent lashed out again, the cold ice queen seemed to burn up in her rage and it was all the deputy could do to restrain her. In minutes, Stiles got his wish and Mrs. Argent was in the back of the squad car. The deputy came back into the room.

"Look, I don't know what is going on, but your father needs to have you answer a few questions, so why don't you come down to the station with me?"

"No way, I am not riding in the car with that crazy bitch," Stiles said. "Besides, where am I going to go? I don't even have shoes let alone underwear. If you want to check me, you can but it is not like I have handcuff keys stashed in these scrubs."

"You were really serious about that lady having something to do with what went down last night?"

"Yeah," Stiles said. He had already thrown out the script that Jen had given him. Stiles had thought his dad would instantly question him, not arrest Chris. No one could have planned for what happened last night and like always he and Scott were flying blind. Still the idea of having Allison's mother locked up made Stiles very happy.

"Look I am the sheriff's son, he can always find me, besides I have no where else to go, that is my best friend in there with his …finance and I have no reason to leave them or this hospital."

"Fine. I will be back in twenty minutes," the deputy said.

"Not like I am going anywhere," Stiles responded and sat back down.

The deputy was gone for a lot longer than twenty minutes, heck he was gone for hours, when Lydia showed up. Stiles had been trying different ways to get comfortable so that his arm would not fall asleep on him. Even with his new werewolf healing, blood flood mattered. Still despite the antiseptic smell of the hospital that was constantly overwhelming his sense of smell, Stiles knew that Lydia was there before his eyes even saw her. Lydia stood there in the hallway with the oddest look on her face, eyes wide. She seemed to shake herself, take a deep breath, and came over to sit by Stiles.

"Hi," he said.

"So, you too?" Lydia asked.

Stiles could only nod. Lydia let out a puff of air that made her hair flip out of her face. It was a small everyday gesture that she liked to make but Stiles couldn't help but smile. He still loved her, despite everything and she at least was talking to him, despite what he was.

"God why do we always seem to end up here?" Lydia asked.

"Just lucky I guess," Stiles said and winced at his own joke as Lydia glared at him.

"She's going to be all right?" Lydia asked.

"I think so," Stiles said and ran both hands over his head and pulled down towards his lap. He was so tired.

"I think I am really beginning to hate this town," Lydia said.

"Tell me about it. Everyone we know keeps getting killed or getting turned into some kind of…" Stiles trailed off.

"Freak," Lydia finished.

Stiles shook his head. "I was going to say, monster. Hell look at me and Scott. Dumb luck but we're alive at least."

"Yeah," Lydia whispered. Stiles looked at her, she looked haunted. He reached out with his free hand and interlaced his fingers in hers.

"Lydia, what is it?"

Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. Something behind them made Stiles hold her hand tighter. Her pulse seemed to quicken.

"I don't think it is over yet," Lydia whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Stiles pressed.

"The killings, the monsters, all of it, I don't think we're done with hospital visits and screams in the night." Lydia's voice took on a far off feel as she talked. "I keep having dreams about things, things to come and it scares me Stiles. I don't understand them and they won't stop. I'm scared to shut my eyes."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"A while, I have to take drugs or the dreams come in. I know I was bitten. Allison told me a little about everything. I wasn't supposed to survive. A person is either killed by the bite or they turn. Stiles, what am I?"

Stiles looked at the woman he loved and didn't have an answer. He wanted so badly to comfort her and help her in some way. Instead he pulled her close to him and Lydia for a change didn't fight him, didn't give him some snide remark, she just let him hold her with his one free arm.

"I have no idea, but we will find out together." Stiles promised.

Scott sat next to Allison's bed watching the machines help her to breath. All her vital signs were up and she seemed to be resting peacefully. Scott continued to stroke her one free hand. The other, along with all of Allison's wounds, were bound up in bandages. The ones of her face were the worst, obscuring most of the details of her face that might give some hint to her emotions or pain responses. Every few minutes Scott reached out and took some of her pain. Every time he did, she let out a small sigh of relief that even in her sleep seemed to give Scott some comfort. Without having to be in the room, Scott had heard every detail of the fight between Stiles and Allison's mother. Nothing had made him happier when that woman had been taken away. Scott had no idea how he would have reacted had Allison's mother come into the room. Part of him wanted to kill her out right but the other part wanted the woman to see what she had done and live with that guilt. Scott's own mother had been assigned to watch over the room that Allison was in. She seemed to be staying on the periphery to give Scott space but every time they locked eyes the thousand questions she had lingered unsaid between them. Scott knew that he was going to have to tell her the truth. She had already seen too much not to suspect and Bear had practically ordered him to do it. Scott almost had to wonder if the reason why was for moments like this. Had his mother known what was going on could she have been more help? Scott would never know.

Finally Jen walks into the room. She looks at Allison's chart, the machines and then to Scott. She walks over to him to examine him just as his mother walks into the room. The four of them are the only ones in earshot and Melissa has had enough of waiting.

"What are you doing to him?"

"What does it look like," Jen said, her accent coming back in force.

"Ok, look you two. I am done waiting. You are going to tell me what the hell is going on right now."

"Mom…

"No," Melissa said cutting her son off. "I have been patient, but what I saw tonight goes beyond modern medicine. What you did, how you help her… I have no idea how that happened. And your eyes! They glowed, Scott. That is not… not natural."

"I think y'all better have your self a seat," Jen said.

"Oh and don't get me started on you, missy. I did some research into you. Hell you belong a Harvard not Beacon Hills but here you are and…"

Jen let out a growl, which stopped the flood of questions from Melissa. Scott turned to Jen and saw her eyes were now filled with a golden glow as well. She looked down at him and the guilt was written on his face.

"You were supposed to tell her," Jen said.

"Tell me what?" Melissa demanded. "What are you?"

Jen continued to stare at Scott, who gave her a small nod. He let go of Allison's hand. The monitors jumped a little but she was still stable, still healing. Scott turned to his mother.

"Mom, listen. I can explain but you need to sit down. You saw me, saw that I helped save Allison's life. Jen saved Allison's life. She is a doctor, but you're right we are something else too."

"What the hell does that mean?" Melissa asked. "You are my son, I gave birth to you. You are the same as any red blooded American teenager."

"Mom, I'm not, and I haven't been for a while."

"What are you talking about? What kind of nonsense has she been filling your head with?"

Scott looked at Jen but she had crossed her arms over her chest and seemed perfectly content with letting Scott explain himself. Scott took a deep breath and took his mother's hand.

"Mom look at me," Scott said and as his mother glared at him, directly in the eye, Scott let his beast rise to the surface. Melissa McCall watched as Scott's baby brown eyes filled with golden light from his inner wolf. She tried to pull away but Scott held her.

"Mom, I was attack and bitten," Scott said.

"Bitten by what?" Melissa whispered.

"A werewolf."

Melissa jerked her hand back and took a step back. Jen made no move to block her in. Melissa stood there and stared back at Scott and his golden eyes.

"That's impossible," Melissa said.

It hurt to see the look of fear and disillusionment on his mothers face but Scott pressed on.

"I used to think so too, but this is real. I'm real. I've been fighting all semester to keep people from dying."

"The animal attacks…" Melissa said putting the pieces together.

"This all started with a rouge alpha," Jen said.

"You…"

"No, mom, that alpha is dead. He won't hurt anyone anymore." Just thinking of Peter made Scott angry.

"But the bodies, the police have been bringing them in all night. Our morgue has them stacked up like firewood."

"There was a battle tonight. We won," Scott said, but even as the words slipped out there was defeat in them. He didn't feel like he had won anything. Allison had almost died, his pack mates had died, the hunters had died, and no one really had one a thing, except maybe the Pack Master. Just thinking about Terrance made Scott's blood burn. This had been a war and it had spilled over into his mother's world, the world he was trying to protect but at what price? He looked over at Jen; she was calm, watching him almost as if she could read his mind. Just as their eyes met, some of the anger and anxiety seemed to leak away. Scott knew it was because of what Jen was and he both thanked her and resented her for it.

"What do you mean a battle?" Melissa asked. "Who were you fighting? You're just a kid."

"It is more complicated than can be explained ta ya at this exact moment," Jen said, finally stepping in. "So I am gonna give you a bit of a summary. Now hush up and listen."

Scott was flooded with relief. Jen taking lead meant that maybe, just maybe things might work out better for him and his relationship with his mother in light of this new situation. Then again, Jen could just make things worse.

"Who are you to tell me what to do with my son?" Melissa asked. "You just got here."

"No, I was sent here, ta look after him and the other youngins," Jen said and her accent dropped away again. "You were right about me. I left all my lab work behind so I could come here and help try and keep the body count down. Sadly, because we are different, there are people out there who want to hunts us down and kill us because we are different."

"I am still not sure I believe all of this…"

"Believe what you like but you know it is true. What does he have to do? Shift fully so that you can see with your own eyes that he has changed? He still loves you, but after seeing that could you say the same?"

"How dare you! I love my son!"

"Then prove it and listen. We don't have much time and we don't know who might be listening in."

"Are we still in danger?" Scott asked.

Jen gave him a sad look. "We are always in danger of discovery and misunderstanding. All we can do is hope that we meet people who want to understand, who want peace and build on those friendships."

"Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?" Melissa said.

"Your son had been one of the bravest wolves I have ever had the pleasure of being a pack member with. He has stood against terrible foes and not backed down all in the name of protecting those he loves and doing what is right. You should be proud of him."

"I am," Melissa said. "But what about the ER what was that?"

Quicker than either Melissa or Scott could see, Jen's hand darted out, claws extended. Three of them caught Scott on the cheek causing deep cuts that quickly began to bleed.  
>"What the hell was that!" Melissa shouted and put herself between Scott and Jen.<p>

"Keep your voice down," Jen said still holding out her clawed hand. Melissa could only stare at it for a moment. Scott reached up and put his hand on her shoulder spinning her around.

"It's ok, mom."

"It's not ok, you need stitches…" Melissa stood there and watched as the cuts began to pull back together. Even the skin seemed to absorb the blood back into the wound.

"As you can see, we heal very quickly. What is more impressive is that we can take some of the pain and help with the healing of others."

"That's what I did for Allison," Scott said. "I shared her pain and helped her to keep fighting, to keep alive until the surgeons could do their jobs."

"It was more than that," Jen said.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked.

"You heard the girl's father, the reason Scott is still allowed in this room is because they are engaged."

"Yeah, I know that is ridiculous, by the way, you're too young for all that," Melissa said looking at Scott.

"It is took late for that," Jen said.

Melissa glared at her. "Look you are getting on my last nerve with all this high and mighty talk, just spill it already. What is going on?"

"Mom, basically, Allison and I are mates."

"What as in you have had sex?"

Scott flushed embarresed but pressed on. "It is more than that, I love her, but with werewolves it is deeper than that." He looked to Jen for help to explain, hell Scott couldn't explain it to himself let alone his mother.

"Think of it as a marriage, but for supernatural creatures, it is more than just a ritual or a contract. It is like sharing your soul with someone else. Scott literally saved Allison soul from crossing over. His will and their love for one another kept her here fighting until her body could recover."

"So it is magic marriage."

"Yes."

"You are too young to be married!"

Jen rolled her eyes. " Agreed but it saved not only Allison's life but his as well. Had there been another choice the bond would not have been allowed to be forged until he was much older and mature, but what's done is done."

"Mom, I love her." Scott said. "She saved my life too."

"Look I get that there has got to be a much longer story behind all this, and young man be assured that you will be telling it to me in the future, all of it. But right now, what are we going to do? Is she going to heal like you do, Scott?"

Scott shook his head. "She is human, I made sure she stayed human. I don't want her to be like me."

"Ok, then what is the next step?"

Jen looked up. "I think the next step is that the sheriff is going to ask us a bunch of questions and perhaps take us down to the station."

"Why do you say that?" Melissa asked.

"Because he is walking up the hall as we speak."

"How do you know that?" Melissa asked.

"Mom, we can hear him." Scott said. "Whatever happens you have to trust me."

Melissa squeezed his hand, knowing full well that he had a set of claws just like Jen.

"I do."

Then they turned as Sheriff Stilinski opened the door and walked into the room.


End file.
